To Boldly Go Further
by Ultimuus
Summary: CoU Part 4. AU Jungle Fury is gone, Replaced by Power Rangers Full Throttle. With the new armor and new weapons, can the rangers stop Drenacouloshan? OC/OC/Fran/Lily/Kira? Read n Review. Absolutely NO Flames! Rating slackened to T : Enjoy.
1. Same New Song and Dance

Wow, To Boldly Go has gotten over 100 reviews, it's gone fifty chapters, and wow... it's over

But don't worry good friends and readers, we are not done. As To Boldly Go was an ongoing series, So will To Boldly Go Further will also be ongoing, following the events of Chapter Final, right into the next (Hopefully) Fifty more chapters (Maybe more, dunno, let's leave this to the fates, shall we?)

This Fic is technically fourth in the main Call or Ultimuus Saga, the Third TBG Fic, and is centered, this time, around the events of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. This means that this is definitely AU.

As Always, I don't own Power Rangers, but I do own Kevin Sugimori, The being that makes himself VERY apparent as of this chapter, Anni, Kriona (But not Rose) and I own each and every power that sugimori obtains.I also don't own Ronny or Zelik, Zel's a Star Treck EXUni character, and ronny is owned, like all the other Ranger series, by the Diz (Disney)

As for some Character changes, Carnisoar is a female in this fic, Dai Shi is going to be more of a wiseass in this fic, so watch for a battle between him and a certain favorite dragon.

Also, this fic is going to be going in a more focused direction than Reflections is. There will be a lot of Psychotics showing up, but that isn't the main focus of this fic... at least not the first half.

As always, kiddies and oldbies alike, There will be NO flames. I didn't HAVE to start this in the first place. But I think that it's good that I did.

To Boldly Go FURTHER

Chapter 1: Same New Song and Dance

It seemed just like a normal car going down the interstate towards the scenic resort town of Ocean Bluff. It was blaring Aerosmith of all bands. But the blue tail lights denoted it to be very special.

The fact that a biker gang was following it, with guns drawn, proved that it was very special indeed.

The man inside the car was fairly sharply dressed, a sharp sport coat, a white dress shirt, and black slacks, with rings adorning a few fingers. But the Steering wheel was more like a Flight stick, and the driver was not just any sharp dressed person.

"Damn it," Kevin Sugimori said, Looking out the windows, "Looks like some people want autographs."

As the guns took aim at the windows, the top opened up, Kevin Cristofer Sugimori Jumping out of it, Shotguns in his hands, and sword on his back.

As if this wasn't scary enough, Sugimori landed, the car flying up into the air.

"Want Some?" Sugimori said, "Cause I really need to be somewhere, and i'd rather not have to file a police report for killing your asses."

The Bikers laughed, and attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, sugimori walked from the scene, no scratches on his person, though his coat was trashed. However, in fifteen minutes, there would be a massive explosion, and he didn't wanna be there

Or Five seconds... damn premature detonations.

"Computer, End Program."

The area became a holodeck room, and a door opened into the main part of the modest 3 bedroom house on the outskirts of Ocean Bluff. Kevin Sugimori walked out of the room, his sweatshirt and Sweatpants sodden with... you guessed it, sweat.

"You'd think i'd be over the time difference," Sugimori said, walking into the bathroom, putting hangers with a green plaid button up shirt and grey pants on the little hook thing on the door, "I've been off that damn ship for five days now..."

Sugimori thought about all that had happened in the last 12 years. Getting sucked into the delta quadrant was the beginning, getting back was half the fun. Going after the Xindi, and then the Exomorphs proved to be entertaining, and the Andromeda Galaxy proved to be oodles of fun.

Sugimori looked at the picture of the Overdrive Rangers with Sugimori, Naomi, and Kira in the picture.

Kira... She was... somewhere in time/space, where, no one knew.

But it was foolish to worry about that now.

As sugimori got into the shower, and turned on the water, he sighed.

He needed a job where he could just be himself.

He didn't need to be Kevin Sugimori, the Multi billionaire, though that was technically what he was.

He wanted to feel... normal.

"Hmm... hopefully the world is hiring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ Finn sat in his chair, watching the battle unfold as Camille and one of her Rinshi Beasts faced off against his team of Rangers, the Power Rangers Jungle Fury.

But in the back of his mind, he thought something was weird about this beast... it was definitely Female, and had a full shock of hair, though the face was very well concealed by a mask that almost looked like the face of Carnisoar, though more of a helm than an actual mask. The being's wings were almost Dragon like in nature, and complimented the scale like armor the being wore...

Then he saw a curious man on a bike, riding towards the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori put the brakes on his bike as soon as the Renshi started after him. He jumped off the bike and grinned.

"Well, I don't have explosives, but i'll still kick your ass," Sugimori said, "Dragon Heart, Power Up!"

As sugimori armorized, he pulled out his hand blaster and vaporized Renshi after Renshi, going further in as he did. When he got to where three multi colored heroes were fighting a winged villain, he grinned underneath his helmet and whistled at the beast.

"HAY!! I WANNA HAVE SUM FUN!!" Sugimori said, "No really, your halfwitted flunkies disentigrate way too damn fast."

"I'll take care of him," Camille said, armoring up into her armored form, "Take this!" Camille punched Sugimori, only to rub her hand in pain.

"methinks my armor's too strong." Sugimori said, kicking Camille through some more Renshi.

"You know," the Winged Beast said, "If he came from the north, then he went through 300 renshi."

"Yow," Camille said, "Madame Valkyra, I think we might want to just dump a Beast and run."

"I like you, Camille, Thinking smarter, not harder... SWARMHOG!"

As an amalgamation of a Bee and a Razorback formed from the activation of a weird medallion on the head of a Renshi, a Purple armored warrior appeared, obviously in league with the other multicolored heroes.

"Who are you?" the Renshi Beast said, obviously wary of the armored warrior.

"I'm the hope of a universe stricken with fear, Dragon Heart Warrior!"

The Rinshi Beast ran forward, only to be met by a large greatsword to the face.

"Bad," Sugimori said, lifting up the beast with the blade, "WHOOOO PIG SOOOOOIE!"

As sugimori said this, he tossed the beast into the ground

Sugimori charged up his Blaster with energy and aimed at the beast, "Hope you like oblivion, XETA BEAM!"

As the huge beam exited the small gun, the beast was vaporized.

The rangers just looked on, dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers made it back to Jungle Karma Pizza, a huge man in seemingly his 20s or 30s was sitting at a table, finishing an application and eating a pizza that could only be described as the mother of all Pepperoni Pizzas. RJ Nodded to the others and went to interview this person.

"Hi," RJ said, "I'm RJ, the owner of this establishment."

"Name's Kevin Sugimori."

"As in... Multibillion dollar businessman who has more clout in the business world than Dick Cheney?"

"That's the unfortunate rumor," Sugimori said.

"Why do you wanna work at a pizza place?"

"Change of Scenery, really, " Sugimori said, "I mean, i've been hanging around people with their heads stuck in space for so long, I just needed to get back down to earth before I went stir crazy myself."

RJ could tell that the truth was being conveyed to the fullest at this point, "Well, I know this is probably the quickest interview you've probably been in, but from what I can see, You should be a welcome addition... give me a day or two to make sure, and i'll give you a call.

"I'm gonna be in the forest outside of San Angeles for a couple of days, but today's... monday, Wednesday I should be reachable."

"Alrighty, Have you paid for the pizza?" RJ asked.

"Yep, and I gave that nice fran girl a bit of an extra tip... one would think that no one has ever tipped a couple hundred before"

"Ahem, well, um... have a nice day."

Sugimori walked out, chuckling at the reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Friday.

Sugimori had finally gotten to the cave on the Manuscript that was hidden in the items that Urza Planeswalker had handed to him in death.

As he walked in, he unsheathed his weapon and armed the armorizer...

... And hoped he would survive the encounter.

To... Be... Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In order to remember what Sugimori's armorizer looks like, go all the way back to Mysticalities and look at the Ooze Conspiracy chapters.

Thar you go.

And now, since this is back to being a pure PR fan fic, let's do previews again.

_When Sugimori awakens an ancient evil, he will have to learn a new way of life if he is to save the ones trying to save him._

_Next Chapter: _For Those About to Morph.(We Salute You)


	2. For Those About To Morph We Salute You

Wow, interesting batch of reviews from my landslide of chapters... wow...

And now, we've gotta go save a cliffhanger.

Universal Disclaimer: I don't own a bit of power rangers, though I own sugimori and his Ranger armors, and his sword. General-joseph-dickson owns the armorizer, and the new characters i'm introducing this chapter are mine.

And going with the theme of jungle fury of having song inspired titles, So will this fic, at least throughout the Jungle Fury part of it.

Like TBG, this is gonna be a big fic...

But enough of that...

Takes place after RJ gets the Wolf Morpber.

Oh, this story has a good bit of mythology in it, including japanese Foxfolk. If you see references to Kitsune-bito, don't go right towards the Magic: The Gathering version... for this fic, translate it as Fox Person.

Chapter 2: For those about to Morph (We Salute You)

As Kevin sugimori entered the cave, he knew that some bad shit was about to happen.

"Why do I feel like I just opened Pandora's panty drawer?" Sugimori said, gripping serenity tighter, "There's so many bad vibes here I feel like I walked into a stone hewn theremin."

Sugimori could hear slow grumbles coming from a room ahead.

"I think it would be safe to say that that rumbling ain't coming from pooh bear's tummy."

As Sugimori walked, he came to a door with intricate symbols on it.

"I feel like Ali-Baba... lemme guess, Open Says me?"

The door opened, which startled the former starfleet captain for a second.

As sugimori walked into the room, he felt the temperature drop as a huge being awakened.

"Who DARES disturb my sleep..." The huge monster said, it's body a good 18 feet tall, black with 2-foot claws and red veins coarsing through it's thick skin.

"Arsene Lupin III, Master thief," Sugimori said, trying to stay calm, "I don't guess you know a Zenigata."

"I am Drenacouloshan," the beast said, "The master of this cavern... You hold the Sacred Sword... and you have opened my way... For your going through all that trouble... I'll kill you quickly."

Sugimori raised his blade just in time to parry a fairly vicious blow from the monster's claws. As the fight continued, the former admiral proved his worth, parrying blows with his skills, honed from many years of training by the most esteemed Foxfolk and other beings...

"Hey, Idea..." Sugimori said, "Dragon Heart, Power Up!"

As the fight turned in favor of Sugimori, drenacouloshan denoted the best course of action. He had lost this battle, but he still had the upper hand.

Sugimori de-Armorized, thinking that he was done.

"You have won, Halfbreed," Drenacouloshan said, "However, One battle doesn't translate to a war."

A black cloud of anti energy surrounded Sugimori, stopping any movement the seasoned swordsman could have attempted.

"However, You have opened my prison, which I must thank you for in a way... You're lucky... No One has ever defeated me in a battle of that scale before... So..."

The beasts eyes glowed an evil red, and the anti energy coarsed through the body of the son of Tetrarch. As the cloud floated away from sugimori, a faint golden glow could be seen...

"What did you do to me?!" Sugimori said, falling to the ground, feeling as half of his spirit had been torn away.

In a way it had.

"I have removed your inferior half... Now, you are no longer a Halfbreed..."

Sugimori ran a shaky hand through his hair and gasped as the realization hit him.

"I swear, Give it back," Sugimori said, struggling to get up, "Or--"

Sugimori's energy gave out at that time.

Drenacouloshan knelt near the now Kitsune-Bito (Foxfolk) Sugimori. "You're lucky I didn't strip away your humanity fully... at least you can hide your ears and tail."

"I'll kill you," Sugimori said, spitting out blood, "I'll get my revenge."

Drenacouloshan cackled as he walked out of the cave, "Good, Warrior, I look forward to it."

Sugimori got past the door to the now blood covered room before his get up and go got up and went. His last action before succumbing to his injuries was to type something into his Phazr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the Heart of the the great forest was a Villiage that skirts San Angeles. In this village, named Briar Vale, a fairly large community of Fey Folk, Elves to be more exact, thrived. However, not all was well in the main palace, home of the Elven Queen.

A youngish woman of about 24 human years sat in a room that elves would call spartan at best, though humans would call it extravagant. The woman wore a simple dress that was accentuated by leather bracers and a sword belt, with pouches along the belt. The woman wore a simple hair ornamentation that denoted her as Syleria, Elven Queen.

"My lady," Ceylia, the queen's most trusted Handmaiden said, "What is wrong?"

"I feel a verdance in the natural energies of the planet... and I feel something has happened to the Youngest son of Tetrarch." Syleria said, the words coming out of her mouth sounding no less than poetry, "Could you get in touch with Master Remus Taiel... he lives in the main part of town... tell him that the time has come."

"Yes, my queen," Ceylia said, "Where can I find him?"

"He frequents the SapSeep Tavern. Besides," Syleria said, a grin on her face as she allowed herself a giggle, "He stands out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 weeks later

RJ sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"This dude filled an application, and now he's apparently fallen off the face of the earth."

"Huh... Kevin Sugimori, eh?" Lily said, a thoughtful look on her face, "If you can't get ahold of him, then something's terribly wrong. Do you got any references for him?"

"First, how do you know about sugimori?"

"My Adopted mom works at SugimoriCorp." Lily said, "I've never met him myself, but ma's always said that he's good people."

"Ah, He put one non family reference... a Syleria... But it has a weird number."

"Hmmm," The voice of the Spectral Master Mao said, "There is a verdance in the Natural order."

"Master Mao," RJ said, "What's going on? And why do I have a suspicion that this has to do with Kevin Sugimori?"

"I always knew you were a smart one, RJ," Mao said, "The evil Djinn Drenacouloshan has been released."

"Drenacouloshan?" Casey and Theo said, walking into the main loft area.

"A Powerful Djinn locked away by Zordon thousands of years ago... it's said that there is a treasire meant solely for those who protect the planet," Mao said, "And somehow, Drenacouloshan has escaped."

"Master Mao," Casey said, "What's wrong?"

"I sense evil heading towards San Angeles, the Forest of Briar Vale to be exact."

"Briar Vale," RJ said, "That's where Master Taiel lives."

"A Pai Zhuq master, in that Forest of Elves?" Theo said, "Cool."

"Let's go."

"Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three weeks since Syleria and a group of her hunters had found Sugimori badly injured, and now the former Admiral was dodging arrows shot by an old man.

"Is this needed?" Sugimori said, "You've had me meditate 5 hours a day, train to do moves that only a month ago I was too inflexible to do, and now you're shooting pointys my way. If my friend dickson was here, he'd be telling me to take it easy."

"You have learned much, young one," Master Taiel said, "But when that Djinn used his magic on you, he must have given you a bit of cockyness."

"Nope, always had it," Sugimori said, catching the last arrow, "But I tend to keep it hidden."

"Master Taiel," Syleria said, running into the training area with her sword drawn, a contingent of warriors entering with her, "The Forces of Dai Shi have attacked, Is Lord Sugimori's training complete?"

"He's recovered fully, Yes," Taiel said, "However, Thre isn't much time... I fear that there are more than just minions of Daishi on their way... we need to get out of here."

"Take Lord Sugimori to the safehold, and may the power protect you." Syleria said, "Let's GO! Let's Rout them away from the Village!"

As Taiel and Sugimori ran through the forest, Sugimori felt a pang of guilt.

"Don't Worry, Other Pai Zhuq members are on their way... A Cheetah, a Tiger, a Leopard, and a Wolf..."

"Still, I should be out there, I'm not useless."

"At least follow me--"

Sugimori caught the old master as he fell, the old man's ankle broken.

"You're hurt." Sugimori said, "I think I can carry you."

"Don't worry, the Forest will take care of me, young one, Keep on going in this direction, and you'll reach my hut... There you will find a morpher, a conduit for your Spirit Beast."

"Alright," Sugimori said, sighing at his inability to Not be a power ranger, "Will you be ok?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm old, not invalid."

Sugimori nodded and ran, turning back to see Taiel blend in with some trees.

"Be careful, old fox." Sugimori said, pouring on the speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've found him," Camille said, "Lady Valkyra, would you like the honor?"

"At least let him get in the hut," Valkyra said, "Besides, He's been training under a Pai Zhuq, I really doubt that an explosion would kill him."

Camille prepared to chuck the bomb, not noticing five figures closing in on sugimori's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Elvish war party got to where the Renshi and the renshi beasts were heading towards, the renshi suddenly got a strong push... into the air.

"Looks like we're reinforcements, My Queen," Ceylia said, "On your orders."

"ATTACK THE RENSHI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori entered the hut, he found his armorizer and a gold and black morpher, sitting on top of a black jacket with gold accents and a gold claw symbol on it. As he grabbed the morpher, the area around him became a Firestorm for a moment, before five warriors covered him as the flames died.

"Quin'Tarra," Sugimori said, "Fancy seeing you here. Thought Joe would come, but you're just as good an omen as any."

"Always hitting on married women" Allory Brunsen said.

The Knights laughed.

"It's been a while, Kevin," Quin'Tarra said, "You seem well."

"Yeh, i'm just wondering why this thing ain't working," Sugimori said, "Stopped working after I fought hueg Genie..."

"You, the Sugimori that General Dickson talks about," Anthony Trachsel, Black dragon Knight said, "Got your ass kicked by aladdin's genie?"

"Nope, I kicked his ass, he cheated and stripped me of my Draconic heritage." Sugimori said, "And I can still kick your ass."

"Enough," Alexis said.

"Yeah," sugimori said, "I smell Psychotics..."

"Lead the way," Quin'Tarra said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Rangers Fought the Renshi, black monsters with red veins and sharp claws stormed the battlefield, slaughtering Elf and Renshi alike.

"What the hell?" Theo said, demorphing with one hit, "Guys! Fall back!"

RJ, Casey, and Theo fell back, but Lily seemed to be hitting her groove.

After a while though, Lily fell back as well.

"Man, I wish that armored dude was here," RJ said as a huge monster stormed the area.

"Wow," Casey said as fifteen of the beasts fell due to weapons fire.

"HEY," All turned to see a man in a black and gold Pai Zhuq uniform, with five warriors in something similar to Ranger Armor, "I want some, Can I join?"

Syleria grinned, and an injured Taiel grinned from the shadows.

"I take that as a yes," Sugimori said, arming a morpher that looked similar to the old Zeonizers, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

When the golden light died down, a ranger in gold ranger armor stood there. The armor had a few stripes down the side, and the helmet had what looked to be Fox ears, and the visor sported a fox mouth motif.

"Oh, Hai," the Gold ranger said, "My turn... Jungle Beast, Arise, Fox Spirit Zord!!"

As the Massive Zord appeared, the Renshi started to back away.

"Alright," Sugimori said, "Full Speed aheads!"

As the Zord plowed through the monsters and the renshi, Casey clenched his teeth. Theo seemed to be doing the same.

"Hey, Lookit that," RJ said as the Fox zord looked down at the larger monster.

"Staredown." Lily said, "I think the zord would win."

As she said that, a huge sonic scream hit the area, revealing Valkyra in a huge form.

"I'll get this," Sugimori said, "Fox Spirit Zord, Kitsune Warrior mode."

As the Fox Zord became a bipedal warrior, it armed it's tail like a sword.

"Alright, BirdGirl, It's about time you flew the coup."

"And I thought cats hated birds," RJ said from the ground, "Rangers, I doubt he needs it, but let's help him."

"Right," the others said, only one of them enthusiastic about it."

As the Jungle Pride megazord formed, Sugimori looked towards the other zord, and with a nod of the Zord's head, started the attack.

After a few minutes, however, Valkyra had enough, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Rangers made it back down to the solid ground, sugimori demorphed,

"It's you," RJ said, demorphing, "Hi again. The woman in yellow is Lily, The dude in red is Casey.. The dude in blue--"

""We could have handled that bitch!" Casey said, Venom in his voice, "And How dare you wear one of our uniforms? You're..."

"An Oppourtunist, an asshole, the guy who just saved your bacon, the gold ranger, sexier than you, and someone who can help you guys more than you think," Sugimori replied.

That left both Casey and Theo steaming.

"Did i leave something out?" Sugimori said, getting a chuckle from Lily and RJ.

"You don't deserve to be here," Theo said.

Sugimori raised his eyebrow, and had to stop himself from ripping out theo's throat "You don't know anything about me, Theo Martin, And you have NO right to tell me that i have no right to do anything... I was fighting injustice since you were in primary school, and i've seen shit that would make you run back to your little cave and whimper to your momma."

"Yeah right.. We were doing good against them, then you come along and steal the show!"

"Jealous?" Quin'tarra said, chuckling, "Frankly, i'd quit while I still had a head. If Sugi's temper is anything like it was all those years ago, there could be a mass extinction in a bit."

"Frankly, i know more about this world than you could ever dream of, and if it wouldn't have been for me having some semblance of friends, you'd be dead right now. Face it, Casey, theo, You guys have been thrown into a war that no one wants to fight. it's a fight for this and other universes. We may die, we may live, but face it, you guys are stuck with me. but luckily, i make a mean pizza."

Casey backed up and sighed. Sugimori was right. Without his help, and the help of these black knights, his team would be toast. "I Just wish you would have given us some sense of warning."

"If i had given you warning, you'd be dead" Sugimori said, "You won't always get a chance to be warned. Part of being a good ranger is improvisation."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Lily asked

"They don't call me Technicolor 2 for nothing." Sugimori said, grinning.

"Well, We're out here in the wilderness, and it's getting dark," RJ said, "And... Since you're a ranger, and rangers hafta stick together, I guess you're hired... but it's gonna take a while to get back to Ocean Bluff."

"You can stay at The Palace," Syleria said, "You are all my guests tonight... Sonu, Help Taiel get to the palace and tend to his wounds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori stood out on the balcony of the living quarters he got for the night.

"Hey," Theo said, walking out on the adjacent balcony, "Sorry for that."

"it's cool." Sugimori said, "One of the things about being a ranger is that you can never harbor a grudge... it hurts performance in battle."

"Hey," Theo said, "You got any advice for being a ranger?"

"One piece, and you would be well to remember this," Sugimori said, "It's commonly known as Murphy's Law. What can go wrong, will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later.

Sugimori had finally started work at Jungle Karma Pizza, and it didn't hurt that he was somewhat of a household name.

However, sugimori wasn't expecting his old friend to come walk in the front door, instead of the normal portal.

"Sorry," Sugimori said, looking to Joseph Dickson, his good friend and mentor, "We don't serve your kind."

"Hey, that's not fair, you work here," Dickson said, grinning.

"I'm not a Shadow." Sugimori said, thinking he had the comeback war won.

"Nope, but you're an asshole." Dickson said, winning the war.

"What's up, man" Sugimori said, "Restaurant closes in five minutes, and I still have to count the money."

"I just wanted to give you the good news... I'm gonna be a father again."

"I thought so... I sensed a presence in Tarra's womb... Congratulations."

"Thankya," Dickson said, "Kev... I need to ask you a favor."

"If it's what I think it is, the answer's yes. I told you that a long time ago, and I don't think I stuttered then, buddy."

"Thank you, old friend."

"Dude, after all that you've done for me, it's my turn to help you out."

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Kev," The rangers came in, pretty much at the same time.

"Sorry sir," Casey said, "We're closed."

"He's a friend." Sugimori said, hoping that Dickson wouldn't do what he knew his former mentor was about to do.

"Needs laid," Dickson said, pointing down the line, going next to lily, then theo, then RJ, "Needs fucked, are you a chink? And nice hat."

The rangers glared at Dickson with an almost Sugimori like intent to kill, but they were averted by a cackle by sugimori.

"He's not prejudiced, he insults equally," Sugimori said, "Rangers, meet my friend, surrogate father, and mentor, General Joseph Dickson."

Theo looked like he was going to strike, but he soon found sugimori's arms around his neck, and himself in a well performed Sleeper hold.

"I can put more pressure, hell I could even go to break your fucking neck. Don't attack him. He's something of a planeswalker. You'd not survive the encounter."

Theo gave up, right as he lost consciousness.

Casey shook his head as he looked out the window, not in anger but in disbelief.

"Hey, Guys," Casey said, "Did you just see an old 1950's british police box just teleport out of existence?"

"No," Sugimori said, "you must be seeing things. "

"Well," Dickson said, "I gotta go...take care of yourself... oh yeah, I had some tests done on your armorizer, kev... As long as you're in this non dragon form, you'll not be able to use it... it's programmed for Full Sug, not half sug."

"Damnit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow... k... the black knights belong to general-joseph-dickson. I own Drenacouloshan, and all that shit.

I apologise if parts of this chapter is harder to understand, wave after wave of tragedy has crashed. It's all I can do to keep writing.

Ah, here's a preview:

_When tragedy befalls a former ranger, one current ranger must live with the deeds of his past, and, in a way, pave the way to the future._

Chapter 3: Daddy?


	3. Daddy?

Hmmm... Boredom as usual.

Well, this chapter is the way it is because of the great idea of good friend and collaboration author general-joseph-dickson. Without him, there would have been a different chapter here.

Countdown to a special chapter: 2 more chapters.

Chapter 3: Daddy?

Reefside California

A young girl ran through her mother's modest 2 bedroom house, a small puppy following her insuch a fashion that a small puppy would.

"Mommy!" the young girl said, walking into her mother's room, the three year old searching for some trace of her mom.

"In here, Sydney," the mother, an Australian woman posessing a build of a dancer and a former high diver said, "What's wrong?"

"There's a man atta front door, he looks mean..."

"Come, on, Syddy," The woman said, "I'll see what the man wants."

When the woman got to the front door, she saw no man. A she opened the door, she heard a click and a plethora of Beeps.

"Syd, GO!" The woman said as she pushed her daughter through the hall as the bomb on the door exploded.

A few minutes later, the girl got up, flames dancing around the now destroyed house.

"OH GODS!!" a man with spiky black hair and a goatee, not to mention black glasses said, "This ain't good... Dino Thunder, Power UP!"

As the light cleared, the Black Brachio Ranger stood in the place of the man, Tommy Oliver.

"Kim, this is Tommy, I've come upon an explosion, I heard screams... make sure there's an ambulance coming, and get the rangers morphed and over to my location."

"You got it, PtaQs... 3 different explosions within a 10 mile radius," the Klingon former Pink ranger said... "What're you seeing?"

"Flames.. I see a woman, and a child... Oh my god."

"Handsome?" Kim said, "turn on your visual cams."

"If you're sure..."

"Oh my...," Kim said, "Kat... Get them out, i'm sending the ATV"

...

Five minutes later...

"Doctor O.," Colin Anderson, the current Dino Thunder Blue ranger said, "What happened?"

"It seems that that explosion was from a bomb," Calliegh Johansen, the current Yellow ranger said, "I've not seen one that big before."

"IT's big alright," Timothy Drake, the current Dino Thunder White Drago ranger, and former Robin said, "Well, Con, you've done this longer than us, what you think?"

"Tommy," Conner McKnight said, "You know that woman they sent to the burn ward, don't you?"

"Her name is Katherine Hillard," Kem'Tahr, more commonly known as Kimberly Oliver, said, walking down, a cup of prune juice in her hand, "She was the second Mighty Morphin Pink ranger. I hear she has an affinity for White Rangers."

"Mrs. O.," Colin said, "How can you stand that stuff?"

"IT's a warrior's Drink." Kim said, "Remember, I'm Klingon."

"Tommy," Hayley Cranston said, running down the staircase to the dinolab with Billy Cranston hot on her heels, "Kat's probably got only a couple days, She's awake, but a lot of her internals are busted... she took the brunt of that one."

"What about her kid?"

"I got her file right here... You're gonna shit when you see who her Biological father is."

"Holy Sh-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-it, that was brutal," Kevin Sugimori said, nursing a bruise on his right, flesh arm, "That Valkyra bitch get's more and more crazy with each fight."

"No Kidding." Casey said, "Nice moves back there... you might need to teach me those one day."

"I'll Think about it."

Sugimori put on his uniform and walked out into the dining area of JKP, only to see a way too familiar face walk in and storm in his direction.

"Hi, Tommy," Sugimori said, trying to act civil, "What's up?"

Tommy grabbed sugimori by the neck and lifted his Kitsune-Bito frame up like it was nothing

"How dare you."

"Huh?" Sugimori said, "How dare I dare do what?"

"You Fuck a woman and bolt?" Tommy said, not even caring that there were people around.

"Huh?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME KEVIN CRISTOFER SUGIMORI!"

"Tommy, you, me, back room, Now." Sugimori said, trying to get out of the hearing range of the all too attuned patrons.

/

"Now that we're outta hearing range, brother," Tommy said, "Spill, Why did you fuck Kat and Leave her with a Kid."

"She has a kid now?" Sugimori said, "Wow... I fucked up."

"Yes, you did... and when you were with Kira too... I thought you a better man."

Sugimori cringed to hear that name. Tommy saw that and stopped, for he knew something was wrong.

"Kev, what happened... Why are you so pickupable all of a sudden, why do you look nothing like you did when you were the Drago ranger? Why a pizza place?"

"Tommy, I think we need to go for a walk..."

"K, lead the way."

After about five minutes, they were on top of a skyscraper, feet dangling off of the edge.

"So... You're actually from the future...?"

"Yes, and no. The future I come from was erased. I'm the sugimori you know, and nothing has really changed... but yeah, Kira's dead.. or so we think."

"Damn bro," Tommy said, "Your call is inactive."

"Yep, Katari was released... she's somewhere in this world."

"Want Hayley to look for her?"

"No. She said she'd come to me."

"Kev... Kat's kid has nowhere to go. And Kat's probably not gonna survive for more than 2 days. She needs to know her father."

"Tommy, I can't." Sugimori said, "I'd love to, but there's way too much on my plate."

"Too much for a child?" Tommy said, "You have changed, and not for the better."

Tommy barely heard the beeping coming from a device on sugimori's wrist.

"Shit," Sugimori said, "Kev here, What's up?"

"Valkyra's attacking Reefside Memorial."

"Fuck... I can get there faster, I'll go." Sugimori said, "Gold out."

"Gold?" Tommy said, "You're a ranger again?"

"You Started it," Sugimori said, "Come on."

Tommy grinned... "Lemme guess, this is why?"

"You still got that dragon form?"

"Yep," Tommy said, "I take it your fox body grow that big?"

"Mind if I hitch?" Sugimori said, "Or should I ranger up and call my zord?"

"Might wanna do that," Tommy said, running along side his brother as they ran down the skyscraper.

"I see you got the Dino powers back up and running," Sugimori said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, "It's Morphin' Time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reefside Memorial Hospital.

The Recently repowered Dino Thunder Rangers were getting their asses kicked. Even the help of the original Blue ranger and a well trained nurse named Annika wasn't enough.

"What're we gonna do?" Conner said, clutching his injured shoulder through his ranger armor, "She's way too powerful... it's like she knows all our moves."

"Hey Valkyra!" A gold armored Ranger said, arming a 3 jointed staff, "Take on somebody your own power level!"

Conner recognized that voice, and grinned as Tommy nailed Valkyra in the back with his Brachiostaff.

"You!!" Valkyra said, arming a wicked scimitar, "The thorn in my side from the very beginning!'

"You're welcome," Sugimori said, "Now, i'm sporting today, Why are you here?"

"Lady Valkyra," Camille said, "I've got the child... she was... difficult to aprehend... She used lightning."

"Good," Valkyra said, "Oh, it seems that the Gold ranger knows this runt... Maybe... I should..."

Valkyra pushed her blade to the skin of the small child, but soon grimaced as images of a young woman with a futuristic uniform on grinned and giggled.

"Kyaah!" Sugimori said, taking advantage of Valkyra's pause to connect with the mask, chipping off part of the upper right face, to reveal a pale skinned being with evil yellow eyes... Yellow like...

a ranger.

Valkyra panicked and dropped the child, who ran to the black ranger.

"We have the child now," Sugimori said as the other Jungle Fury ranger made their appearance, "And my backup's here."

"You ok?" Theo asked.

"Just peachy," Sugimori said, "Blue, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah," theo said.

"Get this little girl out of here. Use your animal spirit if needed."

"But she's...

"She's my daughter."

Valkyra attempted to dash towards Theo and the girl, but was held back by Camille.

"You're hurt, milady, come on."

"Fine," Valkyra said, dissapearing in a red glow.

As the fight ended, Annika ran towards the gold ranger, who nodded, "Daddy, you're here."

"How could you tell?"

"You have uncle Tommy's Kyaah!" Annika said, "Come on, i'll let you see Ms Hillard. You and one other."

"Lily," RJ said, "Go ahead."

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Come on," Sugimori said, "Stay morphed , and get ready to de helmet when it's safe to."

"Kay."

When the two armored rangers walked into the room, they found the two nurses that stayed in there dead.

"Kev... is that you?" the dying form of Katherine Hillard said, "It is... I can tell from the walk."

"Hey Kat," Sugimori said, removing his helmet, "It's good to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's... Alright," Kat said, "At least Sydney will have a good home."

"She's a beautiful child... Kat," Sugimori said, "How old is she?"

"Three years old...She's smart for her... age." Kat said, "She's a chip off the old blockheads, in more ways than one... Kev, please... take care of her."

"I'll..." Sugimori said, trying to deny, but unable to, "raise her to be the best she can be."

"Kev!" Casey's voice said, "Valkyra's back with a monster, and it's huge... We need lily and you!"

"On our way." Sugimori said, "Sugimori out."

"I take it you've got to go back to action?" Kat asked.

"Don't die on me, Kat," Sugimori said, "Not yet at least... BACK TO ACTION!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty Minutes Later...

Sugimori howled with anger as the Wolf pride megazord with shark power and the Kitsune Soul Megazord with Cheetah Power took massive hits from Loxodor.

"It's a fucking elephant," Sugimori said, "We should be able to beat it, we're faster."

"If only we could fly." Casey said, "But without the Shark power, we're useless."

Sydney fiddled with the crane necklace her mother had given her when she was 2.

"Mommy, ya sed dat if I in danger, to ask this thing... but how?

Syd focused on the charm and barely noticed when it began glowing pink, summoning a huge mechanical spirit Crane.

"Guys," RJ said, "It's the Crane SpiritZord... Kev, can you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's calling out to me," Sugimori said, "Crane Spirit Beast, Unite with ME!" As the Zord obeyed it's new master, it began a new megazord sequence.

"Let's do this, JUNGLE BEASTS, COMBINE!"

The Cranezord became a Minizord that combined the Kitsune Soul Megazord with the Jungle pride megazord. When finished, the Tiger made up the left arm, the wolf the right arm, the Cheetah the left leg, the Jaguar becoming the Right leg, and the Crane Zord made up the helmet and the chest plate, along with a pair of wings on the back of the Fox Zord.

"Primal Rage Megazord, Armed and ready!"

"WHAAAT!" Loxodor said, "But How!?

"Simple, We're the power rangers," Sugimori said, standing in the center, "Now let's finish this. Primal Rage Megazod, To the Skies!"

As the Zord began to fly, Loxodor tried to wrap it's trunk around the Zord to no avail.

"Primal Rage Megazord," the Rangers said in Unison, "Primal Beam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers made it into the hospital, Sugimori ran to Kat's room, only to find the gathered rangers there crying.

Tommy looked to sugimori and shook his head, handing him an envelope.

"She died as soon as that crane zord appeared... Sorry."

"A final act of love," Annika said, "I liked her... daddy, I know who Valkyra is."

"I have a good guess myself, pumpkin," Sugimori said, "Come on, you need to meet someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydney Hillard giggled as the blue ranger juggled his tonfas and got bonked in the head.

"Good one, Blue," Sugimori said, "I'll take it from here."

"Thanks, I'll demorph and join the others."

"thanks." Sugimori said, more to the air than to theo.

As Sugimori and Annika entered the room fully, Sydney looked scared, but something inside her said that these people were good.

"Hi," Sugimori said, "My name's Kevin Sugimori, and this is Annika, what's your name?"

"Sydney..." Syd said, "Where's my mommy?"

"She's gone to a better place," Sugimori said, kneeling down to the little girl's level, "I'm here to take you home, and keep you safe."

"Are you my daddy?"

"Yes," Sugimori said, a smile crawling onto his face as the young girl ran into his arms, "I'm your daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a week later.

Sydney, now Sydney Sugimori, ran out of her little room inside Jungle Karma pizza to find Sugimori in a heated discussion with RJ.

"Kev, she can't stay indefinitely, we just don't have room to put any more rooms."

"fine, she can sleep in my room," Sugimori said, "but she's a young girl, she's gonna want some time with her sister."

"Sister?"

"Annika, the girl who's helping out now, is my daughter from my first marriage."

"Oh? What happened to your first wife?" RJ asked.

"We're fighting her. Somehow she's fused with Carnisoar."

"Brutal."

"Life can be brutal, but hell, I'm not a god, I can't stop it, I just life how I can."

"How's that?" RJ inquired.

"Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead."

'DADDY!!" Annika said, "Syd's in here."

"Whoopsies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like I said before, This idea came to me by way of GJD.


	4. Suteki Da Ne? Maybe Not

Chapter 4: Suteki Da Ne? ...maybe not

Annika Sugimori giggled as she chased after her little sister, Sydney.

"Sydney, it's getting time for me to go to work. Come on."

"Alwight," Syd said, "SIS! Behind you!!"

Annika turned, only to have to dodge a clawed hand of a Psychotic soldier.

"Syd! RUN!" Annika said as she pulled out a small blade, "RUN!"

Syd ran, only to be cornered by 3 psychotics.

"SISSY, HELP!"

"SYD, NO!" The golden blur of the Gold Ranger said, plowing into the three Psychotics, "Anni, beam aboard the V, and get back to base, i'll hold these fuckers off until the others get here."

"OK, Syd, close your eyes."

Anni grabbed her sister and hit a combadge hidden in the jacket she was wearing.

"Ensign Sugimori to Voyager, 2 to emergency beam up."

As Annika and Syd beamed away, Sugimori grinned underneath his helmet, only to scowl as more psychotics appeared.

"Any time now guys," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dai Shi's Fortress.

Valkyra sat on Dai Shi's throne, reading an old book found in one of the fortress' libraries, on the history of the human Yunalesca, a crazed woman who challenged the Goddess Katreya, and lost... dearly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY THRONE!" Dai Shi bellowed, half expecting Valkyra to send an energy blast his way. Instead, the monstrous warrior just got up.

"Oh, just a bit of light reading... What's Genie doing? I thought for sure he'd be taunting our Aladdin."

"I brought you a gift," Drenacouloshan said, sauntering into the throne room, followed by three of his psychotic warriors, whom Valkyra had dubbed Eeny Myny, and Mo, "It should render the Fox Ranger... most... benign."

"You know," Valkyra said, "You really should have kept him whole. I've been researching that Sugimori fellow. You have something of his. He's going to want to get it back... and he'll go through anything just to get it back."

"Hmmm... that is why i've augmented your scimitar, and forged you an amulet... I believe you'll note the power Signature."

"It's his draconic Essence, his Katra." Valkyra said, "Yeah... he'll be pissed."

Valkyra took the items and looked at the viewport that Jellica had made sure to get installed.

"Hmmm The Gold Ranger is having a time against your goons, Drena, I'll see if I can't mess with the furball."

"Remember, Valkyra," Drenacouloshan said, "those items bestow his draconic half's abilities and skills and his-- "

"Save it, Jafar," Valkyra said, " Foxy's toast."

As Valkyra teleported, Drenacouloshan sighed.

"And his weaknesses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori grinned as the other rangers armed the Claw Cannon and blasted the last psychotic away.

Only to get hit by a HUGE lightning attack.

"Nice," Valkyra said, grinning as the rangers struggled to pick themselves off of the ground.

"Heeeey," Sugimori said, "My move, gimme back."

"I don't think so, Fox-Man," Valkyra said, "Though you can have more lightning."

Valkyra didn't notice Sugimori dodge, pushing Lily and Casey out of the way.

"Hey," Sugimori said, pulling Theo up, and nodding to Casey, who had RJ up, "she seems to have my Draconic powers, so the energy based claw cannon is useless... but if she has my powers... then she has my biggest weakness in draconic mode."

"What's that?" Casey said as sugimori chuckled underneath his helmet.

"Unfortunately, We're too bushed to use it to our advantage... We've got to mount a distraction."

"But how?"

"Even with my draconic powers, I couldn't stop a Zord."

"It's Too dangerous," RJ said, "You said it, we're bushed."

"But if she gets bushed, she'll bolt."

"She's got the abilities of a dragon," RJ said, "But without the knowledge... She's..."

"Gonna wear herself out." Sugimori said, "Let's do this."

Valkyra heaved a quasi-heavy breath from under her mask. The rangers were up to something... and why was she getting so tired?"

"JUNGLE BEASTS! COMBINE!"

"Heh, not feeling up to this, rangers, but i'll bite," Valkyra said, powering up to her giant mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers limped inside Jungle Karma's back door, only to be met by Anni, Fran, and, surprisingly, Tommy.

"Lemme guess," Fran said, "Zord was Casey's idea?"

"Nah, if anything," Anni said, "It was theo's"

"She was using draconic magic," Tommy said, "So it was prolly Kev who thought to tire her out."

"Yeah," Sugimori said, yawning, "It's like fighting myself, but with boobs"

"Get some rest," Annika said, "We've got the restaurant taken care of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori woke up later on and took out a padd he had received back in the Delta Quadrant.

"Thanks, Dad," Sugimori said, grinning as he turned to the very last page, and grabbing a pen and a piece of copy paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So... You think that this mystical power source is in..." RJ said, "the same cave you found the evil Genie that couldn't?"

"Yep, According to the draconic text I deciphered back at the cave, The cave holds an evil of dynamic proportions, but also a good of epic proportions. I think it's worth a shot." Sugimori said.

"Are we sure there's not gonna be any other Genies?" Theo asked.

"Dunno," Sugimori said, "And the plural of Djinn is Djinni."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valkyra was almost bowled over out of her chair in the library when she had another vision, but this time, more pronounced.

"_What's wrong?" Sugimori said, "I know it's been a wild ride, but we've made it through the delta quadrant. We're gonna get back now."_

"_I know, kev. I'm just worried that we're never going to get back to our own time."_

"_Who knows, love, Who knows."_

Valkyra teleported to her own chambers and tore off the mask, tears running down the mysteriously human face.

"What have I become? What am I doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers made it to the cavern where Sugimori and Drenacouloshan had their epic battle, only to find the room dark and empty.

"Hmmm... nothing here," Casey said, "We've been here 2 hours."

"Something's off," Sugimori said, "Aha."

the gold ranger pressed an indention on the wall, lighting it up to reveal that they were still in the first room of the cavern.

"As I thought," Sugimori said, "We made a wrong turn."

"We couldn't have," Theo said, "We've been going off your map."

"I didn't account for the fact that this cavern's magical." Sugimori said, seemingly putting his hand into a wall, "Fox Folk are attuned to the wavelengths of magic, thus, we can sometimes detect anomalies."

As the rangers filed into the next room, they were met by an old templar, and a room full of chests.

"Doo de doo de doo doo doo." Sugimori said, mimicking an old movie theme.

"You must be the current protectors of this planet... Zordon knew that one of these days, Protectors would need these powers... however... as you can see... only one of these chests is the real one, the other ones are a trap full of death."

"Unlike Indy, We have no clues..." Theo said, "They all look the same. How do we know which one is the right one?"

"The right one will have all six of the original power animals. Also, the right one will have the mark of the three tribes of earth, in the order of most powerful, to still growing."

Sugimori grinned. "The original six power animals, mastodon, pterodactyl, triceratops, sabertoothed tiger, tyrannosaurus, Dragon. Also, the tribes, imp to growing were Dragons, the Kitsune, and Humans."

Sugimori then whittled down the choices to 3 chests.

"Now," Sugimori said, "Knowing Zordon, he'd put an easy way of identifying it to someone who's been around him."

RJ looked at the chests and wondered.

"How do you know so much about this Zordon character?"

"I was the White Tiger power ranger for a short time." Sugimori said, "Without Zordon, there wouldn't be Power Rangers today... Heeeeey!"

Sugimori grinned and grabbed one of the chests, looked at the lock, and put it back down. He looked to the other two and then picked back up the second one.

"Bigmoneybigmoneybigmoneybigmoney..." Sugimori said, unclasping the lock with his finger.

"Not much of a lock if I can open it with a pinky," Sugimori said, opening the chest and hoping for anything other than death.

As the chest opened, the room filled with a plethora of colored light, of different colors. When the light died down, the morphers of the five rangers floated in front of their owners, the Red, Yellow, and Blue morphers becoming gauntlet like morphers (Like the Gekiranger Morphers), and the Gold and Wolf morphers gaining a more metallic look.

After the lights died down and the morphers reattached to their owners, a holographic image appeared, startling the other rangers, but not Sugimori.

"I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR." The hologram began, "For millenia, I have protected this earth with teams of young people who have taken up the mantle of Power Rangers. It is very possible that if you are viewing this message, that I am dead, and that others have taken up my legacy. This power that you have received is an armor modification, that will protect you from more powerful enemies. It is called the Hyperion armor, and it is now yours to command. This armor will also augment your personal weaponry into a more powerful form... The Genie Drenacouloshan was supposed to guard this, but he proved that he was not of pure heart and mind. If he has escaped, this armor may afford protection against some of his creations... but my time is short. Stop the evil that is taking over this earth... and may the power protect you."

With that, the hologram faded, and the rangers looked at their upgraded stuff.

"Thank you," Sugimori said, though the hologram was gone, "Even in death, Zordon, you help us."

"Be careful," the old templar said, "And may the Power Protect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anni, Fran, and Tommy looked on as Valkyra attacked with renewed vigor, with about 200 renshi and a few Psychotics on the attack as well.

"Hey," Tommy said, "I spy, with my draconic eye, five figures, in red, blue, yellow, purple, and gold."

"Lemme guess," Fran said, "They're back?"

"Yep, Fox or dragon, I can tell Kev by his smirk. When, if he dies, he'll prolly have that smirk on his face."

"what's that on Casey, Lily, and Theo's hands...?" Anni asked.

"They did it," Tommy said, looking through the old book that he was reading, "Here, The Hyperion armors... said to be hidden at the crossroads of the Dragon and Djinn. If a protector, with an item of power would obtain them, then the technology would be updated ginormously, well, according to this text at least."

"Wow," Fran said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valkyra and her small army stormed through the downtown area, unleashing fairly weak lightning spells. She had learned her lesson from last time, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Oh, The rangers came for round 1.5, eh?" Valkyra grinned underneath her mask, "How nice of you."

"I hate villians who don't round up," Sugimori said, "Ready guys?"

"Yep!" The rangers said.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Valkyra fired a lightning spell, expecting the rangers to fall victim. She didn't expect what happened next.

"Sorry," Sugimori said, "Due to a recent study, it's been proven that Lightning never strikes the same rangers thrice."

"Do you always have a quip for everything?" Valkyra said, barely keeping her anger in check.

"Yep, makes me more fun." Sugimori said, grinning, "Now, we fight."

The Psychotics started off the fight, only to find that their opponents were a bit more armored.

"Hmmm," Sugimori said, "Nope, you guys die now."

The rangers called upon their weapons.

"Hyper Chucks!" Casey said, arming his more powerful Nunchaku.

"Hyper Tonfa!" Theo said.

"Hyper Bo!" Lily yelled, feeling the power coming from sugimori's weapon.

"Hyper Sweeper!" Sugimori said, arming his 3-Jointed staff.

Valkyra sneered, but noticed something about the Gold Ranger.

Even though he was without his Dragon Form, Sugimori was confident again.

"I'll take on the Gold Ranger, the rest of you, Have fun." Valkyra said, arming her scimitar, "You and me Gold Ranger."

"Fine with me," Sugimori said, "One more dance, for old times sake, eh?"

Valkyra's eyes widened, making her unprepared for the Fox spirit barreling towards her, shattering her scimitar, her Amulet...

... And her mask.

"No!" the unmasked warrior said.

"Thought so," Sugimori said, "You killed Nia... it all makes sense, Kira."

"Kira's Dead," the Unmasked Valkyra said, backing away.

"No, Not yet, she ain't." Sugimori said, charging up his staff, "I'm gonna gice you a chance to give up, to run, and take your goons with you. And i'm going to warn you, the next time we fight, it will be to the death. If Kira's really dead, you won't mind that."

Valkyra backed up and whistled, all but one of the Renshi leaving, quickly becoming an oversized Renshi Beast.

"And she kept the Psychotics down here," Sugimori said, "I title this, how Sugi got his groove back."

The gold ranger picked up his foot and stomped, knocking the evil Horrors off of their feet.

"Oh yeah... give me a week and I should be able to breathe fire again." The veteran ranger said, "So, limited time offer, get the hell out of my dimension, or i'll just squish you with my zord."

The Psychotics, being the savages they were, got up and charged towards Sugimori.

"BAD MOVE!" Sugimori said, Roaring as he brought his staff forward, the immense power of the attack destroying all of them.

"Whoops," Sugimori said, "Sometimes I don't even know my own strength."

"We Need some help!" RJ said, the Wolf Pride Megazord having a tough time against the huge... Octopus like thing.

"Casey," Sugimori said, "I has an idea... But alas, I don't have shark power."

"Primal Rage Mega with Shark Power?" RJ said, "Brilliant!"

"Stop," Sugimori said, "You're sounding like Billy."

As the new megazord struggled, Lily thought of something.

"You know, we've tried one of the auxilliary zords... why not all of them?"

"Let's try it..." RJ said, " Jungle beasts, COMBINE!"

As the Bat, Elephant, and Shark Zords combined with the other zords, Sugimori sighed.

"The Fox Zord's hurting. This is a bit too much... Come on buddy, my strength is your strength."

The Fox zord howled and continued to suffer, until Sugimori said one phrase.

"You... can... do... it."

As the Jungle Lord Megazord finished forming, the rangers were definitely feeling the heat.

"So hot..." Lily said.

"yeah," Theo agreed.

"I think it's the Elephant armor," Sugimori said, "We gotta do the best that we can. Come ON!"

The massive zord stepped forward, but at such a slow speed.

"GAAAAH... " The rangers screamed in unison.

"It's too heavy!" Casey said. "But at least we don't have to worry about being hurt... this Armor's... wow."

"We're gonna overheat unless we can get this thing cooled off..." Sugimori said, If only we had a way to get airborne..."

"You Rang?" a familiar voice said, "Kev, you're fucking crazy. I mean shit, you guys ain't piloting a Liger Zero, That's a fucking megazord."

"Thanks for worrying, Joe," Sugimori said, "Mind giving us a hand? Or a tractor beam?"

"Tractor beam I can do, Where do you wanna go?"

"Drop us on 'im."

The Executioner swooped in and grappled the massive zord with it's powerful tractor beam, As the Zord became airborne, the monster could only look in awe as it fell on him, destroying him on the spot.

"Thanks," Sugimori said, "Jungle Lord megazord, Disengage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers made it back to Jungle Karma Pizza, with Dickson joining them. Through the whole trip, RJ was silent.

"RJ, You alive?" Sugimori asked, shaking the Wolf ranger.

"Y-yeah... how the fuck did we do that?"

"I've got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases my moods away, and yes, it will be ok." Sugimori said, "Actually, Dickson's one of those assholes who has to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"When i'm not doing something stupid," Dickson said, "Oh, Kev... I forgot to mention something... Destany's pregnant."

"Yay..." Sugimori said, "Just remember, if I officiate and she tries to kill me, i'm gonna be pissed."

"Officiate what?" Casey said.

"Oh, something I said I would do a long time ago." Sugimori said, "Joe, I need to talk to you... ALONE."

"Don't want the youngsters to overhear the old folks talking?" Dickson said, grinning, "K. I'm gonna borrow the golden boy... we'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next chapter is a special chapter.

General-Joseph-dickson asked me if I would write it, and I said I would.

Chapter 5: You are Cordially Invited.


	5. You are cordially Invited

Hmmm...

This chapter is a special one indeed, as this one cements the ties between the Dicksonverse and the Sugiverse. (Reflections and CoU.)

Also, 76 percent of this chapter is pure, unadulterated fluff. No megazords or such, thus this is gonna be relatively short a chapter. Don't worry, I'll make it up with Chapter 6.

Oh, i'm TRYING to get chapters of OAR and TLDU, I dunno how fast, but I am workins on it.

Well...

Chapter 5: You Are Cordially Invited.

Sugimori sat in his room at Jungle Karma pizza, looking at his closet.

"Suit Jacket, Check. Pants, check. White shirt, ew... check. Gold tie? You bet your balls kevo"

Sugimori looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I feel like i've been living with foxes for a while... I can't have a full fucking Will Riker beard for this... Sides, I think Will would get kinda pissy."

Sugimori grabbed serenity and started shaving, taking care not to take a few pieces of skin.

After what could have been a tragedy, sugimori finished with a straight razor, leaving a civilized looking goatee.

"There, it's not like I won't grow it back." Sugimori grinned, "Hell, I need to get some blades for the razor tommy got me... i'm out... Hey dicky."

"I still can't figure out why you shave with a greatsword."

"It's a close shave."

"Riiiight," Dickson said, "You're freaky."

Sugimori levitated his clothes in front of him and sighed, "Well, i'm going to get dressed... I mean, I don't wanna embarrass you."

"You're not fully recovered," Dickson said, "i'm not worried... but all the same, go, shoo... i'll be looking for the..."

"Theo's prolly stolen it again."

"The latest UFC stuff?"

"Oh, here," Sugimori said, "Don't get too huffy with the third fight."

"OH?"

"Yeah, not gonna spoil it, but you'd think that the fighters were hired by a wrestling promoter, not a Cage fight promoter."

"That fake?"

"You could say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," RJ said, "you're gonna be gone for... 2 days?"

"One for the rehearsal, and one for the wedding." Sugimori said, "I'd let you come, but it's one of those things... immediate family, extended family, and friends."

"Which group do you belong to?"

"the equivalent of a JP," Sugimori said, "Oh, hey Dicky."

"HOW IN THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW I'M Behind you?"

"Just because i'm losing my powers doesn't mean i'm losing my genetic abilities." Sugimori said, thoroughly expecting the jaw dropping that happened to the rangers.

"You're losing your powers?" RJ asked.

"Yep, Since i'm going back to my normal, half and half self, my powers are waning, since I need full focus of my fox half to keep them stable."

"How long do you have as a ranger?" Lily asked.

"Dunno." Sugimori said, "At least I don't have a candle draining my powers."

"Hey guys," Fran said, limping in, "Hey RJ..."

"You ok?"

"She's fine," a familiar voice said, "She's a good student."

"Master Taiel," Sugimori said, "She's not a Pai Zhua student / Uberbeing of myth, Sides, how did you come by training her?"

"I found her sitting in the forest, surrounded by myconoids," the old fox master said, "she did quite well, but she was in need of training..."

"So that's why you went missing for a week." RJ said, "Phew, I was this close to filing a missing persons report."

"I doubt Taiel would consciously kidnap someone... sides, his wife would kill him if he was having a naughty relationship," Sugimori said, looking at his watch, "FUCKS!"

"Was..."

"Joe, I think we need to leave." Sugimori said, "It wouldn't be good for the Father of the bride to be late, and equally bad if the Officiant was hitching a ride with the dude."

"True," Dickson said, "But still, you haven't..."

"I hate you." Sugimori said, "Be lucky I can't kill you, yet."

"Let's go, spanky." Dickson said, opening a portal.

When the two left through the portal, Lily exhaled a very audible sigh of relief.

"You ok?" RJ asked.

"Yeah," Lily said, "I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air..."

As Lily walked out to the balcony, RJ looked to the others, "Have you noticed that she gets all sorta tense around that dickson dude?"

"Yeah," Casey said, "I wonder Why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asataru Plane, that plane's version of Earth, Reefside, California, Tommy Oliver's house.

The Backyard of Tommy oliver's house had become the perfect place for a wedding. But not just any wedding.

"Well," Sugimori said, "Everyone ready for this?"

"You bet," The gathered wedding party said.

Sugimori winced as his back started to hurt. As he did this, he thought his right hand had gone numb.

"Kev," Dickson said, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, regaining feeling in his digits, "Ready?"

He received a nod from the other people, and nodded to his dimension's version of Zack Taylor, a preacher at a large metropolitan church, and a very competent DJ.

"Hit it, Zack-man"

As the music started, Sugimori walked down and took his place standing at the assembled altar. With a nod, and with Max at the altar, Miranda Park, the daughter of Adam Park, walked down the aisle, being escorted by Ronny Cranston. Sugimori took a second to take in the environment. Ron looked like Billy, which didn't surprise him at all. Miranda looked beautiful, the daughter of Adam and Dulcea wearing a green satin dress with a decent pair of strapped heels.

After Cranston and Park, was the Ninjetti mistress Dulcea, being escorted by Adam Park. It struck sugimori goofy that Dulcea would be with someone, who, in sugimori's universe, would end up going with Tanya and having a pretty big family. But sugimori had to admit, Dulcea wore a simple green dress, and Adam grinned as they took their places.

The next couple made sugimori wax nostalgic in his head. Kimberly Oliver, wearing a pink dress, was escorted by none other than Mr. Technicolor himself. It wouldn't have surprised the Fox Ranger if Tommy was wearing something corresponding to each of his ranger colors, and the fact that both his universe's tommy and this tommy had hooked up with kim... Luckily, this kim wasn't a Klingon, the former arcadian prince mused, since it would be hard to get a klingon in a dress and not scare many people away.

Next was Sydney Drew-Oliver, the former spd pink ranger and the current SPD B squad Red ranger. She was escorted by Tommy's brother David Trueheart, and she herself wore a red dress, corresponding to her ranger color.

After that was Libidinous Doce, Dickson's mother. She was led down by James Conly. It took every fibre of sugimori's being not to ask conly if someone was dead, but somehow, he made it.

The next two to come out was Lizzy Tate, Syd's daughter, and the Flower girl, and another inhabitant of sugimori's realm, Kim's son Temaius, as the ring bearer. Sugimori made a mental note to ask tommy when he got time to have a tyke.

With everyone in position, the music changed to the wedding march, and it was everyone's turn to be in awe.

Destany walked down the aisle, escorted by Joseph Dickson himself. The Bride was wearing a loose fitting, but elegant gown made of the best fabrics possible. Sugimori thought she was the pinnacle of beauty for a pregnant woman, but alas, he was only the officiant.

_OK, Dickson wanted this to be as non religious as possible, so.._

We are gathered today to witness the joining of these two youthful souls in wedlock. I will ask once, If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sugimori said, pausing for a second, "Who gives this woman into wedlock?"

"I do," Dickson said, "Her father."

"Very well," Sugimori said, "You may all be seated"

After the guests sat down, Sugimori began again.

"Matrimony is between two souls who wish to become one and who are willing to give their all to that love. Do you, Maxwell , take Destany to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Destany, take Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Destany replied.

After the vows and rings were exchanged, Sugimori smiled.

"Very well, by the power vested in me by the Black Knights and by the state of California, I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the wedding, the gathered made their way into the enclosed pavilion erected especially for the reception.

"Hey, kev," Dickson said, "Thanks for doing the preacher thing, man. You helped us out a lot."

"Joe," Sugimori said, "You, Destany, Tarra, all of you are like family to me. I don't like officiating over weddings, but that's what I get for being a flag officer. Comes with the territory. Sides, you know that if you ever need me to do more weddings for ya, i'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate that," Dickson said, "Ah, There they are now, I think we need to sit down.

"Indeed," Sugimori said, as the two sat at the chairs assigned to them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Sugimori," Ron said, "Thank you for staying, For now, i'd like to make a toast, To Max and Destany, that they enjoy the married life."

"Weak toast," Sugimori said to himself, getting a small chuckle from the others as everyone raised their glasses.

After the cutting of the cake, and such, sugimori roamed to the secluded corner of the pavilion, a padd in his hand.

"You do know that weddings are times to celebrate," Xalvadora Doce said, "Joe said you were having a fit with your hand earlier, before the wedding, I just came to check on you."

"I'm fine," Sugimori said, lying somewhat. His right hand was still kinda numb, and his back was going at a dull throb, "Shouldn't you be congratulating your niece?"

"Hey," Bridge said, joining the two, "Admiral, If I wasn't totally sure, i'd guess you wouldn't wanna join me, Sky, Syd, and Fire squad over at the punch table."

"I'm not up to it, Bridge," Sugimori said, though he was kinda glad Bridge interrupted, "I'll be over there in a few."

Bridge got the look that sugimori was giving him and walked away.

"You're hurting," Dora said, "Tell ya what, I'll make a housecall in a few days, if you're not better by then..."

"Dora," Sugimori said, pulling out a medical tricorder, "Just use that."

"Wow, your powers are in major flux," Dora said, "you knew, didn't you?"

"A somewhat great man once said 'Only divulge information when you know it's not gonna destroy the world.'"

"who said that?" Libidinous Doce said, "I just wanted to say I appreciate that you did the wedding for Destany and Max. Joseph would have done it, but Tarra threatened to sleep in a different reality each night for a week if he did."

"Crazy planeswalkers," Sugimori said, "Heck, I'da done the wedding even if Joe had asked me not to. He helped me many times in my times of need, it's the least I could do to officiate at his daughter's wedding."

Libidinous smiled as she heard this and walked away, "Enjoy yourself, Kevin."

Sugimori nodded and looked around

"Hmmm nice song."

Sugimori noted the middle of the pavilion, and that Always, a song by Pacific Star, was playing. The Fox Ranger grinned as he saw Max and Destany dance, as it reminded him of his own wedding...

The fact that Kira hadn't died and that she was now the villainess Valkyra was still fresh on his mind, but he knew that he would soon have to finish the fight, one way or another. Until then, however, he wasn't gonna let the fact that his wife left him bring him down. Instead, he was going to be behind the marriage of his most stalwart friend's daughter 140 percent... Sugimori had already warned Max that though he was not a Shadow, one doesn't need radical power to get rid of people who hurt his friends.

Max had laughed at that, statement, though Dickson knew sugimori was serious. Destany was a Power Ranger in sugimori's eyes, though she didn't exactly wear the same kind of ranger suit. She was a part of the ranger family, and rangers take care of rangers.

As he watched the two newlyweds dance, he reflected on his own marriage to kira, and the extravagant reception that had ended up at Tommy's house, though in the future.

"I hope to the gods above that they don't get mixed up in the same stuff I did. War and death is a part of the game, but they're young," Sugimori said.

"They chose this life Kevin," Xalvadora said, "Just like Joe chose his, and you chose yours. "

Sugimori felt Xalvadora's arms around his waist and sighed, "I hope you're right, Dora."

After the song had ended, "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw started, and Sugimori had to fight his tears back. Seeing Dickson and Destany share a father daughter dance was something that Sugimori hoped that he'd be able to do when Annika reached that point in her life, and he was pretty sure that it would happen. But in his heart, Sugimori felt a little down that he couldn't bring his own daughter, the helm officer of the BKS Voyager, to the wedding of a family friend's daughter.

"Kevin Sugimori in tears," Dora said, "you ok?"

"Yeah, Just hoping that one day I can be the father who gets to see his little girl get married to a good guy," Sugimori said, "does that make me a softy?"

"Nah, Ooooh," Dora said as a new song started, "I love this song."

Sugimori noticed that everyone was dancing to the song.

"Dora, May I have this dance?" Sugimori asked.

"Certainly."

As Dickson and Qinn'Tarra danced together, Tarra looked at the two dancing far off and smiled.

"I think our favorite gold ranger's finally come to terms with losing his wife," Tarra said, motioning to the two enjoying each other's company.

"Wow, it may be my sister he's dancing with, but... he's smiling," Dickson said, "For the first time in a long while, he's happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the newly wedded Destany and Max opened their gifts, they got the normal items. Then they opened the gift from sugimori.

"Wow," Max said, "What is it?"

"In Draconic lore, charms like that, called Zrak'trns were given to newlyweds to ensure fertility and prosperity," Sugimori said.

"Thanks, man," Max said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori prepared to leave, Dickson paused.

"Hey," Dickson said, "Thanks again."

"Not a problem, man." Sugimori said.

With that, Sugimori walked through the portal that Dickson opened, sending him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, thank you for reading this chapter. I did this to help GJD, and this ties in heavily with Reflections.

Shit is a bout to hit the fan in both realities, so I hope you keep on watchin'.

Sorry I haven't been posting lately, stuff has been going on, it seems, every five seconds, and I pretty much have a full time job now, so i'll be posting when I can.

And for those of you who think I cheated a little on the wedding, sorry. I'm not the best with them.

Next few chapters are doozies, with a new character intro, the death of 1 character, and an ultimate sacrifice by one of the characters. Oh, did I mention 1 change in ranger color and 1 new ranger in the next 6 chaps?

More info later.

Muus.


	6. Prophecies Fulfilled

Well, Since Chapter Five is done with, I propose that we sliiiide right in to six, shall we?

Chapter 6: Prophecies Fulfilled.

Sugimori and Theo rested after going a few rounds in sparring.

"You're getting better with those techniques I taught you," Sugimori said, "You keep this up, one of these days, you MIGHT surpass me."

Theo chuckled, "Kev, Why do you always drink stuff like soda and such, especially after a workout?"

"Dragon physiology is different that human physiology, theo," Sugimori said, "Dragons are bred for endurance and strength, more so than humans."

"I kinda wish I was a dragon," Theo said, "The early years of my life were crappy... until I joined Pai Zhua, that is."

"Hey, Kev, Theo," RJ said, "You might wanna freshen up, Masters swoop, Phant, and Finn are on their way."

"You could say Phant, Swoop, and your dad, RJ," Sugimori said.

"It's ok," Master Finn said, walking into the room, Swoop and Phant right behind them, "So, this is the new... Cub."

"Cub," Sugimori said, "I ain't"

"It's a term that means new to Pai Zhua," Phant said, "I never thought that Taiel would take another student... He seems to have chosen well."

"Is... That your sword?" Finn said, pointing at Serenity, "Damn... I'm a master swordsman... and I doubt I could heft that for too long."

"It gets the job done... " Sugimori said, feeling quite tense, "So, what brings you here?"

"Taiel is gravely injured." Phant said, "We found this at his house."

Swoop handed sugimori a mask that he knew all too well.

Sugimori gulped a couple of times to whet his throat, then began speaking again, "Was there anyone else there?"

"No, but we found scraps off of a trainee's uniform..." Finn said, "Taiel had another student, didn't he?"

"Yes," Sugimori said, "My replacement."

"Your replacement?" Swoop said, "I thought your powers were stable?"

"They were until I shattered the talismans holding my draconic essence... Since i've gotten back my full self, my fox powers are swiftly dwindling, I have, one, maybe two more full fights."

"Not good..." Finn said, "So, we have a possible Cub missing."

"Hey," RJ said, running down the stairs, "I'll give you guys 2 guesses on who is on the monitors, Calling out Fox Ranger personally."

"Shit," Sugimori said, "Lemme Guess, Valkyra?"

"Nope, Dai Shi." RJ said, "What do you think?"

"I'll take it easy. It's not like I have a giant blue head to lend me power."

"Kev," RJ said, "Be careful."

"I will," Sugimori said, Running out of JKP, "Try to find Fran."

"We will," RJ said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think he'll show, Master?" Camille asked, "I mean, If what Lord Drenacouloshan said is true, He's got maybe 4 or 5 fights left before his animal spirit stops allowing him to morph..."

"If you'd shut up and listen, you'd figure out fairly easily that that's the whole point."

"Someone's coming."

The two turned their heads to see Sugimori, not the Fox Ranger, walking towards them.

"Can't you morph?" Dai Shi said, "Or are you afraid?"

"I don't need to morph to deal with the likes of you, Jarrod... that's your name, right?"

"MY NAME IS DAI SHI!" Dai Shi roared, causing some of sugimori's hair to be tousled, "I guess you think you're too powerful, eh? Why don't we even up the playing field eh?"

Before Jarrod could do anything, Sugimori had him by the scruff of the neck and up against the wall.

"I'll only ask once for free, and if you don't answer me, i'll start breaking your bones, followed by hers," Sugimori said, "So, Save me the trouble and tell me where the bookworm is."

Dai Shi didn't give two shits if something happened to Camille, but for some reason, he was kind of worried that Sugimori was crazy enough to do it.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Dai Shi said, not noticing Camille bring a knife down at Sugimori...

Only to be blocked by a Jungle fan.

"No," Theo said, knocking Camille back.

"Well, now that the Backstabber is being handled, spill it jack, and i'll show mercy," Sugimori said, tightening the grip he had on the master of fear.

"She's being held in the Shadowtide caverns...But other than that, i'm as clueless as you are." Dai shi said, hating the fact that he had to help a hero out.

"I hope to the gods above that you aren't lying," Sugimori said, letting Dai Shi loose, "Next time, i'm not going to be as merciful."

Dai Shi growled as he picked himself off of the ground, "Camille, Come, we're leaving."

Sugimori looked behind him to see the others, "You know, I could have taken him."

The rangers looked at the grin on his face and chuckled, but RJ stepped forward.

"Probably," The wolf ranger said, "But as you should know, being the veteran and all, Rangers stick together."

"Indeed," Sugimori said, tapping into a hidden comlink, "Naomi, I need some information on the Shadowtide Caverns."

"I'm uploading the info to your comp."

"And off I go back to JKP," Sugimori said, leaving the others bewildered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori walked back to Jungle Karma, he was almost sure that someone was following him.

"Enjoy your remaining days among the living, Brother... Reunion is coming." A young voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When sugimori made it back to Jungle Karma, the rangers were waiting for him.

"Hey," Sugimori said, "I think I know where Fran is."

"Where?"

"Shadowtide Caverns." Sugimori said, "I called an old friend to get me some reconnaissance."

The rangers gathered around the Dragon and craned their head to see a satellite image of a mountainous region outside of Ocean Bluff.

"Wow, it has forests too," Sugimori said, "I swear, in the last 2 months i've seen Forests, Mountains, Plains, Islands, and swamps, and not even in the same area."

"Huh?" RJ said.

"Oh, nothing, Outdated pop culture reference," Sugimori said.

The rangers blinked.

"I'll fill you in later, But on to the task at hand... It seems that that cave is surrounded by baaaad mojo." Sugimori said, "I'll go. If I croak, at least the main rangers are safe."

"Kev," Lily said, "Be careful."

"I'm the wrong person to say that to, Lil," Sugimori said, "Danger follows me closer than death follows a klingon."

"How do you know about klingons?" RJ asked.

"My brother's wife is a klingon," Sugimori said, "I'm already feeling sorry for when they have kids and the kids go to school."

The rangers shook their heads in disbelief as sugimori ran out the back door.

"He's hiding something," RJ said, "I hate to do it, but i'm gonna see what he's got on this comp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," The voice of a fairly young man said, exploring the vast cavern.

As the man continued, he didn't notice a small actuator activating under his feet, causing a section of ceiling to fall down.

"Whoa!" The man said, rolling forward, out of the way, "Nice one Kadahj, you almost got yourself killed on that one."

As Kadahj gathered his breath, he heaved a sigh of relief as he looked behind him.

"Definitely not wanting to get offed by a Thwump." Kadahj said, "Note to self, Watch for anything out of the ordinary."

As he continued down further, he heard the screams of a young woman.

"Like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sighed as he walked through the cavern. He knew he should have taken the other way through the cavern, but being the Opportunist he was, he had to go through the North entrance.

"Yeah, Note to self, Someone was planning on me coming through the north entrance... and probably the East entrance." Sugimori said, applying a makeshift bandage to a cut on his organic arm as he walked, "Those traps are waaay too deadly to be old."

As he said that, the walls came closing in on him, forcing him to dash ahead using his Animal spirit to augment his speed.

"Fuck. Any more stunts like that and i'll only have one or two more morphs left before I get to where I need to morph."

As he got closer, however, He heard screams, human screams.

Hate it as he did, he had to stop the being causing the human to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you doing this?" Fran said, strapped to a fairly modern machine, "What did I do to you?"

"Silly Human," Valkyra said, "All you did wrong was be in the wrong place at the right time."

"but WHY?" Fran said as electricity coursed through her.

"IT's not like you'll survive much longer, so i'll tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ clenched his teeth as he accessed some of the information on the hard drive of Sugimori's computer.

"Holy shitake mushrooms," RJ said, "Morpher Schematics... shitloads of them... All the way from the originals to.. Damn... Oh, What's this?"

RJ clicked on an icon for a Video file, and his eyes became saucers.

"Guys... you might wanna come up here..."

"What's up?"

"Just come and look."

As the rangers looked at the screen, Casey looked to the others.

"He's been working on a way to use the Megazords without anyone else."

"No," RJ said, as the image showed a box by sugimori's bed, "He's finished it."

"But why?"

"If you had to possibly kill your Ex Wife, wouldn't you want that on your own hands?" Annika said, walking into the back room, "You might wanna head towards the Caverns... I have a feeling that my Dad's gonna need that."

The rangers nodded and ran up the stairs to the vines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Revenge?" Fran said, "All this for revenge?"

"You don't know the meaning of revenge. " Valkyra said, not hearing a man walk into the stone hewn room.

"Wow, BDSM, electroplay, damn, no one invited me to the party," Kadahj said, "I think you should let her go... Whoever you are."

Valkyra looked at the man and inwardly chuckled. The man was wearing baggy clothes, a grey t-shirt, Black baggy jeans, and a black trenchcoat with visible belts and fastens.

"Foolish human...," Valkyra said, "You may call me Valkyra... and if you want some... Renshi, Attack."

"I doubt your goon squad's gonna be attacking any time soon, Kira," Sugimori said, holding an unconscious body of one of the Renshi in his massive grasp, "Let fran go."

"Or what?" Valkyra said, "Notice, We've got a visitor."

"It doesn't matter, Not now," Sugimori said, "Hope our visitor knows what's good for him."

Kadahj blinked as the two circled each other.

"Hmomm... Yeah, I'll just go over here and smash this console, There," Kadahj said, destroying the control panel, freeing the young woman from her captivity, "Come on, i'll get you to safety."

Fran looked at the dude, grinning at the green hair, and nodding, "I'll try to keep up."

Sugimori saw that fran was safe and grinned, "Well, I guess we can bring this up a notch," He chuckled, arming his morpher, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

As the Gold Ranger replaced sugimori, Kadahj could only form two words.

"Hoooooooooooleeeeeeeey SHIIIIIIIT!"

The Wall gave way to sunlight, and the residual energy of a Claw Cannon shot.

"Wow, Nice shot," Sugimori said, noticing the rangers running in, "Dude with green hair, Get her out of here."

With that, sugimori grabbed Valkyra and tossed the former ranger legend through the newly hewn corridor to the outside.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Valkyra said, "And by the by, This isn't fair. Five on one."

"Oh, We're just spectating," RJ said.

"Yeah, Kev's good enough to beat you," Theo said.

"He doesn't need us to take you out," Lily said.

"So, Go ahead, Make our day." Casey said.

Sugimori grinned as Valkyra staggered back.

"One final time," Sugimori said, "this time, for all the marbles."

Valkyra channeled her energy into her giant beast form.

"Your Zord isn't enough to beat me on its own, Goldilocks," Valkyra said.

"No," Casey said, handing sugimori the device from his room, "But with our zords, I think he can."

"Guys," Sugimori said, "Lemme guess... you snooped."

"Yeah," RJ said, "I'm sorry --"

"No," Sugimori said, "I'm glad you did."

"Annika showed us what to do, we're ready when you are."

"Let's do this."

The rangers channeled their animal spirits into the device, which covered sugimori in a multicolored aura.

"Jungle Beasts, Combine!!!" The rangers said in unison.

As the Primal Rage Megazord formed, Kadahj could only gape in awe as only one ranger leaped into the cockpit.

"Go get'er, dude." Kadahj said.

As the fight started, Sugimori and Valkyra were evenly matched.

"Why, kira," Sugimori said, using the interface with the Zords to engage in a close grapple, "Why did you do this?"

"Isn't it simple, Kev?" Valkyra said, struggling out of the Zord's immense grip, "You betrayed me."

"How?" Sugimori said, "How could I betray you? I loved you, I still do."

The former Yellow ranger flew forward, only to meet the edge of the Jungle Fan.

"You LIE," Valkyra said, "You could never have loved me!"

"Unlike you," Sugimori said, "I never let my genetics get in the way of love."

Valkyra screamed as an image of Sugimori's and Kira's wedding flooded into her mind, and then the birth of their kids. Then to when she killed Nia. It was all clear now. She was duped. Duped by some spirit named Carnisoar... It would end now.

Valkyra staggered up. Looking worse for wear.

Sugimori noticed this and sighed.

Valkyra dashed forward and attempted a strike, only to be blocked by the shark Sabers.

Sugimori shoved her away, but wasn't expecting what happened next.

As if only watching his body, He saw the shark saber hit Valkyra head on.

The blade piercing her armor was the first sign that she could take no more. Valkyra stood up, energy snaking around her damaged body.

"Do your worst."

The primal Rage Megazord Flew up into the air, and hit with all its might.

As the final slash hit her, Valkyra felt at one with the world, as if there was nothing to worry about. As her giant form fell and exploded, all she could thinkof is that it was finally over.

Right after the battle, sugimori dismissed the zords, his morph failing him. As he walked over to the smoking body of his ex wife, sugimori cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you..." Kira said, gasping for breath.

"Hold on, I'll get help." Sugimori said, tears visible in his eyes.

"You already have..." Kira said, "It... It... it... was.. a... honor to fight beside you for... all these...years..."

"Kira... don't say that." Sugimori said, tears freely falling, "We can get you help."

"I... just wan...you.. to know... I... love..."

With that, Kira died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Kadahj had helped get the rangers to a safe place, and had assisted them in setting up Kira's funeral pyre.

After the solemn ceremony, The rangers had left, and Kadahj had followed.

And now he watched as the dude that had bravely fought in that battle sat in front of his computer.

"Hey," Kadahj said to RJ, "I think I need to go."

"No," Fran said, "Please stay. If you wouldn't have come when you did, then we wouldn't be here."

"But if I wouldn't have come, I wouldn't have to see big dude cry like a little girl."

"I might be crying like a little girl," Sugimori said, "but it could be worse. I could be crying like Casey."

The rangers shared a laugh.

Sugimori got up and shut his computer.

"I'm going to get some air," Sugimori said, "I'll be back before long."

The rangers nodded as sugimori left, not knowing that things were about to change for the worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere?

A deitic being in exquisite garb looked through a special crystal. As the Female Goddess watched, all she could do was smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well another chapter done.

You may have noticed a new character.

Kadahj is the proud creation of Mooney, a friend of mine that I met on the LackeyCCG program. Kadahj will be a very much integral part of the story.

The next few chapters are gonna be very dark, and aren't gonna be for the light hearted.

_When Sugimori reaches the Breaking point, can the rangers calm him down in time, or is all lost for the last son of Arcadia?_

Chapter 7: Advent: Two Winged Dragon.


	7. Advent: Two Winged Dragon

Chapter 7: Advent: Two Winged Dragon

Two nights after the final fight against Valkyra.

Fran twisted and turned in her sleep, dreaming a dream she wanted not to dream.

As the large form walked through the room, he almost had to hover just to not make a sound. As he made it to Fran's nightstand, he placed a device onto it and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning.

Fran woke up, sweat beading down her face, her breathing heavy.

As she got dressed and went to go downstairs, she saw two familiar devices.

"Kev's morphers..." Fran said, "Is he alright?"

As Fran walked downstairs, she was met by Kadahj, who had taken up RJ's offer to room at the Parlor, along with a job.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kadahj said.

"Nothing," Fran lied, "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Lily said, walking into the room, "Guys, RJ wanted to meet with ALL of us, Kadahj, you come too."

"Allllllllrighty," Kadahj, walking to the back room with Lily, Fran, and Theo.

When the rangers entered the room, they saw different weapons illuminated by a a different color light, silver being over the weapon in Kadahj's area, a mockup of the Jungle Mace.

"I thought for training, we'd all spar with different weapons."

"Why's Kev's weapon represented here?"

"Kev's gone missing," the voice of Joseph Dickson said, "Our scanners above the planet lost track of him two days ago, and a sweep of this planet has proven futile."

"That may explain this," Fran said, revealing the Fox Morphers.

"No, Taiel brought them in, while I was prepping for today's little training excercises. Someone used some high end magic on him, when he walked in, he was healthier than he had been in years," RJ said, "Those are for you, Since someone left them on Taiel's nightstand in the hospital, he brought them over here when he could."

As Fran pondered the situation, the morphers sounded.

As the rangers, and Kadahj and Dickson made it to the second floor, Fran had to turn away as they saw the grisly scene on the monitors.

Renshi had attacked the city, but it seemed to the rangers that someone else had destroyed the Ocean Bluff First National Bank.

"Holy shit," Kadahj said, "Who the hell could do that?"

"Rangers, be careful, " Dickson said, "When we figure out what's going on, Me and Greenhair will join ya."

"Fran, Care to lead off?" Casey asked.

"Jungle Beast, SPIRIT UNLEASHED." Fran said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers made it to downtown, and after they stopped ogling at the alterations made to the armor to make it fit Fran, they saw a river of blood and guts and dead bodies.

"Who could do this?"

"Guys," Casey said, "These wounds are from something big, like a greatsword... Oh my... god..."

In the horizon, the rangers could see a huge figure walking their way, a huge sword in one hand, and a corpse in the other.

"Uh, guys," Lily said, "I think I recognize that sword."

"I do too," Casey said, noticing the warrior dropping the corpse, and charging a huge ball of lightning, "Incoming!"

As the immense energy hit its target, Fran, Theo, and RJ hit a wall full force, demorphing.

"You shouldn't have come," The attacker said, "You'll die as all these people have."

Lily could barely dodge as the Attacker, Sugimori, brought his sword in for a stab, crushing a rib with just the handle of the sword.

"GAAAAAH!!!!" Lily said as Sugimori threw her into the same wall, de-morphing her and knocking her unconscious.

Casey summoned the shark sabers and went into close combat with the former Gold ranger, hoping to hold him off until...

Casey felt the sword hit him in the shoulder, cutting into his ranger armor, demorphing the Tiger Ranger in an instant.

"Sorry Casey," Sugimori said, removing the sword and kicking him into the same wall.

As he walked away, he felt a blaster shot whiz past his ear.

"Ah," Sugimori said, a maniacal grin on his face, "You came."

"Kev," Dickson said, "stop this."

"No," Sugimori said, bringing his sword behind him, killing a running human with a blast from his sword, "Get out of my way, or i'll kill you too."

"Kadahj, get the rangers out of here," Dickson said, "GO!"

Kadahj grabbed Lily and Casey, and helped the other 3 up, "Come on folks, let the crazy looney guy take care of the big dragon dude."

With Kadahj out of the immediate area, with the rangers, Dickson tried to reason with his trusted friend.

"Kev, I don't want to fight you." Dickson said, preparing for the worst, "I know how it feels to lose a wife, a friend."

"Don't try to sway me with your bullshit," Sugimori said, readying Serenity, "Prepare to die, And don't worry, After you're dead, your loved ones will follow."

Sugimori Flew straight at Dickson, who erected his personal shield just in time as Serenity came down.

At the last possible moment, the Maim Saber manifested, driven by Dickson's anger at the threat levelled at Destany and Tarra.

As the two men traded sword slashes, Dickson attempted to figure out a way to bypass sugimori's defenses.

_He's not himself, _Dickson thought, _He'd never kill so many people for no reason... _

"Kev!" Dickson said, the two locking their indestructible weapons at a stalemate, "Give up, I don't want to hurt you!!!"

"Save your sentiments for someone who needs them, Shadow," Sugimori said, jumping backwards, and pressing an unseen button on his left arm, "It's Time to end this."

"Indeed," Dickson said, noticing Sugimori's left arm becoming a sophisticated energy cannon... what He had dubbed the Armageddon cannon so long ago.

Dickson pressed the attack, hoping to catch the dragon off guard, "Dammit kev, Why attack innocents!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Your talk is meaningless," Sugimori said, charging the cannon up with dark energy, electricity, and some magic.," Die!!!!"

Dickson raised his Shield just in time and thought of an idea, channeling a good bit of his energy into turning his shield into a counterpoint for the blast.

... Bright flash...

a huge explosion....

Silence...

When the smoke cleared, the area within 480 yards of the blast was leveled.

Sugimori and Dickson stood against each other, Dickson stumbled slightly, but didn't fall.

Sugimori on the other hand...

The Former Fox ranger pitched forward, and landed, face first, unconscious.

The battle was over... and now the healing could begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later

Sugimori stirred, inside his own room at JKP. As he looked around, he saw several Black Knights guards, along with a few Starfleet Security personnel from Voyager, Dickson was asleep in a chair, headphones on his head, and a MMA fight on sugimori's computer.

"General Sugimori," One of the head Black Knights guards said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up from a terrible dream," Sugimori said, "Report."

"You apparently went into a bloodshed fever and killed 4921 people total, 1921 on your own, and another 3000 due to the shockwave that occurred when you and General Dickson stalemated with the energy Discharges," The vulcan Tuvok said, "However, whatever had put you under this fever has since passed."

"5000 people," Sugimori said, tears in his eyes, "Dead at my hands..."

"Need I remind you, Sir," Tuvok said, "You were apparently in the throes of a bloodshed Fever, it is very possible that you couldn't have stopped yourself if you wanted to."

"How are the rangers?"

"They're fine,"RJ said walking into the room, "Hey man, I wanted you to know that we know you didn't mean to attack us. But do you know what could have put you in whatever you went into?"

"I have a theory," Dickson said, totally awake and with the headphones off, "Kev, where did you go all those nights ago?"

"A secluded knoll called Lotus Ridge, I did my best to stay away from the Chimeran Lotuses though... so... "

"Guys," Lily said, "Come watch this."

As the gathered security and rangers got to the monitors, the news anchor began his spiel

"_Three days ago saw the worst loss of life in a non foreign terrorist attack. As we reported to you monday, the day of the attack, Kevin Sugimori, the world famous multi-Billionaire, was reported to have killed almost 5000 people. Sugimori Corp has confirmed,with over 300 witnesses, that Kevin Sugimori was indeed at work that day, so the Authorities have dropped all charges that would have been pinned on the legendary philanthropist. Tonight at 6, Could there be a Sugimori Look alike trying to sour the popularity of the tech giant's CEO?"_

"A squash campaign," Sugimori said, "the dude was either lying, or someone's learned how to look exactly like me."

"We know you didn't have control, bro," Dickson said, "BTW, Master Taiel and Masters Phant Swoop, and Finn came by, They aren't going to take any actions because of this snafu. You're lucky man, There's this one dude in San Angeles who wanted to prosecute the case."

As the rangers looked to the leader of the black knights, the warning klaxons blared.

"I know those two... They attacked me, called me... Kadaj... said that Reunion was coming."

"Reunion?" Dickson said, "Kev, They may not be from this plane."

"Oh," Sugimori said, catching a familiar device that Dickson tossed to him.

"This plane has always been different from other planes, since it was literally Welded to a dead plane billions of years ago... rather, a dying plane. Whereas some planes have Kira's, or have Caseys, or whatever, This plane is missing one major element that most planes have had, which totally screwed up this world's growth... JENOVA."

"Jenova?" Sugimori said, "Dad's notes said something about Jenova," Sugmori said, running back to his room and finding the PADD in question, "Ah-ha."

Sugimori plugged the PADD to the monitors and navigated to the page filled with draconic text about a planeswalker of ungodly power.

"What lanquage is that?" Lily asked.

"It's Draconic," Sugimori said, "Here, let me run the translator."

As the text became english, the rangers' eyes became saucers.

"Oh, hell, they got the wrong son of Tetrarch on that one, buddy," Dickson said, "don't you only have one brother with silver hair?"

"I can't believe that there's dudes who are looking for a silver haired dude with my name," Kadahj said, "I mean, one me is enough."

"Uh guys," Fran said, still sore from the attack 3 days ago, "They're heading towards JKP."

"I'll go," Sugimori said, before Kadahj's hand stopped him,

"No, There's a dude out there with my name. There's only room for one person in this town with the name Kadahj," Kadahj said, "Sides, they may have more of what caused you to go into that crazy spell."

As Kadahj walked towards the door, RJ tossed something Kadahj's way.

"You might need it."

"I've got an insurance policy already, I'm just getting ready to go _APE, _So to speak."

As the rangers looked at him like he was crazy, Sugimori knew that there was a reason why Kadahj had made it past the equally trapped other side of the cave. Not to mention that there had been a call to Doctor Hartford by someone in the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Loz," A silver haired young man said, "Have you found Brother yet?"

"I dunno, Yazoo," Loz said, "But there's a green haired dude coming this way."

"Hello fellas," Kadahj said, "Do you know of a man named Kadaj?"

"Do you?"

"Answer my answer, silverlox," Kadahj said, getting into a martial arts stance.

"if you must know," Loz said, "We're looking for our brother."

"Well, You messed up once," Kadahj said, pulling out a silver trimmed pair of sunglasses, "Well, let's hope Doc H. got this calibrated right."

As Loz and Yazoo ran forward, Kadahj pressed a buttan on his shades and got into a stance.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!!!"

As a flash of silver light subsided, a ranger with silver ranger armor and a helmet with a mandrill motif.

"With the Rage of the Mandril, Jungle Fury Silver Ranger!"

"I'd power down if I were you, ranger," A silver haired man who heavilly resembled sugimori said, "Or i'll have to take you down."

"Who're you," Kadahj said, "Doesn't matter."

As the man pulled out a longsword, he met the greatsword of sugimori.

"Hi there, brother," Sugimori said, "You're supposed to be dead."

"You know him?" Kadahj asked.

"Take the stooges, Kadahj," Sugimori said, "The Other five will be here in a minute."

"We're here," Casey said," Well, What's we gonna do now?"

"You heard him," Dickson said, arriving and looking at the unmorphed rangers, "I'd say you guys need to morph, Kev, Time to Armorize."

Sugimori pulled his armorizer out of his pocket and strapped it on his arm.

"Ready?" Casey asked.

"Ready!" The rangers said.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!!!"

"Dragon Heart, POWER UP!!!"

When the rangers and sugimori finished transforming, A black armored warrior stood at the front.

"With the Strength of the tiger, Jungle fury Red ranger"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger"

"With the stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."

"With the Courage of the wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger."

"With the Wisdom of the Fox, Jungle Fury Fox Ranger."

"Unleash the Beast Within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Protector of the Weak! Dragonheart Knight!"

"Yawn," Loz and Yazoo said, "Brother, Can we finish this?"

Kadahj tackled the two brothers as Sugimori and the silver haired man started to fight.

"Sephra," Sugimori said, "You should be dead."

"I should be, Brother," Sephra said, "But so should you."

As Sugimori and Sephra fought each other, Kadahj easily took care of the two brothers, knocking them against a wall.

"Wow," RJ said, "Not bad."

As the rangers armed the Claw Cannon, Sugimori and Sephra continued their battle.

"You haven't lost your skill brother," Sephra said, lowering his sword as his brother's sword slammed into him.

Sephra flew back as sugimori's sword charged with energy.

"I win," Sugimori said, pointing his blade at the brothers.

"You're in the wrong plane," Dickson said, "Who sent you?"

"A fool named Emrass," Loz said, " And We haven't lost yet."

"Oh," Sephra said, "I think you have. You see, You two are collateral damage."

:"Sephra, You ass." Sugimori said, "That wasn't you I fought in the Netherplane, was it?"

"Oh, It was me, but more of an aspect, brother," Sephra said, "I've had plenty of time to Think of how to repent from my sins... And if it means stopping these two from reporting back to the Dark Lord, then why not?"

Sugimori looked at his brother.

"Loz, RUN!!!" Yazoo screamed, only to be surrounded by rangers.

"I dunno," another voice said, this one more british accented, "Whaddya think, Thomas?"

"Remember, Kaen, my name's Tommy," Tommy Oliver said, a katana at the ready, "Kriona, you ready to rumble?"

"Oh, gods yes," Kriona, formerly Rose Ortiz said, "Sephra, you owe us."

"Of course I do," Sephra said.

Loz and Yazoo jumped up into the air and summoned a huge robot.

"Let's do this our way," Tommy said, "Up for some giant dragony stuff?"

"Aw, Hell yeah!" Sugimori said, "Haus of Rikimarou, Ready yourself!"

The five siblings stood apart from each other, channeling energy into their transformations. After fifteen seconds, they began growing into giants, their features becoming those of the scaled dragons of legend.

As the five siblings finished transforming, the five huge dragons , stood, looking at the robot.

Loz and Yazoo panicked. The Dragons looked fairly similar, though they could tell differences. The one that had been the one masquerading as their brother had become a huge Onyx dragon, Whereas the girl had become a Silver dragon. The british dude had become a golden dragon, the stuffy teacher type dude had enlarged to become a brownish dragon, and the tall dude had become a huge, black dragon with black feathered wings.

"Uh," Casey said, the rangers in the Primal Rage Megazord, "I dunno why we're in here. What about Kadahj?"

They saw a silver mechanical warrior Zord, with an obvious Mandrill motif.

"Let's keep them in this area," Kadahj said over the com.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers made it back to JKP, the now four dragons were already there.

"Hey," RJ said, "Where's the other dude?"

"Sephra had to go back to the the Land of the Dead," Tommy said, "Not what you think. He's a guardian of it."

"Kadahj," RJ said, "You got some splainin to do."

"I can answer some of that," Sugimori said, "As you know, I pay the bills now around here, since i've got extra dough laying around. But don't get me wrong. I actually read the bills. Kadahj had been making some calls to Doctor Andrew Hartford, who I go way back with."

Sugimori hadn't figured it out yet, but when Hartford had died in the future, kindof like the Valkyra incident, certain people had been brought back, yet in this time. Probably a Planeswalker's meddling."

"Kadahj," Sugimori said, "Thanks for the help, but remember, we're a team."

"Kev," RJ said, "What's up?"

Sugimori looked to the rangers and grinned, "It's been an honor to fight beside you guys. But all i've got now is my armorizer, and my Company needs me right now," He said, looking at each other, "I'll be back, i'm sure of it, but Since Seph aint as good as we are about handling our selves in Dragon Mode, Sugimori Corps Commons has been trashed, and guess who has to take lead."

The rangers seemed pained at the thought of sugimori leaving, but sugimori grinned.

"Hey, you guys have all you need to kick major ass, It shouldn't matter if i'm here or not."

"What about the genie and his stooges?" RJ asked.

"Hope they stay the hell outta dodge?" Sugimori said, "Don't worry, You guys haven't been rangers as long as I have, but I have the utmost faith in ya. Sides, it's basically cleanup."

"Just promise you're gonna be back." Fran said, "You've become our friend."

"I have been, and always will be a friend to you guys," Sugimori said, "See you guys in a few days/weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Life has decided to hand a big old steaming pile of... hardships, but i'll get through it.

I'm making sure everythings in order before I do too much of this stuff, but it's going along quite nicely.

.

Next Chapter:

When a tragedy befalls a former ranger, the rangers join with sugimori to find the source.

Chapter 8: Out of _TIME_

Special Note: If you haven't noticed, Chapter 6 and this chapter are part of an Arc. Keep toon'd


	8. Out of Time

Chapter 8: Out of _TIME_

Silver Hills, California

Wes Collins walked through the Silver Guardians Headquarters, heading towards the office he shared with his good friend, Eric Myers.

It had been 6 years since he'd actually donned the Red Time Force Ranger Uniform, but he still wore the morpher on his wrist. Wes smiled. Being a ranger helped him to grow more than running a company would have, and it helped him that he had a good friend helping him protect the city.

As Wes neared his office, the intruder alarms sounded.

"This is Collins, What the hell's going on?!"

"There's been an attack, Commander," A woman's voice said, "Commander Myer's been severely injured. He's in his quarters."

"I'm On my way!" Wes said, not seeing a shadowy figure appear out of nowhere and strike him with a powerful blunt object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori Corporation, Secondary Corporate Office.

Ocean Bluff, California

110th Floor.

Office of Kevin Cristofer Sugimori, Chief Executive Officer.

"I hate suits." Sugimori said, bashing his head against his desk, "I hate paperwork, I hate meetings, I hate philanthropy... I like my secretary though... I hate suits."

As he hated his current location, he skimmed through a proposal that had been handed to him a day ago.

"Hmm, shows merit." Sugimori said as his phone rang, "Office of Kevin Sugimori, This is Sugimori."

"Kev," Taylor Earnhardt's voice said, "Thank the gods I got you."

"Taylor," Sugimori said, "What's wrong?"

"Eric and Wes were brutally attacked... What's more, whoever attacked them is attacking other rangers."

"Are you in Silver Hills?"

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"I'll be out there when I can," Sugimori said, "I'll bring some ranger friends of mine."

"Ok," Taylor said, "I'll see you when you get here."

Sugimori hung up the phone and vaulted out of his chair, landing on his feet. As he walked out the door, he grabbed his overcoat and looked at Sabrina, his secretary.

"Brina," Sugimori said, "I'm going to be away for a few days. Something's come up."

"And I thought you weren't a ranger anymore," Sabrina said. It was a well known and well kept secret inside SugiCorp that Sugimori was becoming Technicolor 2 quicker by the second, "We'll keep SC up and running, sir, you just be careful."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ, Lily, and the other rangers converged on Kadahj, as a part of training to keep Kadahj's skills sharp, along with helping the rangers with their skills as well.

"Good workout guys," Kriona said, "I'm glad I decided to stay, you folks are awesome."

The rangers heard a key unlock the front door, and when they walked out to see who it was, the rangers smiled.

"Hey guys," Sugimori said, still in his black suit with the red tie, "Looks like you've been training."

"Yep," Kadahj said, "What's up?"

"There's a ranger emergency," Sugimori said, walking into a side room and coming out of it a minute later in a black t-shirt and baggy black pants, "Two former rangers from Silver Hills were brutally attacked, and from what I could glean over the phone with the Silver Hills Police and the Silver Guardians, the attacker struck and then dissapeared."

"You're thinking... Psychotics?" Casey asked.

"You read my mind," Sugimori said, "That's why I want you to come with," Sugimori said, "I need people I can trust. If it is a psychotic doing this, then we're gonna need to be in full force."

"How much time do we have to get ready?" Lily said, "And what about the store?"

"Well," A voice familiar to Sugimori's said, "Luckily you left your combadge on."

"Naomi," Sugimori said over his comlink, "Bring the Elite Force rangers down here... and... be subtle."

"Elite Force?" The rangers said in unison.

"I haven't been fully truthfull with ya," Sugimori said, "You guys are aware of the Psychotics and Dickson, but you aren't exactly filled in on the total scope of the situation... What i'm about to tell you is top secret to all security clearances below EX alpha. You all know that i'm Kevin Sugimori, but what you don't know is that i'm actually a Future Sugimori, brought back to this time period in what has been dubbed the Timeshift. In the time Period I was in, I was an Admiral in charge of many ships, a part of the war effort against the Dark Warlord Emrass, the leader of the Psychotics."

"Wait... That guy we're fighting, He's Drenacouloshan," Casey said, "So you're saying... Emrass is in the future... Why do we have to worry about him?"

"Because, he's not from the Future... He's a Planeswalker, well Sort of," Sugimori said, "He's from Dickson's home plane... Normally known as the Shin-taru Plane. There's been a war on that plane going on for millenia, one that makes this war on terrorism look like a game of risk."

"You know," Casey said, "Sounds good, but how do we know that you're not just lying to us?"

"Sugimori to Voyager, 6 to beam up."

Within a second, the gathered 6 were on the transporter pad of the BKS Voyager

"Welcome to the BKS Voyager, the ship that keeps an eye for threats above planet earth," Sugimori said as the doors to the Transporter Room opened to allow the Elite Force Rangers and Naomi to enter.

"You know, Admiral," Tom Paris said, "You could have warned us that you were making a surprise appearance."

"I'm gonna have to divert you guys for a bit, Rangers, don't barf, another Transport is in order. Computer, 12 to StS to Observation Lounge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you mean...." Theo said, "This ship's the Last Defense of this planet?"

"Yep," Naomi said, "This ship has enough Armament to send this whole Solar System and everything in it to Kingdom Come... not that we want it to go that far."

"Excuse me," Fran said, "Hate to be impertinent, but what are you?"

"Just a Kitarian- Human Hybrid." Naomi said, "Oh, I've gleaned the security footage, here you go."

Sugimori looked through the info and grinned.

"It ain't much, but it's worth it," Sugimori said, "OK, Jungle rangers, we're gonna head to silver hills. Naomi, use your Holoimager to hide those spikes and Chell's blueness, and you and the Elite Force Rangers protect Ocean Bluff til we get back."

"Uh," Theo said, "Kev, I dunno... I mean.."

"Trust me on this one," Sugimori said, "I wouldn't have told you any of this if I didn't think you guys could handle the knowledge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver Hills.

Wes woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by Jen, Trip, Lucas and Katie.

"h... Hey," Wes said, "When did you guys get here?"

"About 2 days ago," Jen said, "Taylor's with Eric... Wes... What happened?"

"I received a emergency call saying that Eric was attacked, and when I went to get there, I was attacked myself... That's really all I know."

The door opened, and a tall man in all black walked in, flanked by a girl in a black jacket with gold lining and a golden claw symbol, and a guy in a Silver jacket with orange and black lining, with a similar claw symbol on it.

"Wes, it's good to see you again, though I wish it would have been in a different way."

"Hey, kev, no worries, I just got cheapshotted." Wes said, "lemme guess, two of the new breed of Spandex Superheroes."

"You could say that," Sugimori said, "Wes Colins, Jen Scotts, Trip, Lucas, Katie, meet Kadahj and Fran, two of the Jungle Fury rangers."

The two novice rangers nodded to the veteran Time Force Rangers and said hellos.

"How's Eric?" Sugimori asked.

"He's still the same," Jen said, "Lemme Guess, the other Rangers in your group are trying to glean info from him?"

"Actually, We've been spending our time trying to figure out not WHO did it, but what," Sugimori said, Pulling out a Padd, "Take a gander at this."

"Using future technology in the past," Jen said, "You're lucky that you're who you are, otherwise Timeforce could SOOOOO get you on at least a hundred TPD infractions."

"More than that," Sugimori said, cheekily, "But still, We could always use some extra help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 10 rangers and 1 sugimori scanned the area, trying to find a clue that would lead them to the one who attacked Wes and Eric.

"I'm picking up something," Sugimori said, pulling out a handgun, "I hate using these, but hell, it's worth it."

Sugimori took aim at what looked to be air, and fired. When the rangers heard a pained yelp, they armed their morphers as a beastly humanoid decloaked.

"Damn, HOW!!!" The being said, "No human could do that!"

"Well," Sugimori said, "IT doesn't take an alien to figure out that your cloaking device was putting off a trail of energy of its own... and my eyes see the whole fucking spectrum, so hell."

The Jungle Fury rangers looked at sugimori again, but the Time Force Rangers just grinned.

"IT's public knowledge that sugimori's not human," Theo said, "and we know he's a cyborg... but super eyes?"

"When we're done here," Sugimori said, "I'll let you in on the mystery that is meh."

"You talk too much," The being said, powering up into a battle armor, complete with a club like weapon.

"We know who was attacking," Sugimori said, "Alright, "It's ranger time."

Casey looked at sugimori, "You don't--"

"I've been a ranger so many times, I still have usage of one or two powers," Sugimori said, pulling out a golden cell phone, "So, Let's Ranger Up."

The rangers looked to him and grinned.

"Ready!" the Rangers said in unison.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" The Jungle Fury Rangers said.

"Time For, Time Force!" The Time Force Rangers said.

"Magical Source," Sugimori said, opening the morpher and putting in the spell code to morph, "Mystic Force!"

After a flash of multi colored light, 11 rangers stood in the place of 11 people.

"With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Rage of the Mandrill, Jungle Fury Silver Ranger!"

"With the Courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Wisdom of the Fox, Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"Unleash the Spirit Within, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time For, Time Force!"

"The Searing Solar Element! The Shining Gold Magician! With The Power of the Sun, Solaris Paladin!"

"Together We Are, POWER RANGERS!!!!"

The beast ran forward, only to meet the blunt edge of the Jungle Bo.

"No," Lily said, "I dun thinkso."

As the fight dragged on, Sugimori thought he saw a familiar sight, and with a burst of his Solaris Buster, knocked the being into a tree, triggering a humorous event.

A bowling ball dropped onto the being now scrambling back up, knocking it back down.

"If you have big guns, Fire them now!" Dickson said, somewhat giggling.

"Fuck, he's high," Sugimori said as the Jungle fury rangers armed the Claw Cannon.

"Does he do this often?" Trip asked as the Time Force Rangers armed their blasters.

"Yep," Sugimori said, arming the Solaris Buster's Final Shot mode, "Let's do this, FIRE!"

When the smoke died down, The weird thing grew to large size.

"Hey," Dickson said, joining the rangers as Sugimori's morph faded, "I brought you guys something, Kev in particular. He complained that the new zords needed something to make their own megazord, and Kev's been needing a new ship anyway, Kev, here's the comlink to the new Raptor Module, Named Atomos, just like you asked."

"So, it has the needed stuff to join the Fox and Mandril Zords?"

"And much more, buddy," Dickson said, "Well Try it out!!!"

Sugimori armorized and activated the Comlink, "Atomos, Online!"

"Well, Zord time," Kadahj said, looking to Fran, "You ready squirt?"

"SI," Fran said, "Fox Spirit Zord, Arise!!!"

"MandrilZord, Arise and do my bidding!" Kadahj said, summoning his monkey of a zord.

"Ok," Sugimori said, "Kaddy, Fran, i'm doing a quick download of info into your morphers, that should allow the zords to merge with the Atomos."

"Let's do this," The two rookie Rangers said.

"Atomos, Activate Megazord Sequence." Sugimori said, pressing a button on the steering panel.

"Jungle Tech Megazord Sequence, Initiated." A mechanical voice said.

The Fox spirit zord metamorphed into a lower body and legs, whereas the Mandrillzord became a chest and a pair of arms. The Atomos folded in on itself and became a head and chest and shoulder armor for the zord. When the zord combined, the zord's eyes glowed blue and the two rangers found themselves in a high-tech cockpit

"Welcome to my humble cockpit," Sugimori said behind the visor of his Armor, "So, how do ya like it?"

"Awesome!" Fran said, "Whoa... Lookit that, This things... Taller than the Jungle Pride Megazord."

"Yep," Kadahj said, "At least a few feet."

Sugimori chuckled as the Monster attacked the zords.

" Guys," Sugimori said as the Jungle Tech megazord fired turbolasers at the beast, "I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" Casey said, "Whatcha got?"

"I'm downloading a new zord config to you guys. One of the things I had Joe program in to this zord was the ability to merge with the Spirit Zords."

"You mean... Big zord?"

"Actually, Atomos won't actually combine with the finished zord like the Jungle Tech, but... well, you'll see."

"Let's do this!" The rangers said in unison as the Zords disingaged from each other.

"Primal Fury Megazord Sequence, Activate!" The rangers said in unison.

The Mandrill and Fox Zords combined into their Jungle tech forms, but instead of the Mandrill's arms, the Cheetah and Wolf Zords became the arms, the Jaguar became the new chestplate and the face, and the Tiger became the back and the helmet. The Atomos hovered beside the Primal Fury Megazord.

"K, Hop on," Sugimori said, "Primal Fury Megazord, Flight Mode!"

As the Zord locked on to the top of the starship, the combined zord rose up into the air.

"Let's do this," Sugimori said as the rangers took up a portion of the screen in their new cockpit, "Warp Slash!"

The Wolf blade charged up as the Zord flew at high speed into the monster. As the monster fell and exploded, the rangers celebrated inside the zord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That," RJ said, the rangers gathered back at the Silver Guardians Headquarters, "Was fun."

"Indeed," Sugimori said, "You all were awesome."

"OOOOh," Dickson said, walking in with Xalvadora Doce, "Food, may I?"

"Dora, He's been high all day, hasn't he?"

"Yep," Dora said, hugging Sugimori, "How's the back?"

"Good," Sugimori said, "I guess not rangering has helped it a little."

"Well," Eric said, walking in, "I'm kinda glad we were stuck in beds, eh Wes?"

"Yep," Wes said, "Got Kev over here without having to threaten to get Tori over here."

"Low blow guys," Sugimori said, "Sides, When you guys helped the Ninja Storm rangers, it was Me and Tor who saved your asses."

"Chill you two," Taylor said, "I propose a toast, to the rangers, past, present, and future."

"To the rangers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow," Casey said, looking at all the info, "i take back all the times i've called you an overzealous ass behind your back."

"From now on, please call me that to my face," Sugimori said... "Joe, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"If i'm not able to pilot the Atomos..."

"You know my aversion to megazords, bro," Dickson said, "But if you can't, i'll gladly do it."

"Thanks, amigo." Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Atomos is another joint creation of Me and GJD.

The Atomos is here to stay, and remember, If something of my stories overlaps with the show, Disney owns the show parts.

Next chapter:

_Sugimori reminisces on the events that brought him to the Jungle Fury rangers._

Chapter 9: Sugimori 1013


	9. Sugimori 1013

This chapter's meant as a recap of Sugimori's jaunt through his ranger career, as well as shedding some light on one of his lesser known ranger identities.

Also, Look for CoU: PRNS: The way of the Ninja, coming soon, Which will, in more ways than one, be a prequel to the DT part of PRO: Dragons.

That's coming soon.

Alright, time for the History Lesson.

Chapter 9: Sugimori 1013

Kevin Sugimori smiled as he looked at a photo Album he'd been working on over the years.

"Wow, lotsa Memories," Sugimori said, "Oh, hey guys.

The rangers acknowledged him and walked over to the sofa in the back room of JKP, where sugimori had re-crashed after the finishing of his project a week ago.

"What you looking at?" Casey asked.

"Oh, Something i've been working on for years," Sugimori said, "Think of it as a Photographic legacy of the Ranger teams i've been a part of.

Casey looked at the page that sugimori had the book turned to and grinned, "That's the Wind Ninja Academy."

"And you know that, how?"

"My half sister was there a few years ago, maybe you know her."

"What was her name?" Sugimori asked.

"Tori Hanson, Why?" Casey said, seeing Sugimori's grin become a sullen frown.

"Kev," RJ said, "You OK?"

"Tori's the reason I lost my Ninja Storm powers," Sugimori said, "Maybe I should start from the top."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2003

Blue Bay Harbor

A young man in a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt went through the motions of a martial arts kata, his long hair tied into a ponytail much like what his brother once wore.

"Kev!" Shane Clarke said as sugimori finished, "You've been at this for 7 hours straight, Come and get something to eat!"

The young Dragon looked to the Red Wind ranger and grinned, "Sure," Sugimori said, "What's for eats?"

"Pancakes, Ham, Sausage, fruit, and waffles."

"Yom," Sugimori said, grabbing a white and black device from the ground and putting it on his wrist, "Sensei and Cam been trying to get ahold of me?"

"Yeah, but Tori Got them to stop."

The two Rangers walked into Ninja Ops, where the table had become the platform for a feast.

"Hey guys," Sugimori said, "Where's the beautiful Tori?"

Tori snuck up behind sugimori, only to be caught as the young dragon turned around.

"Nice try," Sugimori said, "But i'm not THAT deaf."

The two shared a quick kiss as the other rangers looked on.

After the rangers had eaten, Tori and Sugimori left Ninja Ops to enjoy each other.

"Kev," Tori said, "We need to talk."

"Sure," Sugimori said, "What's up?"

"Where are you planning to go after all this is over?"

"Don't know," Sugimori said, "I thought about going and finishing my high school diploma... In all these years, i've been so busy that I never got it."

Tori grinned, "At least you're going to, right?"

"A man can be filthy fricking rich, and still not be worth beans if he doesn't have the knowledge." Sugimori said, "Oh gods, I just sounded like Sensei."

The two shared a laugh, until their morphers went off.

"Tori here."

"We're getting stomped," Hunter said, "Where are you guys?"

"On our way," Sugimori said, "ready?"

"Yeah," Tori said, still anxious.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!!"

The Ninja Rangers and the Thunder Rangers were in pain as Motordrone and Vexicus attacked in tandem with their new monster, a chicken alien.

"Well," Tori said getting on the scene, "Ready?"

"Indeed," Sugimori said.

Vexacus turned just in time to see a White ranger flying towards him. Every time Vexacus saw this ranger, he did panic. Anyone worth their historical salt knew that this ranger did bear a resemblance to the Mighty morphin White ranger, though the helmet and the chest symbol showed what looked to be a hurricane.

"Power of the Tempest," Sugimori said, "Cyclone Slash!"

The White ranger's sword bit into the henchman, only to be tossed back as tori was thrown into him.

"Luckily, i'm a good air bag," Sugimori said as he helped Tori up. However, there seemed to be something on her mind, "Earth to Tor," Sugimori said as he defended for the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So How did Tori Cause you to lose your powers?" Casey said as Sugimori took a pause.

"The White Ninja Storm powers were based on unity," Sugimori said, 'Long Story short, She broke my heart and got really un-unification like, which weakened my powers. She wasn't the direct reason for me losing my powers, but she inadvertently opened the window. Marah and Kapri fired a prototype weapon that would later be rebuilt and used by Mesogog, The Morphing Grid Disruptor.

The rangers looked at sugimori, "What's a Morphing Grid?" Theo asked.

"the morphing grid is the universal hub of all Morphing energy. When a morpher is activated, even if it's based on the animal spirit of the user, energy has to be borrowed from the Morphing Grid to complete the transformation and actually protect the user." Sugimori said, "Conversely, A morphing grid disruptor has the ability to cancel out a ranger's connection to the grid. That's how I got entangled with the Dino Thunders."

"I've heard of them," Theo said, "They were the ones who fought Mesogog. Which one were you? Red?"

"I've never been a red ranger, in all...9 times that i've been a ranger," Sugimori said wistfully, "I think it would be cool, but if the gods want me as support, then support I shall be."

"But which one?" Lily asked.

"I was the Second White Drago Ranger, after Trent Fernandez was killed in the Line of duty," Sugimori said, "

"But you've been a ranger 8 times?" RJ asked, "In the info you gave us, You've only been on 7 ranger teams."

"When I was part of the Mystic Force, I started out as the Oni Ranger. After those powers shorted out, I was given the powers of the Polaris Knight. After Ivan Ooze returned from the dead and the rangers got their Legend Mode, I was left as the oddball. I soon obtained the powers of the Solaris Paladin, Which you've seen me use."

"Dang," Casey said, "And you've never been leader?"

"Not a ranger leader." Sugimori said, "The leaders of the teams i've been on have been that good. I haven't had to take over."

The rangers looked at Sugimori who just grinned, "Well, I'm pooperd."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dai Shi's temple

"At... Last," Drenacoulashan said, "I have it..."

"Oh?" Camille said, walking into the Psychotic's chambers, "What have you got?"

"Out of the information I was able to grab from this one's brain, There is a weapon that is strong enough to do what not even Zedd and Rita could do..." Drenacouloshan said, thumping the limp body of the Xybian Trip, "His mind has been totally drained.... He's nothing but a vegetable.... unless..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, All I can say is that Next chapter is a doozy.

Next Chapter:

_Information Unavailable_

Chapter 10: Be patient, you'll see it when you read it.


	10. Farewell to a Hero

Due to the Graphical nature of this chapter, I have given this chapter a NC 17 rating.

This is the most intense chapter I have written to date.

Alright, into the chaos.

Chapter 10: Farewell to a Hero

The mood was somber as many different rangers from every Ranger team stood in a knoll surrounded by Arcadian Willows. Surrounded by the Rangers was a small marker, and a sword stuck into the ground.

Theo, Lily, and Casey could only look at the memorial, no tears dared to form in their eyes.

RJ sighed... It had been the day from hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that day.

Sugimori woke up at his normal time of 5 in the morning, rolling off of the bed to start his morning exercises of 1000 one handed pushups and 2000 sit-ups.

"Nine-hundred-ninety-nine... one thousand!" Sugimori said as he finished up his exercises with squats.

"You never fail to amaze me, Kev," Dickson said, "What was so important that you said to meet you this early? I could be in bed with Tarra right now."

"Liar, you'd be up making sure your armies and navies were in tip top shape." Sugimori said, "I've been a commander, I know the drill."

"Ok, you caught me on that," Dickson said, "What's up?"

"If something happens to me... I want you to take over my spot and help train them. It's only a matter of time before Drenacouloshan does something, and it's damn possible that Emrass is gonna jump sooner or later. Get them ready."

"You think you're gonna die?"

"I dunno," Sugimori said, "I just want to make sure that if I do, everything's covered."

"Smart," Dickson said, "Though if you do die..."

"Leave the ships over here, Joe," Sugimori said, "The rangers need the extra fire power."

"Kev, they're technically still my ships, and we need all---"

"Just remember, joe," Sugimori said, "Emrass would love nothing more than getting AN Earth. He doesn't care if it's yours or mine."

Dickson started to talk, but sugimori silenced him.

"If anything, Anni could pilot the Atomos into battle," Sugimori said, "Promise me, that if I do die, you'll stay here, keep them in line and safe."

Dickson was speechless. Sugimori was serious, which surprised him, "Ok," the leader of the Black Knights said, "I don't just promise you, I swear to you. If you pass, I will see to it that they become the best they can be."

"Good," Sugimori said, "Well, It's time to wake the children. Wanna help? I was thinking Steak and Eggs."

Dickson smiled, "Hell yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers ate breakfast, Sugimori told them a rather funny story about one of his first rangering stints.

"So, My brother had gone on a mission, so I took over the white ranger powers," Sugimori said, "Lord Zedd sent down this Chipmunk monster..."

As sugimori continued, the klaxons went off.

"Good, this was gonna get embarrasing," Sugimori said, "Two different things, Monster and psychotics over at the beachfront, and Psychotics and a dude with something that looks like a missile over at the Power plant... I'll go take care of the dude and the missiles, you might need full strength for the monster."

"Be careful," Lily said.

"Kev," Dickson said, "Want me to come with?"

"No," Sugimori said, "Here's the comlink for the Atomos."

Sugimori ran out the door, and jumped on Casey's motorcycle, not wanting to waste time running or flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers arrived at the scene morphed and ready to fight, the Psychotics already killing people left and right."

"Drenacouloshan," Dickson said, himself Armorized.

"Ah, the human friends of Sugimori," Drenacouloshan, "Psychotics, Calamiquin, Destroy them to their hearts content, but return with the Yellow Ranger."

As Drenacouloshan faded from sight, the Psychotics converged on the rangers, only to be pushed back by Dickson's immense power.

"Fight the monster," Dickson said, "I'll get the lackeys."

The rangers looked at Dickson and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori made it to the Area of the power plant, only to get blasted by green lasers.

"Whoa!" Sugimori said as he leaped off the motorbike, "Wutnhel?"

As sugimori saw who fired the lasers, he did a double take, "Trip?!"

"Surrender, Dragon," The green Timeforce ranger said, pointing his Chrono blaster at the former Gold ranger.

"Trip, It's me," Sugimori said, "Put the blaster down."

"I don't take orders from you, I have been liberated by lord Drenacouloshan. He has given me a purpose..." Trip said, "And this planet will die by his hands."

"Riiiiight," Sugimori said as he looked at the missile and scanned it.

"Zeratrillium." Sugimori said, "That stuff can stop all fusion within as star."

"Yes," Trip said, keeping his blaster leveled at the dragon, "And it will fire automatically in five minutes... Do you think you can stop me in time?"

Sugimori had no time to respond as Trip charged at him, causing him to guard.

"Where are the others?" Sugimori said as he defended with his bare hands, his decision to not bring his sword now shown to be a fatal mistake.

"Drenacouloshan chose me for his plans," Trip said as he fired at close range, only for the beam to be deflected.

Sugimori grimaced and backhanded the Xybian as his inner warning systems warned him that there was 2 minutes left.

"You can't win," Sugimori said, "You're not yourself."

Trip launch forward and activated a new weapon that knocked the dragon back into a wall.

"SHIT!" Sugimori said as he dropped to the ground, "Now I know how the rangers felt when I did that to them a few weeks back."

Trip fired the Anti-energy cannon, only for it to meet steel as sugimori rolled out of the way, and fired one bullet into the cannon, causing it to spark and catch flame.

_45 seconds til launch._

Sugimori grimaced as Trip charged him one more time.

"Enough!" Sugimori said as he charged his energy cannon and shot the Green ranger point blank, demorphing the Xybian and dropping the young man to the ground.

_Launch Imminent._

Sugimori ran forward, trying to stop the launch, but it was too late.

As the missile launched, Sugimori could only look on in horror.

"It is done," Trip said, "You failed."

"Sorry trip," Sugimori said, sending a sharp electric shoc through the former time force ranger, "I'm gonna take care of that right now... Die well."

"Joe," Sugimori said, "take care of the rangers and the monster, I've got a Torpedo to catch."

"Will do, Kev," Dickson said, "Godspeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori flew through space, he grimaced as he realized that he wouldn't be able to stop the torpedo. As the torpedo detonated, and the sun started to falter, Sugimori came up with a plan

"No turning back" Sugimori thought to himself. "Well, Good thing I have a 2 hour window of surviving in space."

Sugimori looked back to the planet that had been his home for so many years. If he wouldn't have been in the dead of space, he would have wept. Instead, he pressed forward, sending a mental goodbye to all who could recieve it.

As he neared the sun, he activated a switch on his arm, arming a thermonuclear bomb that had been his source of energy for all these years. As the nuclear device started to load, sugimori picked up speed, going balls to the walls as his body glowed with the power of the beginnings of a critical overload mass.

As he entered the sun, he activated the bomb, becoming lost in the immense explosion, swearing that a hand was reaching for him, ready to take him.... home..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Sun roared with life in outer space, the Primal Fury megazord finished off the monster and landed on the ground.

Dickson grinned as the rangers and himself got back on solid ground.

"Kev," Dickson said, "I don't know what you did, but you did it!"

There was no response over the com link

"Dickson to sugimori, come in sugimori."

Still no response.

"Dicky to Sug... come on.... this ain't funny."

Dickson tried to reach sugimori's comlink 2 more times before he started to worry.

"Dickson to Voyager..."

"This is Ensign Sugimori," Annika's voice was shaky.

"What's Admiral Sugimori's current location?"

"His combadge went dead about 300 Kilometers from the Sun."

"No...."

"There was a massive explosion," Annika said, "Only one device could deliver a one TERRATON blast."

"Damn...it..." Dickson said as he fell to his knees, "God Damn... it.. all..."

The rangers made it back to Jungle Karma. The Elite Force had the restaurant running smooth as the rangers and dickson walked in, the rangers with the telltale signs of tears.

"Tell the patrons..." RJ said, "Tell them that there has been an emergency.... That the restaurant is closing for the day."

"What happened?"

"Close the restaurant and we'll tell you..." Dickson said, "DO IT, DAMNIT!"

After ten minutes, the restaurant was totally cleared except for the rangers of both teams and Dickson. As Dickson flipped the sign to closed, RJ sighed and began.

"Did you see the sun go out?" the Wolf master asked.

"yeah," Chell said, "We thought it was an eclipse though?"

"General," Naomi said, "Where's Admiral Sugimori?"

Anyone who knew dickson would have known then that something was terribly wrong, as a single tear fell.

"He did what all rangers know that they might be expected to do... He saved us all... but paid the ultimate cost for it."

The glass that Naomi had been holding dropped to the ground, breaking, and spilling soda everywhere.

"W-what?"

"He used the TND used to run his mechanical parts to cause a new fusion reaction in the sun when a torpedo composed of Zeratrillium collided with the sun. For the record, Zeratrillium is a compound that stops all nuclear reactions inside a star."

The rangers were silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Today," _The tv anchorwoman said, "_The planet lost a beloved philanthropist, businessman, and celebrity_. _Kevin Sugimori, President of Sugimori Technical Corporation, and one of the last publicly known Dragons, Saved the planet in a last ditch effort after an unknown being launched an experimental torpedo into the sun. As those who knew Sugimori know, Sugimori was an arcadian dragon, trained to be able to survive in the vacuum of space for an extended amount of time._

"_Sugimori Corp will be run by Doctor Thomas Oliver, a graduate of MIT University, and Sugimori's brother. Sugimori was 29."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Next Day,

Rangers from every Ranger team stood around the knoll, where Serenity stood stuck in the ground, her hilt pointed towards the sky, as if she was hoping her master would pick her up again.

"Today," Tommy said, "We mourn the loss of not only a good friend...

Tommy wiped in futility as tears came trickling down his face

"Not only a good friend, but a hell of a ranger, One who... in his final moments, looked death in the eye, cracked a grin, and told it to fuck off... He was a good ranger... and a hell of a brother. He WILL be missed by all."

Tommy took out his morphing key and morphed into his ranger form, as a homage to the fallen ranger.

As if compelled by unseen forces, every other ranger also morphed, bringing their right hands over their chest, in the Draconic salute to the fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the memorial service

The Jungle Fury rangers stood in the house of Doctor Tommy Oliver, Somber looks on their faces.

"I can't believe he's gone," RJ said.

"I can," Tommy said, "He knew he wasn't long for this world. Humans on this planet have always hated the Dragons. And even though Kev was a businessman and had money almost literally growing on trees, he was a dragon. He's seen discrimination, but every day, he'd try to see the good in everyone. But having to put up with all the hate does tend to run you down."

Kim looked to the rangers, "He wouldn't have done that if he didn't think it would benefit the war effort. Sides, I have a feeling that even though he's dead, one day we might get to see him again."

"How?"

"Simple" Dickson said, "He's like a bad penny. He keeps on turning up."

"What about that green haired dude?" Kadahj said, "Trip, the Alien."

"He Was being controlled," Dickson said, "When the evil presence was drained from his mind, he became a vegetable... We're trying to find some way to restore his mind."

Kim brought out a tray with glasses of wine, and gave each ranger a glass.

"A final toast," Dickson said, "To one HELL of a ranger."

"To Sugimori."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers made it back to JKP, Dickson saw a familiar face sitting at a booth

"Dora!!!" Dickson said, "So you got my message."

"Yep," Dora said, "How's the Rangers holding up?"

"I think we've been better," RJ said, "Joe, Kevin told me to open this if something ever happened to him... I've read what it says... "

"And?" Dickson said.

"Kevin says in the note that you can help us get better, even better than we are now."

"He's not lying. Psychotics are way stronger than those renshis, and you've just been fighting grunts."

"But the note also says that while you're here, to let you lead, Casey's--"

"I'm cool with it," Casey said, "Dickson's cool. If kevin trusts him to help us shape up, then i'm all cool with it."

"I will warn you guys... You'll be wanting Sug to come back after I get done with you," Dickson said, "Hey Xalv, You think we should get them to go through the Beginner's course"

"Who's she?" Theo asked.

"I'm Joey's personal doctor, and sister," Dora said, "Name's Xalvadora Doce, but you can call me Dora. Let's just say that i'm hanging around to make sure that you guys don't cut off something important, and if you do, I can sew it back up new."

The rangers gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapters 5 through 10 were designed as one big mega arc, and now this arc is finished.

But don't think TBGF is over.

Way more where this came from.

I'm way busier than I have been in a while, so it may take me longer to post.

Well, hope you enjoyed this bunch-a fun."

Until next time, May you know the value of a good tear-jerker.

Ultimuus

Next Chapter:

_With one of the most powerful assets to the Jungle Fury rangers gone, The rangers learn the basics of Black Knights training, where one wrong move could cost you dearly._

Chapter 11: Boot Camp!


	11. Boot Camp

This chapter ties into Chapter 68 of Reflections, which itself ties into chapter 10 of this very fic.

This chapter sets up some foreshadowing into later in the story.

Oh, Barfo?

U R B& from Speculating until at least chapter 40 ;P

harhar. Enough netspeak.

This here chapter's part history of mister Kadahj, and mostly hell.

Hope ye enjoys.

Chapter 11: Boot Camp

Three days after the restarting of the sun, and a day after the memorial.

RJ sat in the back room, working on a pair of wrist mounted gloves like the other rangers'.

"RJ," Fran said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yep," RJ said, " I redesigned the Fox Ranger uniform to fit its ranger better, and I was able to transfer the technology from the old morphers to Morpher Gauntlets like the ones we use.

"Thanks, but why?"

RJ looked pained, "I'd rather not have to be reminded that one of the greatest rangers ever died using the old morphers... Sides, you're a ranger, you should have the uniform fit you better... Try it out."

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Fran said, morphing into her Ranger armor.

RJ pointed Fran towards a mirror and grinned, he did good work.

"Well?"

"It's awesome." Fran said, "Power Down!"

"Nice morph," Kadahj said, the other rangers behind him, "We all need to talk..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up?" RJ asked, munching on some nachos with the other rangers.

"You guys have been gracious enough to allow me to live here... work here... to be a part of your team... but you guys don't know shit nor shineola about me," Kadahj said, "And with big dude gone, I thought it'd be best if I filled you guys on the enigma that is me."

"Kadahj," Lily said, "You don't have to..."

"It's only fair... Long story short, My name is Kadahj... I am a travelling summoner... or I was until I met you guys. Now i'm a summoning power ranger... which is a feat in itself."

"Summoner?" Fran asked, "I've heard of those."

"Oh?"

"But I thought all summoners of Ultimuus were females."

"I'm not a summoner of Ultimuus, i'm just your normal, everyday freelance Elemental summoner."

"Elementals?" Casey said, "Are those like Elephants?"

Kadahj sighed, "No, they're like... this!"

Kadahj muttered a few words in an uninteligible language and did a few hand gestures. As he did this, a small, but fiery elemental stood floating in the air in front of Casey. Just as easily as it was summoned, however, Kadahj sent it away.

"Definitely not an elephant," Casey said, feeling at least 151 types of stupid at the moment.

"Indeed," Kadahj said, chuckling, "Back on topic though, childhood for me was different, I caught some schooling where I could, using special charms to make myself undetectable while I snuck inside classrooms... but otherwise, I lived my life my own way. It worked for me. Then I started hearing about the various groups of power rangers. Even got to meet the pink mighty morphin ranger... Can't believe she's a ridgy... but yeah.

"I got one of those graduate equivalent diplomas so they couldn't say I was stupid, and then went into nature for more fun. Well, then I met the Sugmeister, saved Fran, got to see rangers, became one myself, and now we're one meatwall short... so yeah. I'm here, you guys are stuck with me, and we can't do that cool megazord thingy."

"Don't be too sure of that," Dickson said, stepping out of the shadows, "Just because Sug isn't here doesn't mean you can't use the Primal Fury megazord. However, "the Sugmiester" entrusted you five to my training, which begins today. Kadahj, You aren't a main ranger, so i'm not gonna force you to take part, but you're welcome to."

"You don't like me," Kadahj said.

"If I didn't like you, or think you had a chance, I would have vortex'd you outside, but Sug made sure I would help the main five. Sides, you have elephantmentals, or whatever, you should be fine."

"Uh-uh," Lily said, "Kadahj is a member of this team, he gets the same training we do."

Joe looked at Lily and noticed something weird. The way she said that seemed familiar...

"Earth to General Dickson," Fran said, waving a hand in front of the general's face, "wakey wakey."

"Finish that sentence and RJ loses a nut." Dickson said, still thinking that there was something odd about Lily.

"Hey," RJ said, "Don't I get a choice of If I lose a nut?"

"No," Dickson said, "Kev put you guys into my boot camp, Get ready for Vortexfall, Hell starts now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dickson's Universe

Mercury

Black Knights Academy Training Grounds.

After 5 hours of training

The rangers were exhausted.

RJ was in the Infirmary, and was whimpering as Xalvadora and her team of doctors re-attached a particular item of interest.

"I think the anesthesia is wearing off," one of the doctors said.

"No, he's wimpering since his cut his pecker off... He should have watched out where he was going," Dora said.

"Why are humans from the other dimension training here?" Another doctor asked.

"It was one of sugimori's last requests," Dora said as the surgery finished up, "General Sugimori wanted General Dickson to make those rangers the best they can, and hopefully not kill one of them."

RJ lay whimpering, though he knew his manhood was fully intact now.

This WAS hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night.

The Jungle Fury Rangers relaxed as much as they could. Everyone was hurting some what, though Lily's pain was from the fact that she had taken on 2 Black Knights cadets who decided to give her a wolf whistle.

Kadahj was unconscious, having fought against the general and lost badly.

RJ was strung out on pain meds.

Casey had to have a finger reattached, after having an unfortunate fight with some razor wire.

Theo made it to the end, fairly well, though it took him a long time to do it.

Fran was still in the infirmary. She took a fall from one of the highest parts of the beginners course, and broke three ribs and a leg.

Dickson sat in the shadows, sighing inwardly. It was partially his fault that the rangers were in such bad a shape. He had decreed no morphers for this first time, and that almost killed sugimori's successor as Fox ranger. The other rangers did finish, but Lily finished way faster than the others, which made Dickson wonder, who is this girl?

"If Kev would have been here, Casey said, "What do you think?"

Dickson slid out of the room through the shadows and came back in through the door.

"If Kev would have been here, you guys would have had to do the advance course first. Kev set most of the records on each of the courses. Oh, Lily, next time, if you do the course without morphing, Don't use your powers."

Lily grinned sheepishly, "got it."

"Get some sleep, Tomorrow we're gonna go through shooting basics."

The rangers who could nodded, and Dickson walked out of the dormitory room.

"Kev," Dickson said as he walked across the grounds, "I'm doing as you asked... though I don't know if they'll make it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I've decided, the next chapter is going to be totally different than the last couple of offerings by me.

Next Chapter

_When Tommy takes over Sugimori Corp, he must use what he learned as a power ranger to stay sane._

Chapter 12: Why Me?


	12. Why Me?

Well, this chapter is, admittedly, a good deviation from what i've been doing.

Here, folks, have a chapter different then the last 11. :)

Chapter 12: Why ME?

December 2, 2008

Where as the jungle fury rangers were getting used to the rigorous trainings, it had been two weeks since the memorial, and Tommy Oliver was getting ready to step in Fully as CEO of Sugimori Corporation.

"You look good," Kim said, "You're just like your brother, you look damn good in a suit."

"I'd rather be rangering," Tommy said, "But Kev asked, and I obliged, so it's all my fault."

Kim giggled, which seemed really out of place coming from a klingon.

"Holy fuck, you giggled."

Kim smirked and pulled Tommy to the bed, making sure that the new CEO would be ready for the day ahead of him.

Two hours later

Tommy walked onto the top floor of the Sugimori Corp building in Ocean Bluff, the current main office of the tech giant.

"Doctor Oliver," the receptionist Sabrina said, " You have a meeting at two with Generals Hank Landry and Jack O'Neill. Also, you have a package on your desk... from a Helen Magnus."

"Thank you, Sabrina," Tommy said, "I know now why my brother hired you."

Sabrina looked sullen for a second then smiled, "I'm not going to lie. Everyone in the company, from this office to International, to Home office misses Mr. Sugimori. He brought most of us from poverty and gave us jobs that made sure we'd be able to survive for years to come. I myself used to live in a homeless shelter. We know you aren't Kevin Sugimori, but you'll do a great job."

Tommy nodded, "Hold my calls for me, i've got some stuff to look through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tommy made it inside the private office, he took out his knife and set to opening the package, which had a disk with a white dino thunder symbol on it.

After the black Dino thunder ranger logged on to his terminal and opened the disc menu, he set a pair of headphones on his head and navigated through the pages and videos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tommy left the office, he looked to Sabrina, who seemed to be meditating.

Tommy looked at the girl more closely.

"She's Vulcan," Tommy said to himself maybe a bit too loud.

"Actually, Romulan," Sabrina said, "3/4ths human and 1/4ths Romulan."

"Ah," Tommy said, "Well, i'm gonna get some chow, i'll be back quick."

2:30 PM

Tommy sat in the conference room, looking Generals Hank Landry and Jack O'Neill in the eyes.

"Generals, It's come to my attention that the technology contract with the SGC is nearing its expiration date," Tommy said.

"Yep," Jack said, "Look, I know you ain't Sparky... I mean Sugimori, but we'd like to try to get a new contract written out. SugimoriCorp tech is good stuff, and without it, it's a good possibility that some of us wouldn't be here today."

"I'll have something written up. Well, you two have a good trip back to Colorado."

"Have a good one, Doctor," Jack said, as the three parted company.

"Well," Jack said as he and Landry walked out of the massive building, "That was productive."

"Teal'c, Daniel, Cam, Vala, and Carter are gonna meet us at the Knoll where the memorial took place for Kev," Landry said, "You know, to pay final respects."

"Yeah," Jack said as the vehicle they entered started to move, I can't believe it myself. I remember it like it was yesterday, a kid on Exchange to Japan coming back to the U.S., and getting stuck going on missions.... and now he's gone."

Landry didn't say a word. He hadn't known Sugimori as long as O'Neill had, but SugimoriCorp was a big governmental contractor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy walked into the house and put his briefcase on the floor.

"Kim?" Tommy hollered, not seeing his wife.

"In Here!"

When Tommy walked into the kitchen, his eyes went wide.

"You've been busy," Tommy said, "Candlelight dinner? It's beautiful."

Kim grinned, embracing her husband and giving him a good, long kiss.

Tommy just savored every second of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no, part fluff!!!

Well, Next chapter's gonna be short too. But 14 and 15 should be normal length.

Until then, may you learn the value of a good filler chapter.

Ultimuus


	13. Stronger than Before

Well, Chapters 11 and 12 went by pretty fast, so here's a nice chapter 13... Warning, it's short.

Also, In stupidity, I put dates corresponding to the Reflections chapter Eulogy... Our calendars are on different months, actually.

So push the last chapter's date back to August.

Chapter 13: Stronger Than Before, Powered up for more

August

Naomi and B'Elanna struggled to keep up with all the customers in Jungle Karma Pizza

"You know," Naomi said, "I wish the guys weren't so busy with Dai Shi."

"I know... RJ!" B'Elanna said as the Jungle Fury Rangers walked in, more purpose in their strides.

"Howdy." RJ said, "Where's the others?"

"Baddy," Naomi said, "They said they'd call B'Elanna if they needed her."

"The Full Throttle Megazord's getting swamped," Kadahj said, running down the stairs into the back room, "Naomi, You think you can get on without us here for just a bit more?"

"Yep, Go ahead, Be careful!"

"Will Do," RJ said as the rangers ran up the Stairs and out the vines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Full Throttle Megazord, the futuristic megazord that Naomi Created for the Elite Force Rangers fought hard, but the rangers were struggling to get the zord on its feet.

"Need some help?" Casey's voice sounded over the intercom as the Primal Fury Megazord extended a hand.

"Finally!" Alexander Munro said, just as a morphed B'Elanna entered the Cockpit, "I thought I ordered you to help Naomi."

"Don't worry," Naomi's voice said over the intercom, "I closed the store."

"Good," RJ said as the Zords squared up their opponent, A beast calling itself TriRaptor which seemed to be one of the more advanced monsters Dai Shi and even Drenacouloshan used.

"Two Zords? HA!" The monster bellowed as it knocked down both of the zords, before a red streak smashed into it, knocking it on its posterior.

"WHAAAAT?" The monster said, looking at the huge mechanical Zord. The Zord was a mixture of red and black, with Jet wings, and the feet looked like a cross between talons and booster engines. The helmet looked like a sleek shaped knight's helmet, covering all but the eyes.

The Zord didn't make a sound aside from moving and drawing its massive sword.

The rangers looked in awe as the Zord silently cleaved the monster in half before taking to the sky once more, and leaving.

"What the..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jungle Fury rangers sat in the loft and thought over what had happened lately.

"Well i'm glad we're done with that training... I can't believe we completed it." RJ said.

"We didn't" Casey said, "We failed."

"That," Dickson said, walking out of the shadows, "Is false. Though I wouldn't try to fight any Black Knights recruits... I mean hell, If you guys fought Emrass right now, I'd almost venture to say that you've improved so much that you could last 20 minutes against him.

"And that's supposed to comfort us how?" Casey asked.

"Well, the shape you were in before hand, The battle would be over before you even started it. So count your blessings. Drenacouloshan still won't know what hit him... But I wonder what that Red Zord was."

"We thought that was yours." Lily said, "But if that wasn't yours... Then whose was it?"

The rangers staggered back a little as a figure bathed in white light appeared in the loft, the Aether around them becoming almost tangible.

"My question," Dickson said, "Is WHO in the hell are you, and who invited you here."

"I am an Ally, General Joseph Dickson," the Being said, her voice sounding surreal and mysterious, though decidedly female, "I have come to give you all a gift... "

The being chanted in an odd language and materialized a small device and what looked to be a second Claw cannon, though this time in Silver, Gold, Red, and Black.

"I'm impressed," Dickson said, "Quite awesome, indeed... but we have no black rangers, and i'm not a ranger, just a positive Nuisance."

"This weapon will become useful in time, but this device is the main gift. It will allow your Primal Fury Megazord to fully integrate with mechanical Aerial Zords... It is called the Minizord Chip."

Casey noticed that the being was most definitely an Angelic benefactor of sorts, but what piqued his interest was the fact that this being wore a helmet covering her face.

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

"You may call me Katreya. I am a Goddess under the Service of Ultimuus, and someone who will be watching with hope. Good luck Rangers, and may the Power Protect you."

Just as simply as she arrived, Katreya left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later.

Tommy Oliver walked into his house to find it extremely quiet.

"Kim?"

"Down here," Kim said hollering from down in the lab.

"What's Going on?" Tommy said as he walked downstairs into the Dinolab, "What the....?"

"It hit the backyard earlier... That's why you saw the smoke on your way in. The only thing the rangers and I found in it was this."

Kim handed a blackened and shriveled Psychotic Claw to Tommy.

"This... ain't good," Tommy said, "We may need to contact the Jungle Fury rangers and Dickson"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh new Zord.

Ooh... Intrigue

Ooh, short ass chapter. Lol

Who owns that zord? Well,you'll find out pretty soon.

Chapter 14: Undying Flames of Justice! Part 1


	14. Undying Flames of Justice Pt 1

Chapter 14: Undying Flames of Justice! Part 1

Drenacouloshan powered his way through the thousands of Renshi attacking him. Dai Shi had been a firm ally millenia ago when the Beast War was active, but the ancient Psychotic knew that Dai Shi's current host was most definitely struggling for control.

"Drenacouloshan," Dai Shi said, entering the training room, "Have you gotten any information on that new Machine of the Rangers?"

"No... There's absolutely NOTHING on that zord in the archives. It's like someone created it and put the Pai Zhua symbol on it."

Dai Shi could tell that his ally was extremely pissed off about this. Drenacouloshan prided himself on knowing all he could about his enemies, a trait that got him stranded on this rock in the first place.

"Well, Here's a thought. While you have all that anger stewing, go knock the rangers for a loop." Dai Shi said, patting his one true friend on the back, "Come back afterwards and continue on with a clear mind."

"Over these many years," Drenacouloshan said, "Either you've grown soft or wise."

"Niether," Dai Shi said, "You're one of my staunchest allies. I don't mind helping you out."

Drenacouloshan sauntered out, grabbing a horse talisman and bellowing at renshi and psychotic soldiers alike.

This was gonna be hell.

However, Dai shi had more important things to worry about. As he walked through the halls, he stopped at the Dungeon, where a former ranger lay sprawled out.

"Wake up, ninja," Dai Shi said, using a vial of smelling salts to wake the female ninja.

"uhhh....," The blonde ninja said, "What the hell... where am I? Who the HELL are you?!"

"I am Dai Shi, a ancient and powerful being...," Dai Shi said, holding a box in his hand, "You shouldn't be afraid of me, girl."

"Why not? Dai Shi's the name of the asshole the Jungle Fury rangers are fighting." Tori said, "What do you want with me?"

Dai shi blinked, and a group of renshi grabbed Tori, binding her to the torture table in the cell, "All I want is your undivided loyalty, Tori Hanson, Daughter of T'Pau."

"How do--?" Tori said before she realized, "You're the one who practically killed that Green ranger."

"No, but I did help get the information, girl." Dai shi, said, carressing the struggling girl's cheek, "Don't worry, you have a more... Glorious fate ahead of you."

The evil being opened the chest, revealing a choker, two bracers, and other items surrounded by a dark aura. As he took out the choker and loomed over Tori, he smiled.

"Don't worry, This won't hurt a bit."

After that moment, and for a good while, Tori saw nothing but darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jungle Fury rangers enjoyed working again, and grinned as Dickson walked out with 7 pizzas balanced on his arms, shoulders, hands, and head. As he distributed out the orders, he coulda sworn he saw a dude in a red and black hooded cloak looking at him. As he ran out the door, he saw nothing.

"What the hell?" Dickson said as he walked back in, scratching his head.

As he walked back to the back, he looked at R.J.

"I must be hallucinating," The Shadow General said, "I swear I thought I saw a dude in a red and black hooded cloak looking at me. When I ran out to see who it was, the dude was gone."

"Let's look at the surveillance," RJ said, as he motioned for the rangers to meet him upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There he is," Dickson said, "But he just teleports out of sight... almost like a Zordon Teleport."

"Creepy," RJ said, " the thermal imaging scans show nothing."

The screens switched to the beach as Drenacouloshan and a horse Renshi Beast attacked.

"Naomi, you guys get down here, We've got badniks," RJ said over the comlink that the Rangers had with Voyager.

"Go on ahead, we'll beam directly into the kitchen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dickson and the Rangers made it to the beach, Drenacouloshan was waiting for them, as the Horse Renshi Beast stormed towards Dickson.

"I guess I have my dance partner," Dickson said, "Rangers, Take on the Genie. You should be able to handle him now."

As The rangers started to fight the Psychotic genie, he grinned.

High upon a nearby cliff, a red and black cloaked being stood stoically.

Back on the ground, Dickson had already cleaved the Horse Renshi down 4 times, but each time, he regenerated.

"What the hell?" Dickson said, "Rangers, There's something up with this renshi, it ain't dying."

"There must be a ward of some kind in effect," RJ said, "Fran, Kadahj, Do a quick sweep, then get back here."

"Kay," the two noobierangers said, breaking away from the fight, only to be met by a Rat renshi and a Wolf Renshi.

"Well shit," Dickson said as the beasts attacked.

As the rangers continued the fight, the number of Renshi beasts continued to climb, along with some Psychotics attacking those foolish enough to still be on the beach, this was becoming a massacre.

"It's time," Said the being on the cliff. With precision and grace, the warrior dropped off of the cliff, and into a group of Psychotics.

The rangers and Beasts alike turned to see the red and black cloak fly off as...

To Be Continued.


	15. Undying Flames of Justice Pt 2

Chapter 15: Undying Flames of Justice Part 2

The rangers' eyes became saucers as they saw who it was. Drenacouloshan backed up quickly.

"IT CAN'T BE!" The genie said, "YOU DIED!"

"Sorry Drenacouloshan. Your ugly ass is still around." Sugimori said, brushing dust off of the red and black jacket he now wore, "You guys alright?"

The rangers were dumbfounded, Sugimori had died, but he was standing right there in front of them.

"You can't be Kev," Lily said, "Kev died."

Sugimori got a smug look on his face, "O really? If that's the case... my sword won't unearth herself and come to me then... let's try, SERENETY, RETURN TO ME!"

The mythical sword flew through the air and into the risen Dragon's hand.

"Is that enough proof for ya?" Sugimori said, sheathing the sword, "Well, it's been all fun and games, but it's time to get down to business."

Sugimori raised his right sleeve to reveal a wrist morpher with a red Bird motif, a Phoenix motif.

"Nice," Dickson said, "You've been busy Goku."

"Don't call me that, Vegeta," Sugimori said, grinning before pressing a button on his morpher, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

After a moment, a new ranger stood in place of the risen dragon. The ranger armor was similar to Casey's but with Red where there was black before, and black where there was red before. The armor featured gold shoulder and leg armor, and the helmet had a definite avian motif on it, with a toothed beak making up part of the visor.

"The Righteous Justice of the Phoenix drives me, and will incinerate my enemies! Jungle Fury Phoenix Ranger!"

Drenacouloshan's eyes became saucers for a moment before he composed himself.

"This is just a simple Illusion-- OOF!" the genie said as the Phoenix Ranger punched him in the gut.

"Does it feel like an Illusion is hitting you, Drenacouloshan?" Sugimori said, pulling out a huge red sword and pushing a button on it, turning it into a wicked rifle, "Let's see how your friends take to being shot by an 'Illusion'."

The phoenix ranger fired a shot at each of the monsters, and nodded when each abruptly exploded, then reformed.

"Yep, what I figured." Sugimori said as he jumped back and joined the rangers.

"You guys remember the package Katreya gave you guys?"

"Yeah?" RJ said, "What is it anyway?"

"I wanted to call it the phoenix cannon, but we settled upon the Talon Blaster.

As sugimori said that, the Talon Blaster teleported into his hands.

"See, we're tight like that," Sugimori chuckled, "Call the Claw Cannon, we'll need all the power we can get."

With the Claw Cannon and the Talon Blaster ready, sugimori looked to his friends.

"Alright, we're gonna hafta triangulate our attack. Aim to the left, right, and above Drena. That should get rid of his advantage.

The rangers nodded and aimed accordingly. Dickson pointed at drena, but soon fixed his aim.

"FIRE!"

As the blasts screamed past Drenacouloshan, he at first grinned, before figuring out that Sugimori had figured out his advantage.

As the cloaked devices sputtered and decloaked, they exploded, weakening the Renshis considerably.

"Let's clean up guys," Casey said as the two cannons teleported back.

Drenacouloshan stepped back as the rangers attacked the renshi beasts.

"Don't think you can get away," Sugimori said, "My patron told me to deal with you personally."

"What?"

"You've done enough damage Drenacouloshan, I'm here to end this."

Sugimori walked forward, only to be hit by two explosions from far off.

Drenacouloshan took this time to escape, as Sugimori turned to see Dai Shi and Camille powered up.

"Camille," Dai Shi said, "I believe it's time to make these renshi grow."

"As you wish, Master."

As the monsters grew in size, the rangers got kinda worried.

"Uh, Seven on possibly 3 Megazords... Not good." RJ said.

"More fun for all of us," Sugimori said, "To the zords. Phoenix Harrier, Take Off!"

As the other zords formed and began their megazord sequences, a huge red and black zord, closely resembling a Phoenix carrying a jet, flew above, the wind from the zord knocking Camille and Daishi down.

"Phoenix Ranger, Locked in," Sugimori said as he strapped in to his zord, "Phoenix Pride Megazord, Power UP!"

As sugimori said this, The phoenix Zord unlatched from the Jet and became a humanoid Chest, arms and head, with the jet becoming a set of legs, lower torso, and back, with a helmet covering the head of the zord as the two pieces joined together, becoming the powerful Phoenix Pride megazord.

"Alright, Megazord sequence complete, Battle Mode, ONLINE!"

As the other two zords stood beside the newcomer, The 7 renshi beasts laughed.

"We out number you 7 to 3, there's no way you can win."

"I've seen worse odds, Donkeydong," Sugimori said from inside his cockpit, "We'll take you all down."

"Yeah Right," the beasts cackled as the Phoenix pride megazord armed a wicked sword.

"You folks are like a bunch of fucking hyenas," Sugimori said as his zord sliced the horn off of a Rhinoceros Renshi.

"How's that possible!" The wounded renshi screamed in pain, "MY HORN!"

"Take two cheap shots and call your maker in the morning," Sugimori said, making the Megazord punt the rhino renshi twice in the nads.

"OWWWIES!!!" The RhinoRenshi said as the Jungle Pride and Jungle Tech hit it with their finishing maneuvers, destroying the beast.

"Let's Swarm them!" The horse renshi said, before the Phoenix Pride Megazord flew up into the air.

"MiniZord, Activate," Sugimori said, "Rangers, I bring gift, Joe, you're part of this too, you has the Atomos. Let's do this, Jungle Pride Ultrazord Formation, Activate!"

The Megazords separated into their normal zords, as a smallish zord appeared and separated into its components.

The Wolf and Fox zords combined with the harrier Jet's legs to become feet. The Jaguar and Cheetah zords combined with the arms of the Phoenix Zord to become fists. The mandril and Tiger zords became the back and lower torso, respectfully. The minizord became a helmet and chest armor, And the Atomos latched onto the back of the zord. To finish the transformation, the Wings of the phoenix zord folded over the armor, locking into place as the helmet of the Minizord fit itself over the helmet of the Phoenix Zord, coming to rest on the head of the new zord.

"Whoa," Dickson said as he entered the new cockpit via teleportation, "I'm glad I let this thing get a lock on me... hehe."

"You're kidding me," RJ said as the rangers took their seats, "This is... Huge."

"Yep, Largest known zord on this planet. 1247 Feet tall, that's 380 meters for those using the Metric System of fail," sugimori said, "Oh look, The Renshi are attacking."

The Horse renshi jumped up and readied a kick, only for the attack to bounce off of the armor of the huge zord.

"I think they may have scratched the paint," Dickson said, "what does the red button do?"

"Kills us all," Sugimori said, "As a matter of fact... there."

"Aw, you removed the big red button, you ass," Dickson said, "Yep, you're back."

The rangers barely felt it as another attack, this time from all the renshi, moved the zord a foot.

"I tire of this," Sugimori said, "Jungle Pride Ultrazord, Take flight!"

The zord leaped into the air, the Atomos keeping it afloat.

"Jungle Pride Ultrazord," The rangers said in unison, "Firestorm Barrage!!"

The massive zord opened the wing shield and the chest armor opened, revealing a huge energy panel. As the panel glowed, the rangers hit the triggers on the flight sticks inside the zord, launching a massive wave of flames, incinerating the Renshi where they stood.

"Yeah! We did it." Lily said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers and dickson made it back into Jungle Karma's back room, Dickson tapped sugimori's shoulder.

"What?"

Dickson reared back and decked his friend in the face.

"OW! THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Sugimori said, blood streaming down his face.

Dickson gathered his friend in a bearhug and looked at sugimori.

"Never do that again, Damnit, We thought you were dead for real."

"Um, I was." Sugimori said, squirming out of the awkward situation, "however, you see, The gods and goddesses think it's funny for sugimori to have to come back and save everyone."

The rangers chuckled.

"What's all the ruckus about," Dora said, walking in, flour all over the apron she was wearing, "K-K-Kev?"

"O hai!" Sugimori said, turning around, a goofy grin on his face.

Xalvadora smiled before pouncing on sugimori.

_Wow,_ Dickson said, _That's not normal Xalvadora._

"I thought you died?" Xalvadora said.

"Well, I'm starting to think I should run around in blue tights and a red cape and call myself Sugiman." Sugimori said, "Thing is, finding a suitable Kryptonite."

"Wouldn't Supes get mad?" Dickson asked.

"Me and the Justice League are tight... well used to, before I went and DIED."

"I do admit," Xalvadora said, "I think you'd look damn sexy in tights."

The rangers laughed, causing the Elite Force rangers to walk back to the back.

"Damn, It's true now, You CAN'T Die," Naomi said as she saw sugimori, running up and hugging her commanding officer and good friend, "So, you here to stay? Everyone was starting to think that General Dickson obtained ultimate power by replacing the stick in his ass with an unmovable rod."

"Ow," Dickson said, "That'd hurt. And I don't have anything in my ass... that I know of."

The rangers laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go dispel rumors of my demise... and Dicky...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No prob, bro."

"Kay, back to work." RJ said.

As the others left, Dickson spoke up, "Lil, can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"

"Sure," Lily said, steeling herself for what she knew was coming.

As the two made it to her room and entered, Dickson locked the door.

"I know," Dickson said, "I had the best hackers in both worlds working on the quintuple encryptions covering your file. I know who you are."

"Oh?"

"Of course, Aunty Sellicha."

Lily frowned, "Forgive me if I don't change back to a recognizable form. I kinda like this body, and this life. What tipped you off?"

"Lesse... you broke Sugimori's record on the Easy course.... normal course... and came within two-hundredths of a second of beating the record on the Advanced course. Kinda hard for someone without Black Knights training. You've been a fugitive for a long time."

"i've stayed clear for a long time," Lily said, "So, what's gonna happen to me?"

"I'm not gonna do anything until I talk to kev, y'know, You are a member of this ranger team, and the whole thing that without you, there wouldn't be a megazord."

"So you're putting my fate in the hands of the only guy on this plane that could kick your ass," Lily asked, "I mean, yeah, You did beat him when he went crazy, but remember, he had you on the ropes most of the battle."

"Don't remind me," Dickson said, allowing himself to chuckle at that.

"Hey," RJ said, "You guys might wanna come outta there and come see this."

"On our way," Dickson said.

As the rangers gathered in the Loft, they saw sugimori.

"Ladies and gentlemen, About 2 months ago, a rumor was spread that I was dead. In truth, I am very much alive. I was, however, gravely injured, and needed special medical attention that only my personal physician could administer, so that is why I was away. As of now, I am back as CEO of Sugimori Corp., as Doctor Oliver stepped down this morning. I have time for a few questions."

After answering the simple questions, Sugimori cleared his throat.

"Well, That's all the time I have today, Expect an official press release soon on some of our new products coming out right before this upcoming Christmas season!."

With that, Sugimori walked away from the podium, waiting until he walked back into the building and back to his office before he took his tie off and sighed a deep sigh.

"Good squash," Tommy said, walking in from the lobby, "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, bro," Sugimori said, "Still, i'll admit, being dead had its advantages."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like not having to be bugged by Kim trying to get me to hire you on."

"Touche," Tommy said, "Well, I'm heading out."

"Yeah, I gotta be back at JKP myself." Sugimori said, "While I was on my way up here from the press conference, I got 3000 texts from Joe."

"Fuckin' shadow," Tommy said, chuckling, "He needs a hobby.."

"Take care bro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori slipped in the back door of JKP, Dickson was waiting on him.

"Hey man, nice squash out there," Dickson said, shaking his friend's hand.

"Thanks, amigo," Sugimori said, "Lemme guess, you need to talk to me in private."

"Yeah, Something's come up that needs your attention." Dickson said, "Let's head to your room. It's the way it was from before you left. None of us wanted to disturb it."

"Let's go, then," Sugimori said, walking up the stairs and lifting the mat, revealing the key.

"Damn, that's where it was? I thought you would have hidden it somewhere harder to find."

Sugimroi chuckled as he unlocked his door and walked in, turning on his computer as he walked in.

"So, what's up?" Sugimori said, sitting down in his chair.

"Remember when I was talking to you a long time ago about the group of shadows who fled the Shadow war and that fugitives may have come here?"

"Yeeees," Sugimori said, "Why?"

One of your rangers just happens to be one of them."

"One of my rangers?" Sugimori said, "First, I'm not the leader. Two, One of the rangers is a FUGITIVE?"

"Well, see, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about... I know how important a full team is to you."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Casey about changes to the team?" Sugimori asked.

"No offense to casey, but he's greener than goose shit kev." Dickson said, "He hasn't had to go through the shit we have."

Sugimori got up and started to pace, "So, you're saying one of the rangers is a fugitive shadow... What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, she's been clear for thousands of years, bro. And ranger powers don't just get given to anyone, you've gotta have some sort of good virtue to get the powers. I've thought about it, but it's up to you, and I'll go by your decision."

"Can I use a lifeline?" Sugimori said, "At least tell me who the Fugitive is."

"Lily."

"Oh?" Sugimori said, "How'd you figure this out?"

"Well," Dickson said, getting edgy, "see, um..."

"Joe...."

"She broke your records on the easy, normal, and almost beat your record on the Advanced training courses."

"WHAT?!?" Sugimori said, "I worked hard on those!"

"I know," Dickson said, "So like I was saying, I partook of DeepEye and my own intelligence services, and, well, yeah, Lily is my aunt Sellicha."

Sugimori walked to the door and poked his head out, "Lil, could you come up here for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily said, walking upstairs, "What's up?"

As Lily walked in, sugimori shut the door.

"Or," sugimori said, "Should I call you Sellicha?"

"I take it Joe's told ya."

"Yep, and what's this conspiracy around me taking over?"

"Casey, RJ and the rest of us were talking," Lily said, "We decided that since you're back, maybe you should be the leader."

"Damnit," Sugimori said, "Oh well, since my last stint with command, i've grown a bit fonder of the leadership role... But back to the task at hand, Lily or Sellicha?"

"Depends if I stay or not?" Lily said, "I want to stay, here I have a place, I have a life I love living. If I go back with joe, you'll prolly be down one member, and I would most likely be confined to Mercury for the rest of my life."

"Joe," Sugimori said, "How many rolls of duct tape would it take to keep your peoples from arresting her If I said... oh, Let me keep her under surveillance, a Probation of sorts. We need soldiers. Drenacouloshan and Emrass are both threats. We can use all the help we can get."

"Here's what I say, buddy. Using my power as the leader of the black Knights Armada, I put Sellicha, AKA Lily Chilman, under your direct supervision. If she even looks like she's gonna turn tail and run, you have permission to detain her in level 17 restraints if needed,"

"Level 17? Must be new." Lily said.

"Duct tape like stuff not even I can get out of," Dickson said, "Sold in this plane at retail stores everywhere as DragonGrip tape, Distributed by SugimoriCorp distribution centers."

"Ooh, I know that stuff REAL well," Lily said, "Kinky."

The morphers beeped at that moment.

The two rangers and Dickson walked out of the room and into the Loft, where the rangers were glued to the monitors.

"Kev," RJ said, "You should look at this."

"RANGERS!" Drenacouloshan said, "I have the child of Sugimori, Annika, I believe... If the Phoenix Ranger ever wants to see his daughter again, He will face me here in ten earth minutes... or a terrible fate will befall his beautiful daughter. COME ALONE, SUGIMORI!"

With that, the transmission went blank.

"Damnit," Sugimori said, "Guys, I know he said for me to come alone, but I wouldn't be too mad if I had some unknown multicolored heroes watching my back."

"You'll never know that we're there, unless you need us," Casey said, "Go."

Sugimori nodded and teleported out in a flash of red and black.

Drenacouloshan stood in the quarry, a mechanical device holding Annika, Sugimori's daughter.

"Just think," Drenacouloshan said, carressing the young dragon's cheek like she was his pet, "If your father doesn't show, at least you'll know that someone will always take care of you, instead of skipping out and... well you get the idea."

"My father would never leave us intentionally," Annika said, "Your attempts at swaying me will fail. Do with me what you must, but you'll never break my father."

"Defiant to the end," Drenacouloshan said as a sharp pain brought him to his knees.

"Get away from her, Genie," Sugimori said, his morpher armed, and the Serenity unsheathed.

"And what if I don't," the Psychotic monstrosity said, "What if I were to activate this machine... you know what it is, don't you? Yes... it's a molecular Restructurer... Emrass wouldn't use something like this, he's more military minded... but you know exactly what can be done with this... with a flick of a switch... I could turn her into the perfect vessel for Dai Shi... or better... the perfect Psychotic warlord..."

Sugimori cringed. He knew exactly what the Molecular Restructurer was. It was a device thought only to exist in Science Fiction. However, There was one, and the Evil Genie had control of it.

"What do you want?" Sugimori said, defeated.

"Pledge your allegiance to me, to this cause I have championed, Phoenix Ranger, and I will gladly let your daughter free."

"Don't do it, Daddy," Annika said, "Whatever he plans to do with me, it doesn't matter. What matter--- AAAAAAGH!!!"

Drenacouloshan fired up the Molecular Restructurer, not expecting one of Kadahj's Elementals to launch itself into the aura, in an attempt to save Annika.

"OH SHIT!" Sugimori said as the Restructurer exploded.

"NO!" Drenacouloshan said, landing a bit away from the blast.''

Drenacouloshan ran at Kadahj, who had blown his cover to help sugimori's daughter. However, before Drenacouloshan could get far, he was thrown back by a powerful blast.

"I dOn'T tHiNk So," A female looking elemental said.

"Annika?" Sugimori said.

"YeS," The elemental said, forming a sword out of the raw energy that it seemed to be made of.

"No...," the evil genie said, "This shouldn't have happened!"

"That's what happens when you don't account for variables," Sugimori said, motioning for the other rangers to un-hide.

"You...." Drena said, as the Elemental-Annika floated over to the rangers, before powering down to reveal a purple haired girl with gauntlets similar to the morphers of the rangers, "You have no honor."

"You've got that wrong," Annika said, cracking the knuckles of her new form as if for the first time, "My father has honor in spades. You don't know a thing about honor, Drenacouloshan, and it's time for you to pay."

"Anni...," Sugimori said, "Are you sure?"

"I feel totally in tune with myself, father," Annika said, looking at him with eyes he knew all to well..., "Let me fight beside you. The elemental sacrificed itself so I could live. It's only fair I pay tribute to it by fighting ol Jafar beside you."

"Let's ranger up then," Sugimori said, "ready?"

"READY!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"The Tiger's Strength coarses through me, Smashing through my enemies, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"

"The Cheetah's Speed is never-ending, Keeping me ahead of my foes, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"The Jaguar's Stealth is Unbeatable, With it, I can never be touched! Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"The Wolf's Courage never Falters. I will never give up! Jungle Fury, Wolf Ranger!"

"The Fox's Heart sees all that is good. I will learn from its example! Jungle Fury, Fox Ranger!"

"The Mandril's Rage gives it Purpose. With this Purpose, I can't be beaten! Jungle Fury, Silver Ranger!

"The Righteous Justice of the Phoenix drives me, and will incinerate my enemies! Jungle Fury Phoenix Ranger!"

"We Fight, Our Spirits Joined as One! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

As the ranger's finished, Annika ran forward, manifesting two scimitars in her hands.

"Those... are the HAWK SCIMITARS!" Drenacouloshan said, as Annika slashed, drawing a gash in the evil genie's skin.

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, "Jungle Claws!"

A pair of claws, seemingly based on the Rat, appeared in sugimori's hands, and coarsed with energy as sugimori put them on and ran at the genie.

"Hyper Chucks!" Casey said, jumping into the air and smacking the genie with full force.

"Hyper Bo!" Lily said, ramming into the genie with a force once seemingly impossible.

"Hyper Tonfa!"

"Hyper Sweeper!"

"Wolf Blast!"

"Mandril Spear, Full Power!"

Drenacouloshan stumbled back.

"This isn't possible."

"It's Possible," Kadahj said, "No one hurts a friend of mine and gets away with it."

"Let's do this, Claw Cannon, Talon Blaster!"

Sugimori configured his sword and attached the two weapons together.

"SUPER CLAW CANNON!" The rangers said as all 7 rangers channeled their Animal spirit into the blast.

"FIRE!"

Drenacouloshan roared as he fell to the ground, exploded, and then reformed into a larger form.

"ANNI!" Dickson said, Portalling in and giving anni the comlink to the Atomos, "Thought you might like that."

"Ready guys?" Sugimori said, "It's time we stop Drenacouloshan's meddling for good."

"Yeah!" The rangers said as Annika joined them, and donned a White and blue armored form.

"Elemental armor, do yelike?" Anni said, grinning under the helmet.

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, "Jungle Pride Ultrazord, Power Up!"

As the massive zord combined, Drenacouloshan gulped. He never thought that this would happen, that he'd actually have to fight the Power Rangers.

"Jungle Pride Ultrazord, Battle Ready!" The rangers and Anni yelled from the cockpit.

Drenacouloshan struck first, only dealing minor damage to the massive zord.

"Our turn,' Sugimori said, "Jungle Saber!"

A huge sword, made of the crest of the phoenix zord, and the tails of the Fox and Wolf zords, came to rest in the Ultrazord's fist.

"Jungle Pride Ultrazord!" The rangers said in Unison, "Rolling Thunder Slash!"

The Ultrazord lifted itself off of the ground, hovering with the help of the thrusters of the Atomos. As the Zord flew forward, it unleashed a vicious slash with the blade, dealing the genie heavy damage.

"But... How!?" Drenacouloshan said, his body smoking from the damage.

"You underestimated us, Drenacouloshan," Sugimori said, "Jungle Pride Ultrazord, To the skies!

"FIRE STORM BARRAGE!!!"

After the massive finisher, Drenacouloshan grimaced.

"You may have won the battle, Rangers, but be forewarned. You can't kill a Genie this easily!!!"

Drenacouloshan fell forward and Exploded.

"Enemy Vanquished!" The rangers said, as the zord landed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers made it back to Jungle Karma, Dickson had a feast waiting for them.

You all did great," Dickson said, "Everyone, including you Anni."

"Thankies," Anni said, "Sorry I wasn't on the Voyager... I was kinda feeling cooped in."

"I'm just glad you're safe pumpkin," Sugimori said, hugging his daughter, "Where's Syd?"

"She should be in daycare right now," Dickson said, "Well, Here's to you guys. I've gotta admit, Drenacouloshan may not be totally dead, but you sure put it to him enough that he'll prolly think twice before trying that stunt again."

The rangers chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the next day.

Lily sat on the floor, a toothbrush in hand and hard at work scrubbing the floorboards.

"Why are we watching her?" Casey asked, "I know she was hiding that from us, but it's no reason to punish her."

"Eh, it's not punishment," Lily said grinning, "If anything, i'm just glad I can still live how I want to, no matter the restrictions."

"I'm just glad that there wasn't any bloodshed when she told us," Anni said, "That'd been tragic."

"Indeed," Sugimori said, "well, the reason she's doing that is because you guys are about to hafta scrub deckplates on the Voyager."

"WHAT?!"

"See," RJ said, "Give him an ounce of leadership, it goes to his head."

Sugimori chuckled.

"Computer, end Simulation."

The rangers, sans Lily, sat in the middle of the new holo-room that was now fully functional in the basement of JKP.

"Wow, that totally fooled us, I could have sworn that Lily was here."

"Heh, I slipped out when you weren't looking," Lily said, bringing in some sodas, and a Lemonade for herself.

"So," RJ said, "Plain ol' Lily, Right?"

"Yep," Lily said, "Joe might call me Sellicha every once in a while, but that's cause he's related. You guys aren't, so i'm just Lily."

"Fine with me," Sugimori said, "Computer, Terra Zenith Resort Program, Activate."

"Program activated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm... What exactly happened to Annika? And does this have anything to do with a certain now dead villain? And what will the injured Drenacouloshan do, now that He knows his plans have to change?

And what hell will sugimori put his rangers under, now that he's alive and the leader?

Chapter 16:

_When a test on a new bit of technology goes wrong, What'll happen when the refugees all loaf around JKP?_

Next Chapter: A Fistful of Sugis.


	16. A Fistful of Sugis

Well, Here's the next chapter, something comedic, for your enjoyment. Also, the fate of Tori is forshadowed in this chapter.

Oh, And a cookie for whoever can guess the theme of this chapter.

Chapter 16: A Fistful of Sugis (Or, Why Parallel Dimensions royally suck.)

Kevin sugimori slid across his room, dusting and pretty much cleaning the place up.

" Holy shit," RJ said, peeking inside the open room, "You're dusting."

"Yar," Sugimori said, "Actually, i'm finished. This room needed it."

"Yeah, I bet. The rangers wanted to know if you were too busy to say... go hang out, have a picnic, you know, be a normal person for the day. Dai Shi hasn't been attacking, and we haven't seen Hide nor dreadlock of Drenacouloshan, so why not? Whaddya say?"

"Sure," Sugimori said, nodding, "we might not get this chance again in a long while."

"OK," RJ said, "Just in case, though, we're all bringing our morphers."

"I'd kick all of your asses if you didn't" Sugimori said, "I'll be down stairs in a couple."

RJ nodded.

When RJ made it down stairs, the rangers were waiting for him.

"Well?" Lily said, "Is it a go?"

"Yep," RJ said, "Though, I am curious. Kev's in a good mood I haven't seen him in even before he croaked."

"Let's just say that dying lets you put things into perspective," Sugimori said, walking down the stairs, his sword strapped to his back as if it belonged there.

"Uh, you do know the cops will be griping that a dude has a sword out, right?" Theo said.

"Remember who I happen to be," Sugimori said, "I've died once, it'd take a moron to think 'oh, big guy doesn't need his sword.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori facepalmed.

"Sir," A rookie police officer said, "You can't carry a weapon like that in public."

"Kid, do you know who I am?" Sugimori asked.

"I Know your face, but everyone knows that that wasn't you. It was a very good illusion," the officer said, "Now, give me the weapon or i'm gonna have to arrest you."

"Sergeant Kwan," A more experienced officer said, "That's REALLY Kevin Sugimori!!! Cut it out, or we'll be both without jobs."

"Kwan.... Do you happen to know a Trini Kwan?" Sugimori asked.

"Yeah, She's my... Mom."

"Your mom?" Sugimori asked, "I knew her. And those years I knew her, she didn't have a bun in the oven."

"She had me when she was 14," Sergeant Kwan said, "So you're actually the infamous Kevin Sugimori, the dude who once sparred Her, and her other friends all at once."

"Maybe," Sugimori said, "Officer Hammil, It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Officer Jonas Hammil said, "It's a beautiful day, kev."

"Yep," Sugimori said, "When did you get smacked into the OB Force?"

"My wife, she got a new job at Ocean Bluff High."

"Hey," Fran said, "Mrs. Hammil's your wife? I remember her!"

"Yep," Hammil said, "Which reminds me, Francine, She was wondering why you weren't in her class this semester."

"Correspondence courses, paid for by SugimoriCorp," Fran said, "I'm not living in the Anderson Hills house anymore."

As the rangers and the officers talked, Casey felt uneasy.

"GUYS! GET DOWN!" Casey said as a huge ring fell towards earth, almost hitting Sergeant kwan and Officer Hammil.

"Damn, thanks Sam," Hammil said, making sure his partner was alright.

"Not a problem, Jonas," Kwan said, "What the hell was that?"

"An end to our picnic, prolly," sugimori said, pulling out a magazine and putting it into the 9mm he had on him."

"Chill, Sam," Hammil said, "He normally carries a P90."

Sugimori walked towards the impact zone, pulling two 9mms out of his coat and tossing them to Kadahj and Fran respectively.

"Hey," Lily said, "Got one for me? Trigger happy good girl over here."

"Sorry," Sugimori said, "Fresh out, though If it gets too crazy, I have a Zat."

Sugimori stopped at a ridge that was close to the spot where the ring had crashed.

"Shhhhh," Sugimori said as he grabbed onto the rocks and vaulted up, "Holy Cow Shit."

The rangers clambered up as well, and gasped at what they saw.

"Soo," RJ said, "What is it."

"Jonas, call SGC, Tell them that there's what's left of an Ori mothership in the Ocean Bluff National Park."

"On it, Colonel." Jonas said, using sugimori's actual Army rank, "Yes, This is retired Sergeant Major Jonas Hammil, I need to speak with General Hank Landry."

"SGC? Ori?" RJ said, "Lil, ever hear of this?"

"I've heard a little about the SGC... but not much. I do know that one of my adoptive cousins is a member of SG1, but that's all I could pry."

"Sam," Sugimori said, "What you're about to hear is top secret, as in, if you tell anyone, i'll personally find you, wipe your mind, and turn you into a female. Do you understand?"

Sam's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back, unconscious.

"Maybe I was too rough on the explanation," Sugimori said, sighing.

"Colonel," Hammil said, getting off the phone, "We need to get into shelter quick."

"Why?" Casey asked, only to have his attention caught by a huge monster, along with 5 ori ships.

"Hooooleeeey Shiiiit." Sugimori said, "Yeaah... The monster's def a renshi... but that's not cool."

"Colonel," Hammil said, "I'll wait for SG-1 over back at where you had your picnic set up. Be careful."

As the rangers ran towards the monster, Hammil started to run back towards the picnic area, stopping only to pick up his charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phoenix Harrier Zord, Online!" Sugimori said, morphed and in the cockpit of his zord, " Guys, We're gonna need flyers here, so Primal Fury Megazord here."

"Got it," The others said, forming the massive megazord with a little help of Annika, who was in her newly found Elemental Armor form.

"Voyager to Power Rangers," Naomi's voice said over the coms, "I'm sending the DeltaDrive Ultrazord to assist, but Voyager has engaged Ori Vessels up here. Something tells me something's up.

"This is the Odyssey," Hank Landry's voice said over the com, "We're engaging the Ori attacking the Zords. Rangers, we're here to help."

"More the Merrier," Sugimori said, "I'm not worried about the Renshi Beast, but those Motherships... I am kinda skittish about."

As the Renshi Beast stormed forward, The Phoenix Pride Megazord met it head on, getting thrown back like a huge ragdoll.

"WHOA!" Sugimori said, "That wasn't fun."

"We Missing anything?" Munro said over the comlink, "Guess not."

"Well, well,well..." the monster said, "More Zords for me to munch..."

"Not cool," RJ said, "Guys, i'm sensing a buildup from the monster... THIS WAS A DIVERSION."

As the final Ori ship fell, The monster launched a massive beam from its mouth, scattering the zords across the battlefield like children's toys.

As the Spirit Zords faded, the rangers were forcefully demorphed, noting that the Phoenix Pride Megazord and the Atomos were still in the thick of battle.

"Damn," Munro said, "One Zord and a starship isn't gonna cut it."

"I guess this is as good a time as any," RJ said, "Kev, I know we haven't gotten to test the interface, but maybe you and Anni should try the Atomos Formation we've been working on."

"Worth a try," Sugimori said, "Ready squirt?"

"Yeah!" Anni said.

"MiniZord Activate, Phoenix Pride NanoZord Sequence, Activate!"

As the Minizord became armor, The Atomos folded into the back armor and the Helmet, locking into place on the Phoenix Pride Megazord.

"Phoenix Pride NanoZord, Online!" The two said.

"Guys," Naomi said, We've gotten rid of the Ori up there, But i'm sensing an energy spike in the Phoenix Zord. You might wanna abort that mode."

"This is all we can use," RJ said.

"Be careful." Naomi said.

As the Phoenix Pride Nanozord struck out at the huge Dog renshi, Sugimori grinned as the faster zord slammed into the monster, knocking It back.

"You think you can beat me?" the monster said, "Try this!"

The monster unleashed all of its energy into one massive attack, only for the zord to counter with a blast from the Atomos cannons.

As the blasts hit, the sky turned an odd, sickly color, before turning back a few seconds later.

When the blast died off, The monster was small, and sugimori was still morphed, but Anni was unconscious.

"Poor girl," the renshi said, "She just couldn't handle it."

Sugimori attacked, only to get knocked back.

"Fool!" The monster said, "No one can beat GunShepard!"

"Wanna Bet?" A cocky, and VERY familiar voice said,

"Whaaaa?" Sugimori said, almost in unison with the monster.

"Who are you?" GunShepherd squeaked.

"An poor soul who was at the right place and the right time to get plopped on this planet, I'm the Silver Space Ranger." the Silver ranger said.

"Hoo boy," Sugimori said, "Must have ruptured space time with this one."

"Yep," Another Sugimori voice said, this time in a green Lightspeed ranger suit, "You can call me the Green Lightspeed Ranger.

"Oh really," another voice said, this one belonging to a mostly black armored ranger, again with a Sugimori Voice, "Phantom Ranger, at your service, Red Ranger."

"Well," A blue armored ranger said, "That must mean i'm the Blue Galaxy Ranger.

"Ain't that nice," A red ranger with a Wolf motif going on on his armor said, "You may call me the Wolf Warrior."

"Oh wow," A female sounding like Katari said, "All these rangers... Say hello to the Pink Zeo ranger!"

The next ranger looked at sugimori and shook her head, remembering the Phoenix ranger from a certain encounter.

"This just screams Time Paradox," The red ranger said, sounding like Kira, "Red Dino Thunder Ranger here, Hope you've got your insurance paid off, Assjack, cause this is gonna hurt."

"This is definitely odd," A Sugivoice speaking japanese said, "I Am, MagiShine!"

"Ha?" Said a red ranger wearing a suit that looked exactly like the SPD suits, "I'm Confused... AND DekaRed!"

"This isn't our Earth," A White armored warrior with a red cape and a multicolored motif on his helmet and chest said, "Big One is on the case.

"This ain't Japan!" the Yellow ranger with the lightning bolt on the left side of his chest said, "Ninja Yellow is Here!"

"Whoever you are, you must be taken down!" The Black and gold colored Ranger said, "KingRanger!"

"You must have caused this to happen, Evil being! I am Five Blue!"

"This is too weird," The red and black warrior (whose armor colors made sugimori die a bit inside) said, "TimeFire!"

"Ok... uh... wow," Sugimori said, "Too many people with my voice, Brain hurts!"

The monster backed up only to be blocked by the bunches of rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the monster fell, Sugimori looked at the rangers and slowly demorphed, the other rangers following suit.

What the rangers saw was disturbing.

"12 other Sugimori's and two females, who are prolly representations of Sugi...," Kadahj said, "Wow, we fucked up this time.

Annika woke up, and after being helped up by Casey, looked at the scene in front of the rangers.

"Who are you?" Sugimori asked.

"We seem to all be you," the one with the digimorpher said, "Normally, i'd scream Time paradox, but this thing seems to have taken that convention, raped it, healed it, raped it again, then put its broken body back.

"I don't think we should be talking here," RJ said, "There'll be press here any minute."

"Let's go."

As the 14 sugimoris and the actual sugimori walked in the back door, He motioned for Naomi to get the store closed. The other rangers soon followed.

So," Sugimori said, looking at what he was calling his SugiClones, "We need to find answers... How did this happen?"

"May have something to do with the huge explosion," Casey said, "The sky seemed to change for just an instant... "

"Possibly a Trans-Dimensional Rift," the one with the Galaxy morpher said, "But how did it bring all of us here?"

"There may be more than just an explosion at play," RJ said, "Look at this."

"Wow," all the sugimoris said in unison, "That ain't right."

"What is it?" Fran asked.

"A rare phenomena called a Setra Wave," Sugimori said, "I've only seen one other, and it was the one that made me and my brother Tommy switch places with our Mirror Universe counterparts."

"So, What does the Setra Wave do?" the Galaxy Sugi said, "Don't use too many big words though, the brute in the red might get confused."

"Yow, that's wrong," Sugimori said, "The Setra Wave is simply a TDR that can stay coherent for as long as 3 months... However, as long as the Wave is active, it's harder to do things like Teleport, or, in rare cases, keep a planet's atmosphere going right."

"Oh?" the otherplanar Kira said, "Kinda like what brought you to my realm?"

"No, That was a vortex that did that," Sugimori said, "This thing's a totally independent phenomena, though there may be some way of getting you guys back."

As the Sugiclones looked at Sugimori, the alarms sounded.

"There seems to be a Sugimori with a pointy had and a white get up," RJ said, "Hey, kev, He's a you. You might wanna take your clones and go Order 66 on him."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gordom High Archpriest Gajahmori cackled as his Kaaths (footsoldiers) ran everyone out of the park.

"There he is," Sugimori said, Let's go."

"Right behind you, I mean.. me," Phantom Sugimori said, "Eh, whatever, lead the way."

The Kaaths stopped as they saw the 15 people stop, looking at them and their master.

"Who... are... you...," the EvilMori said, his voice more of a booming hiss.

"Who is but the form following the function of what. And what we are are 15 Sugimoris ready to kick your ass."

"Bring your worst."

"Ready?" Sugimori said, looking at the other versions of him.

"Ready!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!

"Shift Into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"LightSpeed, Rescue!"

"Dino Thunder, Power UP!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The Japanese Sugimori dressed in white sniffed a red rose and Jumped into the air, "BIG ONE!"

The one dressed in blue grinned activating his Henshin device, "FIVE, BLUE!"

"Chou Henshin! Doron Changer!" The Yellow Ninja said.

The black and gold clothed Sugimori nodded, arming his KingChangers, "KingRanger Henshin!"

"Ready! TIME FIRE!"

"Emergency! Dekaranger!"

The MagiMori grinned, pulling out what seemed to be the Solar Cell Morpher and the Morph ticket.

"Tenkuu Henshin! Golu Goluu Goludiro!"

"My turn," Sugimori said, arming his Phoenix morpher, "For the first time, I bring to you my actual Morph phrase, Enjoy, asshole..... ETERNAL BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

As the multicolored lights cleared, 15 multicolored heroes stood in the place of the 15 Sugimoris.

"Big One!"

"Five Blue!"

"Ninja Yellow- Sugimori!"

"KingRanger!"

"TimeFire! Gajahmori, if you keep doing this, I'm not gonna be nice!"

"Deka Red!"

"The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero~MagiShine!"

"We ARE! SUPER SENTAI!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Phantom Ranger!"

"Silver Space Ranger!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Lightspeed, Green!"

"Tyranno POWER!"

"Burning Heart of Fire~Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!"

"We Are! POWER RANGERS!"

"The Righteous Justice of the Phoenix drives me, and will incinerate my enemies! Jungle Fury Phoenix Ranger!"

"I Fight! My Spirit as strong as Ten! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

The 15 different rangers did the same pose, then continued.

"We Gather today, Fifteen Separate, But today as one! SUGI SENTAI!" (Aptly, Sugi Squadron)

And that, kids, Sugimori thought, Is why Euthanasia should be legalized. That fuckin sucked!

Gajahmori sneered as the fifteen rangers tore into his footsoldiers, only to be blindsided by the Phoenix Ranger.

"Why are you here?" Sugimori asked, his blade at the evil Sugimori's throat.

"You... You are the... one they call Sugimori... Prime..."

"And?" Sugimori said, letting the Phoenix Buster transition on its own into gun mode, "Tell me quick, and I won't splatter your brains across all reality."

"You really are naive... " the badguy said, jumping back and summoning a monster from the rocks, "Time to end this."

"Indeed," Sugimori said, firing at Gajahmori, sending a stream of red and purple light through the evil warrior's chest, killing him instantly.

"Wow," the other Sugis said as the dude resurrected and grew to massive size.

"All together," Phantom Ranger said, "To the Zords!"

"Hey," Sugimori said, his zord on the way, "That's my line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajahmori grimaced as he was knocked down to size by the massive contingent of zords.

"No! It doesn't matter, I am the ticket off this world.... and i'm... dead!"

With that, Gajahmori died.

"Damnit!" Phantom Ranger said, "How could we be so stupid."

"You're not," Dickson said, falling down unceremoniously in front of the 15 sugis... "At least this time, I don't smell like shit."

"You finally changed soaps?" Sugimori asked, inwardly glad he was morphed.

"Yep," Dickson said, going on with the jokes, "I figured out how to close that blasted thing. If your clones wanna go home, I can help."

"Finally," Space Ranger Sugimori said, "Nice place and all, but we're skirting a Time Paradox as it is."

"Just leave me here," Sugimori said, "And that's good enough for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori walked in the back entrance of Jungle Karma Pizza, only to be caught by Xalvadora.

"Oh, Hi!" Sugimori said, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, really, just came to visit my favorite patient."

"Visit, my ass," Joe said, walking in the same door sugimori had walked through moments before, "Kev, How you ruffled the feathers of so many Prior Ships, I dunno, but next time, make sure to not fight them with Megazords. Naomi's screaming millions of curses at you right now..."

"Eep... so I take it I shouldn't get her to watch the store while we're rangering," Sugimori asked.

"Actually," Dickson said, "I've decided that my place is here for the time being, since there has been way more Psychotic Activity here lately."

"I noticed.... It seems that Either Drenacouloshan learned to create more powerful grunts, or Emrass is secretly helping him."

"I dunno, bro," Dickson said, "Also...

"Kev," RJ said, running to the back, There's someone here to see you... said his name was Blake Bradley."

Sugimori ran up front.

"Blake... What's wrong?"

"You got somewhere private where we can talk?"

"Yeah, come back here."

As sugimori lead Blake to the back, He looked to Xalvadora and Dickson, who left the room and went to the loft.

"What's up, bro?" Sugimori said, seeing sorrow in his former teammate's eyes.

"About a week ago, Me and Tori were enjoying the life of an engaged couple... you know, spending some time out by the sea, having a picnic with the others... however... That genie dude that's been in the news a lot... Drenacouloshan... I think... yeah... Well, he attacked us, injured Cam, Dustin, and Hunter, and took Tori," Blake said, "Kev... we haven't found hide nor hair of her..."

Sugimori sat down on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair.

"Cam's run all the test he could?"

"Yeah..." Blake said, "When the dude left, though, he said something that the next time we saw her... her true power would be realized..."

Sugimori sighed, "If I had a nickel for every time someone has said that, the great wall of China would be my morning exercise route..."

"But why would someone that powerful want her?"

"Tori's a hybrid... Vulcan and what seems to be Lyceran Dragon..."

"Lyceran?" Blake asked.

"A long thought extinct race of dragons... about as powerful and significant as today's humans... but the Lyceran dragons had one significant figure.

"Who?"

"The Elder Dragon Goddess of Death, Destruction, and Avarice... Tiamat," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my sincere christmas gift to you all, and it's my sincere hope you have a very good new year.

I've had a lot of work to do lately, so it's been hard keeping coherent thoughts in my skull... But here's some backstory.

This was my way of loosening up. I've been so busy lately, I needed a cooldown.

Also, Lyceran dragons are a group of dragons thought to be directly descended from the original Ancients of the Stargate Universe.

For more information on each of the Super Sentai characters ispoofed, check out the Super Sentai Time Capsule... and be amazed... or just wiki it.

Gajahmori is based off of Gordom Arch High Priest Gajah from GoGo Sentai Boukenger.

Well, Happy Non-Denominational gift giving celebration day... er... Merry Xmas

So join me next chapter when more shit hits the fan.

Until then, may you not have to put up with 15 other versions of you.

– Ultimuus

Next Chapter:

_When Drenacouloshan returns, He brings with him an artifact that completes a dark ritual that will taint one woman's life forever, and force the rangers to do something never thought possible..._

_Evolve._

Chapter 17: Rise of the Dragon Scourge Part 1


	17. Rise of the Dragon Scourge P1

Well, another year has passed, and not surprisingly, the world is still not enough.

D:

A warning to all readers. I'm upping the level of intensity and detail in this fic. Not by a gods awful lot, mind you, but it's high time that there's a little more bang for your buck.

So, bear with me while I start down the road of Fic Improvement. I'll try to post chaps more often, and i'm working on a universal update to my other fics as well...

I'm quite proud with how Chapter 4 of Once a Ranger is coming, btw, and i'm hating my newfound intolerence towards lactose... D:

Also, if you haven't guessed by the fact that dickson's hanging around JKP, This fic's the spot for the war.

So, sit tight, we're all friends here...

Well, enjoy.

Chapter 17: Rise of the Dragon Scourge: Part 1

The Shattered Plane of Alara

The "Shard" of Grixis

The menacing, sauntering beast known as Drenacouloshan growled as he mauled another zombie with his massive claws.

"Don't your masters know that a fleshbag can't stop me?" Drenacouloshan said, weaving a spell with his claws, the fetid undead monsters falling apart as the spell did its work.

"Brravo!!" A sinister voice, one that even gave the Psychotic Genie a pause, said, "You've made it to Sedraxis, traveler."

"Ah... this looks like a dump to me, Who are you?"

"You may call me Sedris... i've been called the 'Traitor King' by my former subjects, however... most of them are dead."

"I require an item put upon this plane by a Planeswalker."

"I believe your talking about the Nightweave... Yes, I have it," Sedris said, "But you must either be crazy, stupid... or both to think that I, the great Lich King of Sedraxis, would give YOU such an item."

"Silly Lich," Drenacouloshan said, growing to massive size, "I don't want to fight you, but if you want a confrontation... I'll win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unyarou Plane

Earth

Jungle Karma Pizza.

"General," RJ said, "Thanks for deciding to stick around."

"RJ, here, I'm Joe," Dickson said, "You guys have been through enough shit to get at least that right... though I wonder where my sister and your fearsome leader is."

"Enjoying being around each other," RJ said, noticing dickson flinch ever so slightly, "Or... well I dunno."

"Hey, RJ," Casey said, "There's a woman here to see you... her name's... Saelina."

RJ's eyes widened as he backed up to the wall.

"Blond hair, glasses, and piercing red eyes?"

"Yeah," Casey said, calmly, "Why?"

"Sae and I used to... well... ahem..."

"Do it like they do on the Discovery Channel?" Casey said, a goofy grin on his face, "Then you figured out that she was a nightwalker?"

"How'd you figure that?"

"She's wearing sunglasses on an otherwise overcast day," Casey said, "That, and there aren't many 22 year old females who have the smooshycheek thing going."

"Casey," Dickson said, "You're scaring me now. You just sounded like Sug there for a second.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Casey said, dejectedly, "But yeah, she said it was important."

"Damnations," RJ said, "Fine, Casey, help Joe finish up these Thrilla Gorillas for Delivery."

"Yup," Casey said, "Don't worry about us."

As RJ walked into the main part of the Store, which was unsurprisingly deserted, he spotted a very good looking woman wearing a small pair of glasses, with a pair of shades clipped to her side.

"Sae, it's been... 15 years," RJ said, "What brings you away from Nightvale?"

"What? No... 'how have you been" or anything like that?" The woman said, with a tone that made her bear her fangs a tad bit too much.

"Jumpy, much?" RJ said, using his calm attitude to try to avert a mauling, "Sides, it's not every day that the woman who scared me half to death shows up at my doorstep."

"Sorry," Sae said, "A set of Cursed items has been stolen from my family's collection... I would have come sooner, but there was an outbreak of war on the outskirts of the realm."

"What were these items?"

"Let me guess," Sugimori said, walking in, Xalvadora a step behind him, "The Carnari Xeltorun?"

"Yes," Saelina said, before registering who had just spoke up.

"Xalv, have the others ready for a meeting in 20 minutes... RJ and I need to talk to this woman."

"Former girlfriend?" Xalvadora said, a teasing grin on her face before seeing sugimori's somber face.

"No, However, her family and mine had a... shall I say, agreement in place."

"I'll have the r-- guys assembled," Xalvadora said.

When Xalvadora left the room, Sugimori motioned for the Closed sign to be put up.

"Whaddya got, Saelina?" RJ asked.

" The Carnari Xeltorum was indeed stolen...while Father and Mother were trying to broker a peace agreement with the native tribes." Sae said, "The vault where the Carnari was kept was destroyed by some... dark power, and the contents, including two enchanted buster swords and a mythical finery said to have been owned by Liinia Tiama before her fall and rebirth as Tiamat... all were stolen."

Sugimori ran his hand through his goatee and let out an audible sigh.

"Why do I have the suspicion that recent events are more connected than we realize?" Sugimori said, "Sae, as your family was a part of the Order of Meledon, I want you to be present in our meeting... if my fears are correct, then we may need to work together on this one before Tiamat is allowed to rise again."

"Order of Meledon?" RJ asked.

"The order of intergalactic peacekeepers that Zordon of Eltar belonged to," Sugimori said, "Sae's great, great, great-grandmother was the ancient Pink Ranger."

Xalvadora poked her head out of the back room and nodded to sugimori, who sighed.

"Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers lounged on the sofas in the back room, Sugimori and RJ walked in, followed by a girl that by all normal ranger conventions shouldn't have come with.

"Why is she back here?" Casey asked, kinda miffed that sugimori and RJ would both break a rule that they had both instilled in the rangers.

"She has information that pertains to one of our little investigations." Sugimori said, "that, and she's part of a ranger family, so, it shouldn't fucking matter, she's good people."

Lily noticed that sugimori used a little more venom in his voice than he usually would around Casey.

As Casey started to twitch like he was getting up, Lily put her arm on his shoulder, "Chill Case, no thrashings in front of the guest."

Casey glared at Lily with an intensity that she had never even seen from him in their fairly short time as friends.

"Casey," Sugimori said, "If you want to get whatever's on your mind off of it, i'll take you on, but this isn't the time or place for grudges. Your sister-"

"For all we know," Casey said, leaping forward and striking at Sugimori, "She might be DEAD!"

Sugimori grabbed Casey's arm and flipped him to the floor, holding the arm in an armbar.

"I doubt it," Sugimori said, "Drenacouloshan likes to use our friends against us, not outright kill them."

Casey grabbed sugimori's arm, and with adrenaline fueling his muscles, flipped sugimori over and into the same position.

"Cool," Sugimori said, pleased that this had happened, "See, Casey, the David Vs. Goliath story's true. However, you should have put me in the armbar."

Sugimori grabbed casey's arm and tossed him into the wall, using that momentum to jump up.

"I don't know why you dislike me, or anything like this, but there's more important things than getting pissy when I bring an informant in like this. Your sister is missing, and is probably about to be hurt or worse. DO YOU WANT THAT?"

Casey could only blink as he looked at sugimori.

Sugimori took this silence as a reason to continue, "Ever since I joined this team, you've subtly done something every day to prove that you don't like me. Which is odd since, well, you put me as the leader. So you can harbor your petty little grudge for as long as you want, or you can drop it, we can be friends, and we can work to find your sister, and MY friend before it's too late... if it isn't already."

Sugimori walked over to Casey and reached out his hand, "Truce?"

Casey nodded and grabbed the hand.

"Oh, and feel proud of yourself, Casey," Sugimori said, "That's only the first time an ally has ever muled me over with pure strength."

Sae looked on as Casey sat back down.

"Well," Sugimori said, chuckling to himself as he looked at Sae's blank stare, "Earth to SaeSae."

"Oh, Sorry," Sae said, "Can we start now?"

RJ and Dickson shared a chuckle and looked to Sugimori with a nod, who himself looked to Sae and nodded.

"Alright... It seems-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimension of Ill Omens

Tori Hanson's chest rose and fell peacefully, as the magic induced sleep made her think she was having good dreams. Instead, her body had become somewhat of an empty vessel, perfect for a new beginning.

"Wake her up, Lord Dai Shi," Drenacouloshan said, "She should be awake for this."

"You've been calling me Lord since you've been back," Dai Shi said, "We're equals..."

"We may be Equals, but you are the one spearheading this venture. Also, when the Dark Goddess is reborn, You will be the one who will have to perform the ritual of Alkinar."

"True, You aren't Human or Dragon," Dai Shi said, "It is time then."

Dai shi opened the case with the Choker and bracers, and began to affix them to the body of the young ninja. As he continued to a pair of greaves, he was sure to keep her body as supported as possible. To kill the vessel for his new ally at this point would be disastrous. As he finished attaching the greaves, he rose the table to an upright position, attaching small pauldrons and a lightly armored breastplate onto the chest, clasping it to the pauldrons and affixing the clasps in the back. As the dark magic of the items placed on her body so far permeated her body and being, Tori's mouth opened, a contented sigh as a dark presence started to take hold.

"Time to wake her up," Drenacouloshan said, "Let her witness her rebirth."

Dai Shi nodded, passing a vial of smelling salts underneath Tori's nostrils.

"Nnnng..." Tori said, her mind extremely foggy, as if it had been reformatted, "Where... am.. I?"

"You are in the dimension of Ill omens, however, The omens are not ill against you," Dai Shi said, "You... have been chosen, to receive an ultimate power, one that will be for the best, I assure you."

Tori, at least she thought her name was Tori, she couldn't exactly remember, could have thought she knew who those two were, but a feeling inside her was making her want this power... it seemed... right...

"I'm ready." She said, and was surprised only for a second as Drenacouloshan unlocked her bonds and motioned for her to step forward.

"In moments, You will be reborn," Dai Shi said, affixing and fastening an elaborate and skintight cloth like armor over her chest, the part of her shoulders that weren't covered by armor, and over her lower body. As Dai shi finished, he stepped back as the Nightweave Finery finished the transformation on its own, at last appearing like it belonged on her. As the dress like armor finished, Tori could feel the metal breastplate transmuting and fusing with her flesh, the same with the metal part of her greaves, until it looked like she had a split skirted dress on, covering elaborate and wicked armor, itself a part of that wicked ensemble.

As the armor finished, Tori cried out as immense power entered her, Erasing her thoughts and confining what was left of her own free thoughts into the void.

As the Surge of power subsided, the woman collapsed, changed on the outside as well as the inside. As Tori's old body was athletic, yet average and devoid of draconic markings, this new body was powerful, lean, athletic, and covered by Lyceran runes and scales.

The next change was her face. Gone were the vulcan features. What remained was totally humanoid/Draconic in nature, and very confident. Whereas Tori had long blonde hair, She now had platinum silver hair, with subtle streaks of color of the five colors of ancient magic.

As Dai Shi walked forward, he muttered word of a language long past, and affixed an ancient circlet on the woman's head, completing the evil transformation.

The woman, forever changed slowly opened her eyes, as if for the first time.

"I... I.. am.. complete...." The woman said, a demonic tinge to the host's voice somewhat evident, "What.. year is this?"

"It is the human year 2008." Dai shi said, sensing the immense power coming from the woman, "I am Dai Shi, An ancient spirit of immense power, and the one who awakened you."

"Human year?" The woman said, "Twelve Months, am I correct??"

"Yes, My Lady." Dai Shi said, "It's been over 6 Millenia since your fight against the DragonKing."

"DragonKing... Bahamut," The woman said..., "Is the DragonKing still alive today?"

"No, Goddess Tiamat," Dai Shi said, "There are few Dragons left, only a few thousand... But one in particular shares the bloodline of the DragonKing."

"Yess....," Tiamat said, taking her first true steps with her new body, "Even in this dimension, I can feel his untapped power."

"Goddess Tiamat," Dai Shi said, "We must leave this dimension. I will show you to what will soon be your new kingdom."

"Lead the way, Lord Dai Shi." Tiamat said, an evil grin on her face, "Soon, Scion of Bahamut, Soon..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat in front of his computer, playing the latest beta of Myth of Terra IV: Armageddon when he felt an eldritch voice in his head.

"Soon, Scion of Bahamut, Soon...."

As the voice left his head , Sugimori bolted up from his chair and up the stairs to the loft, where the rangers were either training, or in RJ's, Casey's, Sae's and Dickson's case, talking.

"Guys," Sugimori said, panic very evident in his voice, "I believe I know what's become of the stolen items."

"We've got another problem," RJ said as the alarms blared, "Renshi and Psychotic Grunts attacking the Business District."

"I'm pretty sure this is linked," Sugimori said, "Sae, I want you to watch JKP and make sure that if something happens to us, get out of here and Find Tommy Oliver. He'll get other rangers to clear the debris and find our bodies."

"You don't think we'll die, do you?" Dickson asked.

"Joe, No one has ever been able to freely peer into my mind and talk to me, and it just happened... and It sounded like a demonic version of Tori... I fear the worst... Tiamat's alive."

"Let's go then," RJ said, "If we die, it's all together."

"Indeed," Sugimori said, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiamat grinned as the renshi and Psychotics attacked the men and women in business attire.

"Ahh.... There they are," the Risen Elder Dragon said, seeing the rangers coming at them, "And look at the one with the red and black armor..."

"The one with the Gold shoulder pauldrons is the warrior known as Sugimori," Drenacouloshan said, "He is their leader."

"Also, from the scattered memories my host had left," Tiamat said, "Her former lover."

"Goddess Tiamat," Camille said, What would you have us do?"

"I will take care of the Bird motifed Ranger myself. Drenacouloshan, Dai Shi, and You shall make sure the rangers don't interfere."

"Fine with me," Drenacouloshan said, "Well, Lord Dai Shi, Lady Camille, You heard the Goddess... To … Victory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers plowed into the Renshi and Psychotics, Sugimori pulled out both the Phoenix Buster and Serenity, and began slashing through multiple enemies, finishing off a good portion of them with a massive whirlwind attack.

Casey and Lily stormed in together, using the Shark Sabers and the Hyper Bo to floor many of the Footsoldiers that they had engaged.

As Dickson and RJ leaped into their portion, The two put their momentum to good use, obliterating many of their enemies with an innovative use of a powerbomb.

As RJ got up off of the ground, he fired his Power blast into the last of their enemies, scorching them pretty heavily.

As Fran, Theo, and Kadahj engaged their targets, they went in hard and heavy, using their teamwork to finish off their group in a matter of minutes.

As the rangers regrouped, Sugimori nodded, "Come Out, Tiamat, I know you're here."

"You finished early," Tiamat said, making her appearance known as the corpses of the Psychotic Grunts around her dissolved due to the power she was exuding, "Kevin Sugimori.... Former Love interest of Tori Hanson..."

"That's... a new one," Dickson said, "You and your Penchant for bedding the crazy ones, Sug."

Sugimori got into a stance as he notice Drenacouloshan, Camille and Dai Shi make their appearances.

"Ah," Sugimori said, "Drena... It was only a matter of time before you got the balls to re-form."

"Testicular Fortitude has nothing to do with it, Sugimori. You will die, if not by my hand, then by the Unholy matron herself... Come rangers, Let Sugimori and Our esteemed guest get... Reaquainted..."

"This shouldn't be too hard," Sugimori said, Arming both of his swords, "go, have fun, take them on... I'll take Tiamat."

As the rangers met their foes head on, Sugimori and Tiamat circled each other.

"Not fair," Tiamat said, making her voice sound like Tori's, "You have 2 swords, I don't have one... No matter... I have THIS!!!"

A massive stream of hail flew out from her hands, each sharp piece of ice causing sparks to come off of Sugimori's ranger armor.

"Oh, come on, It can't hurt too badly."

Sugimori clambered up and attacked, only to find himself on the ground moments later.

"Come now, Sugimori dear, My host is your former teammate... I know your moves."

"You'd Be surprised," Sugimori said as he sprang into the air and flew into the atmosphere.

"Booooring," Tiamat said as she whispered a spell. Moments later, a comet plowed into the earth, leaving a de-morphed Sugimori in the middle of the crater.

"I'd... Be lying if I didn't think that hurt like hell," Sugimori said as he clambered out of the crater, "Ok, Time to bring out the big guns... Unleash the Spirit within, UNLEASH THE PHOENIX!"

As Sugimori unleashed his Animal spirit, the beast fired off a volley of fiery knife like feathers before dissapearing. Tiamat grinned and allowed them to get near to her before blowing out a gust of air, sending them back at sugimori.

Sugimori screamed in pain as the blades tore through his skin before the last one exploded, causing a bloody and dormant sugimori to fall back into the crater.

"DAMN!" Dickson said, "Retreat!"

The Rangers backed off, but Casey ran towards Tiamat.

"You Might have Killed him, but you won't do that to me!"

Tiamat delved into Tori's Memories and recognized the voice.

"Aahh... Casey Rhodes... Tori Hanson's Adopted Brother... Sorry kid... You're next!"

Casey grinned and Jumped into the air, "Let's hope this works! East Arcadian Style! Thunder Charge!"

As Tiamat saw this attack coming, She braced, not expecting that Casey was planning on that.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Casey said, the Phoenix Buster in his hand and in gun mode, "That's what we rangers like to call a ruse."

As Casey fired the weapon, Tiamat took the full brunt of the blast, getting knocked through quite a few walls.

As Tiamat Recovered, Drenacouloshan, Dai Shi and Camille gathered around her.

"Until we meet again, Rangers!" Camille said as the four retreated.

As the rangers made it down to the crater, Dickson walked over to the smoking body of his friend and tapped on Sugimori's shoulder, "You can regenerate now, she's gone."

"Good," Sugimori said, as his skin started healing, "Didn't want to risk having to waste the energy regenerating just to get slice and diced again... Just glad I have metal bones."

"Let's get back to base," Dickson said, helping his friend up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiamat grunted as she chowed down on some fresh fruit and Deer meat.

"One ***chew*** thing I like about ***chomp*** Being in a humanoid host... ***Belch*** Venison." Tiamat said.

"You know," Dai Shi, "You Host was a Vegetarian."

"Her loss," Tiamat said, "Where's that Genie."

"It's Djinn, My Lady," Drenacouloshan said, "Also, I was researching on a way to exponentially raise the stakes in OUR favor."

"How so?" Dai Shi asked.

"I'll have to Sacrifice a lot," Drenacouloshan said, "But Let's just say that in the morning... The Red Tiger will have more to worry about than just Pizza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you couldn't catch the hints, the Five colors of ancient magic pertain to the five colors of Magic from M:TG.

The whole shenanigans on Grixis and Alara are also from Magic the Gathering.

Well, that's all for this update.

Join us next time, when I prove that Disney is a bunch of dramatically challenged nitwits

Until then, Enjoy the simple things in life, I know I do. :)

Ultimuus

Next Chapter:

_Things change when Drenacouloshan's plan comes to fruition. Can the rangers prevail when one of them is forced to deal with an issue that could change their life forever?_

_Chapter 18 Rise of the Dragon Scourge Part 2: _The Uncertain Tiger


	18. RotDS 2: the Uncertain Tiger

Chapter 18: RotDS p2: The Uncertain Tiger

Drenacouloshan sat in the middle of a mystic circle, chanting as energy coarsed through the spell.

"It would be prudent...," Drenacouloshan said as the spell reached full power, "To make that wish now."

"Spirits of the night, grant my call....." Dai shi said...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked through what could only be thought of as a nightmare world... the ground was made of flesh, the trees were giant hair-like appendages.

"Ok, i'm officially laying off the salsa," Casey said, beginning to feel wobbly as the ground began to crumble beneath him.

Casey ran forward, only to stumble over a piece of fleshy rock. As the ground gave way, he yelled out, the terror overwhelming him as he fell towards a void.

"This has got to be a dream!!!" Casey said, trying to activate his morphers, only to see that they weren't on his hands.

"THIS AIN'T GOOD!!!!" Casey said as his feet touched the void...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Casey opened his eyes, the red ranger felt wobbly, as if the center of gravity had changed. In fact, it was more than just his center of gravity.

As the young Kung Fu practitioner looked in the mirror, it was like a different person entirely was looking back at him...

One thing though...

It wasn't a him looking back at him...

Casey opened his mouth and was horrified when the image in the mirror did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the rangers, minus Casey, sat in the back room, eating breakfast. As Dora and Dickson joined them in chatting about the latest polls from the current Presidential election, everyone heard a high pitched, female scream.

"Wut'n'hel?" Sugimori said, "Anni and Syd are on voyager... "

Sugimori pulled out his 9mm and headed up the stairs to the only door not unlocked at the moment.

"Did casey leave at any point in the night?" Sugimori said looking at Dickson.

"No," Joe replied, "He was in his room all night."

Sugimori gripped the handle of his gun and grabbed the handle of the door, wrenching the door off its hinges in one fluid motion.

"May Ultimuus have mercy on our souls..." Sugimori said, looking at the person cowering under the covers, "Casey... lower your comforter slowly."

As casey brought the comforter down, sugimori sighed.

"I'd say that I was going crazy," Sugimori said, "But this is even too crazy to be an illusion... So... you been skinnydipping in any Spring of drowned girl, Case?"

The female Casey looked at sugimori incredulously and whimpered, "Someone up there hates me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drenacouloshan slumped from his meditation, still drained from the immense effort.

"Antius," Dai Shi said, using the name Drenacouloshan had given himself all those millenia ago.

"I'll be fine... It's just going to be difficult trying to get used to not having godly power at my disposal." Drenacouloshan said, a toothy grin appearing on his face, "Ever since that curse was bestowed on me, I 've become so used to the power... And now, I'm just... Me again."

"Your magic, though dummied down, should return to you, old friend," Dai Shi said, "Besides, I doubt we're going to have to worry about the red ranger."

"There is one variable that we need to be wary of, friend," Drenacouloshan said, "The thrashing Tiamat gave the Arcadian was far from lethal, though she thinks it is. Sugimori will do his best to try to help his compatriots through any situation."

"You don't trust her?" Dai Shi asked.

"To the contrary, I trust her very much. But the memories she gleaned from the Ninja were only a good fifteen percent of the total memories... She will have to be given those memories sparingly, since that could offset Tiamat's control, and let the ninja back into the drivers seat. That's what we don't need, Dai Shi, to have another enemy stronger than us."

"So what are you saying?" Dai Shi asked.

"We have to watch her. Make sure she doesn't acclimate and try to destroy us all." Drenacouloshan said, "Cause if she does acclimate, I fear not even Emrass could stop her..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori ran his tricorder over Casey, while Xalvadora did the same with her MedScanner.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking, Sparky?" Dora said, looking at sugimori with a somber look on her face."

"Unfortunately, all the signs are pointing to something non-surgical, and such..."

"Magic," RJ said, "What? There is still some spellcraft in this world. You even taught us some basics."

"But even with a very potent spell," Sugimori said, "There would still be scars in the bottom layers of the dermis from the op... Unless..."

"Kev," Casey said, still getting used to being a girl, "Why do I suddenly think I need to get someone to hack into my records and change the name to Cassandra?"

"I have a hunch... and the next time Dai Shi and Tiamat attacks, that hunch is getting put to the test."

"Guess who's attacking the city," Kadahj said, walking in, pointing towards his morpher "And guess who's not with him?'

"Lemme guess," Sugimori said, "Dai Shi, along with Tiamat and Camille... Grungylocks ain't with."

"Hunch correct?" Dora asked.

"Starting to look that way," Sugimori said, "You guys go on ahead, Oh, aim for Tiamat's right ankle. Tori suffered a surfing accident 2 years ago... Blake told me that when I told him what happened. Use that, and you should be fine."

"Got it," Kadahj said, "Case, Boobs or not, you're a ranger..."

"I can't," Casey said, "I... can't."

"Go, i'll try to help Red," Sugimori said, "Sugimori to Voyager, Elite force to the Surface to back up the rangers."

"Aye," Naomi's voice said, "Rangers deployed."

"Naomi, I need you to Check up on the legends surrounding the Genie's Curse... particularly wishes. Bring me the info personally when you get it."

"You're not helping your rangers?"

"Sometimes the leader's place is back in the hole trying to help a teammate in need," Sugimori said, "Admiral Sugi out."

As the comlink cut off, sugimori grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the now female red ranger.

"Look me in the eye," Sugimori said.

As Casey complied, sugimori sighed, "You're not the only one who's woken up not the same gender as the one they started out as, Trust me, try living with a Call of Ultimuus."

"Hey, I remember that," Dora said, "I remember when Joe was training you and you transformed, Pity you set the spirit free."

"You... Used to be a woman?" Casey asked.

"I used to be able to transform fairly freely between the forms, But if a Red Moon Season was occurring, I'd be stuck in Female form... Females have their own strengths and weaknesses..."

"Why would Drenacouloshan do this?" Casey asked, Flustered.

"We haven't totally confirmed that," Sugimori said, "Second of all, I think he wanted to try to weaken us as a team."

"You mean...?"

"He was trying to do something that Zedd couldn't do to the Mighty Morphins, What Dark Specter never could do to the Space Rangers... He was trying to break what he thought was the weakest link."

"He succeeded, i'm believing," Casey said, one tear falling down her face.

"IF you feel sorry for the fact that you could do absolutely jack shit about something out of your control, then your priorities aren't straight. Even though you're no longer a guy, doesn't mean you're any less important.

"Sides, If this is the worst that happens to you, then it ain't that bad."

"But... What if..."

"What if your Animal Spirit Rejects you?" Sugimori asked, "Taiel once told me that no matter what happens to the user, the Animal Spirit is always connected to the user til it can't be connected to that person. It'll take some getting used to, I'm sure of that, but Don't beat yourself up over something that has happened that you couldn't stop. You're only hurting yourself by doing that."

"Kev," RJ said over the mophers, "We're getting thrashed... She's also blocking teleportation... I think you should try out the little insurance package I installed on the Strike Rider... That is if miss Tiger Ranger doesn't mind."

"Go ahead," Casey said, "I'll think about what you said."

"Good," Sugimori said, picking up Casey's morpher Gloves and handing them to the young ranger, "Think with these on. "

With that, Sugimori ran towards the equipment bay, morphing as he did so.

As the secret door closed and the launch ramp readied, Dora and Casey could both hear a WHOOHOO!"

"I'm glad I pitched that idea to RJ before this happened," Casey said, "So... is this forever?"

"I dunno, We'll have to see about that..." Dora said, "However, no matter what, you're among friends. Rangers are rangers, no matter if they are male, female, hermaphroditic, or eunouch. It's your choice, kiddo."

Casey looked down at the morphers and back at Dora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rangers tried to hold off Tiamat's attacks, but weren't getting much success.

"We need to figure out something," RJ said as he heard a familiar rumbling noise.

"STRIKE RIDER! PHOENIX MODE!" Sugimori said, activiating the armored bike's newest mode.

As the upper torso armor combined with his normal armor, Sugimori fired the lasers, aiming at Tiamat squarely.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Tiamat said, reflecting all but one of the shots, which hit its designated target with precision.

As Tiamat stumbled, she hissed with pain.

"Ha!" Sugimori said, "Didn't expect that, huh?"

"YOU!!!" Tiamat said, firing off negative energy from her hands, compromising the armor and sending the phoenix ranger flying.

"You're getting annoying," Sugimori said, arming his armorizer, "Let's try this. Dragon Heart Battilizer, Jungle Mode!"

Sugimori grinned as the armor of the Dragon Heart Armorizer mode appeared, making the helmet and the chest areas look more menacing, also providing spiked shoulder pauldrons and knee pads.

"O cool!" RJ said.

"You think a little toy like that's gonna save you? That's not even a real battilizer. Everyone knows that only a First red can get one of those."

"I never got the memo," Sugimori said, arming his blaster, "Round two."

Tiamat ran forward, meeting sugimori head on as they exchanged vicious blows. However, it was evident rather quickly that Sugimori had come prepared this time.

"Why isn't Drenacouloshan here?" Sugimori asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey looked at the morphers and slid them over her slim fingers.

"I might have to get RJ to get them to fit better," Casey said, grabbing the red jacket and black pants, "One last time before a trip to the tailors, eh?"

Dora grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori fell to one knee as his battilizer failed, and, with it, his morph.

"Tsk," Sugimori said, "Still need to work out a few kinkses,"

Tiamat grinned, though she was fairly sore herself.

"Since you all are about to die, I'll go ahead and divulge... Drenacouloshan did an honorable thing... He sacrificed his godhood to make sure your little red ranger would become a snivveling antithesis of his... I mean.. HER former self."

"Well," A female voice said, heralding the arrival of the unmorphed red ranger, "That means I need to hire that hacker then."

"You really need a tailor," Sugimori said, grinning as he got up, "Go ahead and morph. She's all yours."

Casey went through the motions, and smiled as she felt the energy flow into her as she screamed "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed."

"Impossible!" Tiamat said, Dai Shi and Camille flanking her as the Jungle Fury red ranger stood before them.

"Jungle Master Mode!"

Tiamat started stepping backwards, only to be stopped by the Red Ranger.

"Nope, not this time."

As Tiamat struggled with the Tiger, Sugimori had remorphed, and was tearing into Camille and Dai Shi, keeping them away from the fight.

"Tiamat will come when she's ready," Dai Shi said, "If we don't retreat, there won't be anything to help her with."

As the two retreated, Tiamat flew back.

"But how!" Tiamat screamed, "You should be weak!"

"Someone reminded me that no matter what, I am me." Casey said, "I guess I should just live my life... I may not be casey any more, but don't think that means you're gonna be tossing around any Cassandras any time soon."

Tiamat spat before taking a five headed dragon form as huge as the Jungle Pride Ultrazord.

"There's no way...." RJ said, "To the zords?"

Sugimori shook his head, but pondered if his idea was a good idea. _ Gee... I hope this is a good plan._

"Better Idea," Sugimori said, pulling out a rune encrusted key of some sort, " That thing's gonna be too powerful for our zords, that's bloody Tiamat.... SO.... The final gift from Katreya is this..."

"A key?"

"Ah, let me show you the power of this Key...." Sugimori said, revealing a box.

As he opened it, red, yellow, blue, violet, and Silver lights pulsed out, becoming a steering column in the hands of Cassandra, Lily, Theo, RJ, and Kadahj. Sugimori held out one of his own.

"Phoenix Hauler JungleTanker, Start Up!"

"JungleTankers!, Power UP!" The other five with the devices said.

As they said that, six huge Semi Truck Zords barreled down the path, the Order of the Claw insignia adorning the hood ornaments.

"Joe, Fran, you're with me."

"Yessir," They said, as they jumped into Sugimori's truckZord.

"Whoa!" Lily said, "Case.. Cass, you likey?"

"Yeah!" The red ranger said, "Best gift ever."

"I could get used to this," RJ said.

"Wow, This is awesome!" Theo said.

"Complete with rocket launchers," Kadahj said.

As the rangers affixed their wheels, Sugimori's voice came in over the com.

"Ready?"

"Primal Tanker Megazord, Activate!"

To be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, you're prolly wondering why I did this. Actually, it's because of Bruce Kalish's raping of PR conventional thinking during JF. Casey didn't get a battilizer, good looks, or even a good backstory. I aim to change that a bit.

If you're wondering about the influx of zords, that's coming down after this chapter. The Jungle Pride/Master Megazord has to be one of the weakest ones, Look and strength wise, and that doesn't fare good in the fight against the Dark Lord Emrass...

And yes, Sugi's a red ranger, he needs a cycle!

Oh yeah, next chapter ends this arc, then get ready for another start to one. Also, get ready for some crazy happenings, including a chapter of Time traveling?

Well, That's all for this chapter.

Stay tuned for next chapter, when we figure out how 6 semis make a megazord.

Until then, may you keep on trucking.

Ultimuus.


	19. RotDS3: Truckzords & Vacation Planning

Well, things are about to change for the Jungle rangers, stay tooned for details.

Task 19: RotDS part 3: Truck Zords and Promises of Vacation

"Primal Tanker Megazord, Activate!"

The Blue and Yellow semis began to transform into legs, with the Cabs becoming the feet. The trailer of the Silver semi became the back, and the cab of the zord became a waist and lower torso. The Violet Zord's trailer became arms, and the wolf motifed cab became the chest.

The Red, Tiger motifed Zord disengaged from its trailer, and the front part folded down to reveal a head. As the Zord locked into place, the Head came into full view, the eyes lighting up as the Jungle Tanker megazord stood, waiting for the final part of the assembly.

"Phoenix Hauler, Disengage from the trailer," Sugimori said, as the zord did what it was told, "Let's do this!" The Phoenix hauler launched into the air, becoming more chest armor, back armor, and a helmet for the zord. As the pieces fell into place, the rangers disengaged their steering columns as their seats slid back and brought them to the massive cockpit. As a final touch to the zord, the Phoenix Hauler's trailer became a pair of wings, and the red Trailer became a wicked blade.

"Glad you could join us," Dickson said, all the rangers now sitting in their designated seats, "Well, boss, what we do now?"

"The Tiger gets this one," Sugimori said, "It's only fitting."

"Primal Tanker Megazord, Power UP!" The rangers said in unison.

"I... can't say I saw that coming," Tiamat said, taken aback, but still ready for the battle, "Prepare rangers.... for it doesn't matter how many zords you have... you WON'T come out alive!"

The massive zord caught the claw that the massive dragon swiped with, only to get hit by the flames.

"Well," Cassandra asked.

"It's your show, Cass," Sugimori said.

"Alright," Cassandra said, "Let's finish this then... Primal Slash!"

The Zord jumped into the air and slashed at the Dragon mistress, who crashed to the ground.

"The Final BLOW!" The Rangers said in unison, "Primal Tanker Megazord, Rumbling Slash!!!"

As the Huge dragon form of Tiamat sparked, The Dark Dragon Mistress regressed to normal size.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Tiamat said, teleporting from view.

"Yeah!" The rangers said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_On a scale from 1 to 10, this has to rank at least a 15, a group of hikers on Mount Samson outside of Ocean Bluff filmed this pitched battle against a huge five headed Monster and the Power Rangers... John, have you seen anything like this?"_

"_When I was in Angel Grove, Lana, it wasn't uncommon to see monsters being destroyed by the Megazords, but to see this amazing footage... Just makes you feel proud that there are Power Rangers... in your town. Power Rangers, We at Channel 8 salute you! Keep up the good work."_

RJ nodded his head as the other rangers watched the news story.

"I can't believe we beat her," Theo said.

"I can," Dickson said, "Well, i'm gonna call it a night and see if it answers."

"I will too," Lily said, "Coming back to a massive backup in customers... even makes a Shadow groggy."

"hehe," Sugimori said, "Go ahead, Me and Cass will prep for tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that," Naomi said, coming out of the Pantry, "Already done."

As the rangers that stuck around joked and talked, Lily walked into her room and grabbed a towel and some night clothes, before starting a walk to the bathroom to get a shower. As she walk past Xalvadora's room, however, she stopped when she heard the what Dickson's sister was saying.

"Commander Khiro, This is Xalvadora Doce... We need to talk... yes... We need to place an order on a clone of Joe..."

Lily didn't hear anything more of the conversation... _Clone? Why would..._ Lily walked into the bathroom and shut the door,

Sugimori walked to his room and closed the door, only to hear his email alert go off on his comp.

"Hmm...," Sugimori said as he read the email, "So... a shipment of Heavy Duty Psitronic Generators, eh?... And that address is only in Nevada.... I could bust out the old rig and do that load myself..."

Sugimori accepted the order and sent an encrypted email to the Orders division of Sugimori Corp, Ocean Bluff Branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Rangers slept, a fleet of ominous ships sped through space, heading towards earth.

"Soon," a sinister voice said, "The Unyarou will be Lord Emrass' personal plane..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

Cassandra woke up to hear the tell tale sounds of hard work as she heard RJ grunt, wince, and curse the gods in a matter of seconds.

She quickly got up and put on a shirt that Lily had loaned her, followed by a pair of red shorts

"Luckily, I have a day off." Cassandra said as she walked out of her room and to the back room where not only RJ, but Sugimori, were working.

"Hey Cassie," Sugimori said, "I've almost finished the augments to the Tiger mode of the Strike Rider and the augments to your suit, and when RJ gets finished bandaging up his wound, he'll finish up the tailoring job on your morphers.

"Cool," Cassie said, "What's that?"

The Red ranger pointed at a mapquest printout and scratched her head.

"Ah," Sugimori said, "I got an order in for some Generators, and I thought it would be cool to shut the store down tomorrow and go on a road trip... I have a custom Semi myself, we could use it, everyone would have a place to stay, and if needed, it has guns."

"Have you talked to the others?"

"Just waiting on the Second In Command's approval."

"Kewl," Cassie said, nodding, "So... hard work today then?"

"Nope, Kev and I got up at 4 this morning and unprepped everything...," RJ said, "Tell the guys to pack up some clothes, We're going on a road trip."

"What about Dai Shi?" Cassie asked.

"Aw," Naomi said, walking in, "We've got a megazord to handle that."

"Yeah," Tom Paris said, "We'll watch over the city, and if we need it, Yomi built a new megazord that should take care of whatever gets thrown at us... What did you call that again, Yomi?"

"Alpha Fleet Megazord," Naomi said, a smile beaming, "Don't worry about Ocean Bluff, we've got it covered."

"I'll go tell the rangers to start packing," Cassie said, running out of the room.

"I'll get a pocket dimension ready for our rangering stuff," Sugimori said, "I've done this enough times to know that when on vacation, have access to zords."

RJ nodded, "Sage advice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmmm....

Hmmmm....

Ah, I remember what I was gonna say XD

Next couple of chapters are going to reintroduce an old ally, and after that, get ready to put your gore covered glasses on, cause Muus is ready for some war.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

ahem....

For real, though, expect some sappy moments, a few nice megazords... and... Is that a...12 part Megazord in the horizon?

Join us next time, when there's no time like the time where there's no time like the time where theres no time like the past.

Until then, may you learn to just Go-On with life.

Next Chapter:

_When a temporal fissure dumps the rangers in a different place in a different time, can they make it out alive without changing the timeline TOO much?_

Task 20: No Time Like...


	20. No Time Like

Coming up soon: Something I like to call Project Turncoat. Stay Tuned for details.

Let's say our favorite Phoenix Ranger's about to... "Go-On" to better things.

Hehehe

Well, Now to chapter 20

This is one of the more scrood up ideas that i've ever let spend any time in my noggin, and it's quite... quirky.

Also, this Exposes a lie from way back in To Boldly Go, and also give the definitive backstory on a character returning next chapter, before bloodshed, and the such.

Also, This chapter will reveal how Arcadia used to look ^_^

Also, in this timeline, there were kingdoms of humans way back then in what is now the US.

Ladies and Gentlemen, to HISTORY!

I'm also doing something crazy. This is gonna be in 2 parts, in the SAME chapter.

Task 20: No Time Like...

Outside Ocean Bluff

Sugimori grinned as his massive custom Rig barrelled down the road. The outside looked like any other 18 wheeler, but under the hood was a SugiCorp Sublight engine. The inside of the cab was technologically way advanced for the time, with all the driving done by computers.

"This is wild," Cassie said, still wearing borrowed clothes, "I can't believe we're going on vacation while Dai Shi's still attacking."

"The Elite Force has it covered," Sugimori said, "Dora's back at the ranch watching over the surveillance, Since Dicky's back in his realm with the Chillens."

Lily grinned, "Sides, if all hell breaks loose, we CAN call on our zords... It's not like our zords are in a hangar."

"Oh yeah," Cassie said sheepishly, "What's next? Animal/Vehicle hybrid zords?"

"Done," Sugimori said, "You forget, My Phoenix is a supersonic jet."

"Nonononono," Cassie said, "I mean a whole team of animal/Vehicle Hybrid Zords... Possibly with a Condor as a red one."

"Cass," Sugimori said, "You on drugs we don't know about?"

"Uhhhh...."

The rangers shared a laugh, before Fran's eyes bugged out

"Kev! Watch OUT!"

Sugimori looked in horror as the item materialized out of nowhere. The sophisticated computers on the rig couldn't change direction fast enough.

"Everyone! BRACE FOR--"

Drenacouloshan grinned as he walked through the rubble that used to be a part of highway 224

"Antius," Daishi said, "It's no good... There's not even a trace of death here.... However... using this scanner that we stole from the Humans at the GSF, I did find this..."

"A temporal displacement." Drenacouloshan said, "Well, sometimes you have to take the good with the bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xalvadora panicked as she saw the readings

"A level 83 temporal displacement.... Fuck me running with a ten-and-a-half-foot pole."

"Sorry, The phoenix is not here at the moment," The ghostly voice of Katreya said, startling Xalvadora, "Sorry to startle you, but Drenacouloshan has forced the hand of my mistress, and must be stopped."

"What's going on?" Dora said, "I was monitoring the rig, then it exploded.... are the rangers..."

"No," Katreya said, "The nature of their powers saved them... However, they won't be able to make it back on their own."

"Ok.... Why did you come to me?"

"We should talk someplace private..." Katreya said, her eyes glowing as the two teleported to a different place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh....." Cassie said as she woke up, feeling her arm bandaged and herself propped up against a tree.

"Good, you're awake," RJ said, "You're the last one to awaken."

"RJ," Cassie said, 'Where's everyone?"

"You, Me, Theo, Lily, Fran, and Kadahj are in this clearing, you have an injury to your right eyebrow, so Kev bandaged your whole eye to make sure you wouldn't get any blood in your eye."

"Where's Kev?" Cassie said, sensing the others walking to her, "And why is my left eye not seeing anything... do you have anything over it?"

"Cass," Lily said, "when we landed, you hit face first into a tree, causing a massive concussion... your arm is broken... and..."

"I'm blind?" Cassie asked.

"We don't know yet," RJ said, "As for kev, he set your arm, made sure we had enough food and water, and then said that he needed to scout our area... that was 2 days ago."

Kev!" Fran said as sugimori stumbled into the area, dragging a large beast behind him.

"I bring food," Sugimori said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's an Arcadian Spearbreaker," Sugimori said, "I was able to infiltrate a coastal town, act amnesiac, and figure out where we are... and when."

"What'cha got?" Kadahj asked.

"We're definitely on the southwest corner of the floating island of Arcadia... in the province of Arkadyos, in the country of Merkat... The year scares me though," Sugimori said, "The priest of Ultimuus I spoke to said that this was the Second Era, and the 726th year... "

"In Gregorian terms, Kevo?" Lily asked.

"1991 BC" Sugimori said," 4000 years ago."

"Could someone help me get up?" Cassie asked, "I don't think we're alone..."

Sugimori pulled out his sword and sighed, "We're surrounded."

A ragged man jumped out of the tall grass, at Cassie, Lily blocked the man and tossed him into a tree, snapping his back.

"They're going for blood, do the same," Sugimori said, lopping an raider's arm off, "Come on chap, d'ye want more?"

Cassie felt a rugged hand grab onto her and reflexively reached in and summoned her animal spirit. As the Tiger mauled the raider, Kadahj pulled out his staff, and was nearly decapitating raiders with each strike.

Fran jumped into the air and kicked the first raider that was going after her, as the bite of the sword entered her abdomen, however, she fell to the ground.

"This one will be a good whore!" The Raider said before his head separated from his body and fell to the ground.

"Nope," Theo said, hefting one of sugimori's short swords," You ok?"

"Theo, Watch out!"

Theo turned to see a beast of a man running at him, only for the man to be tackled by sugimori,

"Listen, Cur," Sugimori said, "I'm only gonna ask you once. Why did you follow me?"

"That's our hunt!!!" The man said, "And you killed my men!!!"

"Your men attacked them, Phinaeus," A sweet voice said, "And last time I checked, This forest is for everyone."

Sugimori thought the voice was familiar, but when he looked at its owner, his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Phinaeus said, "I'll have the rest of my men leave the province."

"Do so, My father may be in this Country on business, but that doesn't mean the Raider's guild has to have its puppets in the same areas he's at."

"Yes, maam"

As Sugimori let the man up, he ran away, afraid for his life.

"Thank you for defending against him," The young woman said, "I am Alessia, Daughter of Mirion."

"You're a Changeling," Sugimori said.

"Not many people would know that," Alessia said, "Who are you?"

"Sugaia," Sugimori said, "I'm a travelling warrior with many successful campaigns under my belt."

"Your friend in red, she's injured... Come, i'll see that she's taken care of by the healers."

"Sugaia," RJ said, "a word."

"One moment, Milady," Sugimori said as he walked over to his friend, before lowering his voice, "Go along with it, buddy, until we figure out how to get back, we're stuck here."

RJ nodded, and helped Cassie up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the Rig is in a different dimension as well?" Xalvadora said, a white jacket now covering her upper torso, "But what's the meaning of this?"

"Your brother isn't knowledgable of your animal spirit, is he?" Katreya said.

"No, I did some training before I went into medicine... but things happened and I stopped."

"A ranger will have to go in and get the rangers," Katreya said bluntly, "I normally would fix the problems in my own ways, however my time is extremely short..."

The Goddess handed Dora a metal gauntlet with a blade attached to the side, "That is the Rhino Morpher, which goes great with your latent Rhino spirit. I have unlocked your zord for you, since this is a mission of the utmost importance."

"Why do I have to do this?" Dora said, "I don't want to be a ranger!"

Katreya smiled, "You know, When I first became a power ranger, I said that... And I ended up meeting the current Phoenix ranger. You're lucky that you have him loving you. And if you don't prepare to save him, You'll never see him again."

"You... You're..."

Katreya took off her helmet, and Dora's eyes became saucers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie woke up hours later, and smiled when she opened her eyes and could see out of both.

"Thank the gods," the Red ranger said.

"Good," The nurse said, "When you're ready, I am supposed to take you to the quarters where you and your party has been lodged."

Cassie felt that her whole body was totally healed, and found that, when she stepped down onto her own two feet, she felt even better than she did at any time in her life, _even_ when she was still Casey.

"Wow," Cassie said as the nurse handed her a soft robe, "I guess when you heal wounds, you heal ALL the wounds."

The nurse smiled, "Let's go, I have been ordered to help you and your female allies prepare for tonight's dinner, which you all have been invited."

Cassie nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori grinned as he put on the formal tunic with practiced ease.

"Need help?" Sugimori said, helping Theo with the fastener on his blue tunic.

"We get help from a princess, and then get invited to a formal ball," RJ said, "Wierd huh?"

"I think she was looking at our Phoenix," Kadahj said, 'Ain't that right, 'Sugaia'?"

Sugimori took a picture out of his coat pocket and showed it to the guys, "Doesn't that look eerily familiar?"

"Like a really young version of..."

"Bingo," Sugimori said, "I'm gonna try to talk to Alessia tonight."

"That shouldn't be too hard," a guard said, walking in, "You're Sugaia right?"

"The one and only," Sugimori said, "How can I help you?"

"You will be sitting beside Mirion's daughter. Lord Mirion Requested it after hearing about your masterful leadership against the raiders."

Sugimori grinned, "bah, nothing too hard."

"Your friends will be sitting at the table of honour as well."

Sugimori grinned, "Of course, i'd cry otherwise."

The rangers chuckled.

"If you're ready, i'll lead you to the antechamber, while you wait for your ladies."

Sugimori nodded to the rest of the rangers, who nodded back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie sighed as Lily helped her put the exquisite red ball gown on her frame, "You know, 2 months ago I would have laughed at you if you would have said that 2 months from then i'd be going to a ball and wearing a dress of all things."

"It pays to be girly," Lily said as Fran finished primping her hair, "How are you doing, Foxgirl?"

"I think i'm done, how do I look?"

"Awesome," Lily said, going onto Cassie's hair, "I think Kev's gonna try to get close to Alessia... You did see how much resemblance to Valkyra she had, right?"

"Almost too scary," Cassie said, looking in the mirror, "I'm more worried about getting out of this time line."

"Kev'll figure out something," Fran said, "Someone's coming."

As the door opened, Alessia poked her head in, a diamond encrusted circlet on her head, and a dress of the most flattering Draconic satin draped over her body, her arms and hands covered by shimmering gloves, "It's time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's you, isn't it?" Dora asked as Katreya slumped down next to her watching the scenes play out.

"Long ago, yes," the weakening goddess said, "Drenacouloshan planned for this to happen... and is at this time sending someone to kill Alessia.... to kill me... Stop him, but don't enter the castle... not unmorphed anyway. To do so would destroy the timeline."

"Something big's about to happen isn't it?"

"I don't know," Katreya said, " Get ready for portalfall."

Dora nodded as the silvery portal shimmered to life.

"Good Luck, Rhino Ranger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora caught herself as she landed in the wilderness.

"Hmmm..... it's night.... There he is!" Dora used her scanner to find the psychotic that was running towards the castle, dashing towards the monster as fast as she could.

"You're mine!" She said, arming her Rhino Blade, "Jungle Beast, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!!"

Sugimori and Alessia sat outside on the balcony, glasses of Draconian Vintage in hand as the evening festivities happened inside.

"It's beautiful out here," Sugimori said, "Alessia... You said you weren't from here..."

"I'm not," Alessia said, "I'm from the the Kingdom of Seris, about 15 Sertecs (translation: Miles) from the Forest of BriarVale... You're not from around here either, are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your device is... highly more advanced than even current Arcadian technology... Arcadians have Computational devices.... but you have a wrist device that teems with power..."

"You're a member of Pai Zhua, aren't you?"

"Yes," Alessia said, "But I have troubles channeling my animal spirit... I feel like it is..... unwilling to help me."

"Maybe all you need is a little push," Sugimori said, "It took me a while to get my animal spirit under control... but it's a good partner."

Sugimori channeled forth his phoenix Animal spirit, and Alessia smiled.

"It's huge. You must have trained for ages to get it that size," Alessia said as the spirit let her pet it, "So gentle, but so powerful."

"It's not even fully grown," Sugimori said, allowing his animal spirit to return to him, "What's your animal spirit?"

"The an offshoot of the Phoenix, The Maelstrom Firebird... or that's what Master Talon keeps telling me."

"The Firebird is very dependent on its owner being in complete control of her will, emotions, and body," Sugimori said, "Close your eyes."

Alessia did so.

"Take a deep breath, and purge your stress from your mind," Sugimori said, telling the young woman the exact words that Katreya had told him in the past, "Now, focus on your inner being, put it at ease, remind it that you are in control of your destiny."

Seeing Alessia's breathing slow down, sugimori continued, "Good, now, reach inward, and through your mind's eye, beckon the firebird forward, and allow it to come forth."

As the Maelstrom firebird projected from Alessia's chest, Sugimori grinned, "Good, now beckon it to return, it will listen."

As the fledgling spirit returned to Alessia's body, she opened her eyes, beads of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"I... I did it." Alessia said, "It came forth... without struggle..."

"You have to be a tad bit more gentle with avian animal spirits," sugimori said, before smelling a familiar smell, "Get inside, get the guests to somewhere safe, but get my group out the front gate... we've got bad company."

"I can have the King rally the guard..." Alessia said, but retracting her offer as sugimori shook his head,

"I don't want anything to happen to you..." Sugimori said, "If I don't come back, there's a good chance that you won't see me for a long time... but if we do see each other again, remember that even if i'm with another, We share a bond not many can attest to."

Alessia found herself nearing close to Sugimori, and as she came in contact, she stood on her tip toes and kissed the weilder of the Pheonix Spirit on the lips.

"No matter what," Alessia said, "even if the next time I see you, if you have many children and a loving wife, I'll always be there, even if not as a lover, but as a friend."

"Fair enough, Princess," Sugimori said, "Go inside, be safe."

Alessia nodded and ran inside, and after a few moments, the rangers walked back out.

"I hope to Ultimuus that you guys are wearing your jerkins underneath those fancy getups," Sugimori said as he jumped up on the wall of the balcony, "Psychotics are coming, not one, but many."

"TF on jump?" Cassie asked, quickchanging into her jerkin.

Sugimori chuckled, "Luckily, You guys have been around me too long,"The Phoenix ranger said, revealing his slightly more conventional uniform.

"See you at the battleground," Sugimori said, jumping down, a cry of "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed sounding as he fell, followed by the Phoenix Spirit catching him and coming back up for the others, "I'll catch you guys."

The rangers looked to Sugimori and grinned, jumping, morphing, and getting a ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katreya smiled, a new energy filling her body.

"You can do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora had finally cought up with the Psychotics, but was now fairly out of breath.

"Man, I'm tired!" The new ranger said, before a familiar crimson streak plowed into 4 psychotics.

"I know that voice," Sugimori said, his Phoenix buster armed, "Glad you found us."

"Kev, we have to stop those psychotics from making it to that castle."

"I know, Can you make a portal?"

"One."

"Make it back to our time, and for all of us rangers and 30 Psychotics," Sugimori said, "And wait until I say so to make it."

"Aye."

Sugimori grabbed Dora, hefted her up on his back, and got the rangers in front of the castle.

"ready........ NOW!"

As the Psychotics stormed into the portal, Sugimori grinned."Everyone, hold on tight, cause with where she made the portal, We'll fall right into the middle of the Pacific."

As the rangers clung on to sugimori, the portal closed behind them, sealing the timerift, and getting them back to dry land within minutes.

"Whew," The rangers said as they de-morphed.

"Where's the rig, I know Katreya zipped it out of here when the accident occurred," Sugimori said.

"How'd you know?"

Sugimori pressed a key on his watch, and the massive Tractor-Trailer rig barreled down the road, the cargo safely inside the trailer, and as if not a scratch had occurred.

"Whenever she teleports something, She usually sends the passengers to a safe place and/or time."

"Ah," Dora said, "Mind if I Come along now?"

"It's a ranger Vacation," Sugimori said, "And even if you never use that thing again, 1 time makes you a ranger."

Dora grinned, "Actually, maybe I should go back..."

"Have fun," Naomi said over the comlink, "I mean, you're already there."

"you sure?" Dora asked.

"Yep."

Xalvadora Doce smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Enter the Dragon.

Sugimori wiped his brow as he put the empty gravcarts back in the trailer, " Give me a second to get the minicom," The businessman and power ranger said, "This is the reciept for the Generators, sir... We have you on a 2 year billing plan."

"That'll be good enough, Mister Sugimori," The man, one Oliver Johnson, head of one of the leading manufacturers of assembly line parts in the country said, "What're you doing for christmas this year?"

"Haven't decided yet, I know that the Shareholder's ball is going to be in Ocean Bluff this year, can I count on you attending?"

"Sure," Oliver said, "You got any more stops?"

"No sir, Vacation from here," Sugimori said, "Have a good one."

"You too."

As sugimori clambered back into the rig, the rangers looked at him with bated breath.

"Sooo... Vacation... where?"

"Well, I was thinking a town where no one would notice 8 young people living the highlife on the Crimson clothed one's bank account," Sugimori said, "However, I do follow the law, so.... no drinking, all of you but RJ, Kadahj, Fran, Dora, and Myself."

"What about me?" Lily asked.

"You may be millenia old, Lils, but you're still in the body of an 19 year old." Sugimori said, "Sides, You guys may have never been to vegas, but it makes Gotham look like a sandbox this time of year."

"You've been to gotham?" Cassie asked.

"Yep, Even met Bruce Wayne," Sugimori said, "He's grown soft though."

The rangers chuckled

A cop car pulled out behind the rig, its lights flashing and the sirens blaring.

As sugimori pulled over, he sighed. The policeman strutted towards the rig, a cocky grin on his face.

"Sir," The patrolman said, not looking him in the eye, "Could you get out of the rig?"

Sugimori opened the door and jumped out, slamming the door, "Yes officer, how can I help you."

"You were speeding, 75 in a 70 zone.

"Actually sir, I was going 69.5 miles per hour, Officer," Sugimori said, "You don't seem to know who I am, do you?"

"I don't give a fuck, sir, my instruments say--"

"Andrew," a woman said, getting out of the Patrol cruiser said, "He was going only 70... and i'd stop writing that ticket..."

"Why Annabelle?" the Patrolman said, incredulously.

"You're trying to write the owner of pretty much the free world a speeding ticket."

"Number one," Sugimori said, "I could own the free world, but then it wouldn't be free. Second, my computer doesn't lie."

"Is there a problem, officer?" Cassie said, getting out of the rig.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a student of Mr. Sugimori's... We're on a field trip... Please, don't write us a ticket."

The patrolman melted when cassie put on the puppydog face, "Alright, go ahead, have a good time in Vegas."

As sugimori and Cassie got back in the rig, Sugimori chuckled, slamming the rig door shut and starting the behemoth rig back up, "RJ, give the Cass a raise when we get back, she surprised even me on that one.

"It's the fact that i'm a young, unimposing young woman," Cassie said, "Though i'm glad he bought my story."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Big rig? Trucker, and a young woman?" Sugimori said, counting the ways that situation could have gone wrong, "I was kinda hoping Xalvadora would have come out."

"I beat her to the door," Cassie said, "Well, looking at the sign, we're 50 miles from Vegas."

"So, you aren't gonna keep being a ranger," Sugimori said, looking at Dora.

"How could you tell?" Dora asked.

"You're the behind the scenes person, the one that makes sure that when we come back with bones destroyed, they get fixed. You're the healer, not the destroyer," Sugimori said, "You don't have to morph ever again if you don't want to."

"Thanks kev," Dora said, "I appreciate it."

Sugimori turned back to driving and grinned.

"Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas... the city of avarice, greed, and surprise buttsechs," RJ said, catching them off guard, "What? Can't the wolf master joke once in a while?"

The rangers chuckled, but sugimori shh'd them abruptly.

"There's some guns in the back, the combination's 3-3-5. We're being tailed by 3 cars, and two in front of us. I know who they are." Sugimori said, "Members of the Brethren of the Skyward Eye... something like the mob."

"You've got enemies?" RJ asked.

"No, not that I know of, but whenever this happens, we need to play it safe," Sugimori said, "I'm putting up the mirrored screen, you'll be able to see me, but they won't be able to see you."

With that, sugimori activated a switch, hiding his rangers behind protective glass.

As the truck stopped, Sugimori cocked his own pistol and hid it in his pocket, before opening the door and stepping out, closing it behind him.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?

"I see you're new to this town," A sharply dressed mobster said, "You may call me Nicholas Bolton, Head of the Bretheren of the Skyward Eye."

Sugimori noticed the scales on the man's neck, and gulped. He knew exactly who this man was.

"What do you want?" Sugimori said.

"I know who you are, Son of Tetrarch and Mirala. You are a dragon, so I will not harm you or your friends in any way... Think of it as a token of respect for the dead."

Sugimori glared at the man, but didn't dare go for his gun. If his gut feeling was right, he wouldn't live to regret the gesture.

"You need not be afraid of me, Kevin Sugimori. You already have my word... I... only wish to possibly come to an agreement... You see... I'm having problems with... certain Associates.... One, a Lion of a man, another, filled with a lust for the power of the dragons. Yet another is an impressionable young woman of honor, and the last seeks perfection. I am willing to help you with your problem... if you only help with mine."

Sugimori shook his head, "I can't. Though I'd love to help a fellow dragon, I've sworn a pledge to my Planeswalker patron not to meddle in the affairs of others, especially if those affairs include planeswalkers."

Bolton smiled, "Understandable. And honorable. My offer stands, however. If you decide to change your mind, I'll find you."

With that, Bolton snapped his fingers, and the cars, his entourage, and himself faded from view.

"Who the hell let you out of the gates," Sugimori said, shaking his head before hopping back into the truck and lowering the shield.

"Who was that guy?" RJ asked.

"Nicholas Bolton, Leader of the Skyward Eye," Sugimori said before firing back up the engine and continuing to drive, "He was wishing us a pleasant stay in Vegas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starbucks

A young, yet confident woman with dirty blonde hair set her cappuccino down as she got up from her seat and smoothed out her maroon knee length dress. She smiled, tossing two dollar coins in the tip jar, before grabbing her purse and her coffee, making sure an ornamental dagger was still the bag.

As she walked out, two young men, intent on ill will, walked towards her, one of them brandishing a chain, the other, a knife.

"Give us all your money, bitch!" The one with the chain said.

"Nah," the woman said, "I'll warn you right now, if you even think about attacking me, you'll regret it."

The one with the knife struck at the woman, who grabbed the wrist and twisted, breaking every bone in the hand of the attacker.

The boy with the chain wrapped the metal around the woman's neck, only to have the woman grab the chain and toss the kid into the wall in front of her at full force.

She grabbed the one with the broken wrist and hefted him up with strength no young woman should have, "I went easy on you two."

The boy looked at the woman's eyes, and saw that she had no pupils, and the eyes were a deep purple

"What are you?"

"Gifted," the woman said kicking the boy in the knee and walking away.

"Ah, it's good to be back," The woman said, a grin on her pale face, "I wonder where sparky is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Presidential suite," RJ said, sitting in a meditation position on the balcony of the Echelon hotel's Presidential suite, "This thing's awesome."

"Only the best for the Power Rangers," Sugimori said, grinning.

"Where's Fran, Lily, Cassie, and Dora?" Kadahj said, walking in with a nice, toned young woman.

"They went to get Cassie a new closet," RJ said as Kadahj nodded and walked out of the room again, his newfound friend in tow, "Who was with him?"

"Tip the veal, Try the waitress, perhaps?" Sugimori said as he jumped up on the railing of the balcony, "I'm gonna go get some tea, my stash of Earl Grey is about out."

"Lemme guess, you're gonna Rooftop all the way to the shop?"

"Actually, i'm gonna scare the shit out of the pedestrians."

With that, sugimori jumped off of the balcony, and towards the street below.

RJ chuckled as before he could get anywhere near the ground, he disappeared in a flash of crimson light.

"Welcome to the Jungle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori strolled out of the tea store, he bumped into a woman,. As he helped the young woman up, he grinned.

"I was wondering why my calls were going unanswered," Sugimori said, "When did you get back to the mortal realm, Kira?"

"Two days ago, Sparky," Kira said hugging her former lover, student, and good friend, "And it's all because of you, by the way."

Sugimori chuckled and pointed to a Diner, "You're mortal, you need to eat a sammich."

"You don't have to tell me twice.... The brownies at Starfucks.. I mean Starbucks are horrible."

As the two walked towards the diner, Psychotics appeared.

"Son of a bitch, " Sugimori said, "Guys, Psychotics downtown!"

"We're being swamped by them too!" Cassie said over the com, "They've even swamped the hotel!"

"Kev," Kira said, "These don't look like the Psychotics that Drenacouloshan uses."

"You're right...OOF!" Sugimori said, blocking a hard punch from one of the powerful foot soldiers, "I'll get everyone I can to safety."

As sugimori said that, the building around the fight exploded, the screams of the dying filling the air.

"What the.... GUYS You ALRIGHT?!"

"Yeah," RJ said, getting to the area morphed, "We got everyone that we could to safety, and Cass and the others got the items to the Rig.. and Dora is booking it to safety... that sublight drive seems to be going good."

"Good," Sugimori said, blocking another psychotic.

"Ah... so these are the worms who have troubled Lord Emrass..." A huge Psychotic warrior said, a menacing grin on his face, "You are pathetic..."

"Who the Fuck are you?" Sugimori said, readying his morpher.

"I am Salinus, Elite Warrior under Emrass... And you all will die at my hands."

"Fat chance at that, chuckles," Kira said, stepping forward, "See, I don't like newbies to this world thinking that they can just storm in and claim this world for their masters... See, it's my world, and that type of behavior makes me VERY angry."

"Bold words for a young whore," the Psychotic said, which made sugimori chuckle.

"Young?" Kira said, "Whore? Oh you mother fucker... I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kira brought a dagger forward, and her scowl became a smirk,

"Legendary Beast," Kira said, pressing a button on the dagger, "Spirit Unleashed."

After a brief moment, A maroon colored ranger stood in place of Kira. Whereas the Phoenix armor was similar to the red ranger's armor, this armor was different entirely. The helmet was in similar style to the Jungle Master modes, and had the mouth of a Red Dragon as the visor, the sides of the helmet having stylized "horns. The body portion of the suit was also similar to Jungle master mode, but where the shoulder pad met the rest of the arm, there was a sort of chain mail going to the gloves, the same effect stemmed from under the skirt down to the boots. On the belt was a stylized claw similar to the pai Zhua symbol, and the same effect could be seen on the chest area."

"So you're the Dragon master of legend," RJ said, remembering the old legends, and sugimori's discription of the encounter. "Fits, since the Dragon master learned to summon her first animal spirit from a wanderer using the Phoenix Spirit."

"Predestination Paradoxes," Sugimori said, "Oh how I love em."

"Ranger up, kev," Kira said.

"Eternal Beast, Spirit unleashed!"

As sugimori's morph completed, Sugimori ran forward, leading the charge as the Psychotics swarmed them.

"Man, these guys are tough!" Cassie said.

"I'll go after the commander," Sugimori said, arming the Phoenix buster, "Everyone else, take out the Lackeys."

That was all everyone needed to hear.

Sugimori ran forward, and slashed down at Salinus, only to be thrown back by the power of the being.

"Oh, come now," Salinus said, blocking a slash and knocking the blade aside, "Fighting a being who is unarmed, while using a sword?"

"You're a Psychotic, You're a monster," Sugimori said, summoning the Phoenix Buster back to his hand , "Blazing Rush!"

Sugimori ran forward, flames coming from his ranger suit as he slashed down. Salinus merely took the blow and grinned.

"My turn."

Salinus swiped his claw down and demorphed sugimori in one hit, also detaching the Phoenix morpher from his wrist.

As the morpher hit the ground, Salinus crumbled the device under his feet, before stomping on sugimori's flesh arm multiple times, causing the dragon to scream in pain as even his metal bones started to snap under the stress of the monster's attack.

"NO!" Cassie said, powering up to Jungle Master mode and slamming into the psychotic's body at full force, knocking the monster down, "Stay away from him!"

That was enough time for Kira to be able to sneak behind the monster and stab him in the spine, normally a crippling move, but to a psychotic, only a wound easily healed in days.

"Hmmmm You may have lived this day, Children, but your time is limited."

As the Psychotics teleported away, the rangers demorphed, running to sugimori's aid.

"Kev," RJ said, "Dora, Come back and pick us up... we have an injury..."

"On my way," Dora said, "Who's injured?"

"Kev's whole right arm is drooping, and is flopping pretty badly, I don't know, but whatever attacked us just shattered kev's arm."

Within a minute, a Portal opened up, the Rig coming out of it at full speed.

When Dora jumped out, Kira nodded to her.

"Last time I saw you," Dora said grinning, trying to lighten the mood, "You were way more armored, and needed me to save your bacon."

"Well, Kev needs your help now, Xalvadora," Kira said, lifting the unconscious form of Sugimori up by herself, "I used to have to drag him out of the Crew lounge on the Enterprise, he's no problem for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later.

Naomi fell lazily out of the hammock she was using as a bed as she heard the honking of Sugimori's rig.

As the Elite force rangers walked outside, Kadahj and RJ helped an unconscious Sugimori out of the rig and into the back room, "Clear off the med table," RJ said, "Naomi, Go into Dora's room and get her MedKit."

"What's wrong?" Naomi said, "What did this to Big guy?"

"A Psychotic named Salinus," Dora said, "Hurry, kev's got a shattered bone in there, it'll regenerate back to its normal state, but I need to make sure that it'll go back to normal metallic density."

Naomi nodded, and ran to get the kit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Sugimori lay in bed, a large cup of Earl Grey in his metal hand's grip as he watched the footage from RJ's Helmet's cam.

It angered him deeply that he was totally decimated by this Salinus fellow. And now, Kira, Dora, and RJ were hard at work on something.

But it didn't do him any good to do much of anything at the moment but let his arm heal. His Draconic healing powers were good, but it would take 3 more days at the least for his arm to be usable again.

Even then, it would be another month before he'd be able to get back to lifting weights.

But what disturbed him the most was that his morpher was now destroyed, and with it, the ability to become a power ranger.

The cup of tea sailed across the room, shattered against the wall, and landed on top of the other cups that had been victim of the same brutal treatment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What'll happen now, with this new player in the game, so to speak.

What's sugimori's fate now that he's on the mend and unable to morph?

What is Kira and company working on?

And Who is Nicholas Bolton, and what really is the Bretheren of the Skyward eye?

How do you like the new style? I decided that the best way for me to get more content is to serialize the format more, and if that means 2 parts to 1 chapter, so be it. I like working more on something that's awesome.

Join me next time, Dear reader, when shit really hits the fan.

Until then, May you embrace the one who has come back.

Ultimuus.

Next Task:

_Sugimori's rage at his humiliating defeat compels him to go on a suicide run. Can his friends help him when Salinus goes on HIS rampage?_

Task 21: Take Flight


	21. Take Flight

Super HERO TIME!!!

Hee, Stuff hits fan this chapter.

With Sugimori still mending, Can he defeat the monster who destroyed his morpher and the morale of his team?

Task 21: Part one: Take Flight

4 days later

Sugimori sat at the table, slowly eating a sandwich as he watched the news.

"This was the scene in Las Vegas, one week ago, as an immense explosion tore through the town, killing almost everyone, in the city at the time," the reporter said, "The President of the united states is meeting with world leaders today, as a monster calling himself Salinus has declared war on this planet."

"He's trying to get me into another fight," Sugimori said, "The bastard knows i'm weakened."

"He did a number on us all," Fran said, "Those psychotics were stronger than Drenacouloshan's."

"Kev," Dora said, slurping down some orange juice before continuing, "I checked what records the Black Knights have on Salinus..."

"Any way I can beat him?" Sugimori asked.

"Salinus has already destroyed 200 systems in this plane alone, Kev," Dora said, "He's not as powerful as Emrass, but he's powerful enough that... if my calculations are correct, not even a combination of the Tankers and the Spirit Zords would be powerful enough to defeat him."

"So we just wait for him to destroy us?" Sugimori asked, "Have the power rangers gotten so weak that we can't even protect our planet in its time of need?"

The gathered rangers gasped at what sugimori was saying.

"I won't have it," Sugimori said, slamming his fist down, "It's bad enough that he almost took me out of the game for good. But he's killed so many people.... and he's wanting to kill over 6 billion on this one. He CAN'T be allowed to do that."

Sugimori stood up and stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm heading back to the tech room," Dora said, "if Kira's correct, we should be able to hold out for a little while before we totally get annihilated."

"Maybe kev's right," Lily said, "We're sitting here like we've just been stripped of our powers... We should try to stop the Salinus dude."

As the Klaxons blared, they heard sugimori run to the monitors, blurt out a string of expletives, run bak into his room, and grab something while knocking some breakables down. As sugimori sped out the door faster than he ever had, Dora just grimaced.

"Come back safe," Dora said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori ran as fast as he could, the buckle like device on the back of his belt flopping along as he ran towards the forest of Briar Vale, which was now on fire because of Salinus and his henchmen.

As sugimori made it to the outskirts of the forest, Sugimori's eyes widened as Kaiyala, the leader of Syleria's warriors, fell under the claws of Salinus himself, her skull deflating as the monster crushed it like styrofoam.

"NO!" Sugimori said, ramming into the first henchman he saw, crumbling it into dust as he sped through five more, "DAMN YOU SALINUS!"

"Ah, the wingless phoenix!" Salinus said, dropping the lifeless, and headless corpse of woman and turning towards the former phoenix ranger, "Come to further your demise?"

"Not likely!" Sugimori said, bringing the buckle in front of him, "Sentinel Morpher!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers looked on back at JKP over the monitors as Sugimori raised the morpher, stylized after the original MMPR morphers, into the air.

"That's Suicide!" Kira said, "There's no Coin in there! He'll be using his lifeforce to supply the energy for the morph!"

"Kira, Let's finish the device, double time," RJ said, "Rangers, Go to the Briarvale forest and clear out the survivors, We'll make it when we can."

"OK!" The rangers said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OverDrive, ACCELERATE!!" Sugimori said, Feeding his own energy into the transformation into the sentinel ranger.

"Hmmm, I'll just destroy this power of yours too," Salinus said.

"The Roaring Adventurer! Sentinel Ranger!!" Sugimori said, "Sentinel Buster!"

As sugimori and Salinus met in battle, Psychotics began falling left and right as the other Jungle Fury rangers, Minus Kira and RJ, stormed in, looking for survivors.

"You will die, Sugimori!" Salinus said, knocking sugimori back, only to be cut in the chest.

"Maybe, but i'll take you with me!" Sugimori said, Running forward, only to double over in pain as his morph forcefully left him.

"Doesn't Look like it," Salinus said, blasting sugimori with negative energy, "Any last words?" The monster said, an evil grin on his face.

"How about get the hell away from him?" Kadahj said, the rangers helping sugimori up, "Oh, don't try calling on your lackeys... they kinda got killed."

"You...."

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Heart of the Fox, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"With the Rage of the Mandril, Jungle Fury Silver Ranger!"

"We Fight with the Spirit of the Beasts!" The Five said in unison, "Power Rangers! Jungle Fury!"

"Hee," Sugimori said, standing under his own power, "I guess it's time the tables turned a bit. SERENITY!"

Salinus' eyes bulged when he saw sugimori holding Serenity.

"Whaaat!!!" Salinus said, "That Sword!"

"East Arcadian Broadsword Style! Thunderblade Charge!" Sugimori said, Running at the Psychotic.

"Hyper Chucks! GekiBarrage!"

"Hyper Bo! Earthquake Swipe!"

"Hyper Tonfa! High Voltage!"

"Hyper Sweeper! Snakebite!"

"Jungle Spear! Needlepoint Salvo!"

Salinus cringed as each of the attacks hit him, not hurting him too badly, but making him regret running in foolishly. But it couldn't be helped.

As the area exploded, the rangers relaxed, only to hear the monster laughing.

"You did exemplary, this far at least.... However!" The Psychotic said, using dark magic to raise the morphed rangers into the air and throw them back down, demorphing and knocking them all unconscious, "I have been granted power by Drenacouloshan... I will not fail!"

"That has yet to be seen," a morphed Kira said, tossing a case to sugimori, "A present!"

Sugimori opened the case and found what looked to be a crimson flight stick with a stylized version of the PaiZhua logo, surrounded by a circle that had two wing like designs on either side, like a pilot's pin. Beside the flight stick was a black chip like thing with the same logo on it, and another chip with the shape of a phoenix.

"The one with the logo is the Morph soul, and the other chip is called the Phoenix Soul, and goes with another nice item, but first, morph."

"Die!" Salinus said, Firing a bold of energy at Sugimori, Kira, and a morphed RJ.

"Morph Soul Set!" Sugimori said, inserting the chip into the device, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

As sugimori felt the morph take hold, he raised his hands into the air, where his helmet materialized, "Helmet On!"

When the smoke dissapeared, A being who looked similar to the phoenix ranger stood in the place of sugimori. However, the Helmet now had the windshield of a Harrier jet as the visor, with what looked to be a beak at the top of the visor glass. The Suit had undergone changes as well. Instead of looking like one of the original suits, this one was more metallic in look, with wing like protrusions on the wrist parts of the gloves. Over the chest was a flight harness, with the same logo as the one on the belt and on the morph soul, albeit covering part of the chest.

As Sugimori looked at his new morphed form, he instinctively touched the belt, summoning a dagger to his hand.

"That's the Proto Dagger," Kira said, "It can combine with the Protomorpher you used to morph, but for now, I think you know what to do!"

Sugimori twisted the knob on the dagger to the powered on setting, and flicked the switch numbered 1.

"Mission One!" Sugimori said, "Burning Dagger!"

As the Flaming dagger hit the powerful Psychotic, Sugimori jumped back, switching the 1 switch back to its original spot and hitting the 2 switch.

"Mission 2, Freezing Dagger!"

As Salinus winced, Sugimori jumped into the air, flicking all 3 switches to the on position.

"It's Show time!" Sugimori Said, "Mission Six! Jet Dagger!"

Salinus looked on as Sugimori took flight, heading straight towards him.

As RJ and Kira looked on, Sugimori slammed into Salinus, causing massive damage to the monster.

"You will regret doing that," Salinus said, clambering up.

"They all say that," Sugimori said, pulling out his ProtoMorpher.

"Attention!" The newly repowered ranger said, "ProtoBooster! Phoenix Soul Set!"

"Target Acquired," a woman's voice said.

"Proto Booster, Boost UP!" Sugimori said.

"Three," A voice said, "Two, One!"

"FIRE!" Sugimori said, Firing the weapon into Salinus, knocking the monster down.

"I guess it's time," Salinus said, summoning a massive army of Psychotics as the rangers regained consciousness, before becoming giant himself.

"Make my.. ahem.. grow," Sugimori said, "So, how do I zord?"

Kira pulled the now shrunk Phoenix Harrier out of the case and pressed a button on the top, causing a section of the body of the plane portion to raise, "Soul goes in there."

"Alright!" Sugimori said, "I'm counting on you, Phoenix Harrier. Phoenix Soul, Set!"

"Aye," the Zord said as it awakened and started to grow.

As sugimori entered the Cockpit of his zord, he placed the Protomorpher where the obvious place for it was.

"Phoenix ranger, on board!"

"I guess I should unveil my zord," Kira said, "Tartarus, Lord of the Skies, Descend!"

As she said this, a large, Red Dragon based zord descended, taking its place flying next to the Phoenix Zord.

"Kev, It's time for Extreme Fusion."

"Combo of my Zord and yours?"

"And for one time only, RJ's!" Kira said, "Let's Do this, Extreme Fusion!"

"Or, as Japanese would say it, EXTREME GATTAI!" Sugimori said.

As Tartarus became legs and the lower torso, The Phoenix Harrier became the back, chest, arms, and the head. The helmet of the Phoenix Harrier landed on top of the head of the new zord, and a tri horned helmet attached to that.

"Tartarus Phoenix Megazord!" Sugimori and Kira said, "Extreme Armament!"

With that, The Wolf Spirit Zord combined, becoming the new left arm of the zord.

"Tartarus Phoenix Megazord with Wolf Power!" The three rangers said.

"Nice machine," Salinus said, "But People are dying, you shouldn't fight me!"

"Guys!" Naomi said over the comlink, "All the worlds armies are fighting the psychotics, and we're sending some help, Take care of spunky!"

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, "Full Throttle Cannonball!"

With that, the zord flew up into the air, launching itself at the monster.

As the monster began to recover, the three rangers began their finisher.

"The Last Corner is mine!" The rangers said in unison, "Sonic Firestorm!"

The mouth of the phoenix zord, which made up the chest, opened up, forming an arrow of fire. The Wolf zord's blade became like a bow, with the other arm drawing the "string".

"Fire!"

As the Arrow peirced the monster, Salinus cried out. As the arrow dissipated, He looked down, his body sparking as the energy started tearing him apart.

"You... You May HaVe WoN thE Battle... But EmRass Will... Win... the … WAAAAR!!" Salinus said, Exploding in a firestorm.

"Tartarus Phoenix Megazord, Touching Down!"

With that, the psychotics teleported away, their commander defeated.

Sugimori jumped down, taking off his helmet.

"Thank you guys," Sugimori said, "Without your help, I would have prolly succeeded in my suicide plan."

"We can't have that, can we?" Naomi said over the comms, "However, Not all the Psychotics got the message. Japan's under massive attack, also, half of Washington's in shambles."

"Well, that sucks, I like Obama too," Sugimori said, "Anyplace else?"

"Ok, this is bad," Dora said over the intercom, "Drenacouloshan's forcing our hands, "All seven continents are under attack."

"Call Tommy and have him activate Contingency plan GP." Sugimori said, "Joe, Tommy, and I have had this ready just in case... Prepare to see a lot of megazord signatures."

Part 2: The Battle for Earth.

As Psychotics began pouring into Angel Grove, the ground shook as Five bipedal zords stormed forward, going straight after the Renshi Beast that was heading the invasion.

"Let's Do This!" Rocky said, Billy, Kim, Aisha, and Adam all morphed and beside him, "The Space rangers are helping out on the ground, But i'm still worried."

"Valkasaurus Megazord to All other ranger teams. Renshi Beast in Reefside Destroyed, Switching to ground Operations!"

"Confirmed, Dino Thunder," Sugimori's voice said over the intercom, "Primal Tanker Megazord Defending against Renshi Beasts 220 and 249, Tartarus Phoenix Megazord Has engaged at Silver Hills."

"There's a lot of megazords, but there's too many beasts!" Tommy's voice said.

"I'm sending in All the Overdrive megazords!" Andrew Hartford's voice said.

"Naomi!" Sugimori said as the megazord tangled with what looked to be a hydra beast, " Do a bombing Run!"

"Bringing in Valkyrie for a bombing run!" Naomi's voice said, the Raptor Class Fighter swooping in and blasting the Renshi to kingdom come, "Jungle fury, how you Doing?"

"Ocean Bluff Secure!" RJ said, "But Dora's got reports that an even bigger monster is appearing... Oh my god! It... It's.... Huge!"

"All Available megazords, Double Time to Ocean Bluff!" Sugimori said after squashing the final Psychotic in the area, "JF, The Cavalry is on its way!!!!"

As the Tartarus Phoenix megazord made it to the area, Sugimori's eyes became huge.

"No.. It can't be!"

"He's like a troublesome bug," Kira said, "Kev, Dodge!"

The new monster launched a blast that busted up the formation and sent sugimori and his now small zord to the ground.

"Hmm, Salinus is still alive," Kira said, "Kev, take a rest and then get back in morph form!"

"Ok," Sugimori said, giving his zord a chance to rest before getting back to business, "ETA for the other zords that heeded the call?"

"2 minutes, "Kira said, "Remember, Your zord can only stay active for 20 minutes... Unfortunately, when I made it like that, that flaw decided to rear its ugly head.

"Ok," Sugimori said, "Back to Action!"

"You will not win!" Salinus said, "I am the ultimate evil! Salinus Omnis!"

"Guys," Kira said, "It's time, Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, silver, Violet, and Maroon, and the main five Tankers.... It's time for the Mach 12 Formation!"

"Mach 12 Formation?" RJ said, "12 Zords?!"

"Yes," Kira said, "Let's do this!"

As the rangers called upon the five Jungle tankers, Tartarus became the torso, and part of the legs. From there, The Cheetah and Jaguar Zords became lower legs, with the Cheetah and Jaguar Tankers attaching to them and becoming armor for the legs and becoming feet. The Tiger Zord docked upon Tartarus, with the wolf and Tiger tankers becoming cannon like shoulder weapons. The Mandril Tanker became torso armor, and a the cab opened, allowing a helmet to disengage and go into the air. The wolf and Fox zords became the arms. Finally, The Mandrill Zord became back armor, its sharp arms folding over the helmet that locked in place over the tiger zord's humanoid mode's head.

"Jungle Pride Megazord, Mach 12 Formation! Tune UP!"

Sugimori looked at the zord and grinned as the phoenix harrier finished transforming to warrior mode.

"Nice zord!" Tommy said as the Valkasaurus Megazord made it on the scene, followed by the Shogun megazord, Mega Voyager, and Titan Megazord.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," Salinus said, "I will kill you all!!!"

"The Ancient King of Bushido! Shogun Megazord!"

"Soaring through Space at Mach speed, The king of space!, Mega Voyager!"

"Roaring through the Ages, The Dinosaur King! Valkasaurus Megazord!"

"The King of Magic! Titan Megazord!"

"The Dutiful Mach Speed Warrior, Engine Phoenix Harrier, Warrior Mode!"

"The Ultimate King of the Jungle! Jungle Pride Mach 12!"

"Standing Steadfast against Evil!"

"We Are... POWER RANGERS, ALL STARS!"

_Ripping off Japan for 16 years, Power Rangers, ALL stars! More like it!!! _Sugimori thought to himself, "Let's do this!"

Salinus backed up a moment before sneering.

Dai Shi and Camille looked on as Tiamat worked on something, "Drenacouloshan has been hiding something."

"Yeah," Tiamat said, "That's why you need to go help the rangers."

"Why" Dai Shi said.

"If Salinus has his way, with his current power, he'll destroy everything... even you, even Camille, even me. Go help Sugimori."

"What if Drenacouloshan finds out?"

"I'll take care of him," Tiamat said, "Be careful."

Dai Shi looked at Camille, who nodded, "Let's go."

As the megazords fought Salinus, he grinned, blasting each megazord down with one hit each.

"Aw, come on!" Sugimori said, "That the best you can do?"

"Cheeky!" Salinus said, grabbing Sugimori's zord with massive force.

"Die!"

"Uh, No." Sugimori said, making the zord nail the massive monster in the netherregions.

"Gh!" Salinus said, "You will pay!"

As salinus began to strike, the massive Lion Zord Slammed into him, knocking him down as the Chameleon zord struck as well.

"What the?" Sugimori asked.

"Sugimori," Dai Shi said, "Salinus can be beaten, but it will take more than just your animal spirits.... allow Camille and I to combine with your zord."

Sugimori looked to the other megazords, who nodded, "Let's do this."

The Lion Zord became the new torso and legs for the Megazord, the harrier zord now becoming wings and the back to the new Megazord, the Chameleon combining to become the new left arm.

"The King of Light and Darkness! Firestorm Megazord!"

"How Dare you, Dai Shi!"

"You can't be allowed to destroy this planet," Dai Shi said, nodding to sugimori.

"Oh, how I wish this could be a permanent thing," Sugimori said, chuckling under his helmet, "Chameleon Yo-YO!"

The Chameleon Zord latched onto Salinus flinging him around before slamming him to the ground.

"Hmm, Two minute left for fighting," Sugimori said, "Guys! Let's finish this!"

The zords nodded to each other before everyone said in unison "The Final Blow!!!!"

As each megazord went through its signature finisher, Salinus grimaced.

"Jungle Pride Mach 12! Mach Barrage!"

"Firestorm Megazord, Oblivion Slash!"

As the final attack hit salinus, he felt the energy around him coarse the energy only a sealing spell could do.

"Salinus!" Sugimori said, an aura of Crimson surrounding him, "I banish you to the realm of Souls, where you will be tormented by those you have killed!"

The Firestorm Megazord flew up into the air, hefting its massive sword before slamming down, obliterating the Psychotic Warrior for good!

"Mission Complete!"

"Firestorm Megazord, Touch Down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiamat grimaced as she ran for her life, her body sore, cuts still fresh from Drenacouloshan finding out her betrayal.

As she hid out in a cave, she shivered in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at JKP.

"Man, I wish those two who helped us would have stayed," Rocky said, still a pig after all these years.

"Somehow I doubt that Dai Shi would have wanted pizza," Sugimori said, Annika and Syd sitting with Kim and the other Mighty Morphins.

"Man," Tommy said, "That was wicked... a 12 piece fusion... Even back in the day, I don't even think Zordon even thought that it would ever be possible."

Kira walked out of the back room, a box in her hand, "Here kev, Since you've kinda got a new suit, I thought you'd like an updated jacket.

As sugimori opened the box, he grinned as he saw the crimson bomber style jacket, with a patch with the Pai Zhua/pilot logo on the right side and a patch with his name and Phoenix Harrier on it in Japanese. On the back was the onomatopoeia of the sound that his zord made when not bugging him with advice, "Kiiiiiiun!!"

"Looks like the little bro finally has a jacket to go with the fact that he always has his head in the sky!" Rose said, "Man... when we went through the portal, I thought we'd gotten separated, but Mack and the others recognized me when we got back... it was weird though."

"Yeah," Mack said, "We remembered everything, but It was like things were done so we could keep our memories."

"I don't care really," Ronny said, "Zel's taking care of little Katrina."

Sugimori grinned, "Man, All these rangers in one place..."

"You're telling me," Dickson said, walking into the restaurant, "You wouldn't believe the look on Khiro's face when he saw that you guys offed Salinus... Congratulations guys."

"Ah," Sugimori said, "It was everyone's doing. "

The rangers looked to sugimori, who just grinned, "Without all of you, we wouldn't be here right now. I'm just glad that we were able to beat Salinus."

"We all are, bro," Tommy said, "But don't discount yourself. It takes a brave man to use his own energy to morph without an energy source in his morpher. That or a stupid man... but we all know you ain't stupid."

"A little bit suicidal," Dickson said, "But who would blame you? Really, you have me for a friend, and you happen to be somewhat romantically involved with my sister... Which, by the by, i'm still not proud about."

Kira stood up and put her hand on sugimori's shoulder, "Eh, Sparky's got a lot of things going against him, but he's got us."

"Eh," Sugimori said, "The way I see it, We're all in this together... But I do admit, I do wish I had my own 12 part fusion."

"Maybe someday the Zord fairies will grant your request," Kadahj said, before getting a thwack by Sugimori, "What? You never know!"

The rangers laughed.

"Come on, Kadahj," Kira said, tugging on the silver ranger's arm, "Since Sparky's back to normal, you owe me that date."

Sugimori grinned.

"Take care of her, Dahj," Sugimori said, "I'd hate to have to kill you."

Kadahj nodded, and walked out of JKP.

However, as the rangers relaxed, Drenacouloshan was brewing something most heinous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special Seminar!

Q Junior here! There's been some big zord combinations, But which Sentai combination gave Ultimuus the Idea for Jungle Pride Mach 12?

Answer after the Authors notes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, Lots of kudos.

Barfmaster helped me with Mach 12.

The new phoenix suit is based roughly off of the Go-On Wings of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and so is his new way of summoning his zord... and morphing... and the jacket kira gave him... XD

Next chapter's gonna be fun... as the plot thickens....

Task 22: Betrayal of Ideals

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q Junior: "Welcome back! So, Which Combination am I talking about? Of course! Engine Oh G-12!!! Looks like Ultimuus can't wait for a bunch of episodes for his 12 piece zord fix... Ok,... i'm running away now..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Spellcraft gone WILD!

Another SUPER HERO TIME! (yes, expect these little tidbits each time)

The first part of this chapter's pure fun, but watch out for part 2 of the chapter, when something really bad happens to good people... and bad ones as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Task 22: Spellcraft gone WILD!!!

Newton City, California, in what would become New Tech City.

A young girl, about 8 years of age, walked down the street, her bulging backpack hung over her shoulder as she limped forward.

As she made it to the front door of her parents' house, she heard a gunshot from within.

As the girl made it inside and to the back room, she saw her mother dead, with her father draped over the bed with his neck slit.

The girl felt something was amiss and ran to her room, grabbing an ornate book before running out of the house, sobbing.

Drenacouloshan grinned as he watched this from the shadows.

"Yes... run, girl..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira and Xalvadora chuckled as they worked on what looked to be the framework for a zord. As Kira incidentally stabbed her finger with the tool she was using, she yelped, bringing it to her lips in a quick instant before going back to her work.

Xalvadora noticed at that moment that, even though the wound could have drew blood, it didn't.

"Hey, Kira," Sugimori said, "Hey Xalv, I'm heading by the office to get some needed Inbox cleaning done, Don't laugh too hard when you see what happened to Cassie."

"What did you do?" Dora asked.

"It's not what he did," Dickson said, sliding past Sugimori, "I used so much hairgoop on her hair when she was sleeping that now her hair's spiked up like the main character off of one of the Tokuhatsu shows in our realm..."

"Heee, Well, i'm getting going," Sugimori said, stifling back a chuckle, "I'll be back after a while."

"Yeah, I'm heading back to home uni," Dickson said, "Can't get enough of the little tykes, y'know!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young girl ran as far as she could from the house before she had to stop.

"You ok?" A young woman said.

"No... someone killed my parents...."

The young woman smiled, "You're hurt."

"Some boys attacked me... called me a witch..."

"You know magic?" The young woman asked.

"A little... My mother was a practicing Magistress..."

The woman grinned evily, "Don't you want to get back at those boys?"

"But it's against the laws of magic."

"Sometimes you have to bend the laws... come on, I'll help you."

The young girl followed the woman, not knowing the true intent of the stranger.

When the Woman stopped, she started a fire and told the young girl to sit down opposite her.

"Chant after me...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie grumbled as she tried to get some of the hardened hair goop out of her hair.

"Screw it," Cassie said, "I'm gonna kill who did this."

As Cassie walked out of the bathroom, she heard a bunch of female screams, and a bunch of "oh shits." coming from Dora.

As Cassie walked into the main part of the building, she had to keep from busting out laughing as women in MENS suits ran out the door, totally creeped out.

"Cass...." Lily said, holding back a chuckle as she came out into the main part of the restaurant, "Come back here... hee.... You've got to see this."

"It's not funny," A female version of Theo said, "This is just.... too weird."

"If it wasn't for the fact that weird lights happened, I'd say that the Power Rangers Jungle Fury just became the Power Rangers PMS Fury... however..." Kadahj said, or, at least the female version of him did, "This is indeed fucking spooky."

"Ha," The female RJ said, "This sucks."

"You know, This is way worse than my current gravity defying hairdo," Cassie said, "By the wais, you guys know who did the gooping, don't you?"

"Dickson," RJ said, "But what's im-

"Finally!!!' Kira said, "I got it--- HAAAAAAAA!!!"

"What's the lau—- HAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEE, Oh Gods... HAAAA!!!" Dora said, seeing the situation," Sorry, shouldn't be laughing, but hell... too... ah... funny..."

"What's done?" Cassie said.

"Oh, nothing to spectacular," the familiar voice of Anni said, coming from a morphed ranger in a cobalt colored suit similar to sugimori's but with a helmet that had the beak of a swan, or something similar.

"Annika?" Lily asked, "That you?"

The Ranger nodded, taking off the helmet.

"Wow," Annika said, "Someone clusterfucked big this time."

"Indeed," RJ said, "You know how to turn us back?"

"No, but you can tell that this is a temporary spell... if it would have been permanent, Lets just say Drenacouloshan wouldn't be terrorizing the city right now, lookies."

The rangers turned to see Drenacouloshan on the monitors.

"Let's go," Kira said, sighing when the three normally male members shook their heads.

"We...can't" Theo said, "If this turns back, we'll be right there."

Kira nodded, "I see why you'd say that, Being a woman can be distracting in battle, I guess... though it's never bugged me any."

Anni demorphed and looked to Kira, Cassie, and Fran, who nodded back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the four rangers made it to the area, Drenacouloshan, Camille, a renshi beast with a magical seal on it, and a young girl, clearly showing signs of being controlled, stood, a group of Psychotics having cleared the street of any LIVING being.

"Ah, you made it," Drenacouloshan said, a little more squeaky voice than normal.

"Looks like the spell doesn't discriminate!" Kira said, arming her morpher, nodding at the others to do the same, "READY?"

"Yeah!" The other girls said, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

When the four finished morphing, The girls looked to each other.

"Let's do this," Kira said."

As the rangers ran forward, the young girl made a wall of pure magic, tossing the girls to the ground.

"Now that's just messy!" Kira said, pulling out her blade, "We gotta do something about the girl!"

"Misson Six!" A metallic voice said, followed by the sound of a jet booster, "Full Power!"

The Magic wall shattered as the Phoenix Ranger busted through and grabbed the young spellcaster, before nodding to the girls.

"There, the playing field's even." Sugimori said, his voice normal as he flew with the girl struggling to get free, "Continue on!"

With that, Sugimori flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let Me DOWN!" The Girl said, before sugimori landed in a tree.

Sugimori whispered a few words underneath his helmet, and the control spell dissipated, leaving a scared girl.

"W-w-what happened? Why am I up here?"

"You were being controlled," Sugimori said, bringing them to the ground,"I saw an opportunity and got you out of there... a battlefield is no place for a young lady."

"I did that... bad thing... to all those people... how did you get..."

Sugimori chuckled, "Let's just say I was born with the best of both worlds, though I live like, and consider myself a man."

"I know your voice," The girl said, "You're Kevin Sugimori, aren't you?"

Sugimori nodded, pulling off his helmet, "You're a smart girl."

The girl smiled, "No one at the academy says so..."

"Why's that?"

"They're scared of my spells...."

"I bet they aren't exactly scared... I think they're jealous. Not everyone can fling spells."

As the two talked, sugimori's Protomorpher beeped.

"Yeah," Sugimori said.

"Sparks, We're getting our butts handed to us! This monster's too powerful."

"On my way..." Sugimori said, killing the connection.

"You'll need some help getting that seal off." the girl said, "Let me help."

Sugimori nodded, putting his helmet back on, "You up for flying again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the now 8 rangers tried to pick themselves off of the ground, The Renshi beast chuckled.

"You aren't a threat," The Jackal themed beast said.

"Fire!" Sugimori said, the Phoenix soul's power knocking the beast off of its feet.

"Finally," RJ said, "What's with the girl?"

The girl looked at sugimori.

"She wants to help..., She says she can help us with that beast."

Kira nodded, "Kev.... I've been working on a couple things with Dora, and this is one of them," The Dragon ranger said, "That's the Dragon Soul to the Tartarus Cast... I'm entrusting him to you."

Sugimori nodded, "Hey kiddo, work a spell onto this soul that will do something to that seal.

As the girl chanted, the Tartarus soul laughed.

"Ooh, that tickles," The masculine voice said.

"Attention," Sugimori said, connecting the Protodagger with the Protomorpher, "Proto Booster! Tartarus Soul, Set."

"I Shall not miss," The voice said.

"Boost up!" Sugimori said.

"3," The metallic voice from before said, "2, 1"

"Fire!"

As the blast hit the monster, the Spell Seal disintegrated, the Disenchantment spell working perfectly.

"You know," Sugimori said, "this would be the perfect time... for that."

The rangers nodded.

"My Body swells with Infinite Energy!" Cassie said, "Unbreakable Body, Jungle Fury Red!"

"With daily purification polishing the heart!" Lily said, "Honest Heart, Jungle Fury Yellow!"

"Techniques color this grand Tapestry," Theo said, "Fantastic Technique, Jungle Fury Blue!"

"Excitement, My style, to the limit of my will!" RJ said, "Iron Will! Jungle Fury Wolf!"

"Polishing my talent, I break open my future!" Fran said, "Amazing Ability! Jungle Fury Fox!"

"Always looking forward at the goal!" Kadahj said, "Righteous Rage! Jungle Fury Silver!"

"My Spirit is one with the Gods!" Kira said, "Unyielding Spirit! Jungle Fury Dragon!"

"Unquenchable flames," Sugimori said, "Jungle Fury Crimson!"

"Unstoppable Love," Annika said, "Jungle Fury Cobalt!"

"Our Blazing Spirit is proof of Justice!" The main five said, " Power Rangers Jungle Fury!!"

"The Mandril and The Dragon, Fighting off all opponents!" Kira and Kadahj said, "Jungle Fury, Tac squad!"

"Lift off!" Sugimori and Annika said, "Jungle Fury Wings!"

"Together we are...," The rangers said in unison, "POWER RANGERS!"

"WHAAT?!" The monster said,

"Claw Cannon!" The main 3 rangers said.

"Talon Blaster!"

"Dragon Blade, Junction Mode!" Kira said, connecting the two blasters with her weapon, "Super Claw Cannon!

"Attention, Proto Booster!" Sugimori and Anni said.

"Phoenix Soul, Set!"

"Swan Soul, Set!"

"BOOST UP!"

As the mechanical voices counted down, the other rangers charged their blasters.

"Three."

"Two"

"One."

"FIRE!" The rangers said simultaneously, firing their weapons in unison at the monster.

As the monster exploded, Drenacouloshan chanted a spell of his own, causing the monster to grow big.

"Huge Jackal," Sugimori said, handing the Tartarus soul to Kira, "Nothing's happened to you yet, Summon your zord."

Kira nodded, "Dora, Send Tartarus."

"Tartarus Cast Teleporting," Dora said.

"We'll watch from afar," Sugimori said, nodding to Anni, while activating flightmode on his Protodagger.

"Let's do this!" The rangers said.

"Tartarus Soul, Set" Kira said, "Wake up, friend."

"And I was sleeping too," The zord said, enlarging to normal size.

"Let's do this!" Cassie said, "Jungle Pride Mach 12 Formation!"

As the Massive zord finished combining, The Jackal just chuckled.

"You're no match for me!" The jackal said, "Eat This!"

With that the monster slammed into the zord, causing it to fall into the newly rebuilt Ocean Bluff Bank and Trust.

"Hey," Kira said, "At least it isn't Kev's fault.... Uh guys... are your columns responding?"

"No," RJ said, "We're dead in the water."

"Dora," Kira said, Send the Casts..."

"Good timing, I just got finished with the new zords... Kev, It's not a 12 piece Zord, but it's a start.... Casts teleporting."

As Sugimori opened up the case, he saw the Phoenix Harrier Cast, a swan motifed Cast, and one fashioned after a Rhino and a copter.

"Rhino soul go in RhinoCopter?" Sugimori said cheekily, "OK, Kiddo, Let's do this!"

"YEP!"

"Phoenix Soul, Set! Rhino Soul Set!" Sugimori Said, "Go Phoenix Harrier, Rhino Copter!"

"Aye!"

"Swan Soul, Set!" Anni said, "Swan Bomber, Let's Go!"

"Yes'm"

"Jungle Fusion!" The two rangers and 3 zords said.

After imputing in the code for megazord fusion, Phoenix Harrier became the body, legs, and head, while The rhino Copter became the right arm and the Swan bomber taking its place as the left arm. The Phoenix Harrier's helmet landed on top of the head of the megazord, completing the transformation. Indeed, the high tech, high-flying king of the jungle skies had appeared.

"MachForce Megazord! Tune Up!"

"It's doesn't matter how many machines you have," The Jackal Renshi said, "I'll destroy you!"

"Bomber Grenade!" Anni said, launching an explosive at the monster.

"Rhino Vulcan, Away!" Sugimori said, controlling the actions of the RhinoCopter from within the main body of the megazord.

"Take THIS!" With that, the Jackal Renshi charged at the megazord, which simply jumped into the air, hovering just out of reach.

"WHY YOU!!!!!"

"Let's Finish this..." Sugimori said.

"Yeah."

"Finish it," The two said, "Hotshot! Sonic Impulse!"

An arrow of condensed sound and flame appeared out of the Phoenix Zord's mouth, using the SwanBomber's wings as the bow. As in the Sonic firestorm maneuver, The zord fired it's projectile, sealing the Jackal Renshi's fate.

"I'm Sorry MASTER... I TRIED!!!" The monster said as he fell, exploding.

Drenacouloshan faded away, Camille and Dai Shi not far behind.

"Jungle Fury Wings... TOUCH DOWN!"

The small zord helped the massive Mach 12 up, and the two zords gave each other what could only be thought of as a Zord 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers returned, Dora ran to sugimori, kissing him deeply, "You did great out there, all of you."

"Aww...," Cassie said, "We wouldn't have made it if it wouldn't have been for the high tech zord."

"Glad to know our work is appreciated," Kira said, holding Kadahj's hand in her own.

"You know," Sugimori said, "It's kinda all of our faults. Without us, the world would be in Dai Shi's clutches, and Dora would be sewing up wounds on mercury instead of sewing back on a random bodypart... Guys and gals, Naomi can run the shop tonight, I'm treating everyone to some high society.

"Wha?!" The rangers said in unison.

"Remember, When your friend is the unofficial owner of the world, you can expect good football tix and great food."

"Kadahj," Kira said, "What's wrong?"

"Hell... it just froze... over.... Mr. Tightwad is treating us all to dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers dined in one of the finer restaurants in Ocean bluff, a cloaked figure watched from afar.

"So this is where the Arcadian lives..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: A bunch of startings over.

As the rangers continued to enjoy themselves, Naomi locked the trapdoor that led into the indestructible basement that held the ranger stuff, and walked back into the store. As she did, a young man with a bulky coat walked in, storming to the counter in the middle of rush.

"Give me all your fucking money or i'm blowing this place up."

As Naomi saw the trigger and the explosives, she reached towards the drawer, only for a customer to grab the man and throw him back. As the suicidal man got up, he pressed the trigger.

Naomi could only duck for cover as the mass explosives tore through the pizza parlor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori's phone rang right after the sound of a massive explosion fizzled through the crowd.

"This is Sugimori."

"Mister Sugimori, this is Chief of Police Jonathon Kermish... Aren't you the co-manager of Jungle Karma Pizza?"

"Yeah.... Chief, is there something wrong?"

"Come see for yourself..."

Sugimori jumped up and ran to the head waiter, handing him 2 hundred-dollar bills, "Guys, we gotta head back..."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know where the explosion came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When sugimori and the gang made it back, Naomi and B'Elanna lay on stretchers, as the OBFD finished fighting the blaze.

"Fuuck...." Sugimori said, "Glad I keep my lappy with me."

"My... My restaurant..." RJ said, clearly angered, "Who in the fuck did this to my GOD DAMN RESTAURANT!!!"

"From what Miss Wildman could tell us, just a misguided youth trying to martyr himself for a cause... It's a miracle, really, the store is a total loss, but no one sustained lethal injuries, from what we can see."

Kira slid into the basement undetected, teleporting the casts and special tech into the pocket dimension in sugimori's coat, before teleporting out and walking back to the others.

"Hmmm," Sugimori said, "There were five people on duty tonight... where's the 3 guys and another woman?"

"We didn't see anyone else... MR. James, would you mind coming down to the station? We have surveillance from outside the store, maybe you'd like to view it and see if you can recognize the intruder."

Sugimori looked at RJ, "Hey man, If you get out of there pretty quickly just come to the SC front desk, We'll be there."

RJ nodded, "lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dai Shi strode through the halls, normally full of renshi and Psychotics. However, the halls were extremely quiet.

When Dai Shi made it to the throne room, Camille came soaring into the wall beside the doorway.

"What the hell?" Dai shi said, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh... maybe I should ask you the same... You assisted against Salinus... against my direct orders."

"Last time I checked," Dai shi said, Powering up, "I was in charge."

"Not anymore," With that, Drenacouloshan stormed forward, plowing into Dai shi with so much force that the armor gave way, leaving Dai Shi gasping for breath.

"You are too weak... it's your host though..... Don't worry... That's about to change though.

Dai Shi looked up in horror as an ethereal hand plunged into his chest, wresting away the spirit of Dai Shi, leaving only Jarrod.

As Drenacouloshan absorbed the spirit, he was blindsided by a flash of white light and smoke.

The two were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jarrod woke up, he found himself bandaged.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Good, you're awake," Camille said, "We're in a cave."

"Who.. saved us?"

"It was only a matter of time before Drenacouloshan put his true plan into play," A familiar voice said.

"Tiamat, is that you?"

Tiamat walked out, wounds crudely bandaged, and with a noticable limp in her gait, "Yeah, It's good to see you alive, both of you."

"How did you know he was going to do this?"Camille said.

"Drenacouloshan was not originally a Psychotic."

"What?" Jarrod said, "You mean..."

"Drenacouloshan's original name was Antius Anasazi... Blood relative of Princess Alessia, though she was actually a human."

"Wait..."

"The Dragon Ranger and Drenacouloshan are Brother and Sister."

"She's a..."

"No, Kira isn't a Psychotic, Her Dna is extremely mutated, and anytime new DNA is introduced, that DNA augments her body."

"But Drenacouloshan's her brother..."

"Why is he like he is now? That's easy. Antius had a similar defect in his genes, but it was cured when he found a dying Psychotic. He had come to my original body, and had asked me what it was. I told him that it wasn't from this existence, and that the body should be destroyed. But he didn't listen... I watched in horror as he began to experiment, and when the Psychotic DNA began mutating him, The original chosen ones of Zordon attempted to combat this new evil. It was only with my help, and the help of a young sorceress named Rita Repulsa, that we were able to cast a spell that cursed Antius to being a Djinn for the rest of his lifetimes, and we sealed him in the Caverns, guarding the Hyperion Armors..

"However, the spell had had an adverse effect on Rita and I. Our minds became warped, and soon, Rita had imprisoned Zordon in a Subspace time warp, and I had my epic battle with the DragonKing Bahamut."

"So, What happens now?" Jarrod said, "What do we do?"

"We need to talk to the rangers," Tiamat said, "They need to know what's gone down, and before it's too late."

The three all felt a wave of evil wash across the land as Drenacouloshan sped towards Ocean bluff.

"We need to hurry."

"You and Tori have become one, haven't you?" Jarrod asked.

"Tori's will was too strong to begin with," Tiamat said, "Let's go, We don't have much time."

The rangers woke up as klaxons blared.

"Heee, I love this place," Sugimori said, running into the room in the 3rd basement floor of the Sugimori Corp Building, "Guys, Psychotics, and lots of them... And Drena..."

"He's gotten more powerful," Kadahj said, "Kira, what's wrong?"

"I feared this day would come," Kira said, "It's time I stopped running from my past."

The rangers were puzzled, aside from sugimori.

"Let's go."

The rangers nodded to Kira. When she and most of the rangers left, Kadahj walked with Sugimori, "Kev, What's that about?"

"Apparently Kira has a past with our favorite Djinn. I dunno though."

As the rangers made it to the fight, morphed, Drenacouloshan grinned, "Ah, glad all of you could make it... You in particular, Dragon ranger... It's only been a few millenia."

"And you're still creepy," Kira said under her helmet, "You and I, let's end this!"

Sugimori went to block her path, but kira shook her head, "I'll come clean after this... This is something I must do."

Sugimori nodded, and the rangers started to work on the Psychotic grunts.

As Drenacouloshan and Kira fought, Jarrod, Camille, and Tiamat ran as fast as they could, knowing that it was probably already too late.

"You can't win, Alessia," Drenacouloshan said, "I have merged with the power of Dai Shi...."

Kira paused in shock, which was all that Drenacouloshan needed. With an eldritch touch, a dark object entered Kira's body, causing it to writhe as her morph faded, along with her conscious thoughts.

With a word, Kira's unresponsive body faded from view.

"KIRA!" Kadahj said, "You BASTARD!"

As Kadahj ran forward, Sugimori armed the Protobooster, "Phoenix SOUL SET! BOOST UP!"

"Your Feeble attacks will fail!"

Sugimori timed the blast so that Kadahj would be out of the way, but when Drena just sent it back at the rangers, Sugimori's eyes became saucers.

I leave you with pain!" Drenacouloshan said, demorphing each ranger with a massive spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers woke up inside the SugimoriCorp basement.

"Uh...." Kadahj said, "That bastard!"

"How'd we get here?" Fran asked.

"They brought us here," Sugimori said, favoring his still healing arm a bit, "Don't panic, they're on our side, apparently."

The ranger's jaws dropped as they saw Camille, Tiamat, and Jarrod standing there.

"What the HELL?!" Cassie said, "Why?"

"We have a common enemy," Tiamat said, "Drenacouloshan has betrayed Dai shi, and has even wrested Dai Shi's spirit from Jarrod's body.... He tried to kill me when he found out I was behind certain recent events not going as he planned.... And He plans on unleashing the dark side of Kira's mutation."

"You know about Kira's mutation?" Kadahj said, "More than me or Kev?"

"So she's told you about the fact that she has multiphasic DNA, which means that she's essentially a changeling. However..."

After Tiamat, or as sugimori was reverting back to calling her, Tori, finished explaning, Sugimori scratched his head, "This isn't good.... I've seen that spell before... I know I have."

"Oh?"

"It was the spell used by the guys who abducted Kriona all those years ago... DAMNIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days were fairly quiet for the rangers, but not for Dora. She was working on something so top secret, she had an entire lab to herself.

Sugimori on the other hand, was putting the finishing touches to a new mode for serenity.

"You mean, it can now interface with the Proto Dagger?" Annika said, "Cool!"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "Klaxons in 3, 2, 1."

Need more be said?

As the City-wide sensors picked up on the MASSIVE energy signature of Drenacouloshan, Sugimori couldn't help but worry, "

"Guys, keep alert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers made it to the area where Drenacouloshan was attacking, The massive Djinn grinned, "Ah... Good timing..."

"Where's Kira?!" Kadahj said.

"Ah.... Where's my manners... Come Sister, It's time to play with the peons!"

With that, a Massive Psychotic in ornate golden armor appeared, already in Giant mode.

"I can sense kira's consciousness, but it's buried... Whatever he's done to her has made her completely subservient." Sugimori said, "Guys, You'll have to take him in Mach 12."

"Ok."

"Dora," Sugimori said, "Send the Tartarus cast."

"Ok."

As the Case with the cast appeared, Sugimori put the soul in its Zord.

"My Mistress has been corrupted... she must be saved..." Tartarus Said, "It's time for Mach 12 Formation.... The turquoise one can pilot me."

"Good, Get Going!"

As the Massive Jungle Pride Mach 12 Megazord finished combining, The Psychotic version of Kira tore into the Zord, causing sparks to fly.

"Let's do this! Mach Barrage!"

As the Zord finished its finisher, the monster's eyes glowed, as well as a charm on its neck.

"Jussstice.... Dissolution...." The former Kira said in a venomous and raspy voice as a beam of unidentified energy nailed the massive zord.

"AAAAAH!!" The rangers said, pain running through them as the megazord formation failed, tossing them out of the zords, an odd energy field around each of them ..

"Oh no... the Zords!" Sugimori said, as all 12 of the zords began to vanish.

"Gh.... Tartarus said, "Is... is this... the... end?"

With that, each zord faded.

"Gh... what's this feeling?" Cassie said, "What have you done to US!"

"Just getting rid of the opposition...." Drenacouloshan said as the rangers faded from view.

"DADDY!!!!" Annika screamed as she painfully faded from view.

"NO!" Sugimori said, his body shaking, "No....."

"Feel free to kill him, Ashralessia," Drenacouloshan said, "I'll be back... home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO Be Continued.

Today's roll call happens to be adapted form Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger, which, believe it or not, became PRJF.

Crazy stuff will be happening... Let's just say stuff is about to happen that no one can predict.

As always, RnR

Ultimuus.


	23. Heart of a father, heart of a friend

It's Super Hero Time, again.

Drenacouloshan has unleashed a being he claims to be Kira upon the rangers. With the massive Jungle Pride Mach 12 megazord and the other rangers seemingly erased from existence, can Sugimori fight off the monster... alone?

Oh... wait... wha!?! I'm being attacked by holographic projections of zords here! GAAh **faints**

^-Hello, I'm Phoenix Harrier... My partner is Kevin Sugimori, the Phoenix Ranger. He's kinda angry right now.... His daughter and his close friends, the Power Rangers Jungle Fury, have been seemingly erased by the Justice Dissolution of Ashralessia.... who seems to be Miss Kira...-^

Ok, when you see a some sort of symbol like a hyphen or such, that's the engine that begins each chapter talking.

Task 23: Heart of a Father, Heart of a Friend

Sugimori dodged out of the way as the huge monster named Ashralessia, no doubt an infernal form of Kira, stomped, trying to crush the Phoenix ranger.

"Kev, get back here, you can-"

"What have you got information wise on that energy wave?" Sugimori said, "Please tell me that you got some information on it."

"Yeah.. But the computers are still trying to sort it... It'll be hours.... "

"You've got the 20 minutes that the Mach Force Megazord has to fight this thing, send the goddamned casts."

"Kev..." Dora said, "Think this through!"

"Miss Xalvadora," The Phoenix Harrier's holographic projection said, "Send us, We'll hold Miss Kira off until you figure it out. Anyways, be glad that you were doing tests on SwanBomber... otherwise we couldn't do a thing."

Xalvadora let a stray tear escape, looking at another case, before grabbing the case with the components of the Mach force megazord, and the three souls for the zords.

"Casts, teleporting." Dora said.

"Thanks, hon, I promise, I won't go down like the others." Sugimori said before cutting the connection, "Let's do this, Phoenix Harrier, SwanBomber, RhinoCopter, Souls Set!"

"Aye," the three zords said, " Jungle Fusion!"

^-You see, When the three flying jungle engines and at least one ranger combine, the Flying king of the jungle, the Mach Force Megazord, appears! How exciting! Kiiun!-^

"Mach Force Megazord, Tune UP!"

Ashralessia sauntered forward, knocking the zord into a row of buildings, before beginning the charge up for the Justice Dissolution.

"I see it," The scruff voice of the Rhinocopter said, "Rhino Vulcan!"

The bullets from the attack nailed what seemed to be the third eye of the monstrous Kira, destroying the mechanical device implanted there.

The monster panicked.

"Wow, good call, RC," Sugimori said, bringing the Megazord to its feet."Let's do this, Finish it, Hotshot! Sonic Impulse!"

As the arrow hit Ashralessia, she flew back, but only barely injured.

"Wow, This is insane...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora watched the battle back at the new base and kept stealing glances at the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashralessia sauntered forward, after getting back up, and struck out against the zord, with enough power that she caused the zord to shrink back to its components, throwing sugimori to the ground.

"You.... will.... die...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora grabbed the case and put it on the teleport pad, "Kev, I've been working on these.... They're.... shall we say... companion zords to the Mach force zords.... I call them all Jungle engines..."

"Totally combinable with mine?" Sugimori said, "My zords are fine, send the rest."

"Right, Sending the casts."

Sugimori dodged a stomp and grabbed the case, "Let's do this... ooooh 9 more to play with."

"Thought you'd like that," Dora said, "Well, do it, sparks."

Sugimori used his telekinesis to levitate each zord, opening up the hatches as he did this, "Souls, Set!"

As sugimori re-boarded the Phoenix harrier, he patted the zord, "You up for round 2?"

"You Betcha, Aibo (partner), Let's do this, Giiun!"

"Alright, Mach 12 Formation!"

As the Jungle Engines started flying and riding the same path, The tiger/ Racecar zord spoke.(For reference, i've put the hybrids of each zord in parentheses)

"The Roaring Highway King, TigerFormula!" (Racecar)

"The Stealthy and save driver! Jag-Decker!" (Double Decker)

"The Spunky and Fearless woman! Cheetah4x4! (Offroad Vehicle

"I'm carefree even when mad! MandrilRoader!" (MotorTrike)

"The Emergency Dispatch! WolfCommander!" (Police Car)

"Strength, hidden under beauty, FoxCarrier!" (Can carry 2 zords on it's back)

"The High Soaring Fighter! PhoenixHarrier!"

"Never Giving Up! SwanBomber!"

"Plowing to the goal, RhinoCopter!"

"All aboard! GorillaFreighter!"

"Moving Up!, AntelopeLiner!"

"Moving Down! PenguinLiner

"JUNGLE FUSION!"

-Now, when 12 Zords and one Ranger become one, The Ultimate Jungle Engine, Engine Pride Mach 12, appears, a tad wobbly, but still Subjugating all evil! KIIIUN!-

TigerFormula became the chest and shoulders, with the Cheetah4x4 becoming the lower torso. The Jag-Decker became the legs, whereas the FoxCarrier became feet, where the WolfCommander and MandrillRoader docked on the feet. RhinoCopter and SwanBomberdocked on the shoulders. Phoenix Harrier transformed into warrior mode and connected to the back. The Antelope and Penguinliners became the arms, and the GorillaFreighter's sides became armor for the JagDecker, and made a helmet for the new Zord.

"Engine Pride Mach 12! Tune Up.... GO ON!"

"I've wanted to say that for so long!" Sugimori said, sitting in the center back seat, "Aww.... it's lonely!"

Drenacouloshan spat out the bloodwine he had been sipping, "WHAT? Those zords keep on combining!"

As the massive zord did battle with Ashralessia, Dora grinned, "Sparks, I figured it out, That jewel is holding the energies that are keeping the rangers in flux. Destroy the jewel, and you save the rangers!"

"Ok," Sugimori said, "Attention, Protobooster!"

"Remember to use the Blaster chips," Dora said.

"Blaster Soul, Set! Engine Pride, Mach 12 Grand Prix!"

The zord projected energy versions of four smaller megazords, the four megazord components of the big one. The four projections slashed the monster, before fading.

"The Final lap is mine, GO!"

Engine Pride Mach 12 sped forward, slamming into the jewel with enough force that it shattered.

"Yeah... oh shit, she still big and mean!" Sugimori said.

As the monster sped forward and slammed into the megazord, the massive machine flew back, only to be caught by....

"Safe!" Annika said, "What? You thought we'd let you fall?"

"Guys!" Sugimori said, "YEAH!"

"I'm coming over," Anni said, "So you'll have some company!"

As Anni boarded, the two Mach 12 megazords squared off against their former comrade.

"I'm sensing kira's life force starting to emerge," Kadahj said, "Kev, let me save her!"

"You got it buddy, We'll follow your lead!"

"Alright, Jungle Pride Mach 12! Mach Barrage!"

"The Final Lap is ours! Mach 12 Grand Prix!"

After the Grand Prix, Kadahj jumped onto the top of the zord, "The Final corner is mine!!!! Elemental Mastery Thunderbreak!"

With a massive exertion of energy, a huge bolt of lightning separated Kira from the monster, sending the very injured woman to the ground.

"One more time! Mach 12 Grand Prix!"

As the monster exploded, The rangers celebrated, before sugimori and Kadahj jumped down.

"I'll help ya," Sugimori said, helping Kadahj hoist Kira's unconscious frame, "Thanks for the help."

"Thanks for saving us, bro," Kadahj said as the two morphed men jumped into the Engine Pride Megazord and took off towards the hangars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later.

Kira woke up, various diodes attached to her body.

"You're awake," A seriously unshaven Kadahj said, "Good."

"Kadahj, What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Being corrupted by my brother... being used by him.... being...forced against you guys.... using..."

"Don't worry about it," Cassie said, walking into the med-ward, "You're a ranger."

"Not anymore...."

"See, That's where your knowledge of the Morphing Grid isn't as good," Xalvadora said, "As soon as the DragonBlade got into Drena's hands, I removed the Grid link and put it in a set like Sparks and Anni's."

"You guys...."

"Don't You guys us, missy," Sugimori said, "You had us worried there."

"Kev...." Kira said.

"Don't worry about it, Remember, You weren't in control. Sides, we got you back. Mission complete and all that.

"And I finished what you started," Xalvadora said, "Though I don't wanna use EP zords for the time being until we get all the kinks out."

"Awww....." Sugimori said, playfully stomping his feet like a 2 year old, "I liked having a 12 piece Gattai!"

"Poor kev never gets any fun!" Fran said, "Well, let's leave Kira and Kadahj..."

"Yes," Theo and RJ said.

"I think I have some paperwork to do," Sugimori said, scratching his head, "The suck part about having the new base in the B3 of this building is that I'm where I HAVE to do paperwork!"

"Haha!" Kira said, before wincing, "Ok, laughing hurts!"

-And with that, the rangers got to relax... But it wouldn't be long before some crazy stuff happened.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Unneeded Guilt

Kira sat in the small bedroom she was using in the SC Auxiliary1 building, where half of the employees that stayed on site stayed.

Though no one could really tell, she was still extremely torn up over her being forced to attack her own friends.

"Can I come in?" The voice of the part romulan secretary Sabrina said.

"Yeah," Kira said, "What's up Sabrina?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, tis all," the significantly younger woman said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit warmed over 3-million times." Kira said, "Other than that, just peachy."

"You're still bummed about attacking the rangers."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" Kira yelled.

"You forget, my direct boss is your crimson ranger," Sabrina said, still calm.

"Sabrina... i'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sabrina said, grinning, "We all go through tough times."

With that, Sabrina walked out, gently shutting the door.

Kira planted her face in her hands, and silently wept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 hours later

"Kev," Kadahj said, bursting into sugimori's office after getting the go-ahead, "Have you seen ki?"

"No," Sugimori said, "Sabrina checked up on her this morning, but hasn't been back there since."

"You think we should check?"

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sulked through the forest outside of Ocean Bluff, nothing with her but the clothes on her back and a small flask in her hand.

However, she didn't notice the person clothed in all white following her.

When she got to a certain spot, she pulled out the ceremonial knife that the man that raised her, Diagos Anasazi, had given her long ago, and popped open the flask, pouring some of the contents on the blade before taking a swig of it.

"Eugg..." Kira said, raising her shirt and putting the knife on the exposed flesh.

As she pressed down, piercing the flesh, silvery blood started seeping out, continuing to ooze as she guided the blade across her stomach, tears falling as the pain wracked her body.

As she finished, she slit both wrists and dropped the knife, waiting for death to come.

"Oh... my god...." A heavily accented voice said as a man in white came into the clearing.

Kira had all but passed out when she felt cloth ripping and wrapping across her wrists.

"n...no, don't..." Kira said, seeing the man who was helping her.

"Sorry, miss....," The man said, looking at the jacket that kira was wearing, incidentally one like Sugimori's and Anni's, "Ah, I see.... You're a 'ranger'..."

As the man finished this, he took out an odd flask and poured its contents on the stomach wound, sealing the cut.

"You know about the rangers?" Kira said.

"I was once part of a similar group that fought evil... They were called JAKQ Dengekitai."

Kira's eyes widened.

"You lead the fight against Iron Claw and Crime." Kira said, "But what are you doing in Ocean bluff."

"Well...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers were worried now. Kira had left a note in Draconic saying that she had dishonored them all, and as such, didn't want to disgrace themselves with her dishonorable presence.

"Kev," Kadahj said, "What does that mean?"

"In Arcadian and Merkati culture, when one dishonors their unit, the offender usually does a ritual suicide, similar to the one done in feudal japan," Sugimori said, "Fuck, we don't have much time."

As sugimori said that, the Alarms blared.

"We got a psychotic," Dora said.

"Kadahj and I will go after kira," Sugimori said, "Everyone else, go after the baddy."

"We'll join when we can," Kadahj said.

"OK!" The rangers said, heading towards the transporter pads.

"I'm glad I had those installed," Sugimori said as he and Kadahj began checking the surveillance.

"BINGO!" Sugimori said a few minutes later, "She was heading for the forest 45 minutes ago... We may be able to save her, Let's go, buddy."

After sugimori and Kadahj left, Sabrina walked in, nodding at Xalvadora. Xalvadora went to the bathroom, and took out a box that Sabrina had brought to her earlier.

"Finally, I can listen to something other than Sparky's morning shits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers arrived at the area where the psychotic/Renshi beast hybrid had appeared, Sugimori and Kadahj were running as fast as they could for the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean..." Kira said, "You have a son here in Ocean Bluff?"

"Yes," Banba said, But he's of no worry, He has a habit of popping up somewhere... but i'm more worried about you."

"I Disgraced my unit... my team. I'm no worth to them anymore," Kira said.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Banba said, "How do you know that they feel disgraced?"

"It's tradition," Kira said, "My adoptive father raised me in the ways of the dragons..."

"Last time I checked, dragons aren't supposed to be hard on themselves," Banba said, "And neither are Red warriors."

"I'm not a full red," Kira said, "I'm not even a second red."

"No, but you're just as part of the team as the Phoenix Ranger or even the Red ranger."

"But..."

"Remember this, Four elements bring out the perfect red rose. The Sun gives it nutrients. Water rejuvenates the flower, which is in the ground. The Sky spreads the pollen that give birth to new roses. However, there's also the darkness, which lets everything rest for the night. Yellow, and to an extent Gold, portray the sun. Blue and turquoise is the water. Silver is the sky in this analogy, and Violet is the darkness, just a part of the process as everything else. And those four elements have given what they can to produce 3 red roses."

With this, Banba produced a red rose out of his jacket.

"Never forget, Your friends are as much a part of you as you are a part of them."

"Kira!!!" The loud booming of sugimori's voice could be heard, "KIRA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"KIRA!" Kadahj's voice said, "Where are you Ki?"

Sugimori ran into the clearing and found kira, and Banba.

"Kira... Oh hell." Sugimori said, "When did you get in town, pops?"

"Pops?" Kira said, "Wait a minute.... "

"Remember when I told you the name of my adoptive mom and said my dad was dead? I lied."

"I see that," Kira said, "So you're a Banba?"

"No, he's a Sugimori alright," Banba said, "My wife and I were going by the name Sugimori when we adopted him."

"Kev, Dahj," Dora's voice said, "The rangers are in trouble, The JPM12 is down, and they've got codename Engine-Oh, Swan, Gunbir-oh Rhino, and Master Freighter Mega fighting the monster... Could possibly use Phoenix pride with Mandril."

"Ok, but make sure there's enough room for the runaway.."

"You found Kira?" Dora asked.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "She found my adopted dad, Ok, Send the casts."

"Roger, I'm also sending Kira's morpher and Morph Soul, since she forgot to bring it."

"Okies," Sugimori said, "Sparks out."

"I don't have a giant machine of my own," Banba said, "But I'd love to watch this."

"You might wanna sniff your red rose then, old man," Sugimori said, "And get ready for a wild ride!"

"Ready?" Kadahj asked.

"Morph Soul, Set!" Kira and sugimori said.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Big," Banba said, sniffing his rose, "ONE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Engine Pride Megazord + Swan , Torque Megazord + Rhino, and FreightMaster megazord struggled to deal with the monster, a huge blast hit the monster, sending it to the ground.

"Phoenix Pride Megazord + Mandril, On the scene!"

"Wondering when you were gonna make it!" Cassie said, "Want the rest of the parts to your mega?"

"Only if they wanna get over here!" Sugimori said, "GO Dahj, get in your zord formation! Kira, feel free to board the Rhino."

"Got it," Kira said, hopping into the Rhino Copter before the Rhino and Swan Zords joined the Phoenix to become Mach Force Megazord.

"The Giant King of the Jungle Engines! Engine Pride Megazord!"

"Another King of the Jungle Engines, Torque Megazord!"

"The Flying king of the Jungle Engines, Mach Force Megazord!"

"The Wise king of the Jungle Engines, FreightMaster Megazord!"

"Pressing Forward on the road of justice!" The rangers said as each zord did a spin.

"Jungle Fury Engine Team!"

"Uh oh!" The monster said.

"Let's do this! Jungle Strike!"

As all four zords struck the monster, it flew back.

"You'll pay for that!" the monster said, firing a blast at the zords.

"Nope!" Sugimori said, "Let's do this, Everyone, Finisher time!"

"Engine Pride Grand Prix!"

"Torque Grand Prix!"

"Sonic Impulse!"

"Final Smash!"

As each finisher hit the monster, it yelped, only to explode and shrink.

As the rangers jumped down to meet it, Banba stepped forward.

"Hey, who-"

"Don't worry, He's got it covered," Sugimori said, "Watch."

The monster ran at Banba, who grinned under his helmet, "Big Baton! BIG FINISH!"

With a huge swipe from his baton, the monster split in half, both parts exploding.

"Not bad for a man in his 60s," Sugimori said as the rangers joined together, banba joining them.

"Now, Kira," Banba said, "Do you see now what I was saying about the red rose?"

"Aww, Dad, did you have to tell her that story?" Sugimori said, getting a chuckle out of everyone.

"Hey," Kadahj said, "Let's go home."

-Kiiiun! Looks like Miss Kira's finally gotten her fighting spirit back. Looks like the elements do make for great roses!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, more zords with personality.

Don't worry, next chapter should be fun.... OH GOD ANOTHER FLYING TALKING HOLOGRAM!

^- Suaaaaan! SwanBomber here! When an old man in a pressed black suit comes looking for Anni's Dad, It's a mini adventure in Switzerland!!!"

Task 24: Happysugi


	24. For the Family

-Suaan! SwanBomber Here, Ultimuus let me do the author notes this chapter because Star Trek Elite Force 2 is that darn good... Um oh, yeah... UMMMM ULTIMUUS, I think you need to take over!!!-

Okokok, I'm here. In the first part, the action's gonna happen really early, though the holograms will be fully active throughout.

Also, no exploding of great world landmarks either..... I hope

Compared to most of the other chapters, this one is tame... I think...

and might be a bit funny/nice to read.... I hope

Your turn, SB!

-SUAAAN! Sorry bout that! After all the hubbub of last chapter, it's time for a bit of rest! However, I doubt everyone's favorite dragon billionaire gets anything like that.-

Task 24: Part 1: For the Family

Dora woke up to find sugimori fast asleep at his computer. Stifling a chuckle, she snuck up behind sugimori, only for the crimson ranger to grab her boobs.

"You know, I did the same thing to kira a few years back," Sugimori said, opening his eyes and yawning, but with his girlfriend's boobs firmly in his grasp, "Funny thing, you're softer."

"I won't ask.... wait, I thought Kira was a changeling."

"Don't let her tackle you," Sugimori said.

"Uh, can I have my mammaries back?"

"Bah, fine."

Sugimori relinquished his grip and looked at the screen.

"Ah, finished." Sugimori said, "Yay."

"What is it?" Dora asked.

"Mods for Space Trek Elite Squad 2," Sugimori said, a smile on his face, "This one in particular makes the multiplayer really fun."

"You're a nerd, you know that?" Dora said, leaning on her boyfriend, giving him a slight peck on the cheek, "I'm gonna go grab something to eat, wanna join?"

"Sure," Sugimori said, Lemme change shirts though"

Sugimori walked into the closet and came back out wearing a black shirt and grey pants, pulling his jacket onto him as he stuffed his morpher in his jacket pocket.

"Ok, ready." Sugimori said.

"You're forgetting this," Dora said, tossing his morph soul to him.

"Yeah, you're right, Morpher is useless without its soul."

"Let's go, sparks."

As the two made it to the Ground floor Food Court, they found the other rangers sitting at one of the big tables. After getting a couple breakfast platters from the IHOP, The two slid into the seats left opene by the rangers.

"Hey," Sugimori said.

"Sup," RJ said, "Took ya long enough."

"Cut them some slack, RJ," Lily said, putting her hand on RJ's, "It's not like they have to wake up at 2 o'clock in the morning anymore."

"They should, it builds character," RJ said, chuckling, "Or, in my case, insanity."

As the gathered rangers chowed down and chatted, Sabrina walked into the area, grabbing sugimori's attention.

"Sabrina, Good to see you out of the office, What you need?" Sugimori asked.

"You have a very important visitor, sir," Sabrina said, moving to the side to allow the visitor to reveal himself.

"Geoff," Sugimori said, getting out of his chair, "I thought you were in Switzerland,"

"I have been, Master Kevin," Geoff, Sugimori's one time butler and friend, said, "I came here on dual motives."

"Let's go to the B3 commons," Sugimori said,, motioning to his friends to join.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Cassie said, "Lemmegetthisstraight... Your adoptive mom, Hitomi Suto, is calling you back to switzerland... for a party?"

"Not a party," Geoff said, "Once a year,a few months before the shareholder's ball, The Suto Conglomeration holds a gathering of the brightest minds and the loftiest bank accounts in the world."

"I love it how of all the parties you usually take care of," Sugimori said, "You scrunch your nose up at the annual Echelon Ball."

"Trust me, sir, it's not easy," Geoff said, "But where are my manners... Madame Suto is extending an invitation to you all."

"I don't do parties," Kadahj said, looking to Kira who agreed.

"Yeah, Besides, we are kinda fighting a war against evil here," Kira said.

"Well," Sugimori said, "The way I see it, I'm stuck, I have to go to this thing... Dora's kinda in love with me, so that's 2... Maybe a couple more?

"How about us?" Rj said, "I mean, Me and Lily."

"Ok," Sugimori said, "Three rangers."

"Should we be talking about that around..." Cassie said.

"Don't worry, Miss, Master Banba actually revealed that you were the power rangers, That's why Madame Suto extended the offer. Nothing like a little bit of vacation."

Cassie sighed.

"Cassie," Sugimori said, "What's wrong?"

"My adoptive father.... He always wanted to attend a Suto gathering... He never got to, because of his heart condition though..."

"But you're worried because there needs to be a red ranger here, just in case," Kira said, "Have you forgotten? Maroon is a shade of red."

"Go ahead and go," Fran said, "Remember, We can use the EP zords without all of us here."

"Besides," Naomi said, walking in with the help of a crutch and a prosthetic leg, "The newly rebuilt Elite Force will be here to give back up. So go ahead, live a little, kick a few of those old codgers in the shins for me."

"How's the leg doing?" Sugimori asked.

"I'll never be able to fulfill my dream of rangering, but at least I can still get around... That's the big part," Naomi said, the damage to her face still apparent, "I miss the restaurant though."

"How's B'elanna doing?" Sugimori asked.

"For a woman who lost both legs, an arm, and an eye, she's quite chipper.... "

"Who's her replacement on the team?" Sugimori asked.

"Lieutenant Samuels," Naomi said, "But she's not as into it as B was."

"Have her beam down and meet me in the Holodeck on Floor 85," Sugimori said, "That is, if Geoff can wait."

"We don't have to leave for a day, Sir," Geoff said, "But I would like to leave rather expediently."

"Ok, Hey Naomi... have you found The others yet?"

"No, it's like they simply dissapeared... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers left out of the Holodeck, Sugimori grinned.

As he was still technically the highest ranking officer on Voyager, Sugimori fired Lieutenant Samuels on the spot, and promoted Commander Kadohata to the spot that Karolyn Samuels had been given.

"Well," Sugimori said, "Those going with me, pack some undies, and some grungies, we'll be in the land of swiss cheese for a few days."

"What about stuff for the Ball?" Dora asked.

"Madame Suto will take care of that, Let us go," Geoff said.

"DAAAAD!" Annika said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Probably doing stuff with that boy I saw her sneak into her room last night," Lily said, "You forget, i'm related to Joe."

"What have I told you about bringing civilians into the base area?"

"Sorry, he was really cute!"

"Did you show him any of the tech?" Sugimori asked.

"Nope! I made him wear a blindfold and everything!" Annika said, "and he's prolly gonna wake up not remembering a thing anyway... I kinda went crazy, and I don't even think he remembers who he is."

"Who is she?" Geoff asked.

"She's my daughter, Geoff," Sugimori said, "Geoff, meet Annika Kathryn Sugimori, Squirt, meet the old codger that kept me out of trouble for all these years."

"Master Banba didn't say anything about.... oh wait, yes he did..." Geoff said, scratching his head, "Miss, all the rangers are invited."

"Well, lookie here," Annika said, dodging into a bathroom and walking out morphed, before sliding back in, taking a few moments, flushing, and walking back out, "PLEEEEEASE?!?!?!"

"Are you sure, bug?" Sugimori asked, "This is gonna be a really big formal shindig. As in black tie, elegant dress type of thing. You do have purple tinged hair, among other things."

If I can blend in with the group in the board meetings, I think I can blend in at a ball," Annika said, her hair darkening to where it almost looked raven black, "Sides, you're gonna be in public view most of the time, We'll be able to roam. Good thing if something goes bonky."

"Well," Geoff said, "Now that the fated six have been chosen, Let us be on our way, There's a private jet waiting on us."

"Let's not keep it waiting," Sugimori said, "Kira, Kadahj, Fran, Theo, We're leaving this area to you guys and the Elite Force.. Be careful, and may the power protect you."

As the six and Geoff entered the jet, Dora handed Sugimori and Annika their zords' engine souls, which got immediately placed in their morphers.

"Kiiiiun! Do you think it'll be alright leaving them so underhanded?" Phoenix Harrier asked.

"They'll be alright, Suuan!" SwanBomber said, "Let's just have fun!"

"What gets me is that you guys are yappin' away to your zords and no one cares," Cassie said, before Dora plugged up a portable charger and plugged up bays for the Tiger-Formula Engine Soul, The Cheetah 4X4 Engine soul, the WolfCommander Soul and the RhinoCopter soul to converse with the others.

"Could it be that these folks are hired by Dragon-dude's parents, thus able to know these things, Aru Aru?" TigerFormula asked.

"Dragon Dude, tah?" Cheetah4x4 said, "You do know he has a name, right?"

"Cut the thing some slack, Cheetah-kun, ~aun....," Wolf Commander said, "He is partnered with Cassie-kun."

"And how is that a bad thing?" Geoff said, poking the hologram, "Such a sophisticated image."

"Kira and I created the zords, and used existing tech to build the bays. The holo-technology is the exact same that's used in Holodecks." Dora said.

"Which have become quite the rage at the Excelsior hotel chain," Geoff said, "We will arrive in Geneva in 4 hours, due to the enhanced engines on this plane. Feel free to make use of the food and drinks, and there's an exercise area in the back hold."

"Yessir!" the gathered 6 said.

"Kiiun!" Phoenix Harrier said, "It'd be great to roam around...."

"I haven't made the modifications to where you can stay in small mode inside your casts," Dora said, "Unfortunately, until then you're confined to the holoimagers."

"Awww," The zord-o-grams said, before shutting off the imagers.

"Sirs and ladies, We have a problem," Geoff said, "A flying monster, Giant."

"That's our forte," Sugimori said, grabbing the Casts that Dora had just in case.

"Ready Squirt?" Sugimori asked.

"You betcha," Annika said, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

As the back of the plane opened up, The two rangers jumped out, their zords enlarging and catching them.

"Let's make this quick," Sugimori said, "Jungle Fusion!"

-Suan! When three souls and two warriors combine, The high flying king of the jungle engines appears!-

"Mach Force Megazord, Tune Up!"

As the zord tangled with the Hawk monster, the plane sped forward.

"We need to hurry this up," Anni said, after 16 minutes of fighting, "Our ride is speeding away."

"Agreed," Sugimori said, "However, This zord won't make it in time, We've already spent a good bit of time fighting... we have about 3 and a half minutes left, Let's finish it."

"Sonic Impulse!"

As the monster exploded, the Zord began to fly towards the plane.

"We're not gonna make it!" Anni said, "We're gonna need a miracle!"

"One Miracle, coming up, Ensign," Tuvok's voice said as the Voyager came into the atmosphere, putting itself underneath the Mach Force Mega, "You may disembark your Engines."

"Heh, You're awesome, Tuvok." Sugimori said, "Alright, Time to shrink this, PH!"

"Kiuuun!"

As the zords shrunk and such, Sugimori felt himself being beamed into the Ship.

"Beam us back aboard the plane then get back in space." Sugimori said.

"Aye," Tuvok said, "Enjoy yourself."

"We will, Tuvok." Anni said, "Energize."

As the two and their zords materialized back on the plane, the six friends looked out of the window to see the voyager ascend back into the atmosphere.

"Wow," Cassie said, "I've never seen it from the outside before, it's huge."

"And full of win and awesome," Sugimori said, "Not as powerful as Dickson's ship, but it manages."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little later.

"ETA?" Sugimori said.

"A little under an hour," Geoff said, "Go get cleaned up, Madame Hitomi and Master Banba will be meeting us at the Hangar. You all did bring something more... respectable, right?

"Not me," Annika said, "Cass, did you?"

"Yeah, luckily, I brought a couple of extra skirts and shirts. Be glad i'm your size."

"Eh," Sugimori said, "Gee, I hope you brought something, RJ, cause i'm definitely nowhere near your size."

"Eep," RJ said, "I guess i'm screwed, then."

Dora chuckled, "Well, Let's go ladies, gotta be halfway presentable to two of the richest people in the world, eh?"

"Yep," Cassie said, seeing sugimori squirm, " What's wrong Crimson?"

"Nothing, really," Sugimori said, "You guys just reminded me that my adoptive parents are richer than me."

"Only by about a thousand dollars, Sir," Geoff said, receiving an icy glare from sugimori, "I mean, I'll come back in when it's time to land.... If you'll excuse me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the plane landed and taxied into the hangar, Soukichi Banba, Former leader of JAKQ Dengekitai, and his wife, Hitomi Suto, stood, waiting for their esteemed guests.

As the rangers disembarked, Hitomi grinned as Sugimori walked out, dressed in a black polo, his crimson jacket, and black pants. The woman holding his hand, however, made the adoptive mother of sugimori smile, a black halter dress draped over her frame.

The next two, Hitomi thought, were a hoot to look at. She recognized the man, Robert James, the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza establishment before it was destroyed. Thusly, she expected him to be wearing a violet colored t-shirt and khaki cargo pants.

The Young woman disembarking with him, however, seemed to be a little apprehensive though. She was gorgeous, by the standards that Hitomi held for those who would be associated with her adopted son, but she seemed worried.

The next girl, a young woman of around 18 by Hitomi's guess, was the epitome of cute. Her hair was Blackish, however, Madame Suto could tell the slight purple tinge of her hair. The young woman looked a lot like sugimori, and wore a cobalt blue shirt and a long stonewashed skirt.

The last of sugimori's companions to disembark was, to say the least, a refreshing site. As the girl stepped down, Hitomi got a good look at her. She wore no make up, and the only thing signifying that she was accessorizing was the silver necklace that dangled around her neck.

"Guys," Sugimori said, "May I introduce you two to my adoptive mother and father, Hitomi Suto, and Soukichi Banba, whom you already have met. Mom, I'll begin by introducing you to my girlfriend, Xalvadora Doce. Next up is Robert 'RJ' James, His girlfriend Lily Chilman, My daughter, Annika, from my first marriage, and last but not least, Cassie Rhodes, Her father..."

"Solomon Rhodes," Hitomi said, her long and flowing dress fluttering as she walked to the red ranger, "Your father could never come to the annual Echelon ball... I'm sorry to hear that he passed away."

"My dad would have loved to come to one," Cassie said, "I'm just glad I got the opportunity."

Hitomi grinned, "Well, The ball isn't until Tomorrow night, However, There will be a special party tonight, and i'd like to get the ladies to the designers before then, so their dresses can be ready by tomorrow."

"In a day?"

"In 4 hours, actually," Sugimori said, "The designers are great, They....."

Hitomi noticed Sugimori's sudden change in mood and decided to take over, "I have a team of clothing designers, the best from around the world, So let's get in the car and we'll be at the manse in about thirty-five minutes."

Banba saw Sugimori's sudden change in mood and decided that he would have a talk with the rangers later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the 6 from Ocean bluff entered the mansion, Sugimori had regained his composure, and was chuckling as Banba told an embarrassing anecdote about his days in JAKQ... until...

Sugimori looked at a picture mounted on the top of the staircase, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the picture. In the picture was a younger Banba, Hitomi, Sugimori, and two young children, about 5 at the time.

"Kev?" Xalvadora said, putting her hand on Sugimori's shoulder, only for it to be shrugged away as Sugimori teleported away.

"He's on the top floor," Banba said, "Come, Xalvadora, It's better if you come with me to help him.... this has happened before..."

Xalvadora nodded and ran as Banba jogged towards the stairs.

"What was that about?" Annika asked.

"It's something that happened when he was very young..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat on the top balcony, his head in his hands as he continued his remorse.

"Son," Banba said, "You never told your friends, did you?

"About what?" Dora asked.

"When... I was young," Sugimori said, "I was adopted into the Suto/Banba family. Mom and dad had 2 other children, Hiroto and Miu... A month after I was adopted, and on my birthday at that, my powers fluctuated at a level that hasn't been reached since..."

"What do you mean?" Dora asked.

"He was playing with Hiroto and Miu, running with them through the back yard of the house we were living in at the time... We were living incognito in a small town in Arkansas... But I digress... His internal energies fluctuated at such a high peak that... what seemed to be a dimensional tear formed. Hiroto and Miu couldn't stop in time.... and we watched them get sucked up... and then watched the tear seal up..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean...." Annika said, "He blames himself?"

"Kevin has an unfortunate ailment... Because his father was a planeswalker, he has an incomplete Spark... He seems to have it under control now... but at that point, any peak in emotion, even good ones would sometimes trigger an outburst of the spark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kev," Dora said, "Why didn't you tell me, Tell us?"

"It's not your cross to bear, Dora," Sugimori said, "Because of my weakness, I lost more family!"

"It may not be my cross to bear, kev," Dora said, "But I love you, and that usually means that i'm entitled to know your weaknesses... and bear your crosses with you."

Banba left the two alone for a few minutes, and when he re-entered the balcony, Sugimori was smiling again.

Sugimori looked up and into the sky, "I just wish I could tell Hiroto and Miu that I'm sorry."

As sugimori said this, a blue light flashed across the sky, and to some, a faint "Boaaael" could be heard.

"I've never been one for superstitions," Banba said, "However, Sometimes wishing on falling stars can work... let's go inside, Xalvadora needs to meet with the designers, and we all need something to eat."

Sugimori got up and nodded to his adoptive father and his girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hours later

Cassie walked onto the balcony of the room that She and Annika were sharing.

"Little did we know that Madame Suto was gonna give us enough clothes to fit in each of the three closets of our rooms at the base," Anni said, still in awe over the multitudes of clothes that had been brought to their lodgings, "But i'm wondering on why the Sutos would hold a 35 person pool party before the big thing tomorrow."

"There's going to be over 2000 at the soirée tomorrow night," Hitomi said, poking her head in, "Might as well have a nice poolside jaunt with a few higher ups, you know? Might be able to get Mr. James some funding for rebuilding."

"But that means that we'd have to quit watching RJ make pizzas in the lounge area!" Cassie said, "Noes, I dun want it to happen!"

The three women shared a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CANNONBALL!!!" RJ said as he expertly plunked into the pool.

As Lily joined him, She pointed to the bottom of the pool, where Sugimori and Dora were looking up at them.

"Do you ever breathe?" RJ said as the two swam up and broke the surface of the water.

"Breathing's for humans and non-lawyers," Sugimori said, "actually, I can hold my breath for two hours at a time, so yeah, I do breathe."

"Sugimori-Sama," Takumi Sakimoto, Owner of Sakimoto Motors, said, swimming to the group, "It's good to see you again."

Sugimori nodded as he swam to the edge and pulled himself out, lowering the water level a bit, "Come over here and we'll talk, Sakimoto-san."

As Dora and Sakimoto came over, Sugimori collapsed into a chair,one specially built for his humongous weight.

"Kev, you alright?" Dora asked.

"Its his weight," The petite Sakimoto said, "I used to be Sugimori's secretary before he helped me get my business off the ground... Because of all that metal inside him, he can't float normally."

"You'd think I would've known that," Dora said, "Kev, why were you in there then?"

"If I use my magic, I can keep afloat in the water, but it does a number on me. Such is the curse of having implants that keep you alive." Sugimori said, taking a swig of the drink that Hitomi had brought to him.

"Sakimoto-San," Hitomi said, "Could you let us be for a while?"

"Yes, Suto-Sama,"Sakimoto said, getting up, bowing, and heading back towards the pool, where more guests were now enjoying a game of pool basketball.

"When Soukichi and I adopted Kevin, we were aware of the fact that he had Darksteel bones, and an augmented set of organs. However, due to complications that we had to FIND, he was still suffering from a whole multitude of different problems.

"Dora, Are you familiar with The Suto Technological Conglomerate?"

"Only stuff i've read." Dora said.

"Most of the high tech implants and prosthetics on the market today were designed, and most of them are marketed by the Conglomerate... And guess who the tester of most of the designs was?"

"Kev?" Dora asked, getting a nod from sugimori.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "Because of mom, I've been able to do things I couldn't have before... But even it has its downsides."

"Madame Suto," Geoff said, "You have a call on the special line... It's your sister in law."

As Hitomi got up and left, Dora noticed a data-link port on her neck.

"Kev, Are your..."

"Pops was made into a cyborg after an accident severed both arms and both legs, and severely damaged his spinal cord. It was because of the collaboration between ISSIS and SutoCorporation that led to his recovery. Nowadays, SutoConglomeration takes people off of the streets, and gives them jobs, just like SugimoriCorp does. However, those who have diseases, or terrible health issues get special care."

"They're given cybernetic parts," Geoff said, "As a matter of fact, Sabrina, the young woman who works at the SugimoriCorp office in Ocean bluff, Is the last one modified using the same techniques that saved Master Banba's life."

"Does she sniff a magical red rose and become Big Two?"

Sugimori snorted, "No, she wants to be a ranger, but she knows that without her, Sugimori Corp would fall apart."

"Sabrina does seem to be a good person."

"Sabrina informed me on the opening at JKP," Sugimori said, "If she wouldn't have, I wouldn't have picked up the morpher again."

"I'm glad you did," Dora said, giving sugimori a kiss on the cheek, "I'm heading to our room, you joining?"

"Wait another half an hour, That's when i'm gonna pull something, our folks know not to be in there when I whistle, too."

"Heeee...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori and group ran out of the pool area as the gathered partygoers scrambled out of the pool, covered in slime, all laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori and Dora sat on the balcony of their shared room, Dora clung to Sugimori tightly.

"What's wrong, hon?" Sugimori said.

"I love you." Dora said.

"I love you too," Sugimori said, "Sorry about worrying ya earlier."

"I've come to expect it from you," Dora said, kissing sugimori on the cheek, "Just promise me that you won't let a castle fall on top of you."

"I'd prolly die," Sugimori said, "Joe could pull that off because of what he is, and what you are."

Dora sensed an uneasiness in Sugimori's voice.

"I feel... like whatever I do i'll always be the sidekick, no matter if i'm leading a fleet or leading a team... it's like I'm..."

"Always in Joe's shadow?" Dora said, "Kev, You're not Joe, That's true, But I don't hold that against you."

Sugimori looked at Dora, "Of course you don't," Sugimori said, "It's just... every time i've tried to protect someone I love, something bad has happened to them. I don't want that for you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle a phaser just as good as you can," Dora said.

Sugimori feigned a horrified look before grinning, "Well, Sherriff, let's head to bed, We're gonna hafta get up quite early in the morning."

"I'll wake you up then," Dora said, engaging in a quick bout of tongue hockey before the two settled in for bed."

As Sugimori lay down, Dora crawled in bed, licking her lips as she did.

"Rawr," Sugimori said, a grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora woke up feeling refreshed, only to find sugimori already up and in the shower.

As she walked in, she flushed the toilet a few times, causing sugimori to yelp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the six gathered in the main eating area of the compound, Sugimori glared at Dora, who grinned from ear to ear.

"I... hate.... plumbing." Sugimori said as Hitomi served breakfast to everyone.

"Kev," RJ said, "what is that?"

"It's Shitar, It's a leafy green from arcadia... It's said to boost the natural magical energies of the eater," Sugimori said, gnawing into a piece of the vegetable as he grabbed a few pieces of bacon, "Horrible taste, but it's great for the energy."

"When you all are finished," Hitomi said, "We'll begin preparations for the ball..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie was dumbstruck on how fast everything was going. eight hours ago, she was eating breakfast with the others. Now, her hair was being curled, makeup expertly applied, and her red, satin gown was hanging off of the door, the coordinating shoes next to the door.

Across the room, Annika was having the finishing touches done to her, a floor length cobalt gown her choice of dresses for the evening.

Lily and Dora were in the next preparation room, Dora was beautiful enough that she didn't need much of anything, And Lily's face only needed a little bit of touching up.

As the two female shadows looked at their chosen fashion for the night, it dawned upon Dora that the designs that they all picked were simplistic, yet stylish. Dora's was the epitome of the little black dress.

Lily, on the other hand had chosen a tasteful halter dress, in an almost golden hue.

"I bet Cassie's going nuts," Lily said, "A good while ago, Casey would have never thought that this would be happening, and now, boom."

"Quit picking on her. Drena pulled a fast one on us all," Dora said, "Sides, i'm glad that Cassie came, The kid needs a break."

"Madams," The attendants said, "It's time to get dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori finished putting on his formal suit, complete with dress shirt, crimson vest, Jacket, and tie, RJ fumbled with his bowtie, until sugimori walked over and deftly fixed the tie.

"Don't worry, amigo," Sugimori said, "It took me 23 years to figure out how to do that."

"I've never been good at anything that requires more than one knot. It's called Kung Fu, not Knot Fu."

Sugimori grinned, before affixing cufflinks to his cuffs and tying his hair into a ponytail.

"The ladies are waiting on us," Sugimori said, "Let's go."

As sugimori and RJ walked out of their dressing room and made it to where Hitomi and Banba were waiting, Dora and Lily were already waiting.

Sugimori walked over to his girlfriend and embraced her.

"You look beautiful." Sugimori said.

"Thanks." Dora said.

"Wow," RJ said, walking up to and kissing Lily "You dress up quite well."

Lily snorted, "From you, that's a complement."

The door to the prep room opened, and Annika walked out, her entire look befitting of a princess.

"Hey, squirt," Sugimori said, "Looks like I know where your good looks come from , eh?"

Annika grinned, and turned around, "You can come out now Cassie.

Cassie walked into the room, eliciting a bunch of wows.

"That dress," Dora started.

"Is beautiful," The rest of the gathered said.

"Thankies," Cassie said.

"The first guests should be arriving within the hour," Geoff said, entering the room and seeing Cassie, "Wow."

"That expression's been used to death, find a new one." Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Partaay!

Two hours later.

Hitomi Suto stood atop the staircase, her floor length silver gown accentuated by the diamond necklace she wore.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for supporting The Suto Conglomerate this year. Many new faces have joined us for this year's Echelon ball, Including Madam Ventreya of Ventreya Cosmetics, and, surprisingly enough, my staunchest business rival, and my son, who would like to speak a few words."

Sugimori stepped out of his hiding spot and nodded to Hitomi, who stepped back. He grinned and in his most snotty voice said "Thanks Moom."

As the gathered chuckled, Sugimori began speaking again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Every year, The Echelon Ball brings the best and brightest entrepreneurs, CEOs and such for the biggest, and... in my opinion, the second best A-list soiree this side of the milky way." Sugimori said, everyone laughing, "But enough of causing mommy dearest a heart attack. Enjoy yourselves, Eat, drink, and be merry. We may be rivals tomorrow, but tonight, we're here to enjoy ourselves. Have a good night."

With that, sugimori stepped back, and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori stood out on the main floor, The others mingled with the guests.

Cassie and Anni stood off to one side, watching one woman in particular.

"That's Angela Hawthorne," Cassie said, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Who's that?" Anni asked.

"She got with my dad... then, through subtle means, made his heart condition worse until he had the big one."

"And she had an insurance policy on him, eh?"

"Yeah."

The woman in question sauntered over to Cassie and Annika.

"Who the hell do you think you are, lookin' at me?" Angela said, obviously drunk.

"The ghost of christmas past," Cassie said. "Seems you've made quite a name for yourself, using money from the death of James Rhodes."

"How do-- Casey?"

"Not anymore. Word of advice, be careful what others wish for."

Angela giggled, "So you off and became a --- Haaa urp."

Angela regained her composure to see sugimori standing by the two girls.

"Angela Hawthorne," Sugimori said, "I've heard a lot about you. All bad it seems."

"Kevin Sugimori... Why are you involving yourself with... the tran and the whore-"

Annika used her telekinesis to untie the woman's expensive dress, causing it to fall a bit, gettting hung up on the ribbings of the corset, but revealing a stuffed bra.

"WHAAA?" Hawthorne said "This place is haunted!!!"

As Angela collected her dress and ran away, Sugimori chuckled.

"Remind me to raise your allowance," Sugimori said to anni.

Cassie started to walk after Angela, but sugimori shook his head.

"Her assets were just confiscated by the authorities, for tax evasion." Sugimori said, "I've been monitoring the wires all day today."

"Thanks," Cassie said.

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the ballroom, RJ was swamped by 3 beautiful young women.

"Uh, ladies... I'm taken!" RJ said.

"So?" The leader of the women said, "I'm rich. I could buy you anything."

"You can't buy love," Lily said, pushing the women out of the way and tangling her arms around RJ's arm, "Sides, You have money, but each of you... are 17, right? Nice try."

As the women sauntered away, Lily grinned.

"Nice entrance," RJ said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora sat on the the balcony, where a young girl, around 10 was looking out at the moon.

"You're crying," Dora said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this place," The girl said, "My mom's in there... Trying to get new contracts... and i'm here... just as a trophy."

"Why do you think that?" Dora said.

"The only time I really get to see my mom when there's one of these... But it's more like i'm just supposed to stand here and be pretty..."

"I admit, this place isn't exactly ideal for a kid," Dora said, "But your mom does her best."

"But i'd rather her spend time with me!" The girl said.

"What's your name?" Dora asked.

"Summer Landsdown," the girl said.

"Summer," Dora said, "Remember one thing: A mother always loves her children, even if she doesn't outwardly show it. She's just trying to make sure that you are taken care of in case she doesn't live to see you fully grown. Don't hate her for that."

"Summer," Veronica Landsdown said, catching the end of dora's statement, "There you are... I'm sorry if Summer was bothering you."

Dora smiled, "Nah, she's a good kid. I hope that when I have a kid, that he or she's as good as her."

"She's spunky, that's for sure... I just wish I had time to spend with her." Ms. Landsdown said, "It's hard running a small corporation."

"A great man once said that the best things in life are the ones that you SHOULD make time for," Sugimori said, walking onto the balcony, "Veronica, you want to spend more time with little Summer here?"

Veronica nodded.

"I tell you what," Sugimori said, "I normally don't do this, not for small corporations, But if you want, I can write up a merger within a few days. You'd keep your company, it'd just have a few more employees and some HR people that are more than willing to help your company grow.

"Landsdown Aerotech has room to grow," Sugimori smiled, kneeling down to Summer's level, "And if you're willing to merge, I guarantee you that it will. Just get with me by monday if you want."

"Mr. Sugimori," Veronica said, tears of joy on her face, "I don't need 'til monday, Write that merger up as quick as you can, I accept."

Summer smiled and hugged her mother. After a moment, Sugimori stood up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to some private matters," Sugimori said, looking to Dora before looking at Ms. Landsdown, "Have a good rest of the night."

As the two left, Summer enjoyed the rest of her night with her mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie grinned as she saw sugimori and Dora head towards the stairs.

"Miss," A man's voice said, "I'm hard pressed to believe that you're here without someone to enjoy it with."

Cassie took a look at the young man and gasped as she took in the boyish good looks he definitely had.

The young man was wearing a black Armani suit, with a black shirt and a white tie. On his cufflinks were silver rhinos, and his long hair was slicked back and affixed in a braided ponytail.

"Um, Hi." Cassie said, chastizing herself in her mind for her dumbstruck reaction, "Um I mean..."

"Oh, don't worry, My father was the same way around beautiful women.... I guess it went the opposite way with me... I'm Gordon Valtreze IV," The young man said, taking cassie's hand and kissing it, "May I inquire the name of the perfect diamond in front of me?"

Cassie blushed before speaking, "Cassie, Cassandra."

"Does Cassandra have a last name?" Gordon asked.

"Depends," Cassie said, again wishing that she would have lost the blockheadedness when Drena did the special wish, "Sometimes I just go by Cassie, sometimes I put a Rhodes behind it."

Gordon laughed, "Ha, Well, Miss Cassandra, would you fancy a dance?"

"I'm quite a clutz, actually."

"Come on, I'll support ya," Gordon said, dragging cassie onto the floor."

As the two danced, They looked through the top of the ceiling, fireworks overhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat on the top floor balcony, looking down at the partygoers that had taken advantage of the outside.

"It's beautiful out here," Dora said, a glass of wine in her hand, "I wonder how the others are doing."

As she said that, Sugimori's morpher went off.

"You had to ask," Sugimori said, running to the dresser and grabbing his morpher, "What's up?"

"Sir," Sabrina said, "There's been a monster attack, Elite force is recovering the injured jungle fury rangers..."

"Kev," Kira said, "You guys gotta get back here quick... Some guy calling himself Hiramechamedes has just.... destroyed Fran, Kadahj, and theo's link to the morphin grid."

"We're on our way," Sugimori said, taking off his suit jacket and replacing it with his bomber jacket.

"I guess we're going like this," Dora said.

Sugimori let out a six note whistle that alerted the partying rangers down below.

Anni, who wasn't with anyone at the time, ran over to Cassie.

"Cass, It's that time."

"Sorry gordon," Cassie said, "Whenever she gets like that, It's important."

Gordon nodded, "Yeah, I figured. Go, Father just called me about a monster attack, and by the color of your dresses, I can figure it out quite easily. Be careful, Cassandra, I do want to see you again."

Cassie nodded, and ran up the stairs, followed by RJ and Lily, and Anni.

"I've heard the news," Banba said, "Go, We'll break the news that you had an emergency."

"Thanks pops."

"Be careful."

"Tuvok, this is Sugimori," Sugimori said, "beam us directly to the battle site."

"Aye."

"But first," Sugimori said, "Morph Soul, Set!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

To Be continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All that mushiness, and I leave you with a cliffhanger. Pleas forgive me, I'll make it up to you.

Check in next time, when the Suit really does make the ranger.

Until then, may you waltz to the moon.

Ultimuus.

^- RhinoCopter Here. When the most powerful enemy the rangers have faced to date injure the animal spirits to the point of never being useful again, Can Sugimori, Annika, and Kira defeat this enemy?-^

Task 25: Seigi no Road.


	25. Seigi no Road Road of Justice

-^ Gatagata! RhinoCopter here... A mechanical monster calling himself Hiramechamedes has attacked Ocean Bluff. Can the rest of the rangers defeat him? ^-

Author's Note: Sorry about how long it took for me to get the last chapter out. It's been hell at work, and i've been trying to get other projects done.

Also, from now on, if there's a rollcall, it'll be the one used in Part 2 of this chapter, with any differences noted, of course.

Task 25: Seigi no Road (Road of Justice)

Hiramechamedes chuckled menacingly as the Power Rangers Elite Force cautiously extracted the three injured rangers from the battle field.

"You were foolish to attempt to mount an offense," Hiramechamedes said, "My intelligence is unbeatable."

"MISSION SIX," Sugimori's protodagger said, "Full Power!"

As sugimori slammed into the monster, Lily, Cassie, and RJ stormed forward, weapons armed.

"Ah.... more... Jungle rangers...." Hiramechamedes said. Getting up and not seeing who hit him, "Prepare to meet the same fate as your comrades!"

"Claw Cannon!" Cassie said, the three Jungle rangers charging it up.

"No use...." Hiramechamedes said, powering up his sword, which resembled a ruler, "Acute Triangle Slash!"

"Fire!" The three ranger said.

As the blast surged forward, it met the triangular blast, and quickly dissipated as the nightmarish geometry slammed into them, demorphing them.

"No!" Sugimori said, Slamming into the monster again before beaming himself and the other three back to base.

"That... was eventful..." Hiramechamedes said, chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with them?" Annika said, "Why are their morphing grid signatures suddenly gone?"

"Whoever that was," Dora said, "apparently destroyed, in one fell swoop, the Jungle fury ties to the morphing grid. We could fix it, but it'd take upwards of two years... if we're dilligent."

"Then.... then how do we combat him?" Cassie said, rivulets of energy coarsing over her body as she tried to sit up, "It's like he's wounded my animal spirit."

"From what I can tell, that's exactly what happened," RJ said, walking, but definitely in pain. "It's like my animal spirit is unconscious, or in a coma."

"I guess that means the Wings are the only defense against him," Sugimori said, "Dora, have the zords on standby, if Hiramashimidi or whatever attacks, I wanna be the first to know, Wings, to the Holodeck."

As Sugimori and Anni walked to the holodeck, Kira stood there.

"Kira," Cassie said, "You're a member of the Wings. Go, we'll be safe."

As kira nodded, the Klaxons blared.

"Lemme guess," Sugimori said, "He's back?"

"Yeah, and he brought friends... Psychotic friends."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hiramechamedes and a squad of Psychotics tore through the downtown area, Sugimori, Kira, and Anni made it to the area.

"Ah.... three more...."

"We can't allow you to hurt any more people," Kira said.

"You're reign of terror stops here," Annika said, "Before it even gets a chance to get started."

"Prepare to die." Sugimori said, "Ready?"

"READY!"

"MORPH SOUL, SET!" The three said, "Jungle Beast, Tune Up!"

As the rangers finished morphing, Hiramechamedes stumbled back.

"What?" The monster said, "That Genie said nothing about the Go-On Wings!"

"Frankly," sugimori said, plowing through Psychotics, 'I don't know what you're talking about."

" He's off his rocker," Anni said, "Go-On Wings? Funny name!"

"We need to finish this quick," Kira said.

"Indeed." Sugimori said, flicking all three switches on his Protodagger.

"Mission Six."

"Prepare to die," Sugimori said,jumping up, "Full Power!"

As Sugimori flew forward, followed by the other two, Hiramechamedes smiled.

"Hissatsu (The Finisher)," The monster said, "Pythagorean Theorem!"

As the rangers flew back from the blast, they de-morphed.

"Everyone, you alright?" Sugimori asked, making sure his morpher was good, "Heh, You're lucky, Hiramechanix, We can still morph!"

"Heh, hehehe...... Kevin Sugimori.... Drenacouloshan has told me all about you..... How... your Daughter died..... how two other of your children died..... how you couldn't save any of them...... You probably.... wake up in the middle of the night.... screaming T'eleyah...."

"You have no right..." Sugimori said, his anger bubbling over, 'To say... HER NAME!!!!"

Sugimori ran forward, morphing into his ranger form, Kicking hiramechamedes with so much force, he flew through an abandoned building.

Sugimori grabbed the adversary, tossing him in the air as he formed the Protobooster, firing 20 blasts into the body of the monster before the beasty dropped.

"You... will pay for what you've said!" Sugimori said, "Serenity!"

Within seconds, Serenity was in his hands.

"Serenity, Protoblade mode!"

With that, the hilt of the sword folded up and locked in place, allowing the Protodagger to combine.

"Protoblade, Power up!"

"What!" Hiramechamedes said, "What the hell!"

"Don't forget about me," Kira said, once again morphed, "ProtoTrigger, Mission Two! Freezing Dagger!"

"Ghh!" Hiramechamedes said as Annika plowed into him with the protobooster.

"This ends now!" Sugimori said, "Protobooster! Shotgun Mode!

"Kev," Kira said, "Use the Tartarus Soul... just in case."

"Ok," Sugimori said, "Tartarus Soul, Set!"

"He will die by my claws!" tartarus said.

"Boost UP!" Sugimori and Kira said.

"Three, two, one, Zero!"

"FIRE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the base, the powerless rangers were looking at the screen, watching the explosion... when...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heee hehehe," Hiramechamedes said, his body smoking, but still very much intact, "good shot.... but i'm more powerful! TRIPLE PYTHAGOREAN THEOREM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori, Kira, and Anni fell to the ground, in massive pain, the rangers back at the base were on edge.

"We have to do something..." Cassie said, walking to the transporters, followed by the other rangers.

"Guys," Dora said, "Fran's injured... if you go out there, without any powers....."

"We might die," RJ said.

"But that's a part of the deal," Theo said.

"Yeah," Kadahj said, "Besides, my girlfriend is out there, risking her life, I gotta do the same."

"Sides," Lily said, "we're Power rangers, we know the risks."

"Well," Dora said, smiling, and pulling out a case with the stylized JF emblem on it, "Luckily, Kira, Sabrina, and I finished these just in case. They're what I like to call Protophones... for the lack of a better term. Put one of these nice little Morph souls in, and say a nice little catch phrase like Jungle Beast, tune up, and you'll get a new suit, new weapons, and actually feel like your Jungle engines have reliable partners."

"Um, only three phones," RJ and Kadahj said, in unison.

"You guys get these Protoshifters.... Kev came up with the name.... cause of the gear shift thing. Fits, but it's retarded.," Dora said, "You two use these green morph souls."

"Well," Cassie said, "let's go help our friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hiramechamedes continued to tear into the rangers, Sugimori finally demorphed for the fourth time.

"We can't give up now," Sugimori said.

"He's strong!" Kira said.

"The stronger he gets," Anni said, 'the more motivated I become!"

"I don't care how many times he gets back up, I'll knock him back down again!" Sugimori said.

"We'll help." Cassie said, showing off her new morpher, "Dora said that these get good reception... and you're retarded."

"Ha!" Sugimori said, "Ready guys?"

"Ah.... the little kitties want to fight again." Hiramechamedes said, "You fools are resilient."

"JUNGLE BEAST, TUNE UP!"

As the lights died down, Eight rangers stood in their places.

"What the hell......." Hiramechamedes said... Those suits!"

"Go-Onger...." Hiramechamedes said.

"Dora, What in the hell is a Go-Onger," Sugimori said. In almost a whisper."

"In the other realm, it's a TV show about 7 japanese kids fighting against the BankiZoKu.... Engine Sentai Go-Onger. That's it! He must be from a realm where the Go-Onger are real! Guys, I'm sending the info to your visors, This might work!"

"You're weird," Cassie said, looking at her new suit. "Yay, we finally match somewhat!"

Sugimori grinned as he looked at the suits. Each were the same color as the JF suits, with some major differences. Starting at the shoulders, was a metallic black saftey belt like motif, going down the chest on both sides and locking in on the belt buckle, which showed the stylized JF logo. The Red, blue, and yellow belts were black with several pouches on them, and the Violet and Silver ranger belts were more of a gold color.

"Go-Onger...." Hiramechamedes said.

"It's time for that," Kira said.

"Mach full Force!" Cassie said, "Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct," Theo said, "Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming!" Lily said, "Go-On Yellow!"

"Doki Doki Delight!" kadahj said, "Go-On Silver!"

"Dash Dynamic!" RJ said, "Go-On Violet!"

"Break The Limit!" Sugimori said, "Go on Crimson!"

"Sparkling World!" Anni said, "Go On Cobalt!"

"Neverending Fire!" Kira said, "Go-On dragon!"

"Pressing forward on the road of justice!" The first five said, "Engine Sentai, Go-Onger!"

"Take off!" The wings said, "Go-On, Wings!"

Hiramechamedes stumbled back.

"Even with color changes... the engines follow me here!"

"Heh," Cassie said, pressing her buckle and getting a red sword, "Tiger Saber!"

"Jag-Bazooka!" theo said.

"Cheetah Bullet!"

"Mandril axe!"

"Wolf cannon!"

"Super Highway Buster!"

"Attention! Proto Booster!"

"Damn it!" The mechanical menace said.

"Today, TigerFormula gets a shot!" Cassie said.

"Souls, Set!" The three wings said.

"Fire!"

As Hiramechamedes fell to the ground, smoking, Sugimori grinned.

"Fool," The Phoenix ranger said, "We aren't Go-ongers... We're the power rangers. You can't take that away from us."

"Damn you!" Hiramechamedes said, "I will KILL YOU! SANGYOU KAKUME! (Industrial Revolution)

"Dora, Send the 9." Cassie said.

"Guys, The fight should go faster if only the right colored rangers go into those cockpits," Kira said, "If the freight master zords were here, i'd fight, but... go on without me."

"Ok," Sugimori said, "Ready guys?

"Souls SET!"

As the rangers entered their zords, They took a second to grin, before putting their morphers into the right spots.

"You ready, pal?" Tiger Formula asked.

"You Betcha, TF!" Cassie said.

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, "Mach 9 formation!"

With that, Sugimori pressed the keys marked 7 + 9 on his morpher before hitting the GO! Key.

"Engine Fusion!"

^-GataGata! 7 souls and 9 Engine zords combine to become The king of air and Sea, Engine Pride Mach 9!-^

TigerFormula became the head upper body, with its arms in the position it would be in for Mach 12. SwanBomber and Rhino Copter docked on the shoulders as Wolf Commander and Mandril Roader became the arms. Fox Carrier became the feet, as Jag Decker became the legs and Cheetah 4x4 became the waist and lower body. To complete the formation, Phoenix Harrier went warrior mode and docked on the back.

"Engine Pride, Mach 9, Tune Up!"

"You.... You have mocked me for the final time, POWER RANGERS!"

"You're right," Cassie said, "You tried to kill us, but you couldn't. Let's see if we can kill you.... At Mach Full force, even!"

"Heh," Sugimori said, "Let's do this! Mach 9 Grand Prix!"

However, when the smoke died down...

"Ha!" Hiramechamedes said before being blasted by the new incoming zords.

"Guys," Kira said, "Dora cleared them for running. Engine Fusion!"

As the three trains became the Freight master megazord, Hiramechamedes grimaced.

"Freight Master Megazord" Kira said, "Tune Up!"

"heh," sugimori said, "I think... It's time..."

"Mach 12?" Kira said.

"Mach 12," Sugimori said, pressing the 8 + 1 2 buttons on his proto trigger, "Engine Fusion!"

"Good Luck!" Gordon Valtreze said, from the top of the Excelsior hotel, "Go Power RANGERS!"

"Hey," Sugimori said, "Looks like MiniVal decided to root you on, Cass."

"You knew?"

"I Sent him your way, actually." Sugimori said, "and he know about the rangers. He helped fund the project."

"Back to the battle guys," Theo said.

"Engine Pride, Mach 12, Tune Up!"

"12 Machines?" Hiramechamedes said.

"Mach 12 Punch!"

"OOOF!" The monster said.

"Let's finish this!" Cassie said, "ENGINE PRIDE Mach 12, MACH 12 Grand Prix!"

As the Grand Prix Finished, Hiramechamedes grimaced.

"But... how!"

"You knock us down, we get back up," Sugimori said as Hiramechamedes burst into a fiery explosion.

"Mission... complete." RJ said.

"Or as the Go-Onger would say...." Kira said.

"Checker... FLAG!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers traveled back to base, after teleporting their zords back and de-morphing in a hidden location, Gordon Valtreze IV Rode up on his scooter to meet them.

"You know, after withstanding that highspeed flight, I'm glad I have this stiff neck. You guys..."

"Are awesome?" Cassie said, grinning from ear to ear, "Damn good, needing rest after that fiasco?

"Yep," Gordon said, "All of the above, from what I can tell."

"Yeah," Lily said, "I just hope we don't have to do the Go-Onger fiasco again. It took every fiber of my being not to giggle like a six year old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Sticks and Stones.

Theo sat by the stasis bed that was holding Fran.

"How is she?" Theo asked.

"Hiramechamedes did a number on her," Anni said, running a tricorder over the young fox ranger, "If she responds well to the treatment that Dora put in her I.V.s, Fran may be back up and running in... maybe a year... maybe six months."

"So... we're without a gold ranger?" Theo asked.

"For the time being." Annika said, shutting off her tricorder.

"Maybe a miracle will happen." Theo said.

"It's foolish to hope for miracles," Anni said, "IF miracles happened, my baby sister would have survived instead ofbeing burnt to a fucking crisp by bloodthirsty murderers."

"Anni..." Theo said, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when dad said that He was from the future?"

"Yeah," Theo said, "wait... You are too?"

"Yeah, I was born in the late 23rd century, in the delta quadrant, on a ship called the U.S.S. Voyager," Annika said, " I was born with a couple of rare mutations... I looked like I was 6 by the time I was four, and in an odd turn of events, my feet never touch the ground."

Theo looked down and checked.

"Holy shit," Theo said, "They look like they're firmly placed, but I can see a little light under your soles and your heel... Why are you always barefoot anyway?"

"Try keeping your feet in shoes when there's a half-centimeter wall of force underneath your feet. It's really hard to find shoes that do that. That's exactly why I wore a floor length dress at the ball that some of us went to. However, Kira and Dora designed the ranger suit to where the wall of force melds with the energies of the suit, thus allowing me to have boots.

"Wow," Theo said, "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because of events not even I know the reason behind, That future was essentially nulled." Annika said.

"Damn." Theo said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Theo," Annika said, cheering back up, "I'm glad that I met you guys. Being a ranger is tough, but it has a bunch of merit..."

As Annika started doing more tests on Fran, the Klaxons blared.

"Guys," Sugimori said, "We've got a weird one. He isn't a psychotic or anything we've seen before...It's almost like he's a demon of some sort."

"Let's go," Anni said, grabbing the Protomorpher from the shelf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rangers made it to the downtown area, the monster got in front of a young woman with a small child.

"You're a Whore!" The monster said, causing energy to coarse through the woman before sending her and her child into a wall.

"Stop right there!" Sugimori said.

"Ha," the demon said, " I am Zuboshimeshi... And...."

As the monster said this, he sped in front of Sugimori, the eyes on his back flashnig.

"You," Zuboshimeshi said, "are a murderer."

Sugimori's eyes bulged under his helmet as the energy tore through him, sending him THROUGH the Ocean Bluff bank and trust building, sending it toppling down on him.

"KEV!" Kira said, flying towards the monster.

"Ah... You're just a mutt."

Kira flew into a light pole, sending her to the ground.

"Stop this!" Theo said.

"Mother Complex."

As Theo fell, Gordon started racing through the rooftops towards the SugiCorp building, from his vantage point of his balcony.

"Stop right there," Kadahj said, arming the road Axe.

"Ha, what can a FAILURE, an OUTCAST, do to me?"

Kadahj groaned as he tried to pick himself off of the ground after sailing through the air, and a few signs.

"Kadahj!" Cassie said, swiping at the monster with her Formula Saber.

"Ah, the one who thinks she can lead.... what a child."

As Cassie tried to pick herself up, Lily ran at the monster, her sidearm in baton mode.

"You're just shit." The monster said.

Lily flew into the bank and trust building, bounding off of it and back at the demon.

"Ah, back for some more, Deserter?"

Lily slammed into the rubble, her morph giving out.

RJ leaped onto the monster only to be thrown off.

"What a black sheep."

As RJ fell to the ground, Anni ran at the monster, the Formula saber in her off hand, and the Protodagger in her main hand..

"How stupid of you!" The monster said. However, Anni kept coming.

"You Whore!" Zuboshimeshi said, failing again.

"Mission six!" Annika said, throwing the formula Saber into the air before jumping onto it, "Full power!"

"You stupid Wench!" the monster said, still not Fazing annika.

"Mach Rendezvous!" Annika said, the Formula Saber slicing into the monster.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Zuboshimeshi said, escaping through a crack underneath a dumpster.

"What... what the hell?" Sugimori said, having finally dug himself out from underneath the rubble, spitting out blood.

"Lily!" RJ said, hobbling to Lily's side, "She's unconscious..."

"I'm beaming you guys to the medquarters at the base," Dora said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man," Lily said, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it..." Sugimori said, "Anni, how'd you not get thrashed by him?

"Dad," Anni said, "remember when you and mom were going after the Xindi?

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "You were still a sprout at the time though."

"Yeah...." Anni said, "When that monster said those things... they didn't faze me because... they're true."

"Now," Gordon said, walking into the med area, "From what i've seen, you're on par with your pops."

"No, it's true... When I was younger... I was... weak. Every little thing would hurt me... Then my sister died... I couldn't just go and tell my dad that someone was picking on me or calling me names, so after tel died, I just stopped letting it affect me, cause I know it's true."

"You know," Gordon said, "One of my buddies from high school, James Carlton, recently moved to japan with his sweetheart... one of his friends is named Kotoha... From what i've heard of her, You two are similar... "

"Kev," Dora said, "Didn't your dad say something about a group of modern Samurai fighting ancient demons?"

"Yeah, Fighting the Geddoshou.... I've got an idea... we just need some Kuroko." Sugimori said, his eyes glinting with humor and mischeviousness.

"Kuroko?" Lily asked.

"In Kabuki acting, Kuroko are the dudes in all black that change the setting," Kadahj said, "Kev... You're not meaning that we're gonna...."

"Ippitsu Soujou." Sugimori said, chuckling.

"You know," Dora said, "You can't just barge in and do someone else's rollcall each time... Sides, you guys aren't exactly the Power Rangers Jungle Fury anymore."

"Actually, good riddance to that name, whoever came up with that needs to get fired." Sugimori said, "And someone needs to fix that crack in that fourth wall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuboshimeshi cackled as he killed innocent civilians. However as a young woman around the age of 20 was sent flying, She was caught by Gordon.

"Come with me miss..." Gordon said, leading the woman into the alleys away from where the battle was about to happen.

"Heh," Zuboshimeshi said, "Run all... what?"

As the monster turned around, cloaked figures tore away a curtain, revealing 8 people.

"Ready guys?" Sugimori asked.

"Let's kick his ass."

"MORPH SOUL SET!"

"TUNE UP!"

"Ah, you again!" Zuboshimeshi said.

"Shut up, Geddoshou," Sugimori said.

"What?!"

"Fighting at Mach Speed!" Cassie said, "Red tiger!"

"Unbeatable stealth!" Theo said, "Blue Jaguar!"

"Indestructible heart!" Lily said, "Yellow Cheetah!"

"One with Nature!" Kadahj said, "Silver Mandril!"

"Dash Dynamic!" RJ said, "Violet Wolf!"

"Unquenchable Flames!" Sugimori said, "Crimson Phoenix!"

"Unstoppable Love!" Annika said, "Cobalt Swan!"

"Unbreakable Spirit!" Kira said, "Dragon Ranger!"

"Like the Firebird from the ashes, The power rangers Reborn once again!" Sugimori said.

"Power Rangers FULL THROTTLE!"

"Whoohoo, you're back for more!" Zuboshimeshi said, "However, Drenacouloshan sent some friends!"

"Everyone, unless you're a Wing, go after the thugs," Sugimori said, "Kira, Help them out."

"Got it," The rangers said, Sugimori and Annika running towards the monster.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time?" the monster said before sugimori teleported behind him, restraining him with serenity in protoblade mode.

"NOW!"

As the monster continued to spout insults at Anni, she and Lily grabbed a chunk of destroyed building and rammed it into the monster's mouth.

"Shut up," Lily said.

As the three rejoined the rangers, Sugimori armed the Protobooster Shotgun mode.

"Kev," Lily said, "Use the 4x4 soul this time.

"You sure? It'll need a charge before it can go giant again.

"Do it."

"Alrighty," Sugimori said, "Cheetah soul, set."

"I'm gonna rock his world, tah! heeehee"

"Boost up!" The rangers said.

-three-

-two-

-one-

-zero-

"FIRE!"

As the massive blast hit the monster, it died... before reviving.

"How dare you make me revive!"

"Great," Theo said, "Without the 4x4, we can't make EnginePride."

"You forget," Kira said, "we have tartarus... But I'm worried... Tartarus is designed to work with the wing zords... This was before we knew we were gonna have 12 engine zords.

"Let's just do a mach 9 with Torque as base," Sugimori said, handing the casts, "Let's do this!"

"SOULS SET!"

As the rangers got into their zords, TigerFormula and JagDecker stayed off to the side as the other 9 got in line.

"Mach 9 Alternate Formation!" RJ said, "Engine Fusion!"

The Torque megazord arms allowed the SwanBomber and RhinoCopter to dock on them, locking in place as the Freight master zords became the arms.

As the Phoenix Harrier docked on the back, The zord stood firm.

"Torque Megazord, Mach 9 Formation! Tune Up!"

"Rumbling tackle!" Cassie said as the zord drove forward into the monster... however.

As the megazord split into its components, Lily sighed from the sidelines.

"Cheet, how much power do you have?"

"I can last 3 minutes at the most in giant mode... then i'll be so drained i'll need a good charge... let's do this, Tah."

"alright," Lily said, "Cheetah Soul Set!"

"Lily," Sugimori said, "Cheetah 4x4 needs to rest."

"I'm fine!" Cheetah4x4 said, "Let's just make it quick!"

"Fine, Sugimori said, "Engine Fusion, Mach 12 Formation!"

"So what? Big machine... who cares!"

"Let's do this," Annika said, "Attention, Protobooster!"

"Steering Off! Blaster Soul, Set!"

"Mach 12 Grand Prix, Go!"

As the attack finished, Zuboshimeshi yowled.

"Damn you!!!! Damn you all to hell!"

With that, the demon died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drenacouloshan sauntered through his lair, happening upon four sanguine capsules, each holding a hideously altered being inside its mystical confines. As the djinn approved of the status of his project, he felt an immense power on the cusp of breaking into the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A huge, obsidian colored warship, roughly the size of the BKS Voyager, sped forward, a vortex beginning to open 50,000 yards in front of it.

As the ship began to enter the vortex, the commander of the ship grinned his ultimately evil grin.

"Navigator, once we cross planes... prepare to invade the third planet of the Sol system."

"As you wish... lord... Emrass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be Continued.

I was stricken with a bit of lazyness on this chapter.

However, it seems to have been for the good of humanity, so don't hate me too much. XD

First part is heavily parody-ing Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and the second part gives a nod towards Shinkenger.

Stay tuned next time, when an ultimate evil meets a 9 part mecha.

Until then, may you enjoy the time you have with friends.

Ultimuus.


	26. Close Shut, the Jaws of Oblivion

Task 26: Close Shut the Jaws of Oblivion.

Cassie grinned as she looked at the two cards that Lily had dealt to her, the gang aside from Dora sitting in the commons room, playing Texas Hold'em.

"Well," Sugimori said, "Three of a kind on the table... I'll go all in."

Cassie, being the last one in the current hand besides Sugimori, Grinned. On the board was a 5 of hearts, Five of Clubs, Five of Diamonds, a 9 of Spades, and a 10 of Hearts. Cassie had a pair of 8's, so she was fairly confident.

"I'll meet that," Cassie said, revealing her pair of 8s.

"I win then," Sugimori said, revealing a pair of ladies (Queens).

"Wow," Cassie said, "You're impossible to read."

"Eh, I was fairly certain you had a good hand," Sugimori said, "You were grinnin' like a schoolgirl when the third 5 came up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora's breath was quiet as she napped at the surveilance console. However, as the Intersystem sensors blared, she abruptly woke up.

"Huh, wha.... Oh... shit...." Dora said, "K-kev... get the guys up here lickety fucking split..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group teleported in, Gordon stumbled.

"Whoa," The young heir to the Valtreze millions said, "Please tell me when you do that again, Sug."

"First off," Sugimori said, swatting gordon up side the head, "Only one person can call me that."

"And," Dora said, very pale at the moment,"He's prevented from coming here.... Kev.... It's Emrass, he's in this plane... and he's heading straight for earth."

"Correction," Sugimori said, "Emrass is here."

Cassie grabbed the case with the casts and looked to sugimori.

"We'll hold on as long as possible," Sugimori said, "If we don't make it, get to the ship and run as fast as you can to the Dalron Expanse... That seems to be a planar weak point."

"Kev, I'm not leaving you guys." Dora said.

"And I won't let you die if we can't stop Emrass," Sugimori said, "Dora, I love you too much to allow you to die because of this."

"Don't worry, chief," Gordon said, "I'm no ranger, but i'll protect her till the bitter end. Rhino helping Rhino."

Dora grinned, "Sides, I've been working on an project... It's nowhere near done, but if we have to use it, we'll have to hope it works."

"Ok," Ready guys?"

"Morph Soul Set!"

"Tune Up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emrass grinned ever so slightly as he sauntered into the lair of the one psychotic that was overseeing the battle.

"Drenacouloshan...The one borne of Human flesh...."

"Lord Emrass.... I am humbled by your presence." Drenacouloshan said.

"Rise, Drenacouloshan.... " The supreme commander of the Psychotics said, "Why haven't you rid this world of its living population?"

"I have met... resistance... in the form of those accursed Power Rangers..."

"A group of POWER RANGERS is holding you back?" Emrass said, somewhat amused at Drenacouloshan's incompetency, "I guess what the humans say is true... when you want something done right, do it yourself... Come Drenacouloshan, Before I kill you, i'll allow you to see the destruction of your nemeses."

Drenacouloshan shrank back a little, but followed Emrass' order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The aerial Zords tore into the Psychotic fighters, Tartarus, and the Mach Force Zords each taking their share of enemies.

"Kiiun! This is easy!" Phoenix Harrier said, " But there's way too many of them."

"I know," Sugimori said, "The Timer's about half way gone, ph..."

"We've gotta go as long as we can," Phoenix Harrier said, "Let's Do this!"

"Kev," Kira said, "The others are done with their footsoldiers, We're about to get some help."

"Guys," Sugimori said, seeing a huge bolt of energy coming towards the Fliers, "Bug out!"

As the zords broke formation, Emrass grinned.

"I'll go after ugly," Phoenix Harrier said, "Let's do this!"

"PH," Sugimori said, "We're out of time, we need to get you back to base for a charge."

"No," Phoenix Harrier said, "As long as I don't get hit, I should be fine."

Sugimori nodded, "I hope you're right."

As the Giant crimson zord flew towards Emrass, the monstrous villain just grinned.

"Phoenix Firestorm!" Phoenix Harrier said, unleashing its firepower directly at Emrass.

As the massive amount of firepower careened towards Emrass, he concentrated and fired when the Zord had no chance to dodge.

"GAAAAAH!" Phoenix harrier said as her left wing sheared off, "I've lost my wing!"

Sugimori struggled to stabilize the zord.

"Hang in there, PH!" Sugimori said, "HANG IN THERE!"

"KEV!" Kira screamed, "Try to pull up, there's people in the building you're about to hit."

"P-H," Sugimori said, "Time for an emergency shrink.... I'm ejecting in Three... two one...... NOW!"

As Sugimori hit the ground, the smoking and damaged form of Phoenix Harrier's cast fell to the ground, the Engine Soul falling into Sugimori's hamd. As Emrass sauntered towards the ranger and his cast, Sugimori grabbed the cast, sending both the soul and the Cast back to Base.

"Ah," Emrass said, flicking Sugimori's helmet off with ease, "Dickson's lapdog..... Today... Today is the day... you DIE!"

With that, Emrass punched sugimori 4 times in the gut, on the 4th time releasing sugimori before sending the ranger flying into the horizon.

"KEV!" Cassie said, before jumping out of her zord, and sending it back to base, the other rangers following suit.

"Hmph," Emrass said, "You 7 are fools for standing against me..."

As Emrass said that, a white energy bolt hit him head on, Knocking the monster down.

"Protip," A white ranger, with armor similar to the other Wings, and with a rhino themed helmet, said, "Learn to count, newfag."

"Who are you?" Drenacouloshan said, preparing a spell.

"I could say that i'm an avenging angel, sent by the gods to make you pay for all that you've done, but one, that would make me a liar. I'm not a liar, I'm the Goddamned motherfucking White ranger..."

"Best Rollcall ever..." Theo said.

"Rollcall?" Gordon said from underneath the helmet, "I have not yet begun to rollcall... However, This is no time for a stinkin' rollcall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori winced as he tried to wriggle free of the tree branch that had impaled him through the chest.

"Owthisfuckinghurtsgoddamniti'mgonnafuckingkillthatassholemotherfuckerwhenigetoffthisfuckingtreethreetwoone...." Sugimori said before launching himself off the branch, "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

AS sugimori landed on the ground, his healing factor began closing the wound and healing the injured tissue, bones, and such.

"Fuck... I'm gonna be pissin' blood for a year..." The crimson ranger said, grabbing his morpher, "Sugi to Dora... Sugi to Dora... come in!"

Nothing...

"Damnit...." Sugimori said as he continued to heal, "Rita must be jamming the frequency again... hehe.."

"BOAAAEL!" A far off voice said.

"What the hell?" Sugimori said, getting up slowly.

"Boaeell..." A holographic whale said, appearing from his prototrigger, "Follow my directions if you want to save your friends... booaeel..."

"A holographic whale with a captain's hat, Man I must've been fucked up in that battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori walked down the path, the whale-ogram stayed with him the entire way.

"I watched that battle...." The hologram said, "That Engine.... The one you're partner's with... What's her name?"

"Her name is Phoenix Harrier," Sugimori said, bitterly, "Because... Because of me... she's damaged.. prolly beyond repair..."

"Boaeeel," The whale said, "Don't be too hard on yourself... You did the best you could... and so did your partner."

"Who are you?" Sugimori said, "And how are you hijacking my morpher when I can't even reach my girlfriend?"

"Boael!!! I, am Engine Jumbowhale," The Hologram said, "I am the instructor of Hiroto and Miu Suto... The Go-On Wings of the Ti-kra plane."

"Hi-Hiroto... M-Miu?" Sugimori said.... "My adoptive brother and sister... were named Hiroto and Miu...."

"Boooael.... Yes... I know..." Jumbowhale said, "You've arrived at the hangar where i'm hiding out... Come inside and we'll continue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pole Position!" The main five rangers said, "Hyper Chassis! Five Barrel Cannonball!"

"Attention!" The wings said, arming the Protoboosters, "Souls Set, Boost UP!"

"Three, Two One, Zero!"

"ULTIMATE CANNONBALL!!!" The eight rangers said in unison, "FIRE!"

Drenacouloshan fell to the ground, wheezing in pain from taking the full brunt.

Emrass smirked and picked the unconscious villain up, tossing him out of the battlefield.

"He did what needed to be done..." Emrass said, "Now... to take out the trash."

"Damn you, you monster!" An old man with a 30-06 in his hands said, "You destroyed my store! Take this!!!"

The man fired 5 shells, what Kira noticed to be sugicorp manufactured explosive shells, into Emrass, causing him to howl in anger.

"Damn... Damn you... DAMN YOU YOU BUG!!!!" Emrass said, Enlarging to the size of the Engine Pride Megazord.

"Dora...." Cassie said, "Send the zords."

"I can send one through 8... PH is too damaged, and when I went to test something in the master zords with the souls in, they bolted... I don't know why though..."

"Send 1-8 then." Cassie said, "Sir... get out of here!"

"Be careful, Miss," The man said, revealing a Black Knights insignia.

"Cass, I'm sending the zords" Dora said, "Be careful."

"Aye," Cassie said.

"SOULS SET!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori entered the hangar, he took a look at the massive Turquoise engine.

"Boael!!! Good that you've made it..."

"How... How can this be... Why are you here...?" Sugimori asked.

"I am a planeswalker.... My Spark was activated when the group I was assisting was attacked by the Gaiark Chief Executive.... We all survived, but my Planeswalking Spark activated.... "

"And why are you here?" Sugimori said.

"Hiroto and Miu still remember you, Kevin Sugimori," Bowhale said, "They don't hate you.... And though they can't see you, they believe that one day they'll see the brother that was torn away from them because of a freak of interplanar nature... Oh my...."

"What's wrong..?"

"Kev," Dora said, "The rangers are getting owned... No more zords have been damaged, but without Mach 9, We won't have enough firepower..."

"I'll try to make it over there... I'm in a fairly dense area... but as soon as I can, i'll be over there..."

"You have a Henshin (transformation) Device.... May I see it?"

Sugimori nodded and let Jumbowhale see the ProtoTrigger.

"Aha, it should work. Morph and enter my cockpit... There's a seat and a place for your Wing Trigger... or whatever you call it "

"You mean..."

"You may not be able to have a Mach 9, But While there are Engines, of any form, It's my job to help them!"

Sugimori nodded, "Wait, don't you have to rest or something?"

"Oh yes.... Back up..."

With that, Bowhale broke into a Cast and a Soul...

"Now, if you don't mind, Put the soul back in the cast so we can save your friends."

"Bowhale Soul, Set!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn," Annika said, "This is no good, We've had to go low 3 times just to keep our Zords under the limits! If only Dad was here!"

"Attention Please! This is a Really pissed off ranger, with a Really angry whale. Now, Let's see how angry the whale is, shall we?"

As Kira looked at where the voice was coming from, She saw a huge blue whale Zord.

"Kev?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "Jumbowhale, Let's clear the path, eh?"

"Aye, BOAEEEL!"

Jumbowhale stormed forward, slamming into Emrass with everything he could muster.

"What the Hell are you?!!!" Emrass yelled.

"Just a passing through Wing Engine, Remember that, Boael!" Jumbowhale said.

"It's Huge..." Phoenix Harrier said, her cast in a scanner while her Hologram looked at the screen... "It... I think it's possible...."

"Possible for what? Dora asked.

"Aibo!!" PH said, "The Engine You're using can combine with the rest of the Engine Zords... It should be compatible."

"How do you know this?" Sugimori asked.

"Just think of it as a Gut feeling..." PH said, before passing out due to the strain on her holo imagers.

"Let's do it," Tiger Formula, said."For Phoenix Harrier, Aru Aru..."

"Yeah," The other 7 engines said.

"So be it!" Jumbowhale said, with mirth, "G9 Formation it is!"

"G9 Formation!" Sugimori said, hitting the appropriate keys on his morpher.

"ENGINE Fusion!!"

As the Zords combined, Jumbowhale took Phoenix Harrier's spot.

"Engine Pride, G9 Formation, Tune Up.... Go On!"

"Oh really...." Emrass said, "I am the ultimate Psychotic... And you think that will stop me?"

"It has to," Sugimori said, Seeing something coming behing Emrass.

"Let's do this, G9 Blast!"

The energy blasts from the RhinoCopter and SwanBomber nailed Emrass who fell into...

"Guys," Dora said, "I can't believe it.... The FreightMaster Zords Combined on their own..."

"Holy crap!" Cassie said, "It's Holding him back...."

"But if we use the grand prix...." Dora said from the intercom."

"I think that's what it wants us to do... Attention... Protobooster!!"

The Zord flew up into the air,

"Steering Off! Blaster Soul Set!"

"Engine Pride G9, G9 Grand Prix!"

The Zord Fired the grand prix, Slamming into Emrass with Holographic Projections of all 9 of the zords in the formation.

As the explosion racked the area, Emrass fell to one knee, and shrank, whereas the Freightmaster Megazord fell to one knee, energy coarsing around the open space in the chest.

"You.. You may have defeated me today.... However... Humanity's end is approaching..." Emrass said before teleporting away.

"Oh my god!" Cassie said, causing the massive zord to run to the fallen Freightmaster Zord.

"Thank you friend." Sugimori said.

"It wants us to put it out of its misery..." Bowhale said.

"Let us do it," Cassie said, "I think you know the reasons..."

As the other six zords disengaged and went back to small size, The Engine Pride Megazord used the Engine Pride Grand Prix on the Fallen Zord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dickson walked onto the command deck of the Executioner, only to be stopped by Commander Khiro.

"What's wrong Commander?"

"General... The Rangers of General Sugimori's realm... somehow... defeated Emrass... Emrass has retreated back to this plane."

"How's the planar travel routes?"

"Back to norma-" Before Khiro could finish, Dickson had already Vortexed out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boaaeel!" Jumbowhale said, showing Kira, Dora, and Sabrina how to repair Phoenix Harrier.

"Thank you Jumbowhale-san" Sugimori said, "For everything."

"I only assisted, Boael," Jumbowhale said, "You 9 are the reason that Emrass has fled.

"Eh, I blame PH," Sugimori said, poking the hologram of his partner, "I'm glad you can be repaired."

"And Retrofitted! Kiuun! Not to mention.. I'll Be more powerful!"

"And right now, you need rest," Dora said, "Thank You for everything Bowhale."

"For fellow heroes, Anything... Now... I have to get back to my own plane.... Sugimori... if you would."

Sugimori walked outside and put Jumbowhale's soul in its cast.

"Safe travels, Ossan," Sugimori said, as the Whale flew away.

"You know..." Dickson's voice said, "You guys have some spleenin' to do."

Sugimori turned around and grinned as Dickson stood, a grin on his face.

"You know... I'll say one thing. For a second I thought I was a goner," Sugimori said, "then that tree impaled me, and I knew I was alright."

Dickson cackled at that, "Damnit, buddy, you're becoming more like me every day."

"OH NOES!" Sugimori said with mock fear. "I don't want the BEARD!"

"You know," Dickson said, "I don't know how you guys did it... but I'm proud of you guys... Especially the new dude I don't even fucking know..."

"Oh, you've met him" Sugimori said, "remember when we got drunk after I came back? He's the dude who cleaned you out in poker."

"Hah," Dickson said, "It seems he makes a good ranger."

Dora grinned, "He should, I picked him."

"You know," Dickson said, "this calls for a celebration..."

"Actually," Sugimori said, "I don't feel like celebrating yet..."

"Me neither..." Cassie said."

"Nuh uh..." The other rangers said.

"Why not?"

Sugimori opened his hands to reveal the unusable remnants of the Freightmaster zords' Engine Souls.

"You're all sentimental over zords?" Dickson said.

"Those zords made the decision, without anybody controlling them, to combine and sacrifice themselves so Emrass could be defeated... They made a decision that you'd expect from a ranger... They deserve a little respect for what they did."

Dickson just bowed his head.

"Sorry, bro." Dickson said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After putting the remnants of the souls inside a small box and putting them into the ground, The Rangers did celebrate.

However, Sugimori didn't seem to be into it.

Sugimori sat in his room, ideas swirling in his mind.

"Kev," Dora said, walking into the room, "You ok?"

"Yeah." Sugimori said, "Just thinking."

"Don't do it, it's a trap," Dora said, only to frown when sugimori stayed somber.

"What's wrong?"

"Dora... When I met you... You had just saved my life..."

"I remember it well. You had saved Naomi, but you got squishied in the process... Why are you thinking about this?"

"I love you."

"And I love you... Kev... what are you getting at?"

"You know... If Arcadia wouldn't have sank... I'd be royalty right now... Then again... I wouldn't have met you, or Dickson, or Kira, or anyone like that...."

"Eh, you probably would," Dora said, massaging Sugimori's very tense back, "Loosen up and just spit it out already."

"Dora... I love you more than anything in this world... And though I can't give you a country to rule over... I still want to live out the rest of our mutual days together.... And when You told me that Emrass was here... on earth, I really felt like something horrible was going to happen to you... or me..."

Dora looked into Sugimori's eyes and noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kev...." Dora said, "I had the utmost faith in you..."

"I know," Sugimori said, turning to face Dora, before sliding off of the bed and getting on one knee, "Xalvadora... would you give this old warrior's soul something to fight for again? Will you marry me?"

Dora gasped, before a tear slid out of her eye, looking at the ring that sugimori had undoubtedly had made before the Emrass debacle.

"You're not old," Dora said, "But i'll gladly give your soul something to fight for. Yes, i'll marry you."

Sugimori put the ring on Dora's finger and kissed her deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Yes, The plot thickens sometimes.

The Next day.

Dora whistled as she worked with Kira on a new device.

"What's got you in such a good mood," Kira asked.

"Kev proposed to me," Dora said, showing Kira the ring.

"Oh," Kira said,a frown sneaking onto her face, "That's... great!"

"You ok?" Dora said.

"Y-yeah, i'll be fine." Kira said, working on something that looked to be an interface that would work on each ranger's armor.

"Listen..." Dora said, "If I knew this would bother you..."

"I'm Sorry Dora... I just thought I would be over Kev by now..." Kira said, "I'm really glad for you... It's just that...i hoped one day.... One day i'd be able to tell him that I still love him."

"You can still have feelings for someone," Sugimori said, walking into the room, "However, Kira, You have something special in your life right now. You have Kadahj. He's a good person, he'll treat you right, he loves you for what you are and who you are. He succeeds where i've failed. Enjoy that."

With that, sugimori put his hand on Dora's shoulder before walking out of the room.

"He's right," Dora said, "You've got someone just as good as Kev."

"You're right..." Kira said, "Hand me the protoplazer..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drenacouloshan sauntered into the dungeon that was holding his project. As he entered, a massive monstrosity began to stir, having absorbed the pod it was in into its own body.

"My master..." The monster's voice, who sounded a bit like Elite Force blue said, "I am ready."

"Good.... Urataros... Listen... I've implanted a jewel into your body that will allow you to use the Crimson Ranger's sword without feeling the ill effects of it. Obtain the sword, and kill the rangers."

"Yes, my master... they won't know what hit them... until it's too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers made it to the site of the monster attack, the rangers found the chinatown area deserted.

"I sense something," Lily said, "It's not like what we normally fight though."

"I smell the pain... and the anguish..." Sugimori said, "Whoever did this.... slaughtered everyone in his path... waitaminute..."

Sugimori flicked the 3 switches on his dagger and flew at a pile of rubble, clearing it away to reveal an injured african american child... no more than 10 years old.

"He's unconscious... but breathing." Sugimori said, "Dor, beam him directly to the medward."

"You got it."

As the kid beamed away, Sugimori was sent flying by a blue beam of energy.

"Ahh...." A monster's voice said.

"What the hell?" Sugimori said before seeing his attacker, "What the hell?!"

"I am Urataros," The monster said, "And you will die."

"Kev," Kira said, "His voice sounds like Tom's."

"You're right.... I think we know what happened to the four." Sugimori said, arming Serenity, "Well, If you're fighting against us, I ain't holding back!"

Urataros grinned menacingly, "Fool!"

Sugimori ran forward, meeting Urataros' attacks head on... until.

"I'm going to end this right now!" Urataros said, arming a wicked rod, "Mind if I string you along for a while?"

"Hmph... I know the legend.... this is insane," Dora said, "Kev, Watch out!"

"Hmph!" Sugimori said, "Serenity! Final Slash!"

"Checkmate!" Urataros said, hooking the greatsword, and catching it in his hand, "Ah... Looks like it's MINE now, rangers...."

"Oh shit," Kira said, "Guys, watch out!"

"Ha!" Urataros said, "I'll kill you one by one!"

The monster hefted the sword for a throw, not noticing a man in an elaborate cloak watching from afar.

"Take this, Shiny magenta chick!" The monster said, throwing the sword like a spear at Kira..

Only for a blue flash of light to send it at Cassie.

As the blade neared extremely close... the blade dissapeared... landing in Cassie's hand.

"Lol wut?" Sugimori said, surprised but all chuckles at this point. "Someone has some splainin' to do after this!"

"Here!" Cassie said, tossing sugimori back his blade.

"Cassie," Dora said, "I'm sending you something that i've been working on. Since you got to survive the near Death experience, prepare for a boost!"

Cassie pressed on her belt, and was mildly surprised when a wrist mounted device with a card slider appeared on her arm.

"That card will invoke Scion mode of the Mega-Battilizer." Dora said, "Swipe the card and take him out!"

"Got it," Cassie said, "MegaBattilizer Scion Mode!"

Bronze armor appeared on her shoulders and knees, with bracers on her hands.

"Tiger Saber, Scion Slash!"

As Cassie slid to a stop, the gem that allowed Urataros to control Serenity shattered.

"No... But how!"

"Never underestimate the unpredictable," Sugimori said, "Protobooster, Shotgun Mode!"

"Do your worst!"

"Today, we use the Tartarus soul."

"Bang Bang!" Tartarus said, "You're about to be dead."

"Fire!"

As Tartarus tore into Urataros, blue electricity soared everywhere as the monster utterly destroyed itself.

"Farewell Tom," Sugimori said, the rangers teleported back to base, not noticing the blue cloaked man following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I Don't know how I missed it..." Dora said, "Dna tests show a father and a mother... but here's where it gets hilariously fuckered up."

"I'm both?" Sugimori said, "Great, now I have another person leaching off the old allowance fund."

"You're surprisingly laid back," Kira said.

"Yeah, but that's because the planeswalker in the corner has five seconds to start explaining before I rip his spark from his body."

"And if I were any other planeswalker," A very nerdy voice said, "I'd call your bluff... Unfortunately, Kev. I'm not stupid."

"No, Billy," Sugimori said, "You're not, but you still have 2 seconds to start explaining."

"It was when you were still in the future," Billy said, "After Admiral Crusher took some DNA samples for testing, Me and two other planeswalkers replicated the samples, and took off to a planet called Kamino."

"Long time ago, galaxy far away?" Sugimori said, eliciting a nod from Bily, "It's a small multiverse after all."

"Well, using technology that we... appropriated, my team set up shop on an asteroid in the middle of the Blind Eternities... Using the special link to the morphing grid to make the asteroid habitable.... From that work, we created SC-001-01... Casey."

"From my first and middle initials, si?" Sugimori said, "That's you, billy, always original."

"When we found out that an evil planeswalker was on his way to this plane and this time to take over, we sent SC-001-01 back in time and implanted the cloned embryo into his 'mother', with instructions to name the boy casey."

"So you played Ultimuus, eh?" Sugimori said, "You decided to play mother fucking GOD!?!"

"Kev..." Billy said, "I didn't know what else to do... We didn't know what else to do!"

"Save it!" Sugimori said, slamming billy into a wall, "You could have told me."

"That's the thing!" Billy said, "To do that would have... drastically altered the timeline."

"As if I didn't by coming back here." Sugimori said.

:"You don't get it, kev...." Billy said, "Anna and Tommy are still alive."

"What?" Sugimori said, "Where?!"

"I don't know... Q didn't tell us."

"Q...."

"Kev," Theo said, taking in all this information, "Who's Q?"

"Someone who deserves to die." Sugimori said, letting go of Billy.

"Kev..." Billy said, "If you kill a Q..."

"I don't plan on killing one Q, billy," Sugimori said, "I plan on killing enough Q's so they know not to mess with the affairs of earthlings EVER again."

"Did somebody mention Q Killing?" Dickson said, making his appearance known, "OOOOH, I wanna come too!"

"Did you hear the rest of the story?" Sugimori asked.

"Yep, and i'm coming to make sure they pay." Dickson said, "And to gather some info, of course."

"Pfft," Sugimori said, "Dicky, You're about as much a scout as I am a figureskater."

"You're right, you fall through the ice."

"Bah," Sugimori said, "Don't Remind me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 3: against a Q

The Q continuum.

THE nebulous plane that houses the omnipotent quasi-planeswalkers known as Q.

Each Q is different, and most are quite capable to just sit back and watch the universe ruin itself.

"Q, honey," Lady Q said, "What's wrong?"

"I fear that the spawn of Tetrarch is coming this way."

"He's not a planeswalker or a Q," LadyQ said, "He can't..."

"He's got a Dickson with him," Q said as Sugimori and Dickson appeared, weapons drawn.

"Q!" Sugimori said, "We need to talk..."

"About what?"

"Where are my kids?" Sugimori said.

"Your kids are dead, all except Anni, and that little kid you had with that one Katherine woman... but that's besides the point. Your kids are dead, Fin, Finis, Dead, game over, asta la byebye."

"I don't believe that for one second," Sugimori said, "Here's how this exercise will go.

For every second you don't tell me where Thomas and Annaliese are... Dickson will kill 5 Q," Sugimori said, "And to prove my seriousness... It... starts.... Now!"

Dickson sliced through 5 Q right as sugimori said that.

"Now!"

"Please," Q said, "Stop!"

"Only when you tell us..." Sugimori said, "Or we can just.... take away your son like you did my children."

Q stumbled back.

"You wouldn't!"

"You're right... Instead..." Dickson said, "5000 Lashes with a leather belt to the ol nuts for you, Junior!"

"Eeep, he's serious," Sugimori said, "So, Q, whaddya say?"

"Fine! I'll tell you!!!" Q said, looking at the 1000 dead Q around him.

"Well, Dicky really loves torture, so you've got 3 seconds to start talking," Sugimori said, spinning his sword in his hand.

"They are in different planes." Q said, "I Sent both of them into Planes where they would be safe from whatever harm would befall you!"

"How touching," Sugimori said, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!"

"It's futile to look for them," Q said, "I threw them into the past, They wouldn't remember you now."

Sugimori snapped, sending his sword straight at Lady Q.

Lady Q shrieked as the one weapon of this plane that could kill her screamed towards her.

"I'm SORRY!" Q said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Sugimori said, stopping his blade, "Q, you may have had good intentions, but..."

"No... "

"This seal will be forever bonded to every living member of the Continuum," Sugimori said, "You are banned from ever interfering with people on Earth."

"Why don't you just kill us then?"

"To tell you the truth," Sugimori said, "I wanted no bloodshed today, you just didn't cooperate."

Q frowned.

"Lets go, Joe... I'm tired."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori and Dickson landed on the beach outside of Ocean bluff, Sugimori grinned, "You know, that was kinda fun."

"True..." Dickson said, "Kev... you alright?"

"Yeah..." Sugimori said, "I'll... be.. just..."

With that, Sugimori fell backwards and hit the ground, unconscious.

Dickson scrambled to lift his friend, and quickly teleported to the med unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's the implants," Dora said, "We've gotta do an emergency surgery."

"Dora," Dickson said, "You ok?"

"No," Dora said, "But I will be..."

"Dora...." Dickson said, catching a glimpse of the ring on Dora's finger, "Did.. did he...?"

"Yeah..."

Dickson looked at Sugimori for a second, before putting a hand on Dora's shoulder, "I have a gut feeling that he'll be just fine," dickson said, grinning, "I mean, YOU are his fiancee, after all."

"You mean..."

"Sparky's been a good friend for a long time. If he feels that he can love you and keep this plane safe, then... I think I can handle getting christmas cards in 7 different languages," Dickson said, "Sides, Kev's a great guy. He reminds me of someone I know."

"Oh god...." Sugimori said weakly, the medical bed creaking under his weight, "Not the beard!"

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!!!" Dickson said, everyone laughing, "Don't worry, bro, I think I know someone who can fix you right up."

Sugimori nodded weakly before succumbing to unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emrass belongs to general-joseph-dickson.

Bowhale is a refugee from Engine sentai Go-Onger.

The Whole thing about the Q and sugimori's other children ties in with TBG50.

If you haven't noticed, Sugi's gotten kinda boring. Time to spice things up a bit.

So join us next time, when Anni learns the perks of being sugi's child.

Until then, enjoy a nice peach, be nice to turtles, don't feed the bears, and feel free to play a little bit.

Next Task:

With sugimori in surgery, can the rangers defend against an ancient evil bent on Multiversal domination?

Task 27: Wrath of the Skyward Eye.


	27. Rise of the Primeval Dragon

"There are some things in life that suck worse than others..." RJ said, "Not being able to check up on Kev ranks up on that list."

Dora walked out, visibly shaken, tears still flowing down her face.

"Dora," Kira said, "What's wrong?"

"Kev needs surgery immediately..." Dora said... "His implants are killing him."

Task 27: Rise of the Primeval Dragon Part 1.

"Interesting...." Nicolas Bolton said, sipping on a goblet of wine, "You did well, McAllistair."

"You know what i've asked in return..." the scottish man said.

"Yes... I'm a man of my word.... your son will not be harmed, and neither will you..." Bolton said, "Now go before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir." The man said, scrambling away as fast as his human limbs could take him.

"Loki, Get me in touch with Drenacouloshan... I would like to... make a deal with him..."

As Bolton's manservant left, Bolton's body skewed slightly, revealling the form of a huge olive colored dragon. However, after a second, the human form took over.

"God Damnit," Bolton said, "It's getting harder for me to keep this form... My plan has to come to fruition soon... or else..."

"Or else you'll fade away," Drenacouloshan said appearing in a flash of light, "What do you want, Planeswalker."

"I figured you'd know by now... I want to commission a few designs for monsters to fight... while I begin my master plan."

"Yes, I know of what you're doing. That schism that allowed Emrass through... It's not natural."

"No, it has been there for 200 years to be precise. I had used it in a now destroyed future to keep Sugimori and his foolish cohorts out of this time... and would have succeeded if he wouldn't have defeated my henchman posing as his father..."

"It wasn't his father?" Drenacouloshan said, "Then who was it?"

"It was Diagos Anasazi... But sugimori couldn't tell the difference," Bolton said, wincing, "I need you to keep the rangers busy while I enlarge that schism."

"You plan on colliding the planes."

"Yes," Bolton said,

"Fine," Drenacouloshan said, "However, Know this. Whatever you do to this plane will eventually come back to you three fold... There are other planeswalkers on this plane."

"Who cares?" Bolton said, "I'm Nicol Bolas... I AM the ultimate Planeswalker."

With that, Drenacouloshan walked away, teleporting back to his lair before chuckling.

"Fool, he's already lost... Cause HE's Already here... But he's paying me in souls, soooooo.... Momotaros, Use this to teleport to Vega Prime and find Finster the Craftsman... Tell him I need his... unique skills."

"Aye...." A voice that sounded like Munro said, "My lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Sugimori Corp," Annika said, sitting at the reception desk, "How can I help you today."

"Young lady... I must speak to Xalvadora Doce... if you please."

"Don't worry about calling me, kiddo, i'm already here," Dora said, "Angelos... you made it..."

"Joseph said that it was of the utmost importance."

"Supreme understatement of the half-millenium... Come on, i'll show you to your new patient."

"here's hoping he's not as rowdy as your family."

"And what's that supposed to mean???"

Angelos smiled, "Oh, never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two women entered the medlevel, Angelos looked around, and sighed.

"This place... is powered by magic."

"Some of it," Dickson said, "Angelos, it's good to see you..."

"Where is the patient?"

"Right in there, he's the big guy coughing up blood every 15 minutes on the dot," Dickson said.

"How did he end up in this position?" Angelos said, checking his vitals, "And what is he exactly?"

"He's a Dragon/Kitsune mix," Dora said, "His heart's covered by 3 sets of ribs,..."

"and an anti magic forcefield, apparently,"

"No, That's the interference from the implants," Dora said, "Apparently, When he was thrown across country by Emrass, when he landed, he did more damage than originally thought. Kev was able to regenerate his body mass, but not the implants."

"Heeeey..... It's not my fault the tree stopped my fall," Sugimori said,groggily, "but... I can't feel my feet."

"I had to shut down the ones in your legs and arms... That's why your heart is working like it is."

"Could... you get Anni in here?" Sugimori asked, "Please?"

"We need to operate immediately," Angelos said.

"Joe, bring Anni in here right quick." Dora said./

"We need--"

"Anni's Kev's daughter," Dora said, "I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens if something happens to Kev and Anni didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"He'll be just fine," Angelos said.

"Anni doesn't know that." Dora said.

Angelos nodded, "I'll wait outside."

As Angelos walked outside, Anni walked in. Dora nodded to the young woman.

"Don't take too long, the old hag needs to start the surgery soon."

Anni nodded as Dora walked out, closing the door.

"Hey squirt," Sugimori said, "I'd give you a bearhug, but i'm kinda stuck here."

"IT's ok..." Anni said, "Dad...."

"I'll be fine," Sugimori said, "But i'll be out of commission for a good while... While Joe was in here, I had him call Geoff... He's on his way up here... Until I get better, you're in charge of the company. All of my resources are at your disposal."

"Dad..... why me?"

"Think about it squirt. Cassie's about as ready to lead a company as a rock, and do you really think i'll let Joe run my company?"

"Oh god..." Annika said, giggling, "Yeah.... We don't want him turning Sugicorp into Al Qaeda."

"True..." Sugimori said, hacking up blood, "Tell...."

"I will," Anni said, "Remember, I can read your mind."

Sugimori cackled before hacking up more blood, "Send the doc back in."

"Daddy... I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin... Tell your sisters that I love them too."

Anni grinned, "So tell Syd and Miss Fett that? Ok."

"Don't make me laugh too hard..." Sugimori said, "It hurts too much."

"Get better... quick," Anni said, "If you don't I won't forgive you."

Sugimori nodded as Anni walked out and nodded to the two doctors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should use the facilities on Voyager," Dora said, "The Medbay has everything we need."

"Should we use Kolto or the Stasis pods?"

"Stasis would be faster," Dora said, looking at her unconscious fiancée, a tear going down her face.

"Xalvadora..." Angelos said, "He will make it."

Dora looked at Angelos.

"Remember, I can restore his body," Angolos said, "But you're his fiancee. He loves you, and Seeing you is what is going to help him recover that much faster."

"Thanks.... for agreeing to help him." Dora said, "It means a lot to me."

"Let's get up there... Then you can come back down here if you want."

"Why?"

"You are the one they turn to for information, for the advice when they go to battle. Kevin may be the commander, but you're the tactician. And though you're a doctor by trade, you have proven your love and care to them all."

Dora nodded before activating her comlink, "Doce to Voyager, 3 to beam directly to MedBay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on.

Dickson paced around the commons area.

"Joe," Cassie said, "What/s wrong?"

Dickson ignored Cassie's words and kept pacing.

_If only...._ Dickson thought...

"Hey all," Anni said, walking back into the B3 commons after coming from the top floor, "What's eating you Joe?"

Dickson couldn't look Anni in her eyes...

"I can read minds, prolly even yours," Anni said, looking at Dickson, "please... tell us."

"I think I know what it is," Tommy said, walking into the room, "I just heard the news... Where's my brother?"

"On Voyager," Dickson said, "Last time Dora checked in, he was going into surgery...."

"General..." Tommy said, "One doesn't have to be a psychic to know that something's going on... Is it because today's Anni's birthday?"

"It is?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Anni said..."But it's no big deal really."

Dickson inwardly gave thanks for the diversion from the topic.

The alarm Klaxons, ironically, did too, as they began blaring at that point.

"Rangers," Sabrina said, "There's a... man attacking the city..."

Cassie looked at the screen.

"POWER RANGERS!" Nicolas Bolton said, "Come out Come out... wherever you are!"

"Guys," Cassie said, "Let's go... Anni, you're the head of the company now, stick back here... Two wings should be enough."

Anni nodded.

"I'm going too," Tommy said, "That man's Nicolas Bolton... Billy warned me about him."

"Warned you about him?" Joe said, "How bad could he be?"

"Nicol Bolas."

"Aw shit," Dickson said, "He's a slippery one.."

"Let's go," Cassie said, "and... Tommy, maybe you should stick around... Anni needs all the help she can git."

To be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Be patient, This is the start of the Planar Devastation arc, and you know how bad I am with the beginnings of story Arcs. XD


	28. Resolve of a Black Knight

Task 28: Resolve of a Black Knight

As the rangers made it to the area, morphed, Dickson took up a position watching the battle, deciding it better to scope out the enemy.

Sides, Dickson thought, how bad could this dude be?

"Ah.... the Power Rangers... you made it!" Bolton said, grinning, "I wonder... where's your fearless leader? I believe his name is... Sugimori..."

"Why is it any of your business!?!" Cassie said, arming the TigerSaber, running at Bolton.

"Heh," Bolton said, blasting cassie back with a burst of energy, "What spunk."

"You... bastard," Cassie said.

"Am I? It's been so long... twenty thousand years does tend to make the memory hazy..." Bolton said, "Ah... Enough talking, I'll take you all on."

Dickson raised his eyebrow as he heard that, before figuring out what was going on.

"Rangers! FALL BACK!"

The rangers didn't hear Dickson in time however.

As the rangers ran at Bolton, the ancient man grinned, blasting each ranger with an eldritch spell, one that not even Lily and Kira could resist.

When the smoke cleared, all 7 of the rangers who had been attacking just seconds ago were kneeling at Bolton's feet.

"Now, That was simple..." Bolton said, cackling before having to quickly dodge an energy beam.

"Now, that ain't nice," Dickson said, arming the maim saber.

"Ah, I know who you are.... General Joseph Dickson... I must say, I truly am a fan," Bolton said, "However, to get to me... you must take care of my... newfound servants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anni started out the door when Tommy grabbed her arm.

"It's not safe anni," Tommy said, "If you go, You'll be under the same spell as them."

"I have Serenity just in case," Anni said, hefting the greatsword, "Sides, I think I can even the score a bit."

"Anni!" Tommy said, "What do you think your father would say if he saw you doing this?"

"Frankly," Anni said, "He'd tell You to shut the fuck up and get out of my way."

With that, anni shrugged Tommy's arm away before transporting to the battle scene.

Tommy's eyes became saucers as Anni said this. "but..."

"You know," Sabrina said, "She is right. She can take care of herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadahj, Kira, and Theo and fell to the ground, bleeding and groaning in pain as Dickson began a one on one battle with Lily.

Gordon powered up his Protobooster....

Only to be leveled by a huge psychic blast from a cobalt colored ranger.

"ANNI!" Dickson said, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Fight your battle," Anni said, arming her protodagger, "I'll fight these two."

Dickson nodded and tore into Lily.

"Megabattilizer," Anni said, Arming the battilizer, "Vega Mode"

Green armor covered her shoulders and chest, with five shoulder mounted guns arming on her shoulders. The Protodagger gained a new blade, and Anni's boots now had jet boosters on them.

"Full Charge..." Anni said, Firing her guns at Cassie, demorphing her.

As RJ ran at her, Anni did a sword uppercut, before scoring 6 slashes with both swords, before hitting a button on the Battilizer.

"Final Attack..." The device said as Anni jumped into the air, her left leg gaining a golden glow.

Dickson grinned as Anni soared down and scored a massive kick on RJ, De-morphing the wolf master.

Finally, Lily succumbed to the massive beatdown.

"Hot damn," Bolton said, mildly chuckling, "You, young lady, are a dynamo.... Yess..... It's your turn..."

Bolton reached out with his telepathy...

"Hey, asshole," Annika said, grinning under her helmet, "Protip, GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY GODDAMNED MIND!"

With that, Anni Demorphed, sending Bolton flying with such a powerful psychic blast that even dickson noticed.

"Ha," Dickson said, "That... was cool."

Anni chuckled as she started swaying from the strain.

"Ok... that was fun... but I think I used a bit too much english on that shot." Anni said, collapsing to the ground.

"Anni," Dora said, "I'm Beaming all of you except Joe to the med level at the base."

"Go ahead..." Anni said.

As the fallen rangers beamed out, with Anni following them, Dickson calmly walked down to where Bolton was still picking himself off the ground.

"Gotta say," Dickson said, "She is a tough one."

"Yess.... but that was all that I needed," Bolton said, pointing up to the sky, which was now pulsing with colors... and a rift.

"God damnit," Dickson said, "A fucking ploy.... You were prolly lying about being a fan of mine."

"Au Contraire," Bolton said, "You are a warrior with no equal. You have no morphing grid to hold you back... Unlike that fool Sugimori."

"Watch who you call a fool," Dickson said, "Now, Since you feel like destroying things, let's get started, Shall we?"

"Well, if you put it like that," Bolton said, changing into his true form, the Gigantic Nicol Bolas, "I Accept your Challenge."

Dickson ran at the gigantic monster, whose size made Sugimori's dragon form seem like an ant in comparison.

"Well, you know what they say," Dickson said, "The bigger they are..... Oh shit..."

Dickson flew backwards about 3 feet before stopping himself mid air, "Ok, That pissed me off a bit."

"Awwww... are you gonna run and cry home to your momma?" Bolas said, before getting hit by the Atomos' weapons.

"What the hell!?" Bolas said.

"Ah, the battle of Dickson vs. Ballus", Annika said, leaning on the targeting stick like it was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Why don't you die?" Bolas said, firing a huge blast at the Raptor Class vehicle.

Anni returned fire with 20 quantum torpedoes, which hit its mark.

As Bolas howled in pain, Anni piloted the fighter back to SugimoriCorp.

"Thanks, Anni," Dickson said, seeing what she had beamed down, "Serenity?"

Bolas struggled to get up as his badly wounded body regained his humanoid form.

"Damn you!' Bolas said, forming a wicked dual bladed sword out of nowhere, "You spineless bastard! Having people weaken your opponents for you!"

"How fucking hypocritical can you get," Dickson said, "You're the reason the rangers are injured... and I plan on exacting the revenge they'd want to take on you."

Dickson hefted Serenity , running at the evil Planeswalker.

Bolas struck out with his weapon, meeting Serenity head on. As the two recovered, Dickson scored a hit with the maim saber, causing Bolas to howl in pain before getting a superficial cut on dickson's left shoulder.

Dickson grimaced, "Ok, Revenge time."

Dickson cut the menace with even more resolve than before, finally lopping off half of Bolas' sword.

"That's for doing that to the rangers... Now my turn."

Dickson ran at Bolas, impaling the monster with Serenity, before jumping back.

"The planes are colliding as we speak," Bolas said, the skies getting more violent, "I can stop it, but only if you let me go..."

"Fuck you." Dickson said, Driving Serenity the rest of the way through using the maim saber, before lopping Bolas' head off with one final slice.

"fool....." Bolas said as he began to disintegrate.

"Why is your head still moving?" Dickson said, Grabbing Serenity and slicing the planeswalker's body in half.

"Voyager to Dickson, Emergency beamup commensing in 5 seconds, There's.... AAAAAH!!!!"

Dickson ducked down as the planar explosion occurred....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dickson felt familiar hands shaking him.

"Uh....." Dickson said, waking up... where am I?"

"General," William Khiro said, "We're on th Unyarou... or the resulting Unyarou..."

"Huh?" Dickson said.... Common, please."

"I think what he's trying to say is that We're still here," Anni said, looking to Khiro, "Voyager's ok, they just got thrown halfway to the Delta Quadrant."

"Wait... Khiro, why are you here?"

"As many as 16 planes have merged.... as well as parts of others that haven't fully integrated.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

"Feels like a week," Dickson said, "How's the status of this earth?"

"The planet itself is quite a bit larger, with at least 3 new continents. Global warming is still somewhat of an issue. However, The population has taken a huge hit... instead of 6 billion... there are only about 10 million people living on this planet."

"What about..."

"Ocean bluff's a mess, but there's not too many casualties so far..." Anni said, "Maybe we should help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Picking up the pieces.

12 days later.

Sabrina coughed as she picked through the debris, looking for survivors, the still injured rangers doing their best to help her.

"Damn," Cassie said, bandages covering most of her lower chest, "At least the main tower's still intact."

"The tower was built using an alloy not found on this earth anymore," Sabrina said, "I found Someone!"

Sabrina pulled a piece of fallen wall away to find a young boy cowering, a young woman limp in his arms.

"We have a Casualty!" Sabrina said, RJ and Kadahj racing to join her.

"RJ," Gordon said, "You don't have to do this... you took the worst the battle...."

"It's ok," RJ said, "I'm more worried about survivors at this moment. Though I would like to know when Dora and Sabrina finished the second phase of the Battilizer..."

"Gordon's right," Tommy said, lifting more debris up, and helping the young boy get out of the wreckage, and taking the young woman's limp body and hefting it over his shoulder, "You're way more injured. If not for the ranger suit, you'd be goo right now."

RJ nodded and walked over to the side to rest.

As he did this, Voyager landed on the premises, Dora and Angelos beaming down with a medical detail.

"Dora!" Cassie said, "Have you seen Anni or Dickson?"

"They're over in Reefside, Coordinating with the Rangers over there." Dora said, "There's still a lot of Ionization in the atmosphere... my medscanner's fritzing up."

"If only... if only kev- I mean... if only dad was here..."

Tommy looked at Cassie, "Cass, you alright?"

"Back when I was still the Jungle Fury red ranger, I gave him all sorts of hell, not even knowing that I was essentially his child... and now...

"As the Admiral would say in times like these," a decidedly vulcan voice said, "Sorrow about ones failings is moot at this point."

"Tuvok!" Kira said, "I need your help with some of the survivors... they're shook up bad."

"On my way, commander."

Anni beamed into the Sugimori Corp building, Dickson and a security squad with her.

"We need to secure the base," Anni said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone began to try to sift through the wreckage, Drenacouloshan chuckled...

"Fools.... Earth's demise begins today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicol Bolas is the money whore of M:TG. Wizards can have him, I just wanted to see Dickson kill him this chapter.

Planar Devastation arc is gonna be prevalent for a while, so don't worry, i'll fill in some blanks as we go.

So, Join me next time when... somebody's strength is gonna make a bad guy cry.

Until then, may you know if the next station is in the past or future.

Next Task: Task 29: ORE SANJOU! (I've Arrived!)


	29. Ore Sanjou!

Task 29: ORE SANJOU!

Voyager.

3 days after the initial planar explosion:

Tuvok sat in the captain's chair, looking towards the helm, where Xalvadora was filling in for the helmsman.

"Doctor," Tuvok said, "Status Report."

"We're still two days out from the Wormhole... I can't believe we're in the Gamma Quadrant... though," Dora said,

"Angellos to Doce, Could you come down to the Med Deck?"

"On my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori Corp Building,

B3

Anni grinned as the Powergrid sputtered back to life.

"Jackpot," Dickson said, "How long until we can have some sensors around here?"

"Give me a day..." Anni said, "With out voyager's tech staff, i'll have to rewire some of this."

"I'll help," Kira said, "Remember, I do have a good bit of engineering knowledge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy sat in the lower office area, waiting until Dickson walked in to say anything.

"You know," Tommy said, "What you did 3 days ago was unacceptible."

"Oh?" Dickson said, "I thought killing that monster was quite alright, albiet the planes kinda got clusterfucked in the process..."

"You know that's not what i'm talking about," Tommy said, "Have you looked at the conditions of the rangers lately?"

"Yeah, they're healing quite nicely," Dickson said, "Anni has a future ahead of herself in medicine."

"You're dodging my question," Tommy said, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK THEM!?!"

"They got turned into the enemy," Dickson said, nonchalantly, "I attack the enemy. That simple, really."

"But they're power rangers! You don't just--"

"Whoa, whoa... hold up, boyscout," Dickson said, "First off, Yeah, they're power rangers. Last time I checked, in my realm, their predecessors died a very violent death. Second off, What would you have done in that situation? Beg like a little bitch before Bol-ass took over your mind? I know full well the so-called 'rules' of rangerdom, Tommy... and they're bullshit.... but what would a fucking power ranger know about real warfare..."

"What did you say?" Tommy said.

"You think you're all badass," Dickson said, "But when the rangers went and risked their lives, when Anni risked being put under the same spell to help me save them, Who stayed here cowering behind the almighty Tritanium infrastructure of Tower 01?"

Tommy heard enough, and struck out at the powerful warrior, nailing Dickson on the chin.

Dickson sighed before sending Tommy flying into a wall.

"Don't do that again, Tommy," Dickson said, "Next time, not even Sugimori will be able to save you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later, Somewhere...

A futuristic train came to a stop, jarring its passengers out of their reveries.

Inside the train, a sharp dressed man sighed.

"It seems... that the train of time... is stuck..."

"Owner," A young girl in a white sweater and black skirt said, "Do you think That place is where He landed?"

"I am fairly sure of it, Hana...However, due to the recent planar devastation... all we can do is leave a Pass, and hope that he finds it... we cannot stop in the Unyarou... lest we be lost as well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 Days later

Sugimori awoke as the stasis pod opened up, the first sight he saw being Dora.

"Oh.. hey!" Sugimori said, "Long time no see..."

"Kev!" Dora said, looking up upon hearing Sugimori's voice, "You're up!"

"Of course," Sugimori said, nonchalantly, stiffly stepping out of the stasis pod after stretching, "Man, I had a weird dream.... that Nicol bolas attacked... and the planes were messed up."

Dora hesitated before beginning.

"Kev...." Dora said, "Nicol Bolas did attack... the force of the resulting multiversal explosion fused quite a few planes... into the Unyarou itself..."

"The rangers?" Sugimori asked, as Dora handed him his coat.

"I don't Know," Dora said, "We're just entering Vulcan space at this moment..."

"Why are we in Vulcan space?" Sugimori asked.

"The Voyager was knocked into the Gamma Quadrant..." Dora said, "We've been going top speed to get home as fast as possible, but some of our systems were damaged in the multiversal flux."

"Gee, I'm out for two weeks and everything goes to shit," Sugimori said, grinning, "Am I released to go to my quarters?"

"Go on ahead, Admiral," Angelos said from her console, looking up, "Be careful though. You aren't Joseph."

"And i'm extremely proud of that,:" Sugimori said, "Thank you, Angelos."

With that, sugimori and Dora left the medbay, heading towards Sugimori's personal quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present day

A few hours later.

The Swan ranger crept through Floor 25 as the odd mole like monsters that had infested the building looked for her.

"Bingo!" Anni said as the monsters fell into her trap. However, one leaped at her, dodging the trap...

"Entrance Denied," Phoenix Ranger said, appearing out of nowhere, and catching the monster.

"Daddy?" Anni said in bewilderment.

"Hey pumpkin," Sugimori said, knocking the monster into oblivion.

"Dickson to Anni," Dickson said over the comlink, "I'm not picking up any more mole bastards.

"You can thank me for that," Sugimori said, patching into the comlink, "I'll meet you on the top floor."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dickson said with mock horror, "Oh Noes, Zombies on the comlink!"

"Haha," Sugimori said, sprinting towards the Jeffries Tubes with Anni quickly in tow, "Braaaains..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori Corp – Sugimori's Office.

Sugimori grinned as the engineering teams finally restored power to the whole building.

"Sugimori to Sabrina, what's your location?"

"Safety bunker 4."

"Good." Sugimori said, 'Carry on, bring me a--"

"Mister Sugimori," Sabrina said, 'You're Back!"

"That's the unfortunate rumor," Sugimori said, "Haven't you figured it out yet? The only thing that could really keep me out of the game would be death while dead... That's hard to do."

"True, sir..." Sabrina said.

"Bring me a status report on the situation when you can." Sugimori said, "Sugi out."

"Kev," Dickson said, "I'd be wary of your brother. He's licking his wounds after I kinda swatted him across the room."

"I'll put my phaser on stun then," Sugimori said, doing just that, before ducking as Dora walked into the Office, the Phoenix Soul in her hand.

"Hey," Dora said, "There's a remodeled talking Zord waiting to see her favorite controller."

Sugimori grinned as Dora tossed him the Phoenix soul, before putting the soul into the morpher.

As the Hologram appeared, Sugimori grinned, "Hey PH, Looks like you've grown some armor."

"Kiiuun!" The Phoenix Zord said, "Yessir! Miss Dora's even changed my name to Phoenix Carrier!"

"Fits," Sugimori said, tapping the hologram on its nose, "It's good to see you back, PC."

"Now all we need is a mac," Anni said, getting a laugh from everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later

Tommy walked into Sugimori's office, finding sugimori playing a shooter on his computer.

"Hey bro... we need to talk." Tommy said.

"Give me a sec," Sugimori said, "I need 2 more kills."

Sugimori sighed as the game crashed 2 seconds later.

"Damnit....." Sugimori said, "Hey bro, what can I do you out of today?"

"You need to do something about Dickson... he's a menace to rangers everywhere." Tommy said.

"Oh really?" Sugimori said, "How so?"

"He attacked the rangers." Tommy said, "He injured Cassie."

"Cassie's a tough girl, she'll get over it," Sugimori said, "And besides, you're leaving out the biggest part."

"Oh?" Tommy said.

"Dickson wouldn't arbitrarily attack the rangers. There'd have to be something else at play, as in Bolas taking over their minds." Sugimori said, "Dora told me about the battle, since she was monitoring it from Voyager."

"But he ATTACKED POWER RANGERS!" Tommy said, "That's against all the Rules Zordon gave us when we first became rangers!"

"Tidbits of bullshit that don't exactly apply to Dickson," Sugimori said, "If you haven't yet noticed, He isn't a Ranger. Joe's just a powerful warrior with a high tech suit of armor."

"Bullshit?" Tommy seethed with anger, "And then your daughter told me to get the fuck out of her way and knocked the dogpiss out of me in the process."

"Good for her," Sugimori said, "She's coming along quite nicely."

"That whore doesn't have any respect for her elders. How do you expect her to run a goddamned company!"

"Wait..." Sugimori said, arming his morpher underneath the desk, "What... did... you... say?"

Tommy armed his own morpher, "I said... That whore has no place running this company."

Sugimori cleared his desk as he lunged at Tommy, fangs bared as he connected with a right hook to the older dragon's jaw.

"Get up and morph," Sugimori said, activating his ranger form.

Tommy got up and charged his younger brother, morphing as he lunged at the young warrior, sending them both through the plate glass window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's damage on the top floor," Dora said, monitoring the indoor scanners... Also.... two morph signatures... one DT... one--"

"Guys!" Lily said, running into the room, "Check out camera 22!"

Dora, Anni, Dickson, Kira, and Lily all watched as the scene unfolded.

"Oh.... hell..." Dickson said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori charged forward, the protodagger in his right hand as Tommy used energy orb after energy orb to try to subdue his brother.

"Quit hiding behind those fucking orbs!!!" Sugimori said, summoning Serenity, "Fight like a MAN!"

Tommy grimaced as he blocked the mythical greatsword with his staff, pain splintering through his body as sugimori hammered home shot after shot.

"You know," Sugimori said, showing a bit of mercy, backstepping and letting Tommy breathe for a few seconds, "Something must be bothering you if you're making stupid mistakes like these..."

"It's none of your damned business..." Tommy said, arming Super Dino Mode.

"Fine..." Sugimori said, "Dora, I need the Battilizer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kev..." Dora said, looking at the screen, "He's your brother!"

Dickson looked at Dora before looking back at the screen.

"Dora...." Sugimori said, wincing as Tommy's powered up form slammed into him, "I promise I won't kill him.."

"I'm sending it," Dora said, tapping on her keyboard, "I sent the mode two card."

"Thanks," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori grinned under his helmet as the Battilizer brace appeared on his right wrist, with the Vega form card in his left hand. "And since i'm in the japanese mood today.... CHOU HENSHIN!"

As sugimori swiped the card, the Battilizer formed the Vega mode over his ranger suit.

"Glad to know the Damn thing is unisex," Tommy said, charging up his staff for a final attack.

"Heh," Sugimori said, "Full Charge."

As Tommy ran forward, Sugimori hit the button on the battilizer brace three times

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Vega Kick!" Sugimori said, sliding the brace back before putting it back in its normal position.

"Vega Kick!" The device said, the same golden glow permeating around Sugimori's left leg.

As Tommy got in close, Sugimori unleashed the kick, nailing his brother in the chest, sending the veteran ranger into the wall, demorphing him.

As Tommy fell to his knees, coughing up blood, Sugimori demorphed and came over to him squatting down, all the anger he had exibited in the fight now seemingly gone.

"What are you gonna do now?" Tommy said, "Kill me?"

"Nope," Sugimori said, "I've done enough to you. However, I advise you to watch what you say next time... Let's just say I know the truth about... the fallen yellow..."

Tommy's eyes bugged out for a second, "You... you know?"

"Don't make me tell Kim about it..." Sugimori said, "You're my brother, I don't want to see you dead... now come on, let's get you cleaned up. Kim will KILL ME if she saw you in this shape."

Sugimori extended a hand and sighed, "By the by... I'm still furious with you about calling my daughter a whore. But there's more important things to do in this world... like finding survivors..."

With that, Sugimori lifted his brother up and supported Tommy as they made it to the Elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he called your daughter a whore, Tried to use a juvenile excuse to try to get me removed from a team i'm not even on, and you let him keep his damned morpher? HE's not fit to scrub your boots, bro... Why?"

"Because," Sugimori said, "I know something that would ruin his life... and possibly get him killed... And no, I won't tell you... This is between my brother and I."

"That's cool," Dickson said, "You're the more forgiving guy anyway."

"Who said i'm forgiving him?" Sugimori said, "But my human oba-chan said this, 'Even though one may do us terrible wrong, to let it foster a grudge is to allow true evil into your heart.'"

As sugimori said that, he raised his right hand, pointing at the sky.

"Wise woman." Dickson said.

As the two continued talking, no one noticed a shimmering yellow ball floating, steadily heading towards the Sugimori Corp building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Climax Jump

Sugimori ran down main street, surveying what damage had occurred.

"That's good..." Sugimori said, "Only a few businesses... and only 28 casualties."

As sugimori said this, a yellow orb started closing in on him...

Sugimori started running again, only to see a few Anti-Dragon League folks blocking his way.

"Good morn' Gentlemen," Sugimori said, wiping his brow as he stopped.

"What the hell do you want, Firebreather?" The leader of the small group said.

"Well," Sugimori said, "I'm trying to get my morning 4 mile jog in. you're in my way."

"Your point?" one of the other humans said, pulling a knife "This street was built by humans. You're just a fucking Dragon. Get the hell out of here before we kill your ass."

"Hehe," Sugimori said, dropping into a stance, "Bring it on."

Before sugimori could do anything else, he felt the hand of Dickson on his shoulder, "Hey buddy, you ain't getting into too much trouble with the peons, are you?"

"Hey man," The leader said, "What do you think you're doing? He's a Dragon! He's scum!"

"And his mom would have skinned you alive and used your skin for talismans," Dickson said, "And geez, what's wrong with not being human? I mean hell, I look human, but i'm about as human as Sugi here's a tyrannical bastard.

"I mean, Shit, where I come from, being called a human is an insult. My race is a proud race that's known for many accomplishments.

Four of the young men slipped away as Dickson continued his spiel.

"Of course, you humans wouldn't know achievement if it reached up and kicked you in the...."

"ZZZZzzzz" Sugimori said, curled up on the ground asleep.

"Wow," Dickson said, "I ran them off and put Sug to bed for the night... Cool!"

"You done yet?" Sugimori asked, stretching and getting up.

"Yep," Dickson said, "I was checking up on the Upper ward and you just happened to come into view. Good thing too. Kicking random idiot ass is my job."

"True..." Sugimori said, "See you back at base... I'm gonna keep on running."

"Be careful," Dickson said, earning a nod from his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori kept on running, not noticing the noticeable crack in the pavement. As he started to fall, a yellow orb slammed into him... causing sand to go everywhere.

"Man... that was rough... Where did all this sand come from?" Sugimori said, seeing a sand demon appear in front of him.

"I will grant you one wish... but you must pay me with one thing." The demon said.

"Hehe, I must be seeing things." Sugimori said, running through the sand demon.

"HEY, WAIT!" The demon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori exited the City limits, a red tinged Psychotic was waiting for him.

"Ah... just as Master Drenacouloshan said.... You're here..." the monster said, firing a blast that hit sugimori head on.

As the flames subsided, however, the monster stepped back a bit.

Sugimori... or what seemed to be Sugimori, stood there, a confident smirk on his face. However, his recently cut hair was now wildly spiked, with part of the hair tinged red.

"Ore..." The possessed Sugimori said, "Sanjou!"

"What the hell?" The monster said.

"Why does it matter, you ugly bastard!" Sugi (?) said, "But if you want a fight.... Let me warn you. From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!"

^Dirty mind, I see..." Sugimori said telepathically to the being controlling his body, "What are you doing? And what's your name?^

"What does it look like? I'm fighting this moron! And who I am isn't important!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Psychotic said, "Lord Drenacouloshan sent me, the great Momotauros, to kill this fool?"

"Momotaros?!?! That's My name!"

^Ah^ Sugimori thought ^We might need to fight him then, Momo."

"Ok, How do you Henshin?"

^See that weird gun thing? Put the soul in that and say Tune up."

"Ok....... Tune Up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys," Dora said, "I thought there was something wrong with the scanners, but lookit this."

"Ok, Kev's fighting a monster... Why weren't the klaxons blaring?" Kira said.

"Cause I thought the sensors were picking up false positives... then one of those entered Kev... Listen to this..."

As the rangers watched the footage, RJ just scratched his head, "Ore Sanjew?"

"No," Cassie said, "Ore Sanjou. In japanese, it means 'I've arrived'."

"It sounds exactly the same," Rj said,.

"No, the way you said it sounded racist." Anni said.

"Hehe," Lily said, "Let's go."

"How is it racist?" RJ said, "I'm confused."

"COME ON!" Lily said, dragging RJ out of the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hissatsu..." M-Phoenix Ranger said, "Ore no Hissatsu Waza!"(My hissatsu attack.)

M-Phoenix Ranger slashed with the Protodagger, an ethereal red blade slashing the beasty.

"Part 2!"M-Sugimori said before the final strike, which made the Psychotic Momo teleport out.

"Ah.... M-Sugimori said as he Demorphed, "That... was fun..."

As M-Sugimori stretched, Sugimori forced the bieng out of him, causing a Red Demon like being to fall to the ground.

"HEY!" Momotaros said, "Wait... I... I have my body back!"

"Heh, You must not be a psychotic," Sugimori said, "You're too bright and annoying."

"Eh?" Momotaros said, "What'd you call me?"

"Stop right there!" Anni said as the rangers made it to the scene.

"Guys, Stop." Sugimori said as the rangers armed their weapons, "This demon's why that monster's gone."

"DEMON?" Momotaros said, "I'm an Imagin!"

"Emma Gin?" RJ said, "That's a weird name, but ok, Emma."

"IMAGIN!" Momotaros said, before Sugimori punched him in the gut.

"Keep it down, Peaches." Sugimori said, before cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"MY NAME ISN'T PEACHES!!! OOF!" Momotaros said, as sugimori nailed him in the gut, "THAT'S NOT COOL!"

"Kev," Dora said as Sugimori dragged an unconscious Momotaros in, "How did you get stuck with one of those?"

"You know what Imagin are?" Sugimori said, "If so, mind fillin' us in?"

"Sure," Dora said, "In a Dimension similar to ours, there's a group of beings called Imagin that was, in 2007, trying to change the past so that they would rule the future. However, there were a few Imagin who refused to do the bidding of the villain who had created them."

"And..." Momotaros said, waking up, still in Sugimori's iron grip, "I'm one of those who were on the good guys side... That is... until that weird vortex stuck me here... without a body until I found you."

"My bad luck must've been Guinness level for this to happen," Sugimori said, "But what makes you so special."

"This," Dora said, holding up a small black object, "Joe's encountered this before... It's a Liner Pass. If someone called a Singularity point uses the Liner Pass, they can become a warrior called Den-O... "

"Sounds Japanese..." Sugimori said, "Wait a minute... Momotaros... You're Den-O, aren't you?"

"I can become Den-O on my own, but.. my power's amplified when someone i'm posessing becomes Den-O."

"Den-O..." Sugimori said, his eyes gleaming with recognition, "Kamen Rider Den-O."

"Kamen Rider?" Dora said, "You know of them?"

"My Dad told me a bit about them when I was a small fry, before the attacks on Arcadia...," Sugimori said, "Kamen is the Japanese word for Mask, roughly, so Kamen Rider is Masked Rider. Don't get it confused with that little prissy fuck who was running around trying to stop that guy who had invaded his dad's alien kingdom... He's not even considered anyone of those."

"But how do you know so much about Kamen Riders?"

Sugimori grinned before pointing his index finger towards the ceiling, "Oba-chan said this: Know as much as you can about those who protect humanity, The more you know, the less alone you really are."

"Good line," Momotaros said.

Sugimori finally let Momotaros go, right as the Klaxons blared.

"That red bastard is back." Sugimori said, "Momo, You can use this pass, right?"

"Yep."

"Rangers... and Momo, Ikuze! (Let's Go!)" Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As The rangers and the Imagin made it to the battle Location, Momotauros was waiting.

"Ah, The rangers from earlier..." the evil Psychotic said, "Prepare to die.."

"I don't think so," Momo said, a belt appearing in his hand before he fastened it around his waist, "You die."

"Ready?" Sugimori said.

"Ready!"

"Let's... Tune UP!"

"Hehe..." Momo said, pressing a red button on the belt, "Henshin!"

As he swiped the pass over the belt, the belt's AI said "Sword Form."

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, arming the Megabatilizer, "Form 3? eh... New card Dora?"

"Yep," Dora said, "Though I admit, you're still recovering... Let someone who's fully healed use it."

"Lily," Sugimori said, "Have fun."

"Yessir!" Lily said, swiping the Mode 3 card through the Battilizer brace.

"Zero Form!" The brace said as Rust red armor appeared over Lily's chest, with similar colored armor over the shoulders, back, and legs. To finish, the visor on lily's helmet split slightly, revealing a track where a new helmet ornamentation affixed itself.

As the Rangers ran forward, The main five armed the new weapons that Dora had been working on... the Mach-Gashers.

"Final Attack..." The brace said as Lily pressed the button on the brace, "Ballistic Tornado!"

As the brace said this, Lily's CheetaGasher (A sword like weapon made of 4 different pieces) gained a golden glow as the powered up ranger spun around like a tornado, slamming into Momotauros.

"My turn!" Momo said, his DenGasher in sword mode as he swiped the Liner Pass across the Set touch of the Den-O belt.

"Full Charge" The belt said.

"Hissatsu!" Momo and Sugimori said, the latter wielding Serenity, "Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Waza!"

Everyone slashed their swords forward, ethereal energy from serenity slamming into the monster as the detatched blades of the Gashers sliced into the monster.

"FULL THROTTLE VERSION!" Everyone said in unison, connecting with one final slash as the Psychotic monster exploded.

"Hehe.... That's what you get for stealing my name!" Momo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, according to Dora, there's no way to get Momo back to his home," Sugimori said, "You never know... Momo's abilities as Den-O could be useful while i'm gone."

"What?" Cassie said, "Where are you going?"

"It's time," Dickson said, "The plane's stable enough to get two people through."

"You mean... we have to stay here." Theo said.

"You guys did good against Emrass last time because of the fact that we hit him fast and hard," Sugimori said, "This is something Joe and I have to do. Cassie, You're the First Red, so you're leader while i'm gone. Take care of the team. Anni, You're in charge of the company. Don't get it knocked off line again, Ok?"

"Okok!" Anni said, chuckling, "I'll try."

?Do... or do not," Sugimori said, "There is no try."

"Also," Dickson said, "RJ, Don't lose your pecker this time... or at least invest in a titanium cup... Anything else, Mr. Rangering 2?"

"You've been watching too much Lucha Libre, bro." Sugimori said, "Ah yeah.. One more thing... Kadahj... There's been food dissapearing from the food court. If you're gonna be lifting vittles for midnight snacks, get some for me, would'ja?"

Kadahj nodded nervously, his face beet red.

"Well, other than making sure RJ knows not to get adventurous with Lily..." Sugimori said, "I think that's it."

"You bastard, I wanted to say that!" Dickson said, "Let's go, then."

As Dickson got ready to signal for teleport Anni and Cassie ran to Sugimori, both grabbing sugimori into a hug.

"Don't worry you two," Sugimori said, "I'll get back..."

Sugimori let the two young rangers go as Dora took their place, embracing Sugimori in a loving hug.

"Just because i'm not going..." Dora said, "Doesn't mean i'll forgive you if you die."

"Since I don't want you haunting my afterlife, I'll make sure to live," Sugimori said, before giving Dora a deep kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dora said, "Now get going... Go save the multiverse."

"DADDY!!!" Syd said, running into the area.

"Hey squirt," Sugimori said, "I already thought I told you good bye."

"You did... but I had to hear it again," Syd said, "And... I thought you'd need food."

With that, Syd reached behind her, bringing the arms forward to reveal bunches of candy.

Sugimori grinned.

"I think this'll hold me over quite nicely." Sugimori said, levitating the candy and putting it in his trenchcoat, which he was now wearing, "Thanks squirt... And I promise, I'll be back.

With that, Dickson opened his comlink, "This is Dickson. Lock onto my signal and commence teleport."

After Dickson teleported away, Sugimori tapped his combadge, "Beam me up, Khiro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Be sure to read the next chapter of Reflections... Let's just say that things are reaching a Final Climax.

Speaking of eras coming to a close.... More on that next time.

Momotaros And Kamen Rider Den-O (and the brief appearance of Owner and Hana) Are the property of Toei Limited.

So, Join me next time for... BACON!

Until then. May you enjoy a Time Trippin' Ride.

Ultimuus.


	30. Journey Through the Decade

Well, This sucks. I had this chapter totally complete, then my computer went the way of Masked Rider.

And in my panic to get what I could off of the damn thing, I failed to get Chapter 30 off of the comp...

Soooo..... Sorry that it's taken this long to get the latest chapter up, but it has let me fix a few major qualms I had with this chapter.

Chapter 30: Journey through the Decade

November 29 2008

New York City

As the dark grasp of midnight swallowed the city that never sleeps, An old and scarred face looked over the human city, a sigh shuttering through his weathered features as the wind blew his long, grey hair around, doing the same to his long, black leather coat.

"You know..." An old, mischievous man said, walking until he was standing next to the other man, "You never call, you never visit... Ol Derus here was starting to think you had become a hermit."

As the old man turned to see who was speaking, he gasped a bit in surprise. The man in front of him was dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants with the Cleveland Browns logo on the left leg, with a white polo shirt and a long silver duster. The eyes of the man shone with youthful mischief, though the body of the man looked to be over 100 years of age.

The old man grinned, "Derus, you haven't changed a bit... What are you doing here?"

"Well, a little birdie told me what day it was... Beware Klingons bearing gifts."

"Bloodwine..." the old man said, "You know I dropped that habit a long time ago."

"Well, you might want to restart that habit, Tetrarch," Derus said, "I've got some bad news."

"Oh?" Tetrarch said, "Can't be as bad as the Tennessee Titans' record this season."

"I heard a piece of news that concerns those you have sided with." Derus said, pulling out a manilla envelope and handing it to the old man.

"What's this?"

"An omen, Tetrarch... a bad one..."

"This picture.. That woman..."

Six hours before

Reefside California.

Tommy Oliver ran, morphed, into the burning Cyberspace building.

"Damn!" Tommy said, seeing the body of principal Randal among the corpses in the burning building, "HAYLEY!"

Tommy heard a faint yell and burst through what was left of Hayley's back office. As he recovered, he saw that the escape hatch had been opened, and in a deft move, leaped down the escape shaft into the underground Catacombs under the city.

"HAYLEY!!!" Tommy yelled, his voice reverberating off of the pitched ceiling.

"Over here..." The weak voice of Hayley resonated through the catacombs.

As Tommy reached Hayley, he saw a huge Moose themed monster standing guard over her.

As tommy brought his staff up, The monster, whose body seemed to be made out of stained glass, simply nodded and walked away, almost thankful that it was the Brachio ranger that had arrived.

As he brought his staff down, he finally took a look at Hayley.

The normally vibrant woman was now a being of what looked to be stained glass, her body extremely fragile from what looked to be a massive wound to the chest.

"Hayley... your body... what..."

"If you ever get to die, Tommy, you'll get to enjoy a similar fate..." Hayley said, every breath a laborous effort, "I.. I don't have much time..."

"What the hell happened?" Tommy asked.

"Someone was after me... And it seems they were... able to find me..."

"Who?" Tommy said, "Who was after you?"

"I don't Know...." Hayley said, reaching out to Tommy, tears in her eyes as her body seemed to crack, "Tommy.... I'm.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... that I put you through all..."

With that, Hayley's hand opened up, dropping a necklace to the ground before the hand itself fell to the ground, Hayley's whole body cracking before exploding in a flash of light, leaving only fragments of stained glass.

As Tommy picked up a piece of the glass and the necklace, he heard an armored footstep approach him.

"You're a far ways from home, Power Ranger," A white and black armored being said.

Tommy took a second to survey the armored being. The armor looked to be regal in nature, with a snake design formed into the armor itself. The helmet, however, is what threw tommy off. The helmet looked like the top of a King Chess piece, Or at least the design of the helmet, with the quasi-bat-shaped eyes did. As the being readied its weapon, a white rapier with a red blade, Tommy stumbled back., noticing the stained glass markings along the chestpiece of the armor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your executioner, Murderer."

"What?" Tommy said, "I didn't murder her!"

"LIES!" The being said, thrusting his weapon forward, only to be blocked by a young woman wearing a ski mask and a belt with a white and pink bat on it.

"RUN!" The girl said, pushing Tommy away before screaming "HENSHIN!"

When the light died down, a black and pink armored warrior stood in the place of the girl.

"I SAID RUN!" The girl said, spurring Tommy to run for his life.

When Tommy was far enough away, the girl grinned under her helmet.

"Sorry, you definitely got the wrong guy there." The female warrior said, readying herself for the fight.

"Oh?" The white armored warrior said, lowering his weapon, "It sure looked like he was the right guy. He had a weapon drawn, and for all intents and purposes, his words could have been an act."

The pink and black armored warrior slipped into a guard, only to falter when the other combatant's transformation abruptly broke, the being that had used the belt now a pile of Stained Glass.

"Interesting..., a Decoy..." the young woman whispered as she walked down the same path that she had sent the power ranger down a few moments before, "Now, to find the Brachio Ranger..."

Present time

Sugimori Corporation

Kira's Room

The hauntingly beautiful humanoid form of the former goddess Katreya, Kira, sat in her room, a small plant in her hand.

As she focused on the seedling, it flourished in her palm, quickly growing into a small flower, before actively seeking out soil.

As the Dragon Ranger continued playing with the plant, she willed the roots to burrow into her hand, which caused her to gasp as the plant's roots started taking nutrition from her body. As the plant started to grow, she forced the roots out of her hand, stifling a small moan as the roots slid out, and quickly placed the plant into magically imbued soil.

"There you go," Kira said, still feeling some of the root material in her hand, "You'll live to be a great rose bush."

"You know..." A sinister and sexy voice said, coming from behind Kira, "You've been on this plane too long. You're needed back on the Otherplane."

Kira turned around, only mildly startled at the woman who was sitting across from her.

The newcomer was pale as a sheet, with haunting purple eyes, not unlike Kira's own. Over the new woman's voluptuous body was a long black gown, seemingly flowing with every breath she took, her long black hair exhibiting a similar quality. She grinned as Kira opened her mouth to speak her next words.

"Syl," Kira said in spiteful recognition, her eyes becoming a deep green as roots shot out of her fingertips, binding the intruder, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Did you forget, Sister? The Unyarou may be the hub of Planar shenanigans, but it's also a playground for us Aeons." With those words, Syl broke free of the roots, a slight smirk on her face.

"That girl you trained to be the wielder of the female Kiva... She's passed through the Planar Gate. Or she did 7 hours ago... You weren't planning on leaving, were you?"

"Leaving?" The green haired former wanderer Kadahj said, standing in the now open door, "Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"

"Kadahj... Run..." Kira said a little too late before Syl pulled Kadahj into the room, shutting the door and sealing it with eldritch magic.

"Ah.... Nice catch, Kirasiuu-Chan," Syl said, pinning Kadahj against the wall, "He'd make a nice Aetherslave."

"Kira," Kadahj said, attempting to break free of Syl's grasp., "What the hell is going on?"

Kira glared at Syl and jumped up, delivering a powerful drop kick onto Syl's spine.

As the Aeon scrambled up, Kadahj slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Good," Kira said, "He won't have to see this..."

Anni stood in the reception area, a black business suit covering her petite frame. She smiled as she saw Doctor Daniel Jackson entering the building.

"Doctor Jackson, It's good to see you again," The purple haired ranger said, "I thought General O'Neill was coming with you?"

"Oh, you know me," Jack O'Neill said, "Got too busy looking at the scenery."

Anni grinned, before motioning to the Lift, "Come on, I'll take you to the top... GET DOWN!"

The doors to the lift burst open as two female beings flew out of the destroyed lift shaft, continuing their battle as if what they were doing was normal to those watching them in awe and silence.

As Anni looked at the two, she gasped in surprise.

The first being seemed to be composed of living vines, with leaves covering her chest and her upper legs and waist like a skirt and top. Her hair seemed to be composed of ivy, with deep, green eyes breaking the illusion of a faceless warrior.

The other being seemed to be made out of flowing black sludge, her whole body composed of the stuff, though none of the ichor ever stained the floor. As her piercing red eyes peered into her opponent, she gave out a frustrated harumph.

As Anni checked on the two members of the SGC, The plant monster moved to where her back was to them.

"It's... It's like that thing's protecting us." Daniel said.

Anni concentrated on the black being and sent a focused mental blast at the monster. As the being reeled, the tree spirit launched into the air, the leaves around her swirling around her foot, forming a powerful leaf-Drill.

With a powerful yell, the monster slammed into the black being, causing the monster to regress into a black dressed humanoid.

"Remember sis," The woman said, " You've gotta leave this plane if you wish to stop armageddon from happening."

With this, the black dressed woman dissapeared. As Anni looked at the tree monster, she felt a tingling sensation, before succumbing to an odd magic.

An hour later

As Anni opened her eyes, she saw Kira there, a smile on her face.

"I was worried about you. I heard the explosion, and when I got down there, everyone in the reception area was out like a light." Kira said, "How do you feel?"

"Still a little stiff," Anni said, "Mom... it was weird... Two monsters.... just duking it out... but the tree-like one kept putting herself in harms way to protect me and General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson... It was almost like I knew the woman behind that armor."

"Interesting," Kira said, turning around to see Tommy out of breath, "Kev's still off world, Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Where's Dora?" Tommy asked, sucking up air like he was dying.

"I'm right here, what's wrong?" Dora said, walking into the room.

"I need you to pull up the Security footage from seven hours ago." Tommy said, "Reefside, Quadrant 2."

"Why?" Dora said, pulling up the information.

"I need to know who destroyed the Cyberspace."

"Cyberspace was destroyed?" Anni said, "How many deaths?"

"Not many that I could see," Tommy said, "Principal Randall was among the dead... and..."

Tommy's eyes began to water as he remembered the scene in the Catacombs.

"Hayley... She died trying to escape..." The veteran ranger said, sinking into a chair.

"I've got it," Dora said, "All Clearance Zeta personnel to Level Zeta."

Momotaros, the red Demon Imagin sat on the edge of one of the tables, his arms folded across his chest in a gesture of annoyance. As Dora came into the room, he got up, the black tattoo-like lines on his body gleaming in the artificial light.

"OI!" Momotaros said, "I was enjoying my Coffee!!"

"Shut up, Momo," Anni said, "What's up?"

"This happened almost 8 hours ago," Dora said, showing the destruction of the Cyberspace cybercafe, "Everyone in there at the time, Including the owner, was killed... 22 people dead in all.

"What does that have to do with us?" Cassie asked.

"When I found Hayley, she was still alive, but mortally wounded..," Tommy said, "After she died, I was attacked by a man in white armor... then saved by a girl hiding behind a mask."

"Who do you think it was?" Theo asked.

"I'm just going to take a second to remark upon the paradox of why you'd even think about asking a masked person who they were," Dora said, chuckling, "But the reason why this pertains to us is the fact that We've been getting reports from many of our covert reporters telling us that they've seen the white armored guy before. They think he may be working with the Enemy."

"With Drenacouloshan?" Lily asked, holding RJ's hand unconsciously.

"Unknown," Dora said, "But we do have a name for the guy. Saga."

As the rangers and Momotaros mulled over this information, the klaxons blared.

"Oh," Dora said, chuckling, "Genie must be getting bored, He's making an ass out of himself this time... Anni, You're the head of the company right now, so unless something's required of you to leave here, They'll have to do this without you."

"We'll be fine, "Kira said, pecking her daughter on the cheek, "We'll be back faster than you can say bumblebee tuna."

Anni grinned, before hearing dickson calling her name from the "interrogation room", also known as the emergency conference room.

"What's up," Anni asked, closing the door.

"How do you feel about a bit of vacation? Your dad thought it'd be a good idea to get you away from here, and Dora made sure you'd be free to go." Dickson said.

"Sure, why not," Anni deadpanned, "There is a monster out there."

"The rangers got it covered. I hear it's quite an ass."

Anni chuckled, "Alright, Lemme get something more comfortable, and pack some stuff."

"Got it," Dickson said.

Sydney's Room.

Syd sat in her room, reading a picture book on her bed.

"Oi, Syd-Chan," a voice with a rough german Accent said, "How're you liking the book?"

"It's boring, Scionus..., I wish Daddy would come home..."

A small blue, gold and black mechanical bat fluttered down and landed on the picture book, "Listen, Syd-Chan. Your dad'll come back when he can--"

"Scionus, what's a'matter?" Syd asked.

"The Bloody Rose... it's saying that there's a feral beast on the loose..." Scionus said, perching near the little exit flap in Syd's wall, "I need to be where I can be called... just in case."

"Be careful, Scionus!" Syd said as Scionus flew out of the building and perched on the top of the huge tower.

As the monster tossed the rangers around, Kadahj sighed.

"Man, this guy's a real bad ass," Kadahj said, causing Cassie to snicker a bit.

However, as Kira was thrown back down to the ground by the donkey monster, She began to hold her head, as if in pain.

"Kira, you alright?" Kadahj asked.

"Can't... hold.. on... any... longer..." Kira said, her morph failing to reveal a more monstrous version of the plant-like monster that Anni had seen earlier, which easily dispatched the donkey monster.

"Not good!" Cassie said as the monster knocked their morphers out of reach, de-morphing them.

As the monster advanced on the rangers, a blast from a Protobooster got its attention.

"Y'know, Dad would say that some weird shit is going on," Anni said, firing more shots at the monster that used to be Kira, "So that's who you really are... Question is, What the fuck are you, Mom?"

"_ANNI....._" the monster said, pausing for a second before another couple of shots from the Protobooster knocked it back a bit.

"That's one name for me, I also go by Swan Ranger, Ultimuus' gift to-,"

Before Anni could finish her statement, a massive root slammed into her wrapping around her neck, and pulling her into the air.

"Gh..." Anni said, the root slowly strangling her, "This.... isn't... how... I... wanna... go..."

"Oh great," A girl wearing a black ski mask and a long Duster said, watching the battle from afar, "I come back here, and not only does all hell break loose, but one of the good guys is about to be strangled all to hell and back. Kivaala, it's showtime. Get her free."

"Yes, Kiva-chan!" A mechanical black and pink bat said, "Be Right Back!"

As the bat slammed into the monstrous form of Kira, the swan Ranger soon fell to the ground, her morph failing, revealing Anni gasping for breath.

"ANNI!" Cassie said, her morpher now back in her hand.

"Guys," Dora said over Cassie's morpher, "Try to keep her at bay without morphing for a bit... with your morphers being knocked out of the way, i've been able to implement a several additions to your armors... Including real armor in place of most of the spandex... But I still have to complete a few things... Ten minutes at the most."

"Dora," Cassie said, "Anni's hurt, and that monster's stronger than all of us... hurry."

"Kiva-Chan, Bad news!" Kivaala said, flying back to her masked mistress, "Those kids won't be able to fight for at least 10 minutes..."

"Damn," the woman said, "Well, prepare to henshin whenever I say the word... maybe I can talk some sense into Kirasiu."

As the bat nodded, the woman stood up and leaped from her hiding spot on the cliff, landing in front of where the rangers were situated.

"Who's that?" Kadahj said, "Wait.. those curves look way too familiar."

"Hmph," the masked woman said, arming a whip-like sword.

"Ah...." A sinister voice said, "The stowaway has returned..."

"Hmph," The masked woman said, seeing the armored form of the woman that Anni had seen earlier.

"Ah," A curious, old, male voice, belonging to a pale skinned male wearing voluminous robes, said, "So this is the unyarou...."

"Father, We need to get Kirasiu and head back... or we might feel the same whims as she has."

"You aren't taking her anywhere," Kadahj said, balling up his fists.

"Stay back, take care of the girl." The masked woman said, not masking her voice.

"That voice..." Cassie said.

The masked woman kept the rangers behind her, waiting for the perfect time to strike, when she was nailed by a blast of dark slime. As the slime ate at her head covering, the rangers saw dirty blonde hair, tied into a braided ponytail.

"Damn it," The woman said, getting up and whistling a sharp tone, "Didn't want to have to do this."

As Kivaara flew in, it hit the hostile trio, knocking the monster that Kira had become back a bit.

"Gabu!" (Bite in japanese) Kivaala said, biting on to the woman's hand, causing stained glass markings to appear on her face and hands.

"HENSHIN!" The woman said, placing the bat onto the belt around her waist.

As the transformation began, quicksilver seemed to emanate from the bat, quickly covering her in what could be called a second skin of sorts, before armor formed out of the quicksilver, before solidifying and taking on a new shape.

The warrior that stood in the woman's place was wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit. Covering the upper body was a pink-colored ornate breastplate, with two metallic pauldrons over the shoulders. The wrists of the warrior now sported armored bracers, colored in black and pink. The left boot had chains wrapped around the leg, apparently keeping something restrained, while the right boot kept with the color scheme of the rest of the armor.

The Helmet, however, threw the rangers off. The Eyepieces were shaped somewhat like bat wings, with the top portion of each side formed up with the rest of the helmet to look like demon's horns. The mouthpiece of the helmet looked like a fanged mouth, but all in silver. Above where the nose would be, was a pink ornamentation, bordered on either side by pink designs lining the tops of the eyepieces.

As the transformation finished, the warrior clenched her fists before running forward.

"Dora," RJ said, surprised, "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah," Dora said, in a state of shock over what she had just seen, "Looks like a Kamen Rider, Kinda like Den-O....but..."

"Can you sense her from there?" Lily asked.

"No," Dora said, "Guys, i'm gonna have to teleport your morphers to the base, I need to adjust a couple things on them, and then i'll bring them with me when I head over there."

"Fine," Cassie said, "Hurry."

As the armored warrior tore into the plant monster, Kadahj kept his eye on the other two, while glancing at Anni every couple seconds.

"Kadahj..." Anni said, getting up, still rubbing her neck from where Kira had tried to kill her, "Protect the rangers... That Rider needs help."

"Anni..." Kadahj said, "You're injured, and you don't have your morpher right now."

"Well," Anni said, "Maybe I should test out this belated birfdey present from my dad, then."

Anni grinned, and pulled out a white and silver buckle with a circular red window on the front of it.

"Looks like a bottle holder," Kadahj quipped, getting an amused glare from Anni.

As Anni placed the buckle over her waist, a silver belt wrapped around her waist, fastening to the buckle. As this happened, a small book like object, complete with a handle and a nozzle like a gun, appeared on her waist.

"Well, I think it's time I showed those tools MY Henshin!" Anni said, pulling out a card that had a picture of a warrior with a bug-inspired helmet.

With that, She pulled on the tabs on the left and right side of the buckle, making the center portion become vertical, revealing a slot to insert a card.

"HENSHIN!"

-Kamen Ride: DECADE!-

As the belt finished saying Decade, holograms of 10 armored warrior projected themselves infront of Anni, before closing in on her and revealing a tight, formfitting pink and black armored bodysuit. Across the chest, a white and black X formed, with the top ends of the X ending at the shoulders while the other two ended where the armor and the bodysuit part of the armor met. A black, grey and pink helmet with green lenses for the eyes appeared on Anni's head, before several red cards made out of energy formed and collided with her helmet, forming lines down the helmet, sort of like a barcode."

"Decade? " RJ said, perplexed, "Nobody told me anything about this!"

"Uh oh," Syl said, "Decade!"

"I'll take care of the brat," the old male said, transforming into a multi winged monster seemingly formed out of corpses, "You take care of the Bat-Girl."

"Kivaara," Syl said.

"Hm?" the winged monster said.

"Before Kirasiuu came to this plane, she was training that girl to become the female Kiva, Kivaara.

"Whatever... She'll be dead soon anyway." The old man said, flying towards Decade.

As the two Riders fought their battle, a red motorcycle tore down the interstate, Its rider grimacing as he tuned into the battle over his radio.

"Old friend..." the rider said, "Lock onto my location and prepare for a henshin when the time comes."

As the man continued riding down the interstate, he sighed under his helmet.

"I'm just glad Dora did those augmentations to my morpher before I left... hehehe."

As Kivaara and Decade battled Syl and the Winged monster, respectively, Anni cried out in pain as the monster slashed her stomach, before grabbing her and throwing her into the cliff next to the rangers.

"I'll take you all out..." The monster said, noticing Kivaara entangled in both Kira's vines and Syl's sanguine sludge, "And I think I think i'll start with..."

Before he could finish, he felt a blue lance of energy shear his right wing clear off, causing him to turn to face his attacker.

The offending person straddled his red Harley Davidson motorcycle, causing it to lift the front of the bike up, nailing the monster in the face, tossing him back.

"Father Arcturis!" Syl said, using her father's real name.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The winged monster, named Arcturus said, as the bike skidded to a stop a few yards away.

"Really pissed off, right about now..." The voice, belonging to sugimori said as the rider removed his helmet.

"Dad..." Anni said, trying to pick herself off the ground.

"It... Can't... be..." Kivaara said, barely audible by even dragon standards.

"Let the rider go, and go back to where you came from," Sugimori said, removing the glove from his right, flesh hand, "Or I get really serious."

"Oh?" Arcturus said, "What can you do to me, Human?"

"Kill you for that insult," Sugimori said, "Just gotta ask one question... D'ya feel lucky? SCIONUS!"

Right after sugimori said that name, a black, gold, and blue mechanical bat swooped in, using its sharp wings to dig a bit into the wound on Arcturus's shoulder before flying into Sugimori's left hand.

"Let's go..." Scionus said as he bit into Sugimori's right hand, causing the stained glass markings to appear on his flesh hand and face.

"HENSHIN!" Sugimori said, slamming the mechanical bat onto the silver belt that appeared around his waist.

As the bat hit the belt, Scionus began talking.

"Kamen Ride.... SCION!" The bat said, a dark hologram emanating from the bat's eyes, before slamming into the dragon.

As the light from the transformation began dimming, the rangers saw a rider in a black full body suit, with silver chest armor, no shoulder pauldrons, silverbracers on both arms, and one odd whistle in a holder on his left side. The helmet was similar to Kivaara's, but where the pink was, instead, was pale silver, with the eyepieces being of dull grey.

As the newest rider finished his transformation, Syl's grip on Kivaara loosened, enough for the other Bat-themed rider to break free.

"It can't be..." Syl said, "The Scion!"

As Scion's eyepieces glowed, he ran forward, tearing into Arcturus with a fury the winged Aeon was not expecting.

"Can you still fight," Decade said, extending her hand to help Kivaara up, "Or are you going to sit there while my dad fights all three of them."

"Yeah," Kivaara said, "Let's help him."

Decade nodded, her suspicions now fully confirmed.

"Less talk," Scion said, getting thrown back a bit, "Leave Kirasiu for last... And it's good to see you again, Rockstar."

Kivaara grinned underneath her helmet, before helping Decade fight Syl.

"Do you really think that you can beat me on your own?" Arcturus asked.

"Actually," Scion said, pulling out a Blue glass whistle, before placing it in Scionus' mouth, "Yes."

"WAKE..." Scionus said, unperching from his Roost, while playing a tune through the whistle, "UP!"

As Scionus finished the tune, Scion raised his right leg forward, the small bat circling around the boot, releasing the chains around it, revealing two wing-like protrusions coming from the side of the boot.

After Scionus finished, Scion jumped up into the air, the sky becoming a red full moon. As he flipped in the air, he brought his right leg forward before flying towards Arcturus.

Arcturus could only look on dumbfounded as Scion landed his kick, the Scion Buster, sending the Aeon into the opposite cliff face, the rock around the monster imprinted into the shape of a stylized bat.

The rangers could only look on as the newest entrant into the fight defeated the winged Aeon.

"Wow," Dora said, entering into the fight, "Sparky told me what that little bat could do, but... Wow."

"You got our morphers?" Cassie asked.

"Yep," Dora said, "I'd say keep our Kira away from the Riders."

"Our Kira?" RJ asked.

"Yeah," Kadahj said, strapping his morpher back to his wrist, "From what I can tell, That Rider is the Kira that belongs on this plane."

"GUYS!" Scion said, "Morph and Keep Kirasiu away from the riders!"

"Ready?" Cassie said.

"Ready!" The rangers said.

"Full Throttle, Tune... Up!"

-Online-

When the light dimmed, the young warriors were replaced by armored versions of their own suits, with armored gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons where spandex once laid.

"Alright," Cassie said, summoning the Tiger Saber, "Keep her occupied!"

"Right!"

"Let's do this!" Syl said, brandishing a saber as sanguine as her armor.

"Yeah, Let's" Decade said, slotting a card into her DecaDriver.

-Attack Ride: SLASH!-

With that, the book like object on Decade's belt unfolded a blade, with the handle of the book folding out to become a hilt.

As Decade tore into the monster with sword slashes, Kivaara kept Syl on her toes with quick kicks to the gut and knees, eventually scoring a telling hit on the stomach of the mistress of all things sanguine.

"Let's finish this," Decade said, slotting a special card into her belt.

-FINAL ATTACK RIDE-

"Let's join in too," Kivaara said, pulling out a pink glass whistle from her belt before putting it in Kivaala's mouth.

"WAKE... UP!" the small bat said, causing the Rider's boot to open up in a similar fashion to Scion's boot, but only on the Left foot.

As the sky became tinted pink, Kamen Rider Kivaara ran forward, scoring a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking Syl into Scion, who held her fast.

"NOW!" Scion said.

-D-d-d-Decade!-

As Decade finished resetting the belt, 10 blue and gold cards the same height as her appeared between her and Syl. As she jumped up in the air, the Cards followed suit, each card breaking as Decade flew through them.

As Decade made contact with Syl, Scion rolled out of the way, causing the Aeon to crash into the wall next to Arcturus.

"Too powerful!" Cassie said as Kirasiu tossed the rangers to the ground.

"Let's help them," Scion said, "Kivaara, Let's use the Wake Up Fuestles one more time."

"Let's," Kivaara said, "Soldier."

"Hmph." Scion said, as the fuestle entered the mouth of his bat.

"WAKE... UP!" Both mechanical bats said.

-FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!-

As all three attacks hit Kirasiu, the monster listed back, before falling to the ground with an explosion, revealing an extremely tired Kira.

"I'm thinking she has a headache right now," Theo said.

As the Riders allowed their transformations to end, The extremely fatigued Kira grinned.

"I told you you'd be able to come back, Kira."

"You didn't tell me that you'd go crazy though, Kirasiu," the young woman said, "Sides, Methinks some 'spleenin' needs to be done."

"Let me take a whack at it," Anni said, pointing at her mom, "You're not from this plane. You traded places with the Kira of this realm for some odd reason, and got to liking it too much."

"That's the gist of it... I'm sorry Anni."

"Don't be," Sugimori said.

"Oh?" Kirasiu said, "Why?"

"Without you, I would have never been born." Anni said, grinning, "Sides, IT kinda explains stuff."

"You're taking this way too calmly, Anni," Kadahj said, "You're leaving, aren't you, Ki?"

"I have to," Kirasiu said, "If I continue living on this plane, My body will eventually go beyond my control. I would no longer be in charge of my own body."

"She'll be able to return after her body is nominally recovered," Arcturus said, limping over to his daughter, "But she needs to leave soon."

"What about..." Kadahj said, "What about us?"

"Kadahj..." The Nature Aeon said, "I wish I could tell you that we could stay together... But..."

"I don't see why he couldn't come with," Syl said, "He is quite a catch."

"However," Arcturus said, "You'll have to leave your items of power behind. There is no Morphing Grid in the Sashara plane."

"But..." Kadahj said, before sugimori put his hand on his shoulder.

"I learned something a long time ago," Sugimori said, "When it comes to fighting or romance, Romance comes first. Sides, the Morpher doesn't have a DNA lock on it, so we can find a new Mandril Ranger."

"You mean... I'm free to go with her?"

"Don't have too much fun." Sugimori said, eliciting a grin from Kadahj.

"I'll never forget this, Sugimori. If I ever come back, I'll be sure to give ya a visit."

"Try to make it on Business hours, please." Sugimori said, grinning.

As the gathered rangers chuckled, Anni took a device out of her pocket and looked at her mother.

"So, You're leaving, huh?" Anni asked.

"It can't be helped." Kirasiu said, a tear falling down her cheeks.

"I guess not..." Anni said, "I want you to have this."

With those words she revealed the Armorizer in her hand.

"Ah, a Black Knights standard Communications Armorizer," Sugimori said, "I take it Joe gave you your Birthday present."

"We need to talk later about something, Dad," Anni said, "But yeah... Mom... This way we can stay in touch."

"I'll treasure it," Kirasiu said, "Just do me one favor."

"Name it," Anni asked.

"Take care of your sisters. From now on, Times will be a bit more dicey. Every ranger and rider here will have to unite if you want to survive what's coming... in one piece. "

"I'll see what I can do," Anni said, hugging her mother one final time.

"Take care of your father too. He's old, and we're only keeping him together with super glue."

"Haha," Sugimori said.

"Farewell," Kirasiu said, splitting her fingers in the vulcan salute, "Live long... and prosper."

With that, Kirasiu faded from the plane, along with Syl and Arcturus, and Kadahj.

"Well, This sucks. I have to find two replacements for these," Sugimori said, getting bonked on the head by Kira.

"You finally find out I return and you don't even GREET me?" Kira said in mock anger, "You better be glad you and I aren't an item right now, or i'd castrate ya this moment!"

"Aaaand... This is where I escape!" Sugimori said, jumping on his bike and gunning it out of there.

"Ok," Anni said, looking at Dora, a smile on her face, "I like anyone who can scare the stuffing out of dad."

"Agreed, kiddo," Dora said, not fully impressed, "Agreed."

Cassie just looked at the new Kira, a look of worry on her face.

Why did this not feel right to her?

-TBGF-

Two hours later...

Sugimori sighed as he sat down in his office.

"What's wrong, kev?" Dora asked, a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, though Anni's gonna be waltzing in here in a few minutes. She wanted to talk to me alone about something... I think I know what it is she wants to talk about." Sugimori said, "There she is now. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes, hon."

"I'll hold you to that, Kev," Dora said, walking out as Anni walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo," Sugimori said as Anni shut the door, "What do you need?"

"Dad..." Anni said, trying to find the words to say.

"Spit it out kiddo," Sugimori said, making his way to where his daughter stood, and putting his hands on her shoulders, "You're almost an adult. Speak your mind."

"I don't want the responsibility of running the company." Anni said, up-front, "Not right now, at least."

"Lemme guess, you want to go at your own pace, and work on getting into med-school, right?" Sugimori asked.

"Yeah." Anni replied.

"Cool, I can always find another protege, but you're my daughter, and I can't replace any of you. Consider that burden off your shoulders until you're ready for it," Sugimori said, "Now, what do you think of the new Kira?"

"She'll take some time to get used to," Anni said, "But anyone who can beat the stuffin' out of you is all right in my book!"

"Gee, thanks," Sugimori said, ruffling his daughter's hair.

XX

Ok, a bit of background is in order.

Kamen Riders: Kamen Riders are the masked super heroes who have been saving the world since the original Kamen Rider. Almost every Kamen Rider has a finisher called a Rider Kick, which is usually insanely powerful. Some, however, do have a Rider Punch.

Kamen Riders Introduced in this chapter:

Decade: Based on Kamen Rider Decade (2009) In the original series, Tsukasa Kadoya is an amnesiac who must travel the different Rider Worlds to try to stop the impending convergence of all the worlds. He is thought to be the Destroyer of Worlds.

In To Boldly Go Further, Decade is a rider system used by Annika Sugimori.

Kivaara: Based on Kamen Rider Kiva (2008) In Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai is a young man who must fight the Fangire, a race of monsters who feed on the life energy of humans.

In TBGF, The Fangire will be a little bit different... As you'll see next chapter.

Scion: An original creation based on both Decade and Kiva.

From now on, when a new form is introduced, i'll say some stuff about it down here.

Well, That's it for this time. Join me next time when Kira must prove her self worthy of someone's respect.

Until then, may you always be patient when it comes to slow writers.

Ultimuus.


	31. A little help from my friends

Author's note: This chapter puts the spotlight on the riders, so I hope you like it.

Task 31: A little help from my friends.

Part 1: Clearing the air.

"Alright guys," Dora said, bringing up images of the three riders that fought the Aeons a few days before, "I've been able to get an insight on how these powers work..."

"I've just got one question," Cassie asked, interrupting Dora, "This has been buggin' me, why didn't Dad at least try to use his Phoenix powers?"

"Dora had me tuned to the battle while I was heading back. Joe thought it'd be funny to leave me in Sasketchewan," Sugimori said, scratching his head, "So when I got back across the border, I grabbed Machine Scioner and booked it back here. The thing is, I knew that the ranger powers wouldn't hurt Aeons, so I had Scionus waiting for my call. Glad I did."

"How do you know about Aeons?" Anni asked.

"When I was younger, my powers weren't as controllable as they are now. I used to be an angry kid, and that anger caused me to planeswalk quite frequently. I... Incidentally popped into the realm that the Aeons call home... and kinda set loose an evil so powerful, that it killed two hundred thousand people before a woman bearing an unyarou artifact finally destroyed it. Kirasiiu was the woman who used that artifact.

"Funny thing, I never caught the resemblance between that woman all those years back, and the Kirasiiu we fought until we actually defeated those three. However, I think Dora wants to continue with what she found out about Decade, Scion, and Kivaara. Take it a way, hon."

"Thanks," Dora said, "First off, we have Decade. Most of the realms still around after the Planar Devastation have record of a Destroyer of Worlds, and what images there are of this Destroyer of worlds bear an uncanny resemblance to what would be a Male version of Decade. I don't know if Anni's rider gear is the same rider gear that the Destroyer of Worlds used, but I doubt it. Something that struck me as odd is these cards. At one point, these cards most likely allowed Decade to transform into another Rider, but the only one active is Decade's card.

"Next off, is Kamen Rider Kivaara," Dora said, a bit dirisively, though only one person seemed to have caught it, "Pretty basic, though whoever designed this system designed it to be very agile, and to be very sexy while darting around and whuppin' butt. Those whistles on the left side seem to be able to summon weapons for Kivaara to wield, where as the ones on the right side seem to be able to either summon barding for her bike, Machine Kivaa, or activate her finishing Rider Kick, which you all saw first hand.

"Lastly is what all my sources are calling Kamen Rider Scion. This form, known as Bright Form, seems to be based loosely off of the Old Draconic legend of the Warrior of the Red Fanged Moon, Kiva, Which, by the way, seems to be the direct basis of Kamen Rider Kivaara. I'm pretty sure that there's more forms to Scion, as there seems to be a series of Draconoglyphs seemingly about Scion. Sparky, you mind translating?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "These Glyphs seem to be fairly worn, as if someone was writing them in a hurry, but from what I can read of it, The first line says something along the following:

'The Warrior of the Sunlight will Arrive first, but without the Heart, He will never

become the Warrior of Legend.'

Sugimori scratched his head, "Without the Heart? What the ducksauce is that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno," Dora said, "Well, that's all I have, Go enjoy yourselves until Drena decides to mess up our day."

"Actually, Kira, Dora, come with me," Sugimori said, "I need to talk to you BOTH."

When the rangers had left, Sugimori directed the two women into one of the spare rooms.

"What you need to talk about, Kev?" Dora asked.

"Oh," Sugimori said, "Nothing much, I just need you two to run an errand for me."

"WITH HER?" Kira and Dora screamed, pointing at each other.

"Yep," Sugimori said, knowing his life could end at any moment, "Not too big of one, but the Temple of Ultimuus in the center of town is having some trouble with some thugs, who have hacked into one of the greeting terminals into saying anti-dragon slurs."

"Ok," Dora said, "I can see why you want me to go. Fix the problem and such, Why her?"

"There's a few younger dragons who have taken offense to the defamation of the temple, thus, they won't like a non-dragon working on the stuff, So I want Kira to accompany you and run off any trouble. I know you can take care of your self, but I'd feel better if both of you went. I don't want to hear from High Priestess Mayuri that there was an incident because some fools took offense to your help," Sugimori said, "So, You think you could try to work together on this?"

"Sure," Kira said, "I have no problems with it."

"Hm," Dora said, grinning in defeat, "You're not going to take no for an answer."

"Nope," Sugimori said, "Just do the job and come back.

-TBGF-

"I Can't believe this," Dora said, storming down the street, Kira following behind, "Why, out of all people, do I have to be paired with you?"

Kira grabbed Dora's shoulder and spun the older woman around.

"What is the fucking deal with you?" Kira said, seething, "Ever since I arrived, you've been treating me like trash, Like i'm going to steal Kev or something."

"How do you know about..."

"I can see it in your eyes," Kira said, "I've always been able to read people's eyes... It's the reason I was first accepted into the Order of Sarisa."

"Order of Sarisa? You're a Priestess of Ultimuus?"

"Was," Kira said, "Switching places with Kirasiiu kinda canceled that out."

"Must suck," Dora said, "Whoa..."

Dora's eyes widened as she saw the massive complex of the Temple of Ultimuus.

"I actually called this place home for 12 years," Kira said, walking to the entry gate and tracing her finger along an invisible path, "Two more years, and I probably would have taken Priestess Shiran's place as the Deputy High Priestess."

As Kira finished tracing the invisible path, the door glowed slightly before opening.

"Neat," Dora said, "What was that glowing about?"

"We shouldn't have any problems with any young thugs coming around." Kira said, "With the gates open, they'll think that there's a Priestess on the grounds."

"Heh, nice."

-TBGF-

Two hours later.

"We're all done here, Kira," Dora said, putting the cover back on the terminal, "Kira?"

"I'm right here," Kira said, stretching, "I'll get ahold of Kev and tell him we're on our way back."

"Ok," Dora said, feeling uneasy.

"Kira to Sugicorp, Kev, you there?"

"Ki.. I... barely... your ...voice....major.... ference..."

Kira cut the link and rolled to her right, right before a bolt of energy nailed the spot she was standing before.

"GAAA!" Dora said, as a bolt of energy pierced her leg, "Ow, shit, damn, fuck, that hurts."

"Damn!" Kira said, whistling for Kivaala, "Dora, can you walk?"

"Not by myself" Dora said, "But we can't get inside... There seems to be an ionic field around us."

"I'll help you get to relative safety," Kira said, helping the other woman to a defensible alcove, "You got a gun or blaster?"

"Yeah," Dora said.

"I'll take care of who's shooting at us," Kira said as Kivaala arrived, "Cover me."

Dora nodded, "Why are you helping me? I've been nothing but rotten to you."

"You can't be all bad," Kira said, allowing Kivaala to bite her arm, "Kev loves you. And i'd do anything to protect someone with that much worth to him."

"You don't hate me?" Dora said, realizing the fact as Kira became Kivaara.

"For me to hate you, you would have had to do something to garner that hate in the first place... Actually, I think you're kinda cute, In... the normal, non-lesbian kinda way," Kira said, moving a stray hair out of Dora's face, "Don't shoot me."

"Don't worry, I learned how to shoot a long time ago," Dora said as Kira ran forward to engage the enemies, "She thinks... i'm cute?"

As Kira walked forward, she closed her eyes, trying to get a feel of how many were around her.

"I'll only be able to call one of them.... so..." Kira said, placing her hand on the blue fuestle on her left side, lifting it up, and placing it in Kivaala's mouth.

"GARURU SABER!" Kivaala said, emitting a series of five whistles, similar to a Conductor's whistle.

- -

Deep in the forest outside Ocean Bluff, A huge European-Style Dragon sat, its body Surrounded by a huge castle.

Inside the castle, three people were sitting at a table.

"This... is boring," Said the first man, an asian of about 30 years old, his short black hair severely unkempt, the tie on his butler's suit untied.

"Could.... be... worse, Jiro" The giant of a man with long hair said, his suit tidy.

"Aw," The third person, a young woman in her early teens said, "Don't try to sour Jiro's attitude any more, Riki."

"Who said I was in a bad mood, Mora?" Jiro said as five shrill whistles coarsed through the mansion.

"Nee-san's back?" Mora said, "Well she isn't calling for me."

"Mistress seems to be calling for me," Jiro said, getting up, "I'll be back."

- -

As soon as Kira used the Fuestle, four humanoid roaches de-cloaked from their hiding spots, followed by 4 mole-type monsters, and four green bug-like monsters.

"Ew, bugs," Kira said, dodging the first attack by the roaches, "What's taking that damn wolf so long?"

As Kira said this, A blue and gold trophy in the shape of a wolf appeared, unfolding itself to become a Kris like sword, before landing in her hand. As Kivaara gripped the sword, Chains wrapped around the chestplate and her left arm, dissipating to reveal their colors changed to blue. As this happened, Kivaara's eyepieces, known as Omnilenses, turned blue as well, this change also happening to Kivaala's eyes.

"A new form?" Dora asked, committing this change to memory between shots.

As Kira tore into the man-sized Cockroaches, she growled in a feral tone, her weapon tearing into the natural armor of the Roaches.

As Kira took on the Roaches, Dora took a second to scope out the other two groups of monsters.

One group consisted of monsters only a tad similar to Momotaros in overall design, though having the appearance of a bipedal mole.. These Molech Imagin seemed to be wearing long coats and what looked to be pants, with both hands looking like scoopers.

However, the other monsters seemed to be more bug-like in nature, resembling green, bipedal humanoid Horseflies, sans the wings.

However, while Dora was contemplating this, one of the Bug like monsters came upon her.

Before she could raise her gun, however, the monster knocked it out of her hands, only to have a sword stuck in its back and through its chest a moment later.

"THUNDER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" an odd metallic voice said, before the sword electrified, destroying the monster as the wielder of the sword rolled and tossed the thing to the ground.

As Dora met eyes with the person who saved her, she saw a a recognizable glint in the person's eyes.

"You...." Dora said, as the woman handed her her gun, "You're..."

"The ghost of Sugi's pasts," The woman said, pulling a white USB drive out of the bottom and replacing it with with a red one, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"FIRE!" The sword said, the end of the blade becoming red-hot, before the woman clicked a switch on the hilt, "MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

With a yell, the woman spun into the rest of the green horsefly monsters, causing them to explode in a shower of green mist.

"Four Pupaworms down, 4 DarkRoaches and 4 Molech Imagin to go..."

"Let's finish this," Kivaara said, bringing the blade of the Garuru Saber to Kivaala's mouth.

"GARURU... BITE!" Kivaala said, biting the blade, the energy released from this action causing a blue tinted Full Moon to appear.

After letting the bat bite the sword, the mouthplate of Kira's helmet opened a little, allowing the hilt of the sword to be held in place, before the rider fell into a 3-point stance.

"Three... two... one... GO!" Kivaala said, as Kira ran forward, grabbing the sword and slashing each of the Darkroaches in succession.

"Gh!" the lead Molech Imagin said as the Darkroaches exploded in a flash of blue flame, "She's tough."

"She's not the one you have to worry about," The woman said, replacing the red USB with a Blue one.

"BLIZZARD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" the sword said, before the woman sliced through the Imagin, with a grin on her face.

"That's what you get for fighting Katari," Katari said, brushing away a strand of her raven hair.

"Ah...." A wicked voice said as a huge monster stepped out of the shadows.

Katari looked at who it was and gasped. The being's body was composed of scales of different colors, arranged like stained glass, and seemed to be based off of the legends of the European Dragons, with a head that looked strangely human, but surrounded by a helm in the same pattern as the body.

"Damn...." Katari said as the monster dashed forward and punched her in the jaw, sending her flying, and, unbeknownst to the monster, causing the necklace around her neck to fall off.

"Shit!" Kira said, now back in Kivaara form, running forward, only to be met with a vicious clothesline.

"Sorry, Kiddo, But this doesn't involve you," The monster said, grabbing Katari by the hair and pulling her up, situating her in front of him as sort of a human shield, "I wouldn't fire if I were you... You might hit her."

As the monster backed up, the sound of an engine tore through the air as the Machine Scioner blasted a hole big enough for Sugimori to jump through, before turning back and heading towards Sugimori Corp. As sugimori landed, he saw the necklace on the ground and palmed it, before looking at the monster.

"Avalon Fangire," Sugimori said, "Let her go, or i'll split you eight ways til sunday."

"You have no room to talk, Kevin Sugimori. I have the woman, and she's going to give me her immortality." The Avalon Fangire said, two ethereal fangs appearing over Katari's head, "Say goodbye!"

As the fangs headed towards Katari, Sugimori brought the necklace in his hand up, ripped the pendant off, and placed the pendant with the one on his own necklace.

As light permeated the area, the monster's fangs hit air.

"Wh-What?" The monster said, "What happened?"

"She came back to the only home she truly ever had," Sugimori said, his eyes filled with new energy, "Scionus!"

"I know 57 ways to marinade Dragon Steaks..." Scionus said, chuckling before sugimori Gripped him and allowed him to bite his right hand, "BITE!"

As the Scion Belt appeared around Sugi's waist, scionus' eyes turned Yellow, "Your heart has returned."

"HENSHIN!" Sugimori said, slamming Scionus onto the belt.

"Kamen Ride: Scion!"

As the Holograms became sugimori's armor, he felt new additions to his armor, On his shoulders were silver pauldrons held on by chains. His wrists now sported blue, armored bracers. As the changes continued, the chest plate became blue-colored, with the ornamentation of the helmet taking on a blue tint as well. As to finish the transformation, Scion's Omnilenses took on a yellow color.

"Oooh," Dora said, "I get it now... Katari was always Sugi's conscience... his heart."

"How you holding up?" Kira said, coming over to Dora, kneeling next to the woman.

"Great now that Sparky's here." Dora said as Sugimori tore into the Avalon Fangire.

"What am I? Chopped liver?!" Kira said.

"Haven't decided yet," Dora said, grinning, only to hear sugimori cry out in pain as he hit the ground.

"Hmph," Avalon fangire said, "You're a fool!"

"And you're an idiot," Sugimori said as he placed the Wake Up Fuestle in Scionus' mouth.

"WAKE UP!" Scionus said, unperching and un-chaining Scion's right boot. As Sugimori jumped up, the monster fired a beam out of his mouth, nailing sugimori in the chest, and stopping the finisher in its tracks.

"Fuck," Sugimori said, "I need something that can't be stopped easily."

Kivaara grabbed a purple Fuestle off her belt and tossed it to Sugimori, "Here, use this!"

"Thanks!" Sugimori said, placing the purple fuestle, which had a head similar to Frankenstien's monster's, into Scionus' mouth.

"DOGGA!" Scionus said, playing five extremely low pitched notes, "HAMMER!"

- -

"Riki," Jiro said, "That's not Kivaala calling you."

"No," Mora said, "It's Scionus... Scion has been invoked."

"Be... Back... in... a... Jiffy..." Riki said, transforming into a purple trophy that looks like a hammer whose main head looked like a giant fist.

- -

As the Dogga Hammer came close to Scion, it unfolded, revealing the true hammer form of it. As Scion grabbed the hammer, both shoulder pads became bulky, purple armor, and the chestplate also took on the bulky, purple look. As this happened, the Omnilenses became purple, and Scionus' eyes also took on that hue.

As the monster saw this, he started to breathe another fireball at Sugimori, who just stepped forward and batted the fiery projectile away.

"WHAT?!"

"DOGGA... BITE!" Scionus said, bitting the handle of the hammer.

As the sky became a waxing purple moon, Sugimori brought the hammer in front of him, the fist of the hammer opening up to reveal an Eye in the middle. As the monster looked at the eye, it's body became that of stained glass. As Sugimori saw this, he reared back and brought the hammer down with all of his might, crushing the monster in one hefty blow.

"Thank you... Dogga." Sugimori said as the energy field dissipated, and Dogga's influence left his armor.

As the last traces of battle dissipated, Sugimori walked over to the alcove where Dora and Kira were and ended the transformation, Kira following suit.

"You ok, Dora?" Sugimori asked.

"Yeah," Dora said, "Leg hurts like hell, but i'm managing."

"Good thing for you, You're a heck of a shot, young one." The voice of an older woman said.

As Dora and Kira looked at who said those words, Sugimori let out an uneasy sigh.

"High Priestess Mayuri-San," Sugimori said, bowing quickly, "Sorry about squashing that Fangire on your courtyard."

"Sugimori-Sama, you don't have to use honorifics with me," Mayuri said, "I'm merely a follower of Ultimuus, You are the Unknown Warrior. I have no choice but to put my trust in your methods."

"Yeah, just remember, That could be dangerous sometimes," Sugimori said, scratching his head.

Dora finally got a good look at the old woman. She seemed to only look in her late 40s, with platinum blonde hair weaved into an intricate braid that dangled down her back like a rope. Over her lithe, athletic body was a silver and light blue light kimono, with a silver and gold chain wrapped around the waist, signifying her position as High Priestess.

"Young?" Dora said, somewhat incredulously.

"She's 794 years old," Sugimori said, chuckling at Dora, "You've still got some years to go before you catch up with her."

"Man," Kira said, grinning devilishly, "How many?"

"Don't go too far ahead with that one," Sugimori said, "Kirasiu was actually nearing her 2000th birthday. Figure that one out."

"She never looked a day over 23." Dora said, grinning, "So, We taking the bike back?"

"Nah," Sugimori said, placing his hand on Dora's leg for a couple seconds before removing it, revealing a now closed wound, "It'll be tender for a few days, and i'd recommend staying off it for the rest of the day, but that should help it heal."

"I didn't know you had healing powers." Dora said.

"I don't, I just imparted some of my healing factor to you. Until your leg is usable again, it'll help your leg heal a bit. Though frankly, i'd recommend letting me take a look at it later when we get back."

"Sugimori-Sama," Mayuri said, "If you allow it, I would like to talk to miss Kira inside for a few minutes, Would you like to come inside for tea?"

"Thanks for the invitation, Mayuri, But I think we'll stay outside and wait for Kira," Sugimori said, thinking he knew what Mayuri wanted to talk to Kira about, "It'll give me some time to try to help Dora's leg heal a bit better."

"Alright, I won't keep her long," Mayuri said, opening the door and allowing Kira to enter before closing the door.

-tbgf-

As Kira entered the Grand Entryway of the Temple of Ultimuus, Mayuri smiled and looked at the wielder of Kivaala.

"You know, It was about 3 years ago when Kirasiu came and took you away from us." The old woman said, "Three years... And a few tragedies."

"I was wondering about that," Kira said, "What happened to High Priestess Isha?"

"She was killed by someone we believe to have been a part of an Anti-Dragon League task force." The High Priestess said, "He was swiftly dealt with by a being we are calling Saga."

"Saga? A Rider?"

"Yes," Mayuri said, "No one knows what he looks like underneath that armor, But it may have had something to do with The Queen at that time."

"The Queen?" Kira said, "Checkmate Four's Queen?"

"So you remember," Mayuri said, "Do you also remember the facts of the 3 clans?"

"I know about them," Sugimori said, placing Dora in a chair near the entrance, "Hearthfire Wyrms, Also known as Purebloods. Then there's Clan Arcades, to which most commoner and lower nobility dragons belong to... Then there's Clan Fangaia."

"The Fangires..." Kira said, "Well, The ones who go totally crazy at least."

"Maybe I should get some tea ready for us," Mayuri said, "This may concern all of you."

"Do I have to move again?" Dora asked, "No offense, Sparky, but you're not exactly gentle."

"Get over it," Sugimori said, pecking her on the cheek as he picked her up, "You wouldn't be in this mess if you would have brought your med kit with you."

"Eh, I'm close to you, so I don't mind."

"AHEM!" Mayuri said, "Ultimuus may be the goddess of many things, including Intimacy, but You are in the main foyer."

"I didn't touch her boob," Sugimori said, grinning."

Part 2: Taking a BREAK

"Wow," Dora said, "You're quite popular here, sparks."

"Comes with the territory of being what I am," Sugimori said, "Dad always told me my life was gonna suck, He never told me that there would be crazy folks with 9's underneath their kimonos ready to turn people trying to kill me into swiss cheese."

"We aren't that bad," Mayuri said.

"Bullshit," Sugimori said, "When I was 9 years old, and not in the best of health, I got attacked by some muggers. You're just lucky no one saw what you did with the bodies."

What did they do to the bodies?" Kira asked.

"Bound the souls to the bodies and turned the corpses into Volleyballs that they gave to some rowdy human kids. I think those kids are still haunted by those things to this day." Sugimori said, shivering at the thought.

Mayuri smiled at the dragon before speaking again, "Oh, before I forget, I found something you lost a while back... Just a second, and i'll bring it back."

With that, Mayuri got out of her seat and ran into private chambers, bringing back a black violin case edged with fur.

"Is that... Bloody Rose?" Sugimori said, opening the case, "I thought I had lost it!"

"Bloody Rose?" Dora asked as sugimori picked up the instrument and the bow.

"Yep, A violin that was created by a man named Otoya, a consort of a past Queen. This particular violin is over 300 years old..." Sugimori said, beginning to play a tune on the instrument.

As sugimori's hands deftly manipulated the strings, Dora and Kira closed their eyes, allowing the haunting medley into their souls.

However, as sugimori ended the song, the Violin began to play one certain note.

"Mayuri-san," Sugimori said, "Get all the people here into the safest part of the temple, Take Dora with you, she's in no shape to fight."

"So that's what that sound is," Dora said, looking at sugimori's face, before looking at Kira, "What's going on?"

"There's are two Fangire on their way here." Kira said, before Mayuri walked over to Dora and put her hand on Dora's leg, further healing the wound.

"I have a feeling you'll need to watch their back," Mayuri said, pulling a lever on the wall to reveal a rack with a Snipers Rifle, "We stay prepared just in case evil tries to penetrate our sanctum, Especially when that evil happens to be Fangire in nature."

"Sparky, you're not kidding," Dora said, turning around and seeing Sugimori and Kira running towards the entrance.

"Come on, I'll show you to the best spot to scope out the scene." Mayuri said, helping the Shadow up before showing her the way.

-TBGF-

As Kira and Sugimori walked out of the entrance to the Temple, They were met by two monstrous beings.

The first one, obviously female, had the appearance of a humanoid decked out in pink and purple stain-glass like scales, with her face looking like that of a tigress', with thorns making up what would have been her hair.

The second was a male, and had scales covering his armor plated body in the colors of green, purple and white, his arm armor resembling the rook chess piece, with roses seemingly growing out of his shoulders.

As Sugimori and Kira stopped, they heard a loud scream, and winced as Decade slammed into the ground, ending her transformation to show Anni wincing in pain, as a male Fangire whose looks favored the Bear, entered the field of battle, his pale blue and black armor making Sugimori even take notice.

"Anni, you ok?" Sugimori said, helping his daughter up.

"Yeah, Bear guy decided to try to attack some people in the parking lot... I try to stop him and he kicks my butt down main street." Anni said.

"Hmph," The Bear Fangire said, "She was the fool... She protects the last bastion of the old style draconian type of thinking... That Dragons are the protectors of this world! Those people who call themselves dragons are nothing but shadows of what they used to be... They're traitors! And their bastion must fall!"

"Are you done yet," Sugimori said, "Traitor?"

"What?" The Bear fangire said in surprise.

"You keep on saying that the Dragons aren't what they used to be, and that they're traitors... But who are the ones attacking humans? Who are the ones attacking innocents? Who are the real traitors!?!?"

"BASTARD! Who in the hell do you think you are!?" Bear Fangire said as Scionus landed on Sugimori's finger.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider," Sugimori said, "You better remember that!"

"I think..." Scionus said, "You might want to Break out of your shell on this one, friend."

"Hmph," Sugimori said, as Scionus undocked from the buckle.

After Scionus left the buckle, Sugimori placed the buckle around his waist, the belt forming around him, with a dagger like weapon on his left side and a card holder on his right side. After this, Scionus allowed his wings to compact in, and landed onto the card holder, his mouth now acting as a lid. Sugimori then took a card out of the holder and revealed it to the Fangire, before opening the left side of his belt, revealing a card slot.

After he slid the card in, Sugimori brought his right arm in front of his face, clinching his fist before grinning.

"HENSHIN!" Sugimori said, bringing his right arm to rest on the right part of the buckle before sliding the left part of the buckle into its default position.

"HENSHIN!" the two female riders said in unison.

"KAMENRIDE: SCION!"

-KAMENRIDE: DECADE!-

As the belt finished calling out the name, 4 holographic projections created Scion's Scion mode, before most of the armor began to bulge out, breaking from the armor to reveal a new blue armored chest piece, with a new, sleeker chest armor replacing the original armor, with two glowing lines of energy going from the shoulder and meeting at a 45 degree angle in the middle of the chest plate, with one more glowing line going from below the collar portion of the armor to meeting the other two lines, with other smaller glowing lines mixing in at different places, creating an odd design with a blue glow that seemed to permeate the other lines present on the shoulder armor, the back part of the armor, and the leg armor and the boots, which both looked more like a male version of Decade's armor.

As Scion's helmet changed, the edges of the eyes of the omnilenses broke off, revealing a helmet more similar to decade's than Scion form, still glowing yellow. As this continued, the fragments of armor that had left dissipated, though 7 energy cards plowed into Scion's helmet, before two curved horns set in place, sort of giving the helmet a small Stag Beetle motif.

"Change... Stag Beetle..." Sugimori said, Chuckling as the transformation finished.

As the riders finished transforming, Dora spotted psychotics, and began to fire her rifle, before tapping into the comlink in the Rider's helmets.

"I'm not surprised," Sugimori said, As the Riders began fighting the three Fangire.

"We'll take care of the Psychotics!" Cassie said as the Rangers entered the battle, running past the Riders.

"Heh," Sugimori said, "Now that that's taken care of... Let's kick some ass."

As the three riders spread out, Sugimori took a look at his opponent, The Lion Fangire. As the two met, Sugimori rammed his fist into the monster, only to get knocked back as the monster connected with a kick of his own.

"Damn, he hits hard," Sugimori said, rubbing his shoulder before grabbing a card out of the holder, readying the Sciondriver for another card.

"Your friends won't live to see today." Lion Fangire said, snarling as Sugimori placed the card in the buckle.

-Kamen Ride: BLACK RX!-

As the Sciondriver said this, Sugimori's armor shifted from it's normal look to become a suit of green armor with black shoulder armor, forearm armor and boots, while the helmet became a green one with round red omnilenses, with two antennae between the eyes. On the chestplate was now a gold colored stylized RX symbol. (think Saban's masked rider)

"Ha!" Lion Fangire said, "Of all the things you could transform to, you had to become Masked Rider?"

"Not Masked Rider," Sugimori said, wagging his finger before readying another card, this one that he placed in the dagger like weapon now in his hands, "Kamen Rider Black... RX!"

-WEAPON RIDE – REVOLCANE!-

After the weapon finished transforming, Sugimori ran at the monster, landing telling strikes on the monster for over a minute, with only little resistance.

After the monster stumbled back, Sugimori slid another card in the belt.

-FINAL ATTACK RIDE- B-b-b-Black RX!-

With that, Sugimori jumped into the air before nailing a drop kick on the monster's shoulder, causing part of the shoulder armor to crack.

As Sugimori jumped back, his armor beeped before returning to its normal configuration as Break Mode.

"Two minutes eh," Sugimori said under his breath, "I'll hafta fix that one of these days..."

"You won't have the TIME!" Lion Fangire said, before a bolt of blue energy nailed him in the injured part of his shoulder.

"I'll make time," Sugimori said, before the Lion Fangire was knocked down by the Tiger Fangire, currently fighting Decade.

- -

As the Tiger fangire got up, Anni grinned underneath her helmet, "Ah, you ain't so tough."

As she said this, she put a card in the DecaDriver before removing the book like device from her belt.

-ATTACK RIDE- SLASH!-

With that, the book became a sword: Ride Booker: Sword Mode.

As Anni slashed the monster she heard Kivaala say something.

- -

"BASHAA MAGNUM!!!" Kivaala said, summoning a green gun into Kivaara's right hand, causing the right arm and chestplate to become green in color, with the omnilenses and Kivaala's eyes turning the same shade.

"A gun, eh?" The Bear Fangire said, "You're never gonna get past my defenses with that!"

"Oh?" Kira said, her voice augmented by Bashaa's own, "Let's see about that!"

As Kira said this, she fired the gun, a bullet of high-pressured water leaving the gun and slamming into the monster, knocking it back.

"And you said it couldn't hit you... Pity," Kira said before bringing the gun to Kivaala's mouth

"BASHAA BITE!" Kivaala said before the battlefield became enshrouded in night, with a waxing moon in full view.

As Water pooled around Kivaara, it became a waterspout, channeling it into the Magnum, before Kira pulled the trigger, causing a huge water bullet to fire from the gun, nailing the Bear Fangire in the chest, causing it to explode.

- -

-FINAL ATTACK RIDE – D-d-d-d-Decade!-

As the Decadriver announced the attack, ten familiar cards appeared, only to dissapear as Decade ran through them, appearing out of the final card before slashing the Tiger Fangire in half, the two halves crackling before exploding.

- -

"One more left, eh?" Sugimori said, revealing his own FinalAttackRide Card, before sliding it into the Driver.

-FINAL ATTACK RIDE- S-s-s-s-SCION!

As the device said this, a singular card appeared in front of Scion, before splitting in to 4 cards and surrounding the monster. As Sugimori jumped up, 6 more cards appeared in front of him, breaking as he hit them. As he hit the last card, he teleported through it, and through each of the cards surrounding the monster, hitting the monster with each one, before landing, and doing a spinning roundhouse kick, hitting the Lion Fangire with enough force to shear it apart with an explosion.

"Check...Mate." Sugimori said as the rangers finished with the Psychotics.

"Good work," Anni said, "We'll meet you back at the 'corp., Dad." Anni said before she and the rangers left.

-TBGF-

"You mean... You're willing to let me back into the Order of Sarisa?" Kira asked as she looked at the silver ring now in her hand, "Even after all this?"

"Yes," Mayuri said, "That's why we need you back. There are things on the horizon that may require you riders, not to mention that it's not been the same without you here."

"But I live up at Sugicorp now." Kira said... "I don't think.."

"That's fine, You don't have to come here every day, and you won't have to wear our garb unless you come in this temple. We need people we can trust, and you've proven your trustworthiness time and again."

"Ok," Kira said, smiling, "Though I don't think Kev will be happy about this."

"I can get over it, Kira," Sugimori said, standing in the door, "However, we need to get back. I can smell that everyone's favorite overbearing jackass is back."

"Who's that?" Kira asked inquisitively.

"My brother," Dora said, "Though... I'll have you know, Kevin Sugimori, that My brother's a nice guy!"

"He was when he didn't know he was a shadow," Sugimori said, Chuckling as Dora stormed after him, only to trip, and be caught by Sugimori, "Need a lift, love?"

"Hey!" Kira said, "If you're gonna give her a free ride, I'm coming too!"

With that, Kira jumped on sugimori's back.

"OOF!"

-TBGF-

As The three made it back, Anni ran out of the building, "Dad... Big problem... Joe's back... and he.. He brought a Boy with him."

"JOE!" Sugimori said, in a voice that rang out through the block, "Get your lanky, pro-wrestling-loving ass out here!"

"What did I do this time?" Dickson said, bringing with him a young man, around 16 or 17, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

As Sugimori got a good look at the boy, he noted the resemblance to Joe was uncanny, sans the beard, and the fact that the boy had oriental looking eyes.

"Y'know," Sugimori said, "I figured you'd stay back in your time for a while, but I didn't think you'd spend 16 years raising your clone."

"How can you tell that?" Kira asked."

"Kira?" Dickson asked.

"Who're you?" Kira asked.

"Who am I?" Dickson asked before sugimori whistled.

"Read my next thought," Sugimori said to dickson.

"She's not the same Kira? Where did the Old Kira go? Do I need to go get her back?" Joe asked in one breath.

"Ha!" Sugimori said, "take a deep breath, ol' friend. The Kira you know was actually the Aeon Kirasiu... She had to go back to her plane in order to stop herself from going crazy and destroying the planet. She did take Kadahj with her though, so we're down a ranger. I take it that's your son Yoshi."

"How does he know my name?" Yoshi Dickson asked, looking sugimori square in the eyes.

"Your dad sent me pics when you were born," Sugimori said, "Two days ago in this plane."

"Thenn..... How do you know i've been around for 16 years?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, how?" Kira asked.

"Anni, how would Kev know that?" Dickson said, grilling one of his favorite students.

"Shadows age just like humans, though at a prolonged scale, and show stress mostly the same way. You've accumulated at least 16 years of stress through raising him."

"Wow," Yoshi said, "She's smart."

"Well, Of course, She is the daughter of Kev right there," A female voice, that of Quin'tarra Dickson, said, the speaker walking up behind her son, "How are you, Kevin?"

"Oh," Sugimori said, "Can't complain, I have everything a man could want, money, fame, people trying to kill me at every turn..."

"Touche," Quin'tarra said, "Hope you don't mind us here."

"Keep your quarters clean and tidy and you're here as long as you want," Sugimori said, "Glad you guys warned me that the next time you came you'd be staying... Is that a twilek hacking into the video feed?"

Dickson chuckled before speaking, "Yep," Dickson said before heading towards the door, "It's cold out here."

"Indeed, let's go inside."

-TBGF-

Part 3 – Having a ball

Two weeks later

"Mmmm," Sugimori said, waking up to find kira and Dora both resting their heads on his chest. "Two weeks ago you guys wanted to kill each other, and now i'm your pillow."

"I don't see you complaining," Kira said, yawning, noticing Dora still asleep, "You thinkin' what i'm thinkin?"

"Do it." Sugimori said, noticing the hint of mischief in Kira's eyes.

-tbgf-

"You're a moron, you know that?" Dora said, "You're a hot moron, but that got way out of hand."

"Kira's idea... Speaking of which... Kira, You ok down there?"

"Yeah," Kira said, getting up, a little groggy, "Dora screamin' like a banshee kinda overrode the massive headache I was having from doing that faceplant off the bed."

"Sorry bout that," Dora said, getting off the bed and waddling towards the en suite, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

"Need some help?" Both Sugimori and Kira asked innocently.

-tbgf-

An hour later.

"So, tonight's the big Shareholder's ball, eh?" Dickson said, talking to Sugimori as Dora walked into the base, noticably bow-legged.

"Wild night, eh?" Dickson said, before lowering his voice, "don't answer that unless you want my sister to kill me."

"So," Sugimori said, changing the subject, "I've decided to let Mission become an intern in the Computer Programming department. I think it'd do her some good."

"Oh?" Dickson said, grinning, "That's good. Heya Anni!"

Anni nodded to Dickson and sugi, walking past them right as Yoshi caught up with her.

"She likes him," Sugimori said in a low voice, "But she's either trying to drive him crazy or she's totally oblivious to that fact."

"You know how kids are." Dickson said, "Hey Kira."

"Heya," Kira said, "Have you seen Dora?"

"Yeah, she was walking like she'd had a wild night last night. Oh, Tarra's on her way back with the Dresses for all the girls going to the Ball tonight." Dickson said, eating a breakfast sandwich.

"Cool," Dora said, poking her head around the corner before coming back with her favorite office chair, before sitting down. "So, who's all coming to the ball, tonight?"

"Everyone from the head guy of Microsoft to the head guy of one of the major movie houses. Tech companies left and right, And the folks should be coming down the elevator in 3, 2, 1... Heya pops."

"That's why I don't even try to sneak up on you, son," Soukichi Banba said, grinning, "How have you been?"

"Just fine, "Sugimori said, "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet the Kira that actually belongs in this plane, Kira, this is Soukichi Banba, my adoptive father, and Hitomi Suto, my adoptive mother."

"Nice to meet you," Kira said, "Don't ask, it's a long story."

"Yes, as I can tell by that ring on your finger, You're a Priestess of Ultimuus, am I right?"

"Yes, I am." Kira said.

"It's not normal for the church to allow their priestesses to live outside the grounds. Consider yourself lucky." Banba said, "Where's your three daughters?"

"Grandpa?" Anni said, turning the corner, "Hey!"

"Who's the boy?" Hitomi said embracing the girl in a hug.

"Yoshi Dickson," Yoshi said, shaking Soukichi's hand.

"Let me warn you right now," Banba said, "You hurt my granddaughter, and you won't have to worry about Kevin doing anything."

"Yes sir," Yoshi said, showing a slight grin while giving the elder man a small bow.

As Yoshi did this, Banba bonked him on the head with his cane.

"Ow!" Yoshi said, rubbing the quickly forming knot.

"Not bad," Sugimori said, mumbling to himself, "Reminds me of the time..."

As sugimori was mumbling, Banba bonked him on the head as well.

"OW!" Sugimori said, "I may have a hard head, but that still hurt!"

"I'm back!" Tarra said, walking into the base area with quite a few clothing bags, "Where's Cassie? I need to make sure I took her measurements right."

"She's in her room, I think with Gordy. You might have to scare him away, He's been hovering around her lately though. I think he has cold feet about something." Sugimori said, shrugging, "Who knows though. You can lay the dresses on the Meeting room table, I've gotta suit up in a little anyway, make sure that Sabrina got everything done over at the Expo Center."

As Tarra nodded and walked into the main part of the base, Sugimori turned around, pouring himself another cup of coffee before grabbing two more cups and filling them to the brim with the invigorating brew.

"So," Banba said, "How's your fight against Drenacouloshan going?"

"Slower than christmas on Arcadia," Sugimori said, taking a swig of his coffee, "He's either up to something, or something's got him scared. Sometimes he'll send some psychotics... But what's really got me worried is the fact that someone's riled up Clan Fangaia. There's been quite a few Fangire attacks."

"Yes..." Banba said, familiar about what Sugimori had learned through research years ago, "The news has been quite smug, but the photos of the man in the cobalt armor has been sparking quite the interest with little children. You should see the plans that the Suto Toys has for a Kamen Rider Scion action figure. Quite stylish."

"Haha, Sugmiester, You're gonna be an action figure." Dickson said, before getting thwacked by Banba's cane, "Ow."

"Well," Banba said, quite amused, "We must be going. Oh, By the way, Mr. Dickson, Your challenge has been... accepted."

"Looking forward to it," Dickson said, with a genuine grin on his face, "May the best couple win."

After Banba and Hitomi left the base, Sugimori scratched his head in amazement.

"You... actually got my folks to agree to the Ballroom dancing competition?" Sugimori said, chuckling, "I'll warn you, They're quite good for old folks."

"I love a good challenge," Dickson said, "I think I should go tell Tarra."

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "I need to head over to the building anyway."

-TBGF-

6 hours later, 3 hours before the beginning of the Shareholder's ball.

Sugimori sat in the catering room of the Expo center, a tired expression on his face.

"Mr. Sugimori, are you alright?" Sabrina said, "You should get back to SugiCorp and get everyone ready."

"Yeah," Sugimori said, yawning, "I'm just un-naturally tired right now."

"Ah," Sabrina said, "Well, after all the hoopla gets over with, you can sneak out a bit early and let me clean up the mess."

"You're not human." Sugimori said, teasingly.

"Of course not," Sabrina said, "I'm more than human. I'm unique. Now head back to Sugicorp, i'll keep everything good over here."

With a nod, Sugimori left, leaving the young woman alone.

"I hope he's alright," Sabrina said.

-tbgf-

"Ah," Cassie said, the simplistic red gown draping over her form, "At least we get a limo for this."

"Uncle Joe wanted to have us chute in from the Voyager," Anni said, "Dad swatted him up side the head."

"Man," Cassie said, "I'm jealous. You look good in anything you wear..."

"It takes practice," Anni said, bringing her sister into a half hug, while trying not to step on her own cobalt full length gown. You've only been a girl for how long? You've still got some experience to gain."

"Cass getting all jealous over the fact you look damn good, Anni?" Lily said, her simple yellow dress accentuated by some strappy heels, "I'm just glad it's never really cold in California."

"You would hate it in Arkansas, then," Sugimori said, his tailored suit snugly fitting his now shortened, 5'11 frame, "Hot in the summer, really cold in the winter."

"I thought you were taller than that," RJ said.

"Actually, this is my real height," Sugimori said, "The huge form you're used to seeing is a skill of mine."

"Who'da thunk it," Theo said, sighing, "I wish Fran was awake."

"She's human," Dora said, her black dress accentuating her body, "Even she needs time to recover."

"Yawn," Kira said, ducking into the limo, a long black gown draped over her lithe frame, Kivaala safely tucked away in her bag, and finding a seat next to Sugimori and Dora, "You guys could have at least waited until we got going to start the bore fest."

"The others meeting us at the Expo Center?" Gordon asked as he crawled in, grabbing a place by Cassie.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "Driver, Ocean Bluff Expo Center."

"I'm not getting paid enough for this," Tuvok said, cracking an un-vulcan like joke.

-tbgf-

Ocean Bluff Expo Center, 8 PM

As the guests made it into the main ballroom, Sugimori sighed.

"What's wrong, bro?" Dickson said, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, yawning, "Just a bit tired, s'all."

"Well," Gordon said, "Everyone's here, It's your show, boss."

With that, sugimori grabbed the mic off of the table and stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Klingons and Vulcans... and other alien races whose names I can barely pronounce... Welcome to the 2008 Shareholder's ball. It's been a great for Sugimori Corporation, and its hundreds of subsidies, and though we've had a few big tragedies this year, I'm glad to say it's been a great year for every one in this room.

"I'd like to thank a few people before we begin tonights festivities," Sugimori continued, "First of all, i'd like to thank all of you for attending. Without you here, i'd be at home in front of a fire cuddling with my lovely fiance Dora here. Needless to say, After this is all done, That's probably what i'll be doing."

As the attended chuckled, Sugimori continued.

"Second of all, I would like to thank Suto Corporation for their cooperation during the crises of the last few months. Without their help, Earth would be in far worse shape." Sugimori said, nodding to his adoptive parents, "Lastly, I would like to thank Mayor Simons for attending. Julius, I know you'd rather be in bed watching a football game, but i'm glad you chose to spend your evening here."

As the mayor of ocean bluff, an old, balding man in a black suit, nodded, Sugimori grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Have a good evening, enjoy the entertainment. We have enough food to feed an army, and enough drink to drown a whale. Later on, actually, there will be a bit of a Ballroom dance competition, so if you want to see some friendly competition, stick around for that." Sugimori said, clasping his hands together, "Thank you for attending."

With that, Sugimori put the mic down, and walked off of the small stage, almost dissapearing into the crowd.

9:00 PM

As the guests continued to mingle, Kira and Dora stood by Sugimori somewhat clinging to the weilder of Scion.

"It's turning out to be a great night," Dora said, one hand mindlessly playing with Kira's hair while Kira just grinned.

"Yeah," Kira said, "No doubt. Hey, it's time for the dance competition, ain't it?"

"Yes it is," Sugimori said, nodding to Gordon before the white clad young man grabbed the mic, and everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... It's time for the Ballroom dance compe-"

Before Gordon could finish, the glass ceiling of the ballroom exploded as a monster, somewhat similar to the fangires, fell to the ground landing on his feet, the stained glass markings on this one more vibrant than others. As the guests saw this monster, based on what seemed to be the Chameleon, they screamed, and started running for the exits.

"Guys," Sugimori said over his hidden comlink, "Get everyone out of here, at least 60 yards from the building. Rangers only. The riders will take care of this."

"Ok," The rangers said, running into a hidden alcove before morphing and running in to help evacuate.

When the rangers had evacuated all of the guests, Sugimori, Kira, and Anni prepared to transform.

"Ready guys?" Sugimori said, his KAMENRIDE card in his hand already.

"Yeah!" Kira said, the tribal markings on her face very apparent as her belt appeared around her waist.

"Let's do this!" Anni said, her own KAMENRIDE card readied.

"HENSHIN!"

-KAMEN RIDE: Scion! DECADE!-

As the riders finished transforming, the fangire chuckled, before splitting into about 20 different clones of itself.

"Ok," Anni said, "That's new."

"Hm," Sugimori said, pulling out a card out of his holder.

-Attack Ride: ILLUSION!-

As the belt finished, two holograms of scion appeared to the left and right of him, both ready to fight.

"I should do that too," Anni said, readying her own card.

-Attack Ride: ILLUSION!-

"Let's go," Sugimori said, as the 3 riders and the 4 clones ran forward, only to be knocked back by the clones of the monster.

"Man... Tough stuff." Sugimori said as an unknown figure started walking into the area, a black belt with a similar device to the Decadriver and Sciondriver on their belt, "Hey! Turn back, It's dangerous!"

"Hen...." The person said, with a low, almost hushed tone, "Shin...."

-Kamen Ride: VALKYR!-

As the belt bellowed out its phrase, the unknown rider was covered in jagged armor made to look somewhat like Scion's armor, though more bulky around the shoulders, chest, and lower legs. As the helmet took form, the stag beetle horns shifted slightly, before locking in place, the Omnilenses gaining a Red shade.

"Whoa..." Dickson said, coming up beside Sugimori, with Banba joining in on the right side of Anni, "Wicked armor."

Kamen Rider Valkyr stormed forward, pulling an axe like weapon from its side, before sliding a card into the weapon.

-Greataxe-

As the Axe enlarged and became it's greataxe mode, Valkyr grunted, swinging the weapon into the first monster with ease, destroying the clone in a spray of stained glass.

"Valkyr's a Female," Sugimori said, "Notice how she's walking."

"You're right," Banba said, "Give the Rider a wide berth, and keep the Fangire from overwhelming her."

"Joe," Sugimori said, "Have you found the real one?"

"Not yet," Joe said, readying a shortsword that seemed to have a life of its own, "Maybe If I hack and slash, i'll luck out and kill the right one!"

"Good idea," Banba said, readying his cane, "I'll help."

"Try to keep up," Dickson said, dashing forward, "Old man!"

"Pot, Kettle, black!" Banba said as the riders also ran forward to help the new rider.

As the riders, Dickson and Banba continued to tear through the clones, the original one broke from the pack, trying to get behind Valkyr.

"hmph..." Valkyr said, placing a card in her buckle.

-Kamen Ride: KIVA!-

As Valkyr's armor became that of Kiva's (similar to Kivaara's but with Red armor instead of pink armor) She put one more card into the buckle before spinning around.

-Final Attack Ride: K-k-k-Kiva!-

With a quick spin, Valkyr delivered a massive kick into the midsection of the monster, causing it to crackle before exploding in a violent shower of stained glass, causing the other clones to shatter as well.

Dickson smiled before walking forward.

"Nice work kid, Impressive," Dickson said, very much impressed.

This, however, startled the rider, who reverted back to normal Rider mode before running at Dickson, her Axe bared and ready to tear into Dickson.

"Uncle Joe!" Anni said, before Sugimori's arm held her back.

"Watch." Sugimori said as Dickson deftly disarmed the rider before taking her down to the ground, ending her transformation.

"A vulcan?" Sugimori said as the young woman sat there dumbfounded as Dickson extended his hand.

"end your transformation," Sugimori said to the other two, "Show her we're friendly."

As the three riders ended their transformations, Dickson kept his hand extended.

"Come on, get up." Dickson said as the young woman tentatively grasped the hand.

"Who are you?" Sugimori said.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The woman said, breaking free from Dickson and running off.

"Sugi to Gordon, How many people are still out there?" Sugimori said, somewhat shaken by that.

"Everyone," Gordon said, "We were able to make it off the scene and such, pretty quickly. What's the plan?"

"Send them home... This place is a total mess..."

"Ok," Gordon said, "Valtreze out."

"Dicky," Sugimori said, "Did you happen to catch her name?"

"No," Dickson said, in a total lie, "Couldn't figure out a damn thing. Her emotions were too volatile."

"Ah," Sugimori said, seemingly appeased by that, "Alright, let's work our magic and get out of here in 15 minutes."

"hm." Dickson said, nodding.

-TBGF-

As the rangers and riders finally made it back to Sugicorp, Sugimori sighed before laying down on the couch in his personal quarters, wanting not to disturb Dora and Kira, who were already asleep on the bed.

However, as he nodded off, he didn't notice the moon coming overhead, one that hadn't affected him in some while.... This one, however, would be different than the young head of Sugimori Corp could ever imagine...

As a nightmare finished, eyes opened, and an unfamiliar female's shrill scream could be heard from throughout the building.

"no... no... no......"

-TBGF-

New Rider: Kamen Rider Valkyr- Based on Kamen Rider Scion. Wielder is an unknown Vulcan who seems to be feral in nature. Age, name, and such are unknown at this time.

Yes, I ended this chapter on a quasi cliffhanger.

I'm going to try to get the next chapter out pretty soon, so Join us next time when Red moon seasons really do suck badly for some.

Until then, may you always be sure you do a full fusion.

Ultimuus.


	32. Hikari

Author's Note: This chapter's been held back lately, because I wanted to make sure everything was exactly right plot wise.

Last chapter, I ended on a cliffhanger, one that put Sugimori's fate in question... This chapter answers the question of what happened, while introducing you to some major players that will be a hefty part of the next mega arc.

Task 32: Hikari (light)

Part 1: The Curse of the Ancient Blood Moon (or Why everyone's just scratching their head dumbfounded.)

As Dora and Kira ran into the living room area of their shared apartment, Dora gasped somewhat amusedly as she saw what had happened.

Where Kevin Sugimori had laid down 3 hours ago now sat a strikingly beautiful raven haired woman, her knees to her chest with her head buried in them. As Dora looked on, she could hear the woman gibbering to herself slightly.

"why... why..why..."

"Scionus," Kira said, seeing the bat hovering over its master, "What's going on?"

"It must be a red moon season..." Dora said, "But If that happened, Normally Katari would be calm and in control."

"That..." The woman said, "Is the problem... I... Knew there was a chance that this would happen."

"Kev? What's going on?" Dora asked.

"If an unknown warrior releases the being from the call, both beings keep one side of the Call of Ultimuus, just in case they need to be joined. If the rejoining is done through a ritual, there isn't much of a problem at all, aside from dizziness and a slight cough... However... if the joining is done spur of the moment, or during a stressful situation... the being does return to residing in the Call, but when a Red Moon Season happens... only the body switches. The mind of the bound spirit transfers into the body being stored in the Call."

"You.. mean.." Dora said.

"I'm Kevin in mind, but Katari in body," Sugimori said, heaving a sigh, slowly regaining composure.

"This is interesting..." Kira said, "So you're saying you've lost your..."

"Let's not go that far, Kira," Sugimori said, "I'm risking a tear in the 4th wall just stopping you."

Dora smirked, but Kira put her hands on her hips, before grabbing the now feminine looking Loki, and lifting the extremely lighter, and smaller, sugimori off of the couch, before lifting her off the ground with anger filled strength.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Kira said.

"Hey," Dickson said, busting the door open, "What's going on? Who was screaming? Why is Katari shorter than normal?"

"Dicky..." The female sugimori said, Slipping out of the coat and dropping to the ground, "We got a problem."

"Kev?" Dickson said, "Oh shit."

"You didn't answer my question," Kira said, "Why didn't you just ask the Church of Ultimuus?"

"Kira, think," Sugimori said, putting a strand of long hair behind her ear, "When did I have the time? One second later, and Katari would have been drained of her life energy. I had to do something."

"True," Kira said, "Sorry."

"No problem," Sugimori said, grinning, "Though I think the problem's a tad more severe..."

"Why?" Kira said, before looking at the moon from the window, before opening the window and raising her ring, causing a symbol to reflect off of the ring and hitting the inside wall, a symbol of a stylized bat, "Oh... my...

"The signet ring that the priestesses of the Church of Ultimuus wear contain a way to tell what phase of the Draconic moon it is... That symbol happens to be the one for the phase of the Ancient blood moon." Kira said, her face somber as she frowned, "That ain't good."

"No kiddin'" Sugimori said, chuckling, "I'm stuck like this for a while... At least 4 months."

"Wow," Dickson said, chuckling, "That sucks. But, I do have a solution. Quick one. Clone you."

"You do that," Sugimori said, "And I'll force them to clone you a new set of-"

"Okok, I get it!" Dickson said, "Yeesh... Why do you hate cloning so much?"

"Same reason I hate lawyers," Sugimori said, flipping the full length mirror on the bedroom door to the other side, "Eh, at least I'll have something pretty to look at in the mirror."

As Sugimori looked at the reflection, a slender hand ran itself through her long hair, hair that framed a softly built face, devoid of all hair aside from the eyebrows and lashes. What had originally been Sugimori's muscle shirt and sleep pants were now feminine versions of the garments, the Call of Ultimuus now resembling a feminine medallion.

"Man... this sucks," Dora said, before paling considerably, "Hold that thought."

As Dora ran into the bathroom, she barely had the time to close the door before those gathered in the apartment heard her wretching.

Dickson raised an eyebrow, obviously considering why a shadow would be vomiting.

"Hey, buddy, pal, amigo, compadre... Before this happened... Did... you..." Dickson said, before getting cut off by Sugimori.

"Total accident, I swear it," Sugimori said timidly.

"Son of a bitch..." Dickson said.

"I'm going to make a few calls," Dickson said, sighing, "Get some sleep... Cause we'll need to figure out what to do in the morning."

As Dickson put the door back, Sugimori slumped to the floor, and began to weep.

-tbgf-

Sunday, December 14th, 2008

8 am

As Anni walked into the base, she found Kira sitting in Dora's normal spot at the security post.

"Kira, Where's Dora and Dad?"

"Kira to Dickson," Kira said, "Anni's down here."

"Have her beam up to the Medbay on the Divine Legacy," Dickson said, "She'll get the full info when she gets there."

"Oh boy," Anni said, "That's never good."

-TBGF-

When Anni walked into the Medbay on the Divine Legacy, Dickson's personal Warship, She sighed.

"What's Katari doing here?" Anni said before noticing something off, "Wait... That's not Katari."

"No," Sugimori said, sighing, "The fusion didn't go right."

"That's right," Anni said, thinking for a second, "You said you barely had time to think when you did that... Well, that sucks."

"No kidding," Dora said, "Not to mention that Syd's kinda confused about the whole situation."

"I wouldn't say that," Sugimori said, "She's just hiding in her room holding Scionus hostage."

"And she ain't releasing him until her Daddy comes back." Dickson said, chuckling, "Who knew for a kiddo of that age, she'd be that gutsy?"

"She's a sugimori alright," Dora said, before getting two glares, "What? It's the truth!"

"Especially when Scionus can just teleport," Banba said, Qinn'tarra escorting him and Hitomi, "I heard from Joseph. From what I know of your birth mother, You look just like her in that form."

"Aside from the fox ears and the ability to project energy lances through my enemies," Sugimori said still possessing her signature snark, "Of course, She's had how many centuries to hone that?"

"Honey," Hitomi said, "What's wrong?"

"I wake up in a form that I've never actually used before, though I've been the passenger in plenty of times, I can't pick up the feelings of the spirit of the Call, And my own daughter has kidnapped my Henshin device. I'm not exactly in the best of moods."

"WHAA!" Syd said, landing on the deck with a thud, Scionus flying out of her hands and flying to his wielder.

"Oh, Hime (Princess)," Scionus said, "Your daughter's evil... She was about to put bows on me and dress me up in doll clothes!"

"No one told me he could do that..." Syd said, "Where's daddy?"

"Kiddo," Anni said, getting down to Syd's level, "You know how dad's different than other people, right?"

"That LADY IS NOT DADDY!" Syd said, "DADDY'S DADDY, NOT MOMMY!"

"That confused me," Sugimori said, "And I'm the subject of it!"

"Hmm..." Anni said, "I'll take Squirt back home... I'll see you when you get ready to come back... 'okaasan' (mom)"

Sugimori rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna have to get used to that, eh?"

"So," Dickson said, "You're not going to go by Katari?"

"No," Sugimori said, "Katari's still in the Call, so it wouldn't be right."

"Then how about..." Joe said thoughtfully, "Jo?"

"Hell no," Sugimori said, "too much like your name"

"Amy?"

"What do I look like, a Pink Ranger?"

"MacCaulay?"

"This ain't Home Alone."

"Mairi"

"Not bad, but not good either."

"Kameron?"

"I don't have a crooked nose."

"Kenzie?" Dickson said, running out of names.

"Kenzie," Sugimori said, "Ironically fitting."

"Finally" Dickson said, facepalming.

"Hey," Joe," Sugimori said.

"Yes, Kenzie?" Dickson replied.

"Yoshi's ogling through the doors."

As the doors hissed open, Yoshi fell to the ground, his point of balance now retracted.

"How did you know?" Yoshi asked.

"I may not be telepathic," Kenzie said, grinning, "But I can smell you from a mile away."

With that, Kenzie hopped off the medical bed and walked past the two, Yoshi's eyes never leaving the dragon's backside.

"Y'know, for a crazy dragon who used to be male, She has a nice butt," Yoshi said.

"Heh," Dickson said, spitting out a bit of the tea he was drinking, before muttering "Kids and their hormones..."

-tbgf-

In an alley near the market center, a young man, around the age of 19, stretched, his jaw still sore from where someone had hit him. As he looked in the mirror he kept with him, he sighed. The blond man wore his hair moderately short, in a style that mirrored his naturally androgynous appearance. As he dusted off his red t-shirt and long black pants, he sighed yet again.

"Man... Maybe I shouldn't have pissed off the asshole..."

As the young man checked the satchel he had with him, he saw two changes of clothes, along with 10 20 dollar bills.

"Cheapskates... They could have given me hundreds," The young man said, "What do they expect me to do here? Learn what lesson?"

As the young man seethed, he saw a young woman with dark purple hair, and a young child, around the age of four, walking down the street, the child obviously arguing with the older girl about something.

"Syd," The woman said, "That's just how dad is. Just trust me on this."

"NO!" Syd said, trying to break free, only to see someone behind the other one, "Um... Sissy..."

Before Anni could say anything, she felt a hand around her mouth, and a knife against her throat.

"Do anything," A brisk voice said, "And your blood's going to be painting this street."

"I've got the girl," another voice, this one belonging to a latex clad woman, said, carrying the now unconscious form of Syd on her shoulder, "The knockout gas in the buildings should be wearing off... let's go."

"What about this bitch?"

"Kill her."

As the woman walked away, Anni grabbed the man's knife hand and brought it up before flipping the man over. As the man scrambled up, the young woman ran forward, not seeing the man pull the trigger on his ballistic knife.

As the blade entered her chest, she screamed in pain before falling down, her hand clutching the wound.

The Young man had seen enough by this point, and leaped out, tackling the man.

"What the hell!" The older man said, grabbing for his gun, but only touching the holster.

"You trying to find this?" the younger man said, crushing the gun with his bare hands, "Your face is next."

"Who the hell are you!"

"Just a passing through good samaritan, Remember that!" The young man said, popping his neck.

As the man started running, the younger man followed, not noticing a large being in a black cloak pick up the girl.

-tbgf-

As Anni regained consciousness, she yawned, feeling a semi-sharp pain as her still healing wound reminded her she was there. As she moved her hand over the sutured wound, she winced, only then taking note of her surroundings.

The room she was in was painted gun-metal silver, with a large shield like object on the wall, denoting a dog-like face, with the letters S.P.D. Emblazoned on the bottom. The bed she was laying in was a tad bit lower tech than the recovery modules in Sugicorp's medical bay, but it was comfortable, with a holoscreen next to her right arm.

"Mmm," Anni said, her mouth dry, "I thought for sure I was a goner."

"You would have been," a young woman, no older than about 25, said, "Good, you're awake. We were scared about you for a while."

"Where am I?" Anni said, looking at the woman.

The brunette grinned, two feline ears poking out of her long mane of curly hair, revealing a sharp canine tooth. As she walked towards Anni, she smoothed the wrinkles in her sweater-dress, a metalic pin with the letters S.P.D. Emblazoned on it shining in the bright light of the flourescent lamps.

"You're in Space Patrol Delta Earth Headquarters," The woman said, "I'm Doctor Kat Manx."

"Annika Sugimori." Anni said, eliciting a nod from the doctor.

"Thought so. Lieutenant Cruger thought you looked familiar," Kat said, "Is there something wrong? Your pulse just went up 23 beats."

"You're a cat-woman," Anni said.

"And you're a Dragon-Aeon mix, with what seems to be some High Vulcan swirled in there for good measure," Kat said, grinning, "IF you're wondering, No... I'm not from earth. I arrived on earth around the time of the Rimaki invasion."

"Rimaki Invasion?" Anni said, "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours," a gruff, booming voice said, belonging to a giant blue dog wearing a black muscle shirt and black, armor like pants said, pulling a thick leather trench coat over his frame before fastening the snaps, and walking fully into the room, "I'm Lieutenant Anubis Cruger. It's good to see that you're awake."

"You seem surprised that I am." Anni said, sort of intimidated by Cruger's massive stature.

"You need not fear me," Cruger said, forming as much of a grin as he could with his snout, "As Kat likes to say, I'm mostly bark."

Anni giggled, before reminding herself of the stitches in her chest, "So... Why am I here?"

"I saw you being attacked by that woman," Cruger said, "I've been trying to get a hold of your father, but I keep getting his secretary... something about an emergency back home... But his home was destroyed years ago."

"Oh no..." Anni said, "Syd! I've got to find Syd..."

"A young man ran after the one who assaulted you... Haven't seen hide or hair of him since, though." Kat said, "Oh, someone wanted to see you when you woke up... the leader of our prototype Ranger team. I'll have him brought in."

"Ranger team? What's this Space Patrol Delta?"

"A secret police unit that patrols the Alpha Quadrant, trying to keep the peace as much as we can, especially with the influx of extraterrestrials after the Rimaki Invasion." A calm, yet eerily familiar voice said, belonging to a man wearing a grey uniform with the letters S. P. D. running down the right side of the uniform, with a red shirt underneath the jacket, "Last time Kev talked to me about you, You were starting to learn about how to run the company."

"Yet another person dad never bothered to introduce," Anni deadpanned, before recognizing the man from file videos, "Wait.. You're Jason Scott."

"Your father must have told you about me." Jason said, grinning, "How's Kev doing?"

"Well..."

"Lemme guess... Call of ultimuus, Cursed Moon season."

"How'd you know?"

"It's happened to him before... He was stuck in that call for 4 months while Katari had to live in his place. Was actually kinda funny... Though I did feel sorry for Kev when he did turn back."

"Oh?"

"That's a story for another time, I think I know where those folks took your sister," Jason said, pulling up a map on the room's computer screen, "Solomon Hills Golf Course, it's the only place they could be."

"Great," Anni said, forcing herself out of bed and running to the opening door, only to find Kenzie standing there, wearing a red polo shirt and a black denim skirt.

"You're injured," Kenzie said, "Dora had the sensor banks following your moves, I'm glad she did too."

"I'm sorry that I lost Syd." Anni said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Your lung is still messed up," Kenzie said, helping Anni back into the bed, "And don't worry, I'll find her."

"But.. You're not.." Anni said, stopping as Kenzie smiled.

"I may be stuck in this form," Kenzie said, grinning, "But i'm still a Sugimori. I'll beam Syd out of there and blow that place to kibbles if need be."

As Kenzie walked out, Doggie grinned.

"One of Kevin Sugimori's rules of life... Number 36 to be exact: Everyone can be rescued, it's all a matter of how badly you want to rescue them." Jason said, "You couldn't stop them, Anni, you were hurt. Don't beat yourself up."

"But..."

"When has your dad ever not have a plan?"

"All the time," Anni deadpanned."I just wish I could help."

"Well," Dickson said, vortexing in, "To start, next time, DODGE the snazzy little spring loaded knife."

"Sorry," Anni said, "I was caught flat footed and the dude rolled a Natural 20 and confirmed."

"Did you... just bust out a Dungeons and Dragons reference?" Dickson asked, befuddled.

"Damn skippy," Anni said, a grin on her face.

"Ew," Dickson said, "Not the Chutes and Ladders!"

"Who the hell is he?" Jason said, before getting stopped by Anni.

"He's a friend."

-TbGf-

As Kenzie rode the Machine Scioner towards the golf course, a man wearing a red santa suit with the pants cut off at the knees motioned towards her.

"Ah, Sugi-san... I mean Sugi-Chan... I heard about your daughter."

"Mr. Santa?" Kenzie said, "I thought you got run over by that go-kart... And how did you know it was me?"

"That's your bike," Mr. Santa said, grinning, "Besides, You're not the only one with a Call. You're just the only one active."

"What do you got for me?"

"I know exactly where your kid is. Back by the 15th hole is a massive building that houses a water treatment plant. The second floor doesn't seem to have equipment for water treatment."

"How did you figure this out, Mr Santa?" Kenzie said, about to restart the engine on her cycle before the strange man began talking.

"I have my ways," Mr. Santa said, "You'll need these to get to that plant. The badge will get you in, and the keys will get you into that plant."

"Thanks," Kenzie said, brushing her hair back before putting her helmet back on, "Anything more?"

"not right now... Sorry. Be careful, kiddo."

With that, Kenzie nodded before revving the engine.

-TBGF-

As Kenzie entered the Golf Course area of the Country Club, she immediately saw the huge treatment plant. As she neared the building, a guard walked up to her, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Ah, you must be the new girl," The man said, "Sorry, I can't allow you in here... Not until you've been initiated."

Kenzie sighed, "Initiated?"

"Yep, all new employee have to be initiated," The guard grinned, "Come with me."

-TBGF-

Ten minutes later.

Kenzie walked out of a shack near the plant, a look of blood lust slowly fading as she stalked back towards the treatment plant, her clothes slightly disheveled, her shirt slightly ripped.

"Hehe," Kenzie said, reaching the front door, "Almost too easy."

As she turned the doorknob, the door flew open, a young man dressed in a red shirt and black pants carreening through the air, knocking Kenzie down in the process.

"WHo the hell are you?" Kenzie said, struggling to breathe as the young man who tackled her slowly regained his senses, "And Why haven't you gotten the hell off of me.. you're crushing my boobs."

"Oh, Sorry," the man said, hopping up, helping the small woman to her feet, "I wouldn't go in there, bunch of baddies in there... I went in there trying to find a kidnapped girl and ended up getting my ass handed to me."

"I'll save the girl," Kenzie said, "Get out of here."

"Hey!" the young man said, "You're a lady. I can't let you go into somewhere you'll get killed.

"I may be a woman... But I'm more than able to take care of myself," Kenzie said, "What's your name?"

"Will Riker." the man said, "What's the name that's going to be on your tombstone if you go in there?"

"Kenzie." Kenzie said, "Now go. I'll take care of this."

As Will booked it out of there, Kenzie walked in, catching the glares of about 8 armed guards.

"Hiya..." Kenzie said, a smirk on her face, "I'm kinda lost... where's the toilet?"

"You shouldn't have come in here," One of the guards said, a thick Russian accent very apparent, "We're under orders to kill all intruders."

"Spetznaz," Kenzie said out loud, grabbing a small gun out of her coat, and aiming it towards the lead guard. "I've always wanted to try this one out against one of you..."

As the first guard took aim, Kenzie ran forward, bringing one of the heels of her boot into the guard's face, before flipping, firing the small pistol into two guards, before landing on the 4th guard's shoulders, clenching his head in her legs and shifting her weight, causing the man's neck to break.

As she worked herself free, the Spetznaz guards put their hands up, dropping their guns as they did so.

As Kenzie relaxed, she felt a pressure change from behind and ducked, a launched ballistic knife flying past her head, embedding itself in another guard.

"Ah... You're a lot more skilled than that girl I iced earlier." a brisk voice said, evil very apparent In his voice.

"Get out of here," a female's voice said, talking to the guards, "We don't want you to see what's about to happen to this bitch."

"How'd you know my momma was a Kitsune?" Kenzie said, snark in her voice, "Where's the girl?"

"How do you know we have a kid here?" The latex clad woman, now wearing a full latex gown, asked.

"I can smell her, even with all that oppressing latex smell around here..." Kenzie said, before seeing a figure at the top of the stairs to the second level, Still the same girl that had been abducted, but now older, "SYD! What have they done to you?

"She's a failure..." The woman said, "She was given a dose of the Forced Evolution Virus... and this is all we got. Since you know her, Go ahead and take her. The virus will probably kill her anyway."

"What are you talking about, Envy?" The man said, "The Virus worked perfectly... As a matter of fact, a few more doses..."

"You're not touching her," Kenzie said.

"Oh?" The man said, grabbing another ballistic knife, and pointing it at the girl now at the top of the stairs, "And what will you do if I do?"

As the man fired the gun, Syd shrieked, only to be surprised as Kenzie knocked Envy out of the way, and into the man, enough to make him lose his aim.

"Are you ok, pumpkin?" Kenzie said.

"Mmmhm," Syd said, nodding.

"Hide," Kenzie said, "I'll take care of these freaks."

As Syd hid, The man got up, shoving Envy out of the way.

"Bitch!" The man said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope," Kenzie said, "I do know what you're about to be... Dead."

"Heh..." The man said, Stained Glass markings appearing on his face, "big words from a small bitch."

"Fangire." Kenzie said, "I should have known."

Envy scurried away, terrified by this latest turn of events.

"Who the hell are you, bitch? Who do you think you are, barging into my lab?" The man said, transforming into a horse type monster.

"Just a loving parent who wants to be with her child, Remember that!" Kenzie said as Scionus burst through a window.

"Scionus... Ikuze." The metallic bat said, biting onto Kenzie's hand.

"HENSHIN!" Kenzie said, placing Scionus on the Power Roost.

As Kenzie became engulfed in Scion Form, the armor began fitting to her smaller frame.

"Kiva?" The Horse Fangire said, "No, You can't be!"

"Hmph," Scion said, "Serenity!"

As the large sword appeared in Kenzie's hands, her strength failed her, causing the sword to tumble to the ground before teleporting back to its safe spot.

"Damn!" Kenzie said, "Too heavy!"

As Kenzie went for a fuestle, The Horse fangire rammed into her, sending her careening into one of the large treatment machines. As the monster tightened his grip around her neck, he chuckled.

"Any last words?"

"Break Up!" Kenzie said, the pieces of armor on her chest and shoulders starting to elevate.

"What?" Horse Fangire said, starting to step back, relinquishing his hold on the Rider.

"BREAK UP!" Scionus said, flying off of the Scion Driver before landing back on the cardholder.

As Kenzie clamored back up, the horns on her helmet locked into place, causing the Omnilenses to glow for a moment, before returning to normal.

"So you can change forms, Eh?" The horse Fangire said, before blasting Kenzie with a powerful blast of sound. "You're still weak!"

"If..." A hauntingly calm voice said, belonging to a man wearing a black suit with a white tie, with a red handkerchief in his blazer pocket, "...you fought with honor, you would see that she is as strong as you are, maybe not in strength, but in spirit."

"Who are you?" The Horse Fangire said, noticing a Driver in the man's hand.

"I am the one who will end your life," The man said, placing the driver around his waist, before pulling out a card and sliding it through the card reader on his belt.

"Henshin!" The man said, pressing a black button on the buckle.

-Destiny- Kamen Ride.-

As the driver finished saying its words, a white hologram emanated from the small eye on the driver, before falling back onto the man, creating a sleek white and grey armor that resembled Scion's Break Form, but instead of a Stag Beetle motif, it had more of a singular horn like that of the Japanese Rhinoceros beetle. The eyes of the helmet glowed blue as the transformation ended, a wicked looking blaster appearing in the new Rider's hand.

"What?" The horse fangire said, before feeling a lance of energy tear through his pelvic region.

"I don't think you'll need those anymore."

"Gh.. Whaa?" The Monster said, before crackling into stained glass and exploding.

"NO!" Envy said, running back just in time to see the Horse Fangire shatter, "You.. You killed him."

"You seemed Surprised." Kamen Rider Destiny said, pointing his gun at Envy, "You are Envy, of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"What?" Kenzie said, "The Seven Deadly Sins are supposed to be a rumor."

"Rumors..." The young woman from the day before said, arming the ValkyrDriver, "Have nuggets of truth hidden within."

"You..." Envy said, "You're the one who killed Lust!"

"I don't kill demons," The woman said, "Not if they don't attack me or my family."

"Who are you?" Kenzie asked.

"That succubus' worst nightmare." The woman said, readying her card, "Henshin!"

-Kamen Ride: Valkyr!-

"Hmph," Envy said, readying a whip, "Try to land a hit!"

"My pleasure!" Destiny said, firing his blaster, only for the shot to diffuse before hitting her.

"An energy Diffusion field," Scion said, "Valkyr, use your axe!"

"With pleasure," Valkyr said, readying Greataxe mode.

"Hmph!" Envy said, causing daggers of ice to form in mid air, before firing them at Scion.

"GHAAA!" Kenzie said as her transformation ended.

As Valkyr saw Scion fall, something within her snapped.

"GHHHRRRAAAA!" Valkyr said, rushing forward, throwing her axe to the ground before sliding a card into her belt.

-Attack Ride: PUMMEL!"

As Valkyr's punches reached Envy, the woman cried out, before lashing back with her whip, causing a dent to appear in the massive armor of the young woman.

"DIE!" Valkyr said, before sliding one final card into her driver.

-Final Attack Ride: VALKYR!-

"I'll Help," Destiny said, swiping a card through his reader.

-Final Attack: Destiny!-

As the two jumped up into the air, the riders did one complete backflip, before bounding off the rafters, nearly connecting with the Demon, only to be knocked out of the air by the whip, their transformations not ended, but both riders unable to stand.

"Now.. You two can watch as this bitch gets to spend an eternity as my slave..." Envy said, only to stop as a sharp pain enters her back.

"Stay away from her!" Syd said, still recovering from throwing Valkyr's axe into Envy's back.

"But.. HoW!"

"That's... the bond of Family." Destiny said, before losing hold of his transformation.

"SO... it's the end for.. now..." Envy said, falling down, and exploding.

"The bond of family?" Kenzie said, "Who are you?"

"Let's get to a safe place... " Syd said, even sounding older, "Then we can talk."

-TBGF-

"So this is SugiCorp," The man said, "Top Floor even. IT's good to see you again, even in the form you're in, Sugi."

"Wait..." Kenzie said, "Morrelson? You died! I watched you die!"

"I'm a good actor," James Zelaszny Morrelson said, a definite grin on his face, "But you knew that already."

"But how?" Kenzie asked.

"I had people to save, And I did. Let's leave it at that for now, kiddo... I bet you have questions for me."

"Two," Kenzie said, "What do you know about the Forced Evolution Virus?"

"In Humans," Morrelson said, "if one is infected with the FEV, they'd become a hulking mutant, only intent on killing other humans. However, Sydney right here shares some of your unique qualities, So it seems that the FEV actually succeeded in 'Evolving' her."

"Ah... By aging her."

"Yes," Morrelson said, The FEV was originally used by the government to try to make a batch of super soldiers that would take 2 weeks from birth to ready for war. That fangire we faced was the leader of that project, Harper Meijers... And sadly, there is no way to reverse Sydney's aging, I'm sorry."

"It's Ok," Syd said, "I feel weird..."

"may I touch your forehead?" Morrelson said, "I can clear up some of your confusion."

As Morrelson touched Syd's forehead, her eyes opened wide, before she fell back onto the ground unconscious.

"When she wakes up, her mind will have caught back up with the rest of her body. She'll need to do some reading and studying, but she'll be back up to speed in 2 weeks."

"Now the second question... Who is she?"

"Take a look into her eyes, and then ask yourself who she is.

As Kenzie looked into the woman's eyes, her own eyes shined with recognition.

"T'leyah?"

The young woman nodded, a tear coming out of her eye.

"How? I.. I thought you died."

"People saved me right as I was about to die." T'leyah said, "He helped raise me.. and he trained me to use the rider gear."

"People?" Kenzie asked.

"Sugi... Zordon's still out there... And he needs your help to get back to this world." Morrelson said.

"I'm not Sugi right now," Kenzie said, "I'm stuck in this useless form..."

With that, Kenzie stormed out of the room, tears in her own eyes.

"I'll Talk to her," Dickson said, standing in the doorway, "Kev's been through so much, especially with what's going on right now."

"No," Morrelson said, "I think T'Leyah here needs to."

With that, T'leyah walked out of the room, to try to find Kenzie.

"So..." Morrelson said, pulling his force lance out right as Dickson pointed his blaster at him.

"You haven't lost your touch," Dickson said, both men sheathing their weapons before shaking each other's hands, "Beer?"

"You point me towards the nearest pub, and i'll drain your wallet for ya."

"But first... I think someone needs to get Syd to the medical wing."

-TBGF.

Kenzie sighed as she stood on the top of Sugimori Corp, her skirt blowing in the wind.

"Why did this have to happen? Why now?"

"I asked myself that lots of times," T'leyah said, standing on the other side of the pillar that the two were holding on to, "Especially when I was still learning to channel my rage into power..."

"I failed you... If I would have been there to save you..."

"If you would have saved me, my life would have been more boring. I love being able to run free... Morrelson kept on telling me that even Supermen need to calm down, since not even they can stop every bad thing from happening. He said a great man told him that."

"I know who told him that," Kenzie said, grinning, "Me, well, my male form, 2 months before he 'died' at the hands of Ooze."

"You may not be in the form of Kevin Sugimori right now, and you may be in a significantly weaker form, but you've got something that everyone wishes they had."

"Oh?"

"You have people who love you no matter the form you're in." T'leyah said, "Oh, do me one favor."

"Name it."

"If you start feeling sorry about your current situation... don't. Sugimori's are better than that."

Kenzie smiled.

"It's a beautiful evening," Kira said, walking onto the roof, followed by Dora.

"That it is," Kenzie said, "Man, If Kirasiu was still around..."

"I think mom would be proud of me," T'leyah said, "Well, I'm tired."

As T'leyah walked away, Kira smiled.

"When she couldn't find you, I got her to talk," Kira said, "I know you were wanting your privacy, but you seemed to be hurting pretty bad."

"That's OK," Kenzie said, "I'm just glad I found one of my kids still alive."

"Let's go back inside," Dora said, "It's a tad bit nipply out here."

-TBGF-

New Riders!

Kamen Rider Destiny: A rider whose gear is based on the Scion system, with some differences. His helmet is also based on the helmet of Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006), and to a lesser extent, Kamen Rider Stronger (Showa Era Rider). Destiny's user is James Zelaszny Morrelson, thought dead almost 3 years ago. Morrelson helped raise a recovering T'leyah.

T'leyah Rose Sugimori- The user of Valkyr, was thought dead when Sugimori and Kirasiu were in the future. She is extremely intelligent, but is prone to fits of extreme rage.

Join us next time when Lily must face her past, and look towards an unknown future.

Until then, may you hope I actually do two separate parts in the next chapter. :D

Ultimuus.


	33. A Past Never Forgotten

Task 33: A Past Never Forgotten On This Time Trippin' Ride.

Part 1: Cover Story.

Syd sat in the food court, Annika sitting beside her.

"Soo," Anni said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's alright," Syd said, "I'm just glad you're OK."

"I'm a Sugimori," Anni said, "I can't die that easily."

"No! I won't do it!" Kenzie said, furious, "Someone has to run the company!"

"I'll gladly run the company while you're stuck like this," Dickson said, only to get stomped in the foot, "OW!"

"Most definitely not!" Kenzie said, as She, Dickson, Kira, and Dora grabbed some food and sat down by Anni and Syd, "I'd rather ride on an out of control TARDIS than let you run Sugicorp."

"Well," Dickson rebutted, "Anni doesn't want to run the company, so she's out of the loop for the moment... So who's left?"

"I'm nothing but chopped liver," Cassie said, plopping down beside Anni, "I may be just a clone, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to run a company."

"Curses," Dickson said, a chuckle in his voice, "Foiled again."

"You're a clone?" Dora asked jokingly, "Nah, can't be. You're nothing like your father."

"You're right. I'm forever stuck with boobs. Dad will lose them in 4 months."

"So, what was the reason for the big fit, eh?" Anni inquired.

"They think I need to install someone in my place until I go back to being my normal manly self." Kenzie said, eating a bagel, "But we all know how restless I get when I'm not in the captain's chair."

"Some more than others, Sparks," Dora said, chuckling.

"But why were you saying someone has to run the company?" Cassie asked.

"Kira has a friend who owns a coffee shop. She wants me to work there." Kenzie said dejectedly.

"Kenz here's not wanting to go from big boss to an employee," Dickson said smugly, before getting bonked in the head by Kenzie's fist, "Damnit amigo, You used to be kind to me."

"There can only be one Big Boss," Kenzie said, trying not to chuckle.

"It's the hormones," Kira said, eliciting a death glare from Kenzie, "You are still the unknown warrior, I can sense you from a mile away."

"So," Anni said, "This coffee Shop... what's it called?"

"The Milk Dipper Cafe and library." Kenzie said, "Run by an Airi Nogami."

"Ah, you should do it, Mrs. Ford." Dickson said, standing up from his seat, somewhat expecting what was coming.

-FINAL ATTACK RIDE- The scion driver said as Kenzie transformed quickly, -S-s-s-SCION!-

"Waaake UP!" Kivaala said as Kira transformed, before both women rider kicked Dickson through the window into the courtyard.

"Did..." Anni said, "Kira and mom just... Rider kick Uncle Joe?"

"Yes," Syd said, "I wanna see it again!"

-tbgf-

-Twenty Minutes Later: RJ's Room.-

RJ yawned as Lily walked into the room, a bit annoyed about something.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily said, before sighing, "Okay, Momo has been trying to get me to form a contract."

"Did you say no?" RJ asked."

"No," Lily said, "It actually seems like it'd be useful... but..."

"Lily, what do you have on your mind?"

"I'm going to tell you something about my past... Something I haven't told a soul about for a long time..." Lily said, "Get comfortable, cause we'll be here for a while."

As RJ sat cross legged on the bed, he nodded.

"Well, I guess you already know about my real name being Sellicha, and that I'm Joe's aunt... But you don't know of the stuff I had to deal with before eventually making it here...

"After the great Shadow/Alliance war, I took a fleet of ships and jumped blindly into the Blind Eternities, eventually entering the Unyarou, where our ships were essentially stuck. Our tech back then was essentially crap compared to the stuff the Black Knights have now, but until our generators went kaput, we were good."

"Wait.. you said fleet. Are there more Shadows from whenever you came from alive?"

"No. After about 3 years exploring this plane, I had had enough, I was weary, and I just wanted to rest... I may have been deemed the Destroyer as a child due to my ruthless tactics, but I was sick and tired of the constant fighting... But my soldiers... they wouldn't have any of it. They mutinied, and I was lucky to escape with my life, with one single imperial fighter. The crews mutinied against each other, and all of those ships were completely destroyed. I wept for them, and then began exploring... to find a place I could finally call home."

"Lily," RJ said, "You said you were a Shadow Imperial... Hate to ask.. how old are you?"

"Over 10,000 years old," Lily replied."Why?"

"Why do you look like a 19 year old woman?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm lucky that way," Lily said, "Anything else you want to know?"

"You didn't just bring this up because of Momo did you?"

"Well, I needed someone I could trust to know about this, so just in case something happens to me... but no," Lily said, "RJ, We've been a couple for how long now?"

"6 months, through thick and thin." RJ said, "Why?"

"I want to take our relationship to the next level, but..."

"Lily, if it means I have to undergo trials and tribulations to be with you, I'll do anything," RJ said, standing up and walking over to Lily, "I don't care if you're Sellicha the Destroyer or Lily the Yellow Ranger.. Or even Kamen Rider Den-O. I love you, and I'd give anything to stay by your side."

-Tbgf-

An hour later

Milk Dipper-

A middle aged Japanese woman hummed as she poured boiling water into a cup, her gaze only slightly falling upon a picture on an otherwise bare bookshelf, the words on the plaque reading "Ryou-chan... Never forgotten, 1985-2008. As the woman turned back to her coffee, she heard the door ring as two women entered.

"Kira-Chan!" the woman said, "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Airi-San," Kira said, "Airi Nogami, I'd like you to meet that friend of mine I told you about, Kenzie Hikari."

"Your last name is beautiful," Airi said, shaking Kenzie's hand, "So, you're needing a job, eh?"

"Yep," Kenzie said, calmed by Airi's demeanor, "Only until I get to go back home. Don't know how long that'll be though."

"Kira has never run me the wrong way," Airi said, "can you start today?"

"Um," Kenzie said, "Sure."

"I'll let you get ready then," Kira said, kissing Kenzie on the ear, "Trust me, sparky, it's for the best."

"Ore no tsuyosa, ni omae ga naita," Kenzie said, causing Kira to laugh.

"Nakerude!" Kira said, causing all 3 women to laugh.

"Oh," A strong voice said, coming from a well dressed man in the doorway, "Is this establishment open?"

"We're just opening," Airi said, grabbing an apron from the rack behind her and handing it to Kenzie, "Kenzie here will take your order."

-tbgf-

10 hours later

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken the Scioner," Kira said, "Sparky should have been back by now... "

"Kira," Anni said, bringing Airi into the main base, "This woman demanded that I bring her to see you. Said it was something about Kenzie Hikari."

"Hmm," Kira said, "Ok, come into this office over here, Airi, I was about to go to the temple,but I think they can wait."

When the two entered the side office, Airi burst into tears.

"It's terrible! Kenzie chan... She helped that customer, he was very pleased with her..."

"Calm down, Airi, what's happened to Kenzie?" Kira said.

"She was taking out the trash... when I heard her scream, when I got back to the trash bin... I found her apron on the ground... and this gun."

"That's not a gun..." Kira said, "That's a pressure injector... Computer, Long range scan, subject, Kenzie."

-Unable to locate Kenzie Hikari.-

"Are you sure?" Kira said, "Do a full planetary scan."

-Unable to Locate Kenzie Hikari-

Kira opened the door, running towards the security consoles, Airi running close behind.

"Kira-Chan, What's going on?"

"I can't Locate Kenzie..." Kira said as Joe walked in.

"She isn't answering her communicator or her phone," Dickson said, "What's this civilian doing here?"

"I know about Kira's involvement with your group," Airi said, "Please, find Kenzie!"

"Computer," Kira said, "Change alert status to Red Alert, have all normal employees go into lockdown mode, and have all Rangers report to the Base."

-RED ALERT All hands to assigned Lockdown areas. All Dark Project personnel to briefing.-

-TBGF-

an unknown cavern.

Kenzie stirred from her drugged state, finding herself stripped down to her underwear and chained to a sort of pulley system, her underwear stained and slightly ripped, her whole lower body very sore, as if she had been beaten, or worse, while she was out.

"Is there anyone here?" Kenzie said, her voice hoarse, "HELLO!"

"Ah," a chillingly familiar voice said, "You're awake, Kenzie Hikari... or should I call you Sugimori?"

Kenzie's blood turned to ice when she heard that, "How do you know that?"

"I know a lot about you," the man said, "But you know nothing about me... My name is Nikolai Moonshadow, but you will eventually call me master."

"I'd rather go head to head with a thousand Battlestars in my skivvies," Kenzie said, before feeling an eldritch tentacle writhing up her leg."

"Cheeky soul... it will be so fun once I break you..." Moonshadow said, "Oh, and don't try to call for help... this place... is special."

"What?" Kenzie said, "What have you done to me!"

"Only make you more... receptive to the power that's about to pass through you..."

"Bastard!" Kenzie said as the tentacle wormed its way up her leg.

"Give in, and I'll make sure that your transformation is painless..." Moonshadow said, "Otherwise... I'll continue your pain."

"Do your worst." Kenzie said as the pulleys started pulling her in different directions, until she was stretched fairly painlessly, though she definitely had no way to free herself.

"I was hoping you'd give in," Moonshadow said, a look of genuine sorrow on his face, "but if you won't give in, I'll have to make you."

-Tbgf-

"So.. Kenzie's... just up and disappeared?" Lily asked in disbelief, "But how?"

"We think she was abducted," Dora said, the worry easily seen on her face, "But our scanners can't locate her."

"Everyone!" Scionus said, flapping into the room, "I may have an idea on how to find her!"

"How?" Lily asked, "The computers can't even find her."

"Various draconic holy places are magically guarded against technology." Scionus said, "If... If we can figure which one she's at.. It'd be a teleport away!"

"Kira," Dickson said, "How many of said holy places like that are here on earth?"

"Over two thousand," Kira said, "Maybe if Scionus could get a sliver of emotion from Kenzie... maybe we could start the search with that."

"Ask, and you shall receive, madam Priestess," Scionus said, "Let me bite your hand, that'll be the easiest way to transfer the information."

As Scionus bit onto Kira, the young priestess grinned, "That's a start, Scionus... I'll be over at the temple archives!"

"I'm coming with you," Dora said, "You'll need all the help you can to find what you're looking for quickly."

"You know I'm coming along," Lily said, "Kev's helped me so much it's only fitting I help find Kenzie."

"I'll do my own searching here," Dickson said, after Kira typed a few things into the computer banks, "Holler if you find something."

"Alright," Kira said, "Lily, Meet us in the bike hangar,"

"I'm coming along," Momotaros said, running in, "If Lily will let me come along."

"Sorry moomoo," Dickson said, "I'm gonna stop yo-"

"I've decided to form a contract with him, Joe," Lily said, "I think I'm old enough to make my own choices, don't you think?"

Dickson balked for a second, before grinning, "Be careful, we don't know how an Imagin will take to a Shadow's physiology. You know, superior being and all."

"One way to figure out, eh?" Lily said as Momo faded, before the women turned to walk out of the base.

"Be careful."

-Tbgf-

"You should have broken by now!" Moonshadow said, "No matter! What part of you that still remains in control will break once I introduce you to the power you will soon harbor within you."

"Oh?" Kenzie said, her whole body sore, splotches of dry blood crusted on her lip, "What makes you think a bunch of goo can break me?"

"Do you not know this place, girl? Asharoth's Maw, as the old Dragons would say."

-Temple Of Ultimuus-

"I think Scionus was onto something!" Kira said, "I think I found where Kenzie's being held!"

-Sugicorp-

"I think I can teleport into the place that's holding him," Scionus said, "However, I need your help, Dickson."

"What do you need?"

"I need an item of power that Kevin may have used in the past while being transformed into Katari."

"Will this work?" Dickson said, revealing the medallion that once powered the Sentinel morpher.

"Yes," Scionus said, "Yes, this will work..."

-Asharoth's Maw-

"Asharoth's maw?" Kenzie said, "That's a supreme holy place of the Drow Elves!"

"Yes..," Moonshadow said, "Asharoth has been waiting for a new host.. and your unique physiology will give birth to a new matron of darkness."

Kenzie felt the air split right as Moonshadow prepared to release the pulleys.

"Any last words before your life begins anew?"

"Burn in hell!" Kenzie said as the sinister man released the pulleys.

"NO!" Kira said as she finally made it into the sanctum.

"You're too late, Priestess," Moonshadow said, before attaining a silver and black armored form, the helmet having antennae resembling those of a grasshopper, with blades coming from the wrists and feet, "But don't worry... when the Dark Matron is restored, You will be her first subject. Ah, she should be rising now..."

"The only thing you're getting," Kenzie said as she stepped out of the goo, Scion form active, "Is my boot up your ass."

"WHAT!"

"Kenzie!" Kira said, "How?"

"That," Kenzie said, ending the transformation, "Was the easy part. When Scionus is attached to the power roost, I'm protected from any eldritch stuffs that would do me harm."

"DAMN YOU!" Moonshadow said, "I raped you.. I broke you... and my plans were still foiled by a fucking bat! Who in the hell do you think you are!"

"Heh," Kenzie said, "Just a passing through Kamen Rider, Please remember that in hell,

"HENSHIN!" Both women said.

"Two fucking Kamen Riders..." Moonshadow said, "I'll still defeat you both... as Shadow Moon."

"Shadow Moon eh?" Lily said, her voice being augmented by Momotaros, her hair now sporting a singular lock of red, "Man, that's a horrible name for a putz like you!"

"Hmph, a girl with a husky voice... What do you bring to the table, punk?"

"This!" M-Lily said, pressing the red button on the Set touch before swiping the Rider Pass, "HENSHIN!"

-Sword Form!-

As the armor of Sword Form finished forming on Lily, Den-O brought her right hand into a thumbs up, before striking a pose, "ORE... SANJOU!"

"You may have arrived," Shadow Moon said, brandishing two golden swords, " But I can still take the three of you on."

"Kenzie," Kira said, "You sure you can fight?"

"I'll fight until I can't anymore," Kenzie said, "You know that."

"Let's get this over with," Den-O said, "I've got about 5 minutes before it isn't safe for me to be using Lily's body."

"Ah, Timed battle," Kenzie said, "Break Up.!"

"Then I might want to break out all the stops," Kira said, "I think these three are ready for showtime."

"Garuru Saber! Bashaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!" Kivaala said, " DoGaBaKi Form!"

As Garuru's armor formed on the left arm, and Bashaa's armor on the right, Dogga's armor formed on Kira's chest, Kivaala's eyes showing all three colors, while the omnilense on Kira's helmet stayed the same.

"Heh," Kenzie said, "No fair, "She's already using the big guns."

"Let's go, Boss-chan!" Den-O said, "Ikuze ikuze Ikuze!"

-Sugicorp-

"Three rider gears active," Dora said, now back at base, "though Kenzie's definitely not doing very well. Her body's at 10 percent effectiveness... And she's just activated Break Form."

"Isn't that form more armored?" Dickson asked. "It looks like it."

"Break Form takes a toll on the user because of the fact that the user can transform into different Riders," Morrellson said, "More armor, yes, but more than a few form changes, and the user's going to be wiped out with exhaustion."

"Kenzie," Dickson said over the com systems, "If you can hear me, disengage break form, You're in no condition to be using other forms."

As static returned, Dickson ran his hands through his hair, "Fuck," Dickson said, "What am I doing here? I should be out there helping Kira and Sel."

"You're doing the right thing," Morrellson said, grinning, "Kira and Lily can take care of things."

-Asharoth's Maw-

"Kenzie!" Kira said as Kenzie's transformation ended in mid- Rider Kick.

As Shadow Moon's blast hit Kenzie head on, Lily ran to the young woman's side, her transformation ending out of fatigue, finding the former Sugimori unconscious.

"Kenzie!" Lily said, "Kenzie! Wake up!"

As DoGaBaKi form faded, Kira ran at Shadow Moon, trying to keep him from making it to Lily and Kenzie.

-Temple of Ultimuus-

Mayuri sat in the Crystal Observatory, the topmost room in the temple, watching in intent as Kamen Rider Kivaara fought the maniacal Shadow Moon. As she continued, the temple began to shake, a low and melodic howl sounding as the ceiling of the room started to crumble slightly.

"Tatsura... She's reacting to Kira's anger." Mayuri said, as a small golden dragon like device broke from the ceiling, heading towards the battleground.

"Could it be?"

-Asharoth's Maw-

As Kira continued to attempt to keep ShadowMoon away from the two, She felt herself flying against the wall.

"I'm sick and tired of your meddling," Shadow Moon said, before being nailed by a golden wyvern.

"What?" Kira said, "Who are you?"

"Byun Byun! I'm Tatsura! And your Tension is at a Fortissimo!" The golden Wyvern said, before breaking the chains on the shoulder pauldrons of Kivaara's armor, "Are you ready to evolve?"

"Evolve?" Kira said, "What do you mean?"

"HENSHIN!" Tatsura said, connecting to Kira's left bracer.

As this happened, Golden bats flew around Kivaara, turning most of the black of her armor into more regal, golden armor. The chest portion was now pink with 3 green jewels going down the center. Her boots were now golden armored as well, and her helmet was now similarly armored, with the omnilenses now magenta in color, along with the Kiva crest above the omnilenses. Along her back now hung a shimmering red cape, with Tatsura now firmly on Kivaara's wrist. Finally, Kivaala's eyes retained the multi colored scheme.

"A new form?" Shadow Moon said, "No bother, I'll destroy you as well."

Kira ran forward, her rage at a peak as she punched Shadow Moon into a wall.

"This Power!" Shadow Moon said, as Kivaara pulled the tail back on Tatsura.

"WAKE UP... FEVER!"

Kivaara jumped up in the air, doing a back-flip before flying at Shadow Moon, plowing him through the cavern wall until the outside light was visible.

"I... Was supposed... to rule the.. Worl-" ShadowMoon said, before exploding in a burst of flames.

"What... What is this form?" Kira said, amazed at the power she now wielded.

"This," Kivaala said, "Is... Empress Form..."

"Wow," Lily said, Momotaros helping her carry Kenzie's unconscious form, "Hole in one."

"Are you alright?" Kira said, ending her transformation, "You don't look so good."

"First transformation with Momo, it's to be expected." Lily said, looking at momo, who chuckled, "We should get back."

"Oi, Kira." Scionus said, "Thanks."

"For what, Scionus?" Kira asked.

"For saving her."

-TBGF-

Part 2: SuperNova

Temple of Ultimuus

As Kira walked into the massive foyer, she was beset by a familiar smell.

"Blood... Dragon.. and human..." Kira said, pulling a dagger out of her pack, also grabbing a flashlight out of the pack.

"Is anyone there?"

"Kira! Run!" Mayuri said, before yelling in pain as the hum of electricity filled the air.

"Kivaala!" Kira said, the white bat teleporting beside her, before biting onto Kira's finger, "Henshin!"

As Kivaara replaced Kira, The Rider ran forward, only to trigger an explosive trap.

"Gyaa!" Kira said as she flipped forward, her armor protecting her from all but the shockwave given off by the mine.

"Run now," A Red Rider said, his black and red armor looking distinctively like Kira's "And I won't kill you."

"Oi!" The gold bat on the Rider's waist said, "Wataru! Listen to me!"

"Shut up Kivat," The young Rider, Wataru, said, "These are the ones behind the Fangire attacks! The ones that Killed Shizuka and Kengo-san!"

"What?" Kira said, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hmph, That's about as likely as Kengo-San still being alive!" Wataru said, "Prepare to die."

Kira gulped as she grabbed a Fuestle that hadn't been there before, before placing it in Kivaala's mouth.

"Tatsura!" Kivaala said, summoning the Golden Wyvern.

"Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsura said, before landing on Kira's wrist, "HENSHIN!"

"Tatsura!" Kivat said, "Wataru! I know of that Rider! Please, calm down!"

"Kivat!" Wataru said, "Shut up and Call Tatsulot!"

"NO!" Kivat said, breaking from the Power Roost, Ending the young man's transformation, "Not until you calm down!"

"KIVAT!" Wataru said before being clubbed from behind by Mayuri, the high priestess feebly clutching a ceremonial staff.

"I sense that something's taken over his senses." Mayuri said, "Let's get him in one of the healing wards."

Kira nodded, not wanting to end her transformation out of sheer adrenaline, "I'm sorry if I don't drop transformation."

"It's okay," Kivat said, "Thanks for not Killing Wataru, He's a good boy, but after he met that woman..."

"Let's talk inside the room," Mayuri said as Kira hefted the young man's body and took him into the healing ward.

-TBGF-

Sugicorp

"Sel," Dickson said as Lily walked into the base, worry on her face, "How's the Sug?"

"Still out like a light," Lily said, "She's breathing, and her heartbeat's strong as an ox, but..."

"It's like she's stuck in Dreamsleep," Anni said, walking into the room, the Bloody Rose in her hand, the bow in her other.

"What's with the Violin?" Dickson said, "I thought I told you to switch to guitar."

"I thought I told you that I'd do that when hell froze over." Anni said, a smirk on her face, "Sides, it was just vibrating just a second ago... Like someone had run the bow across the strings... but no matter how I try, I can't get the sound to happen again."

"When did it start?" Lily asked.

"Three minutes ago, Dora and I were working on one of my assignments for class, when I heard the thing go off."

"Hey," Dora said, walking in, "Anni, I think you should go check on Kira. She should have been back by now."

"Ok," Anni said, running out of the room, still carrying the Violin.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked.

"Mostly resting while the alarm systems get that maintenance," Dora said, "Oh crap... Joe, camera 9.3.b, 125 % mag."

"That's the Temple of Ultimuus's back entrance." Lily said, "Anni!"

-Annika Sugimori is not on grounds-

"Go," Dickson said to Lily, tossing her a force lance, "Show them what Sellicha the Destroyer can do."

"Joe..." Lily said, before being cut off.

"You're worried about Kenzie, aren't you?" Joe said, the realization dawning on his face, "You think you failed Kenzie."

"I couldn't stop Shadow Moon from blasting her. She put her trust in my abilities, and I failed her."

"What was Kenzie doing when she got blasted." Dickson asked.

"She had just used the Final Attack Ride card..."

"You couldn't have stopped her." Dickson said, "Her momentum was already too great. Any attempt to stop her would have meant someone's death, and I don't mean Shadow Moon's."

"I could have..."

"Lily," Dora said, trying a different method, "What would you do ten millenia ago if someone under your command was unsure of his or herself?"

"I... I would have focused on them, I would have done my best to mold them into the perfect soldier." Lily said.

"You're not as heartless as the stories told," Dickson said, a smirk on his face, "I can't focus you into the perfect soldier though. But you do need to focus on helping Anni. Focus on the trust that Kevin Sugimori, and that Kenzie Hikari both have put in you."

As a single tear rolled down lily's face, she wiped it off before opening a vortex, "Wish me luck."

"You're a Shadow," Dickson said, "You don't need luck. Remember that." Dickson said.

-Temple of Ultimuus-

Kira sat in the Crystal Sanctuary, the main worship area of the followers of Ultimuus, her helmet retracted, though the Kivaara armor stayed active.

"Are you alright?" Mayuri said, her chest and right arm wrapped in bandages, "You transformed 30 minutes ago."

"Is it wrong that I wanted to kill him?" Kira asked, tears running out of her eyes, "That I just wanted to run the Garuru Saber through him?"

"He was being controlled," Mayuri said, "Unfortunately, I think I know by whom."

"I'd stop if I were you, Mayuri," A sinister voice, belonging to a woman wearing Priestess Garb said, "Or do you want my master to kill your precious unknown warrior..."

"Shiku," Mayuri said, "Why? Why did you betray us?"

"Little Dragon," Another sinister voice, this one belonging to a man wearing a white suit with a black tie said, his hands covered in black gloves, "You don't know the beginning of it."

"Apollo Geist-Sama," Shiku said, "Kivaara is here, and Kiva is in one of the healing rooms."

"Good," The man, known as Apollo Geist said, "Leave the temple, Decade is on her way here... And I believe Den-O is following after her."

"Do you want me to kill them both?"

"Go after Decade..." Apollo Geist said, "I believe that someone else has challenged Den-O."

"What about you?"

"I will Kill Kivaara," Geist said, "APOLLO CHANGE!"

As Geist said this, his body became covered in black armor, with a red helmet with two wing like protrusions extending from the helmet, a red shield in his left hand, and a wicked looking gun in his right.

"Yes, Geist Sama," Shiku said, teleporting from view.

"Damn you," Kira said, her helmet re-appearing, "Let's make this quick! Mayuri, Run!"

-TBGF-

As Anni ran into the Temple grounds, she was stopped by a woman wearing priestess garb.

"You are not welcome here," Shiku said, "Decade."

"I guess I won't have to hide then," Anni said, readying a Ride card, "Henshin!"

-KAMEN RIDE- DECADE!-

"Hmph!" Shiku said, donning her spider-like Fangire Form, "I'll kill you... slowly."

_Hmm... _Anni thought _, I'm still a bit sore from that attack. I better be careful._

"Bring it on, Spidey!" Anni said, running forward.

-TBGF-

As Lily ran through the streets, she soon found herself confronted by an old enemy, "Drenacouloshan!"

"Glad you remembered," Drena said, "I've been busy lately, So how about a warmup round, eh?"

As 20 Psychotics teleported in, Lily ran forward, digging the force lance into one psychotic before activating it, rending the beast in two.

"Nineteen to go!" Lily said, a lust for battle entering her mind, "BRING IT ON!"

-TBGF-

As Anni met the Spider Fangire head on, She chuckled. This monster was merely a distraction.

"So," Anni said, nonchalantly, arming a Final Attack Ride card, "Who are you trying to stop me from killing?"

"What makes you think that, Decade?" The Fangire said, not expecting a silver staff to appear from her chest. "W-What?"

"Begone from my sight!" A raspy voice said, belonging to a being thought once to be destroyed.

The being was made of red flesh-like muscle, with a metallic exoskeleton, his face made of a singular red visor, with a mouthplate resembling a vent-like structure. The visor also sported a small ornamentation, that of a sinister looking Z.

As the Spider Fangire exploded, Anni pressed the com button on the side of her helmet, "Anni to base, I've got an unidentified -"

"Unidentified, eh?" The sinister voice said, cackling, "Haven't you a clue who I am?"

-Sugicorp-

"Are the repairs complete?" Dickson asked.

"No," Dora said, "I'll send an alert over their morphers."

"No," Dickson said, "Have Lily make it over there... and tell Anni to try to stay alive."

-Temple: Crystal Sanctuary-

As Apollo geist fell to one knee, he grimaced, before chuckling.

"At least... Decade will die today!" Geist said, before teleporting away.

"Kira," Mayuri said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kira said, her transformation ending to reveal a black bruise on her somewhat exposed stomach, "I'll be... fine.."

"You fought with that injury?" Mayuri said, "You got it from that explosion."

"I'll be fine," Kira said, "How's the kid?"

"He's wondering what happened," Mayuri said, "apparently he doesn't remember killing all but 12 priestesses of Ultimuus by himself."

"I'll talk to him," Kira said, "I figure he wants to talk to me anyway."

"How do you think?" Mayuri said, "Ah, You're a rider, so is he. Fine. I'll join you."

-Temple Grounds.

As Anni's transformation ended, she fell to the ground, her earlier injury exacerbated by the strain.

"Can't... breathe..." Anni said as she started to hyperventilate.

"ANNI!" Lily said, seeing the being who stood over the young woman, "You... ZEDD!"

"Ah, Someone who's heard of me!" Zedd said, "I take it you want to fight me now?"

"Prepare to die!" Lily said, dropping into a Pai Zhuq stance.

As Zedd ran forward, he met Lily's force lance head on, the two trading weapon strikes left and right.

"Ah," Zedd said, amused, "You are quite the fighter... Who trained you?"

"You wouldn't know him!" Lily said, blasting away at Zedd, before flipping backwards and landing on her feet, "Better beware, This kitty's got claws."

"Ah, yes... Kung fu... is it?" Zedd said, blasting away with his Staff, only to have it engulfed by a vortex, only to find too late that the other end had opened right behind him.

"Heh," Lily said, "I guess they were right, It's like riding a bike."

"You will pay for your treachery!" Zedd said, before a ridge of lightning coarsed through him, "Gh... It isn't over, girl!"

As Zedd teleported away, Lily ran over to Anni.

"Kid! You alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Anni said, "couldn't breathe for a minute there... Who was that?"

"Someone who should have been dead in 1998." Lily said, "Let's get you inside the temple, so you can rest before we go back."

-Temple Healing Ward-

"So... " Kira said, "Your name is Wataru Kurenai."

"Yes," Wataru said, "Listen... I'm sorry."

"You weren't yourself when you attacked," Kira said, "I'm just glad you left some alive."

"I originally came here to seek out the help of a Kevin Sugimori..." Wataru said, "There's been a rash of new Fangire Attacks in Japan... and I was hoping he could help me find the one who uses Scion... But I met Shuki-san... She tried to seduce me... and when I wouldn't fall for her, she had two of my friends killed... Blamed it on the Dragons."

"Oi," Kivat said, "Wataru, are you ok?"

"No," Wataru said, "I killed 30 people without batting an eye... All they did was try to calm me down."

As tears flowed freely down Wataru's face, Kira smiled, before handing the young man a tissue, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," Wataru said, "I had been scavenging."

"You can stay here," Mayuri said, standing in the doorway, "You may have committed sins, but you weren't yourself. You are as much a victim as anyone... However, I do think you might want to think about some way to repent."

"I'll do anything," Wataru said, "Anything."

"Excuse me," Lily said, "I've got one sore Passing through Kamen Rider on my shoulders, can she borrow a bed for 30 minutes?"

"Sure," Mayuri said, "I hope you don't mind the mess, we had a bit of a war here."

"Kira," Lily said, "Some weird shit just happened, When we get back..."

"Indeed," Kira said, "Let's get Anni into a room for the time being."

-TBGF-

Part 3: Uncertainty

"She's been out for a week," Dickson said, looking at Kenzie's still form on the medical bed, "Dora, I thought you said Sug'd be awake by now."

"I really don't get it myself," Dora said, "For all intents and purposes, She's fully recovered physically."

"And then there's what happened over at the Temple," Kira said, her hands on Kenzie's temples, "She's in an extreme form of REM Sleep. Her body is healed, but she's still recovering mentally and spiritually. I'd give her at least another day unless she wakes up before then."

Dickson sighed as he plopped down on a chair, "Why am I here?"

"Hm?" Dora asked.

"Why am I here?" Dickson said, "Why haven't I just pulled all of us onto the Legacy and bailed out to the furthest reaches yet?

"Joe," Kira said, "This ain't like ya."

"Kenzie's injured, and may never wake up... And I just stood here while you and Sel went and rescued her. Sug has always been like a son to me... and I did nothing." Joe said.

"Never... count me out, ya asshole," Kenzie said, her eyes fluttering open, "That goes for all of ya."

"Man... I'm hearing things," Dickson said, "Kenzie... SUG!"

"You're stoned," Kenzie said, groggily.

"You know me all too well," Dickson said, "But Kira said you wouldn't wake up for a while."

"You were too fucking loud," Kenzie said, "Ow... even my atoms hurt."

"You fought after being raped, violated, and especially when you weren't 100 percent," Dora said, "Also, because of your increased fertility..."

"You paused," Kenzie said, "I don't like it when you pause."

"Tests haven't come back yet, but..."

"Dora," Kenzie said, her brow furrowed, "Just say it damnit!"

"There's a chance Moonshadow may have... impregnated you." Kira said, a solemn look on her face.

"What?" Kenzie said, her expression going from anger to shock, before putting a hand on her belly, "no..."

"I'll..." Dickson said, walking to the door, "I'll leave you three be... "

As Dickson walked out of the medical quarters, he walked to the staircase, heading towards the ground floor. As he reached his destination, he saw Cassie sitting at the reception desk, and smiled, before exiting the building.

As the retired Shadow General walked through the parking lot, he felt the air pressure change, and deftly dodged the talon of a monster.

"I haven't the time for you," Dickson said, " Be gone."

"Hmph," the monster said, "Your friends killed my brother... and I've come to finish what he started."

"Over my dead body..." Dickson said, "Prepare to die."

As the monster ran forward, Dickson slid to the right, deciding to give this monster a tortuous end. As he connected with a fist, Dickson grabbed his blaster and blasted the monster in the foot, causing it to stumble.

"Damn you!" the monster said, "You will die... in the name of Shadow Moon."

Dickson shot the monster in the other foot, before seeing the familiar form of Serenity appear in front of him.

"Fitting," Dickson said, grabbing the blade, "This is for the pain your brother has caused!"

Dickson ran forward, repeatedly slashing the monster before kicking it backwards.

"This is it," the enraged Shadow said, bringing the sword down in a large slice, cleaving the monster in two.

"This... was... supposed to be.. my... revenge..." The monster said before exploding.

"No one touches my friends." Dickson said, as Kira walked outside, "You should be inside with Dora and Sug."

"Can't let you have all the fun," Kenzie said, seemingly standing only by sheer will power alone.

"Kenzie, you're in no shape to fight, and that monster had friends," Dickson said, "Besides, you're.."

"If I'm pregnant," Kenzie said, "I'll just have to wait longer to change back. No reason to just sulk... Sides... You're good, but you're also stoned."

"Kenz..." Dickson said, before Kenzie pulled out a blaster.

"I'll hole up and shoot," Kenzie said, grinning, "If Scionus bit me right now, I'd pass out."

"I called the temple," Kira said, "The new rider I told you about is coming."

As the army of 20 monsters sauntered towards their goal, they didn't see the foot of the Engine Pride Megazord landing on them.

"My chance of glory in battle, foiled!" Dickson said, chuckling, "By a Megazord!"

Kenzie chuckled before reeling in pain, falling to her knees, before expelling the minimal contents of her stomach.

"Sug!" Dickson said, running to the young warrior's side.

"Heh... That... **urk** was a mistake..." Kenzie said.

"What was?" Dickson asked, "Is that... Cake?"

"I was hungry," Kenzie deadpanned.

"Lemme guess, you had the rangers ready the megazord?" Dickson asked.

"No," T'leyah said, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Don't go into that territory young lady," Kenzie said, "I can still put you over my knee."

With that, the four laughed.

-TBGF-

New Riders:

Kamen Rider Kiva: Wataru Kurenai. In Kamen Rider Kiva (2008) Wataru was the half fangire warrior who fought against the Fangire. In this story, his history is similar. Using Kivat-Bat the Third, he becomes Kiva after letting Kivat bite him, forming the Kibelt, and then placing Kivat onto the Power Roost.

ShadowMoon: An evil rider who once fought against Kamen Rider Black, and later, Black-RX.

New Forms: Kivaara Empress Form: A form unlocked by Kira's sorrowful anger over seeing Kenzie defeated by the hands of Shadowmoon. The true form of Kivaara, only unlocked after Tatsura docks onto Kivaara's left hand.

Den-O Sword Form: Fully empowered after Lily formed the contract with Momotaros.

New Enemies:

Apollo Geist- Originally from Kamen Rider X, the third Kamen Rider series. Apollo Geist was a high ranking member of the Government of Destruction (G.O.D) In the Series, he was destroyed by X-Rider after a final climactic battle. In Kamen Rider Decade, A new version of Geist, this time a high ranking member of DaiShocker, ended up being the final main villain, finally destroyed by Decade, Diend, and Two other Kamen Riders, Kiva and Hibiki. What does this version of Geist want?

Lord Zedd: Hehehe... Yes, The same one from Seasons 2-3, Zeo, turbo, and a bit from Space... How did he return? That is soon to be revealed.


	34. Recovery

Chapter 34: Recovery

Part 1: Wataru's Repentance.

Wataru winced as his strength failed him, the large canister in his hands crashing to the floor.

"Are you alright, Wataru?" Mayuri asked, hefting the canister with practiced ease.

"Yes, Mayuri-san..." Wataru said, dejectedly, "Why did I let myself get duped like that?"

"Because we're all made of flesh and blood," Mayuri said, "And Stained Glass, for some of us... We're allowed to make mistakes. It's our right as beings with a highly functioning brain."

"You don't get it though," Wataru said, "I killed people... I killed priestesses of ultimuus."

"And you've been forgiven. You've been a great help to us all, The rangers are even glad to have another rider on their side... Especially with Kenzie-chan pregnant and all."

"How did you find out?" Kenzie said, drawing the rainsoaked hood from her head as she closed the door to the sanctuary, "Hows the repairs going?"

"Well," Mayuri said, "How are you feeling, Hime?"

"Like I could eat a few horses," Kenzie said, "Is Kira busy?"

"She's in one of the classrooms, teaching some possible trainees about our ways." Mayuri said, getting a mischeivous glint in her eye, "But I think they could benefit from the appearance of a hero."

"I ain't doing it," Kenzie said, "I don't know about you, but that armor doesn't exactly give much around the stomach area."

"Who said you had to walk in transformed, Hime?" Mayuri said, "you bear the markings still, you are the Unknown Warrior, even stuck in your current state."

"True," Kenzie said, "Though i'm surprised you didn't make the new kid take the trial of repentance."

"I left it up to Kira," Mayuri said, "Besides, there hasn't been a Priest of Ultimuus in ages, though such is not unheard of in our order."

"Heh," Kenzie said, "I'd call the priests less of a cleric and more of a battlemage. Most even knew the art of Necromancy."

"Necromancy?" Wataru said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said, snickering, "Whatever."

As Kenzie walked towards the classroom Kira was in, Mayuri kept a straight face.

"Mayuri-San," Wataru said, "She was kidding, right?"

Mayuri smiled, "I hope so."

-Temple classroom 1-

"As priestesses of Ultimuuus," Kira said, the silver and gold kimono she wore bound by a copper chain, denoting her rank of Mistress of knowledge, and keeper of Archives, "You will be bound to uphold the laws set forth by Ultimuus, and be willing to stand in the path of any being willing to attack our ideals, your fellow priestesses, or the Unknown Warriors."

"The Unknown Warriors?" A young woman of 17 inqured.

"A being of immense power, whose very existence is due to Ultimuus' intervention. They are protectors of the earth, and of the ideals of our faith." Kenzie said as she entered, her right arm uncovered, showing an elaborate tattoo over her bicep, "Though I also go by Kenzie, nitwit, and other names I won't use in front of the nice priestess."

_Get ready for honorifics out the ass, you sneak, _Kira said, telepathically to Kenzie, _It'll remind you not to visit me during class._

"Honored one," Kira said, mischief in her eyes as she solemnly bowed her head, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing too much, " Kenzie said, "Mainly wanted to see how the temple was faring. Getting to see new blood entering the journey is a plus though."

"Ah," Kira said as she and Kenzie both felt Bloody Rose's echoes, "Well, Thank you for visiting us, honored one..."

"Yeah," Kenzie said, her phone going off right on time, "I gotta take this."

-Sanctuary-

"Kenzie-chan," Mayuri said, "is there another attack?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said, "Wish me luck."

"Wait," Wataru said, "You're pregnant, You don't need to be out there."

"I'm more durable than you think," Kenzie said, thumping the side of her head, as to prove a point, "But backup would be nice."

"Let her go," Kira said, "I'll he here to back up, Too."

"You change quick," Kenzie said, noticing Kira now wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and a bubble jacket, "Ready?"

"KIVAARA!" Kira said.

"Kivat!" Wataru said.

"Scionus!" Kenzie said, the three Kivats swooping in and landing in their owners hands.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said, "BITE!"

"Let's go, Kira-chan!" Kivaala said, "BITE!"

"Hmph, You're reckless, Hime... but so is that child that you're growing," Scionus said, "It yearns for battle... Battle it will feel! BITING!"

After the bats finished biting, the three brought their Kivats in front of them in unison.

"HENSHIN!"

-Ocean bluff Bank and trust parking lot-

As the 4 fangire attacked random people, the three riders made it to the scene, Kira grinning under her helmet, "Your adrenaline level is through the roof, Kenz... You ok?"

"I'm ready for battle," Kenzie said, "Let's go!"

As the 4 fangire spotted the 3 riders, the 2 golden wyverns, Tatsura and Tatsulot flew down, docking on Kivaara and Kiva's arms respectively, before transforming them into their Empire forms respectively.

Leaving 1 rider in their base form.

"Aw!" Kenzie said, "No fair!"

As the three riders tore into the monsters, Kenzie seemed to be at the top of her game, until the first fangire, one resembling a hawk, connected with a telling blow to her stomach.

"Silly girl... Fighting with a child in the womb..."

"Hmph!" Kenzie said, scrambling up, cradling her stomach, "Kira, I need the Arms Monsters!"

"What?!" Kira said, "But..."

"Just let me use them."

As Kira brought her hand to her fuestles, Kamen Rider Destiny rode onto the scene.

"No," Destiny said, "Using Scion's DoGaBaKi Form would be too much."

"I don't CARE!" Kenzie said, brushing past her old friend, and compacting scionus' wings inward.

"Hime!" Scionus said, panicked, "Your body can't handle the stress!"

"BREAK UP!" Kenzie said, forcing the bat to fly off, revealing the Sciondriver.

-Kamen Ride: Scion!-

As the armor finished forming, Kenzie rushed forward, even as blue electricity coarsed over her body.

"She's Reckless," Morrelson said under his breath.

"Always has been," Dora said over the comlink, "But other than kill her, there's nothing that we can do to stop her from going after that monster."

"Hmm." Destiny said as the two combatants fought, oblivious to the other two riders finishing their battles and watching in in horror as Kenzie fell to one knee, "Maybe she is ready."

As Kenzie stumbled to her feet, Scion form re-constituted.

"You still want to fight?" the Hawk Fangire said, "Why? Why do you throw yourself at danger so readily!?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Kenzie said, the electricity still pulsing through the armor, even though Break form had since faded, "I throw myself at danger, not because I want to, but it's my sworn duty... and the oath I pledged when I was old enough to take the mantle of the unknown warrior. I will protect those who can't protect themselves, and destroy those who would take their lives."

"You intrigue me, girl... Might I ask... What are you?"

"Hmph," Kenzie said, "Just a passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that!"

"Kenzie,' Morrelson said, tossing a phone-sized device to her, "Use that, It should balance your suit's energy levels."

Kenzie nodded, before pressing the screen

-Q-

-U-

-A-

-N-

-T-

-U-

-M-

"QUANTUM" The phone said, before bouncing a light into scionus' eyes.

"I get it..." Scionus said, "Q-Touch... Quantum Form!"

As Scionus said that, he flew off the roost, taking the buckle part of the Sciondriver with it, leaving the two pulltabs, and a place big enough to put the phone. As soon as the bat left the roost, most of the external armor cracked, before exploding outward, revealing a slick bodysuit, with glowing armor on the ankles and wrists, with backwards facing shoulder spikes glowing the same sickly blue as the rest of the armor. As a new, sleek, black breastplate formed over Kenzie's chest , the Omnilenses donned the same glowing blue color, , with the rest of the helmet taking on the characteristics of the rest of the bodysuit, black, and streamlined. As Kenzie placed the Q-Touch on the buckle area, Scionus docked on the card reader, his mouth now forming the opening of the sciondriver's card slot.

"Hmph," Hawk Fangire said, "You've lost almost all your armor. This will be simple."

As the Hawk Fangire flew forward, he was met by a high speed punch delivered by Kenzie, before taking 2 more thunderous kicks to the sternum.

"Impulse" Q-Touch said, as Kenzie ran extremely fast at the monster, kicking it in the shoulder, causing it to flip a couple times before landing on the ground.

"How..." Hawk Fangire said, as a card automatically loaded into the buckle.

"Final Attack Ride." The Q-Touch said, in it's eerie voice, "Warp."

Kenzie's suit glowed before launching her forward at nearly the speed of light, before the girl jumped in the air, bringing an axe kick down on the monster, enough to rend it in twain.

"You... Your will... is unbreakable..." The hawk Fangire said before exploding.

As the commotion died down, Scion's transformation ended, leaving a panting Kenzie.

"Hey," Kira said, "you Ok?"

"No," Kenzie said, tears in her eyes, "That fucking hurt."

As the other three ended their transformations, Morrellson grinned, "I'll get Kenzie back home. You two go back to the temple."

"No," Kira said, "I'm coming with. Wataru can come too, as my guest."

"Won't the priestesses wonder where you both are?" Morrelson, genuinely worried.

"Mayuri is probably in the Crystal chamber watching us. If she has a problem with it, then so be it. Sides, Kenzie's still the UW."

"Thanks for flippantly pointing that out," Kenzie deadpanned as Morrelson pressed a button on his phone, summoning a large humvee, this one having blue tail-lights.

"Noice," Kenzie said as the four entered the vehicle.

"SugimoriCorporation," Morrelson said, a grin on his face, "Full impulse, plot away from civilian vehicles."

-TBGF-

Part 2: The fall of the jaguar.

As the Riders were battling the monsters at the much-maligned Bank and Trust location, Theo coughed violently, shaking him out of his meditation.

"Man... I don't feel good." Theo said, scratching his head, before looking at the time.

"Crap! Lily's probably going to kill me! We were supposed to spar." the blue ranger said, before washing his face and running out of the room.

As he ran past the medical bay, to the holodeck, Dickson walked past him and entered the medbay, before firing up one corner's ventilation system and lighting up a blunt.

As dickson smoked his marijuana in peace, he barely noticed the lifesupport system on Fran's stasis bed cease, along with the force-field dissipating over the young woman's body.

As fresh air entered the young woman's lungs, Fran opened her eyes, the light forcing her to close them back again a few times before acclimating.

"Man... where am I?" Fran said,

"Fran!" Joe said, putting his weed out and saving it for later, "Good to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?" Fran said, worried."

"About five months..." Joe said, "A lot of things have changed."

"I bet," Fran said, "Where's Theo?"

"I think he went to spar with Lily," Joe said, "They don't have their morphers on them though."

-Red Alert... All non-essential personnel to safety areas.-

-Sparring arena, 4 minutes before-

Lily and Theo traded punches, with the former having to nearly go full out just to keep up against theo.

"Theo, your heart rate is going through the roof.. everything ok?"

"Yeah," Theo said, before collapsing to his knees, cradling his head in pain.

"Theo?" Lily said, before seeing eldritch lightning coarse over the young man, "Theo, what's wrong?"

"Hmph..." Theo said, getting to his feet, his eyes an evil red, "Theo... is dead... my dear..."

With that, a silver staff appeared in Theo's outstretched hand, before the ranger took the form of an enemy that Lily knew all too well.

"No!" Lily said, before a bolt of energy tossed her into the far wall, "Computer... Emergency... summon the rangers.. to.. training... room.. 2.."

As Lily lost consciousness, Lord Zedd teleported out, knowing not to risk a similar beating to the one he received last time.

-present time-

As Dickson made it into the training area, he found Kenzie, Kira, Morrelson, and an unfamiliar person checking on Lily.

"What's going on?" Dickson said, "Moreover, who's the dude in the red muffler?"

"Wataru Kurenai," Morrelson said, "Kamen Rider Kiva."

"Cool, huh?" Kira said, impishly, before looking to Kenzie, "What'cha think?"

"Negative energy blast," Kenzie said, "most likely from a magical being... Computer,... activate holo-imagers... Last 4 minutes of footage... Inquiry... any monstrous beings... show 3d image... Commit."

As the computer formed the being, Kenzie's breath siezed for a second when she saw the being who attacked Lily.

"Lord... Zedd.." Kenzie said, "But he died."

"Apparently not," Annika said, walking into the room, "We've got another problem..."

"Oh?" Dickson said, what?"

"Drena's sent baddies In full force."

"Theo..." Lily said, stirring, "Guys... Theo... theo's become.. lord zedd..."

"That's not possible," Dickson said, before getting shut up by Kenzie.

"Makes sense," Kenzie said, pulling out her morpher, "Heh, I never got the tailor to work on this."

"No," Dickson said, "I've been cool with you Kamen Ridering, but your ranger form has no armor around the midsection... I'm not going to see another friend lose a baby just because they wanted to play hero."

"Stop me, then," Kenzie said, getting in dickson's face, before the latter stepped aside, not wanting a confrontation with his good friend.

"Be careful, Kenz," Kira said, before hitting the button on the com system, "All clearance zeta members... SCRAMBLE!"

-TBGF-

Part 3- The Lost soul.

Cassie drove her scooter down the highway until she reached the small copse of trees that marked an elaborate grave. As she dismounted her bike, her eyes met those of one other person, a woman Cassie hadn't seen for years.

"You weren't kidding when you said you changed," Olivia Rhodes said, "How are you doing, honey?"

"I've been fine...Listen..."

"I know..." Olivia said, "Billy told me..."

"You know Billy?" Cassie asked, "Why did you want to meet at Dad's grave, then?"

"I think I know what really happened to your brother..."

"Lucas?" Cassie said, "Mom, he died when I was four."

"Yes," Olivia said, running a freshly manicured hand through her slightly graying hair, "Cass... whoever killed him didn't do it because of money or fame, or whatever... They killed him because of a power that flowed through him... and... amazingly enough... even though your embryo was transplanted, you."

"You're saying i'm a target?" Cassie said, "Then why bring me out here?"

"I'm offering you respite from the pain that's coming for you... I've started working with Torchwood, an outfit in britain that protects from stuff like this... You'd be safe."

"Nah," Cassie said, "You threw me out when I was fifteen... I think i've done great since then."

"They'll pursue you intensely, until you die or they all die... Do you want that?"

"What happens, happens...," Cassie said, "But don't try to use fear to try to get back into my life, mom. Cause it won't work."

With that, Cassie walked away, her canvas shoes barely disturbing the pine needles.

"You warned her," a man with blond hair said, "My bretheren will no doubt attempt to attack her now that you've shown that she's related to you."

"I know, Ankh,"Olivia said, stained glass markings appearing on her face, "When will the new gear be ready?"

"You don't intend to fight, do you?" Ankh said, some worry seeping into his speech, "The world isn't ready for the power you bring."

"I know... " Olivia said, "But it may never truly be ready..."

AN Hour later

As Cassie sped down the road, she failed to spot the policeman staking out the road ahead.

As she heard the siren, she found a shoulder and pulled over, with the cop stopping behind her.

"License and registration, please," The cop said, taking Cassie's information, nodding as he looked over the information, "Do you know how fast you were going, Ms. Rhodes?"

"No sir," Cassie replied.

"You were going 95 in a 60 zone," The policeman said, before seeing the Sugimori corp ID badge on her necklace, "Ah, makes sense, you're with Sugicorp."

"That's the unfortunate rumor," Cassie said.

"Ok... Listen, since this seems to be your first offense, I'm going to let you have a warning... but don't push your speed like that again. Sugicorp or no, safety's number one."

"Thank you officer," Cassie said, before seeing the officer's face pale, "Officer, what's wrong?"

"Look behind you..." The officer said, before fainting.

"Ah, lemme guess, Baddie, probably one, with a bad attitude, and worse claws..." Cassie said, before placing her hair in a scrunchie and grabbing her morpher, "Full Throttle, Henshin!"

As Cassie finished morphing, she brought an armored gauntlet in front of her, "Alright, time to test the upgrades!"

-ten minutes later-

The monster wrapped it's hand around Cassie's unmorphed neck, cracking a menacing grin as it looked at the young woman.

"Pathetic!" The monster said, "You're Rhodes' Child, but you don't carry the Seed?"

"The Seed?" Cassie gasped out as the monster tossed her against the cliff, next to her now trashed bike, "What seed!?"

"Make sure your mother knows this, young woman..." The monster said, "My master will find Agito... and Kill him!"

"Agito?" Cassie said, as she clambered to her feet, only to find the monster gone, "What the hell was that?!"

As she checked herself for injuries, she felt herself being beamed up.

-TBGF-

"Agito's a myth," Kenzie said, "No one has ever obtained concrete evidence that he actually exists."

"Normally i'd be skeptical of Kenz calling anything a myth," Dora said, her stomach slightly swollen, "However, she's right... There are no known beings called Agito..."

"Not in the original Unyarou plane... unless... Computer," Kenzie said, taking out a pair of black rimmed spectacles and putting them on her face, "Security Access Hikari 33alpha baker Tango... I need any information on any... Agito in Japan at any time in the last ten years."

"She busted out Sugi's brainy specs," Morrelson said, grinning, "Hmm... According to the search results... There was an outbreak of monsters called "Lords" in 2001... A young man named... Souichi Tsugami defeated them... However... Check this out... Take the picture from the archive, save it to a file, bring up a pic of young Cassie's brother, age him a few years... BINGO!"

"Same dude," Kenzie said, "Jim, you're a fuckin' genius."

"What can I say?" Morrelson said, "Your specs are contagious."

Kenzie grinned before grimacing for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"The baby kicked," Kenzie said, "Outta my way, it just did a rider kick on my bladder."

As the gathered shared a laugh at the Wielder of scion's expense, Dora and Dickson stepped away from the group.

"How were her tests?" Dickson said, worryingly.

"The baby is stronger than ever, but that's what has been worrying me. Gestation for a normal dragon is 5 months... Kitsune around 4 to 5... and Shadow around 9," Dora said, "However... every time she's used that armor, that child in her womb has been growing. I know you've had her spending weeks at a time in one of the pocket dimensions, but even taking in those stints... she should still have at least a month left...

"I guess what i'm trying to say is... " Dora said, worried.

"Hmmm..." Dickson said, "Well, maybe we shoul-"

Dickson was interrupted by a sharp blast of telepathic energy... which could only come from one person.

As dora ran into the bathroom, she saw a puddle of liquid on the floor, with Kenzie shaking horribly.

"I.. I think my water's broke."

"Dickson to Divine Legacy, 3 to beam directly to medbay, get the incubators and such ready, Kenzie's having her baby NOW!"

As the others gathered heard Dickson's panicked request for beam up, Morrelson scratched his head.

"Cassie, You and Anni beam up there, I'll let everyone else know, then go get Kira." Morrelson said, before being cut off by T'leyah.

"You let everyone else here know, then beam up. I'll go talk to Kira." The young vulcan woman said, a small smile on her face, "Go, you two are old friends."

"And you're sugi's daughter. " Morrelson said.

T'leyah just smiled before running off.

"That girl..." Morrelson said, "She's her daddy's girl, that's for sure."

-TBGF-

As T'leyah neared the Temple of Ultimuus, the same monster who had attacked Cassie, a lion based beast, stood in her way.

"You... You aren't Agito!" The monster said, "Leave this place!'

"How about no." T'leyah said, arming the ValkyrDriver, "Henshin!"

-Kamen Ride - Valkyr!-

As the Valkyr Armor formed over T'leyah's frame, The young Vulcan ran forward, locking into a test of strength against the monster, only to get overpowered.

"Hmph, DO you really expect that to work?" The monster said, before Valkyr armed a small switch on the left side of her belt.

"Cast Off!" Valkyr said, toggling the switch.

-CAST OFF!- The belt said as pieces of Valkyr's armor began to split and form outwards, as if ready to burst outwards. After a moment, the armor plates did exactly that, revealing sleek, crimson and blue armor along the chestplate, with red and charcoal grey shoulder pauldrons. The horns on the helmet began to shift forward, before the tips of each side shifted to form right angles with the rest of the horn, before combining, thus giving the impression of one full horn, similar to a Rhinoceros beetle's,

-CHANGE BEETLE!-

"Ah... This might just be a good fight after all." the monster said.

"What are you?" Valkyr said, the black bodysuit underneath the armor gleaming in the light of dusk.

"I am... the El of the ground... And your executioner."

"Is that so?" T'leyah said, the tone of her voice almost... relaxed, before pressing the red buttonlike middle of her Valkyr Driver.

-One-

-Two-

-Three-

"Rider Kick..." Valkyr said, walking forward.

-RIDER KICK!-

With a vicious kick, T'leyah rent the monster in two, causing it to explode rather anticlimactically.

"T?" Kira said as T'leyah ended her transformation, "What's going on?"

"Kenzie's giving birth," Morrelson said, sitting on an overturned trash bin, "Come on, I'll have all of us beamed up."

-TBGF-

Kenzie screamed in intense pain as the baby came out of her womb, the newborn wailing as it took its first breaths of sterile air on the starship.

"It's a girl." Dora said, wrapping the baby in a blanket before putting it in Kenzie's arms, right as Kira, Morrelson, and T'leyah entered the medbay.

"Just remember," Kenzie said, a small grin on her face, "When you have your baby, you can't claim that I don't know the pain you'll be facing."

"She's beautiful," Kira said, "Well, Momma, What you gonna name her?"

"Alyciana Rebekhe." Kenzie said, "What? At least I didn't name her Perpugilliam!"

"IT's a beautiful name," Kira said, stroking Kenzie's hair.

-TBGF-

One week later.

"You sure Kira doesn't mind watching Aly while we try this?" Kenzie said, "I mean, Yeah, i've made small Vortexes before, but nothing as big and Ohmigod-dangerous like this before."

"Yeah," Dickson said, "Sides, you did tell her that it'd probably be a whole day thing anyway."

"I know," Kenzie said, "Let's get started then."

As the two began, a portal appeared, a multicolored tinge of red and green bordering the portal, growing larger until it was big enough to transfer a person or two.

"Bonzai?" Dickson inquired.

"Allons-y!" Kenzie said.

New Factions:

Torchwood: A special organization in Britain, under the control of the Crown, whose purpose is to appropriate and adapt alien technology for the purposes of protecting the earth. Just a hint, You'll be hearing about these folks later on.

New character : Olivia Rhodes: A High ranking member of Torchwood, and a Fangire who travels with a man known only as Ankh. She seems to know things that our heroes do not.

New Forms

Valkyr- Haste Form: After releasing a switch on her armor, Valkyr sheds most of the bulky armor and becomes Valkyr-Haste, whose helmet is based on the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle. This armor seems to incorporate the design of a Kamen Rider who walked the path of heaven in 2006.


	35. The Man with the Blue Box

AN: So, I was debating on how i'd run this next chapter, as this is the chapter before I shake everything up with major stuffs... so I decided to make this a little bit of a romp.

Task 35: The Man with the Blue Box

Dickson pondered what could have gone wrong with the vortex. The portal had formed like any other had before that point, and looked stable enough to hold two people... however, apparently that wasn't the case, as evident by the current situation they were both in.

They had landed in some sort of control room, with a giant center console that had a tube in the middle of it that reached into the vaulted celing. The walls of the place were burnished copper with what looked to be bolts securely fastened on at certain points, and at one part of the room stood a door with an inverted sign that would normally read POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL.

However, the one he was worried about the most was in a heap next to the console, a bump on the side of her head.

"At least she has a pulse," Dickson said, before the door opened, revealling a brown haired man in a blue suit with a brown overcoat, and a woman wearing a black pantsuit and a pink tank top.

"Ah, I'll have to show you Planet Barcelona some time," The man said, his accent definitely british, "Donna, what's wrong?"

The woman, named Donna, pointed at the man pointing the blaster at her.

"Wot?" The man said, before putting his hands up, "Now.. now.. Just put that gun down... How did you get in here?"

Dickson looked at the man before holstering his weapon, though keeping a guarded stance over his fallen friend, "What i'd like to know is where the heck this is." Dickson said, before a small groan escaped his friend's lips.

"Joe... Calm down...," The girl said, her shirt, and skirt slightly ruffled, but not damaged, "I'm ok... Oh.. You're kidding me..."

"What's up Kenzie?" Dickson said, helping Kenzie to her feet.

"We're in a TARDIS."

"WHAT!?"

-TBGF-

"You know what a TARDIS is?" Donna said, looking at the girl named Kenzie.

"Yeah," Kenzie said, "Time and Relative Dimensions in space, Used by the Time Lords. A Time machine and a spaceship... This one's a Type Forty model here."

"And how do you know this, young lady?" the brown haired man said.

"There was one in the Arcadia museum when I was 4 years old." Kenzie said, looking at the controls, "Man, Same basic shape... but the TARDIS I always saw in the Museum... Console was more rustic... Had a game controller right here... Screen totally different."

"Hmm..." The brown haired man said, looking at Kenzie, "Does your name happen to be Kenzie Hikari?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said, looking at the man, "How did you know?"

"That means..." the man said, "You, big burly sir are Joseph Dickson, former General, you killed Emrass in hand to hand combat and then settled down in what's now the Unyarou superplane. Great job, by the way, Your defeat of the Psychotics was brilliant. Oh, and I heard about your dad. Great man, my condolences, and all that."

"Wait... Blue box, british guy.." Kenzie said, "You're the Doctor that my UNIT Contacts have talked about."

"Doctor?" Dickson said, "Doctor Who?"

"That's the unfortunate Rumor," The Doctor deadpanned, "And this is my companion, Donna Noble... So, Now that introductions are done with, How did you putz aboard the TARDIS?"

"Well," Kenzie said, "We were trying a bit of craft Joe has been teaching me, mainly a medium to long range shunt that gets you from one place to another very fast. We both jumped in, and one major headache on my part later, we're here."

"Kenz, are you alright?" Dickson said, as Kenzie stumbled a bit.

"yeah," Kenzie said, "I'm fine."

"You went through a vortex, didn't tuck your chin or do a forward roll," The Doctor said, "Come on, i've got a spare bed for ya. You don't need to be going anywhere in the condition you're in."

Kenzie only looked at Dickson, who nodded, before the small framed woman lost consciousness.

-tbgf-

Two hours later.

Dickson sat in the sleeping quarters that the Doctor and Donna readied for them, fumbling a golden coin in his hand. The coin was a rustic gold in color, and had the image of a stylized claw on it, and it glowed intermittently with faint, green light. As he continued to fiddle with the coin, he thought of the events that had been happening lately... what with Sugimori hastily fusing the two halves of his Call of Ultimuus together, to the same person now inhabiting the sleeping female form sleeping soundly on the bed.

They were in a time machine. A TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. A Blue box that was bigger on the inside than on the outside. And the only person who could keep him from going off the deep end at the moment, even though he had gone through Time and Space for at least a few hundred years, was passed out. He knew of the Doctor's race, of the time lords. .. OR at least the ones in his realm. They had sacrificed themselves against an evil race of totalitarian monsters... He couldn't remember who they were, but he knew that in his plane... The Time Lords were dead.

"You're perplexed," Kenzie said, groggily waking up, "What's up?"

"I'm worried," Dickson said, Pocketing the coin, "We shouldn't..."

"Be here," Kenzie said, "I know... I'm sorry."

"No worries," dickson said, "You're still new at Vortexing. You'll get better at it.. If we get out of this."

"If?" Kenzie said, sitting up, "Where's the ol'fashioned Joe Dickson 'Fuck Fate, I've got a Donut!' attitude? Joe... It's not your fault."

"What?" Dickson said, perplexed.

"I know you feel personally responsible for some of the stuff that's happened recently. Don't be. We both know that fate like to play tricks on Fools, Sugimoris, and Ships named Enterprise," Kenzie said, "Sides, What would you do if you didn't have me around?"

Dickson grinned before answering, "I'd probably have much sturdier ankles."

-TBGF-

The Doctor sat by the console in the main room of the Tardis, his coat sloppily discarded to part of the railing, and his eyes focused solely on something on the main monitor, a mug of tea forgotten at least an hour ago.

"So," Donna said, peering over the Doctor's shoulder, "What'cha lookin' at?"

"Just looking at this information that I dredged up. Look at this: Kenzie Hikari.. The name rings a bell, but aside from some classes she's taking, and the fact that She just had a child, there's nothing much I can find... But something about her face, those eyes... Those aren't the eyes of someone who just goes to classes and is a doting mother. She's seen war... and Death."

"More than you realize," Dickson said, "Kenzie's the sole reason most of my friends and family are still alive. She's young, but there's only a few other people i'd ever trust with my life."

"How's she doing?" The Doctor said, genuinely worried for the young woman.

"Her head's still pounding, but she's doing pretty good for someone who took a pounding at the hands of a Time machine," Dickson said, causing Donna to giggle a bit, which made the Doctor crack a small smile. "But I don't think she'll be ready for another Vortex for at least a day. Maybe more."

"You're welcome to stay aboard," The Doctor said, "I just ask that you keep your weapon holstered. I know that you're a fighter, and a warrior, but this place is a haven, not a battleground."

"Understood," Kenzie said, balancing in the doorway, "I know, I need to be in bed, but boredom really sucks."

"Donna," The Doctor said, "Get Ms. Hikari some food, I need to talk to Dickson alone."

"This way," Donna said, catching on to what The Doctor was hinting.

When the two women were out of sight, Dickson looked at the Time Lord and grinned, "So, what do you want to know first?"

"You said that she saved your lives many a time, that she's the reason most of your friends and family still live, but most of her records seem recently fabricated. Mind elaborating? Who is she?"

"Your tardis should have all the information you need to figure that out, Doc," Dickson said, "Sides, I'm still trying to figure out why we got here."

"Oh?" The Doctor inquired, his interest peaked.

"Yeah, if a Vortex jump goes wrong, they're designed to send the participant or participants back to the original jump point. They're a safe way to travel, especially if a seasoned practicioner uses them, even with a complete greener. So... Theoretically, we shouldn't be crashing aboard your ship for the next 1-2 days. Instead, we're in no shape to leave by vortexes... Which leads me to wonder... Why here? Why on a Tardis?"

The doctor contemplated those words as he found exactly what he wanted to find in the database.

-TBGF-

As Kenzie finished eating the bowl of Fish fingers and custard in front of her, she slurped it down quickly, giving Donna a brief chuckle, as she slammed the bowl onto the counter.

"Wow," Donna said, I don't think i've ever seen someone eat like that before.

"Try being in a coma for a week. That one sucked," Kenzie said, only then noticing the mess that she had made of her shirt, "Whoops."

"C'mon," Donna said, "You look like you need a nice shower anyway, I've got some extra clothes, too. Might be a bit big on ya, though."

-TBGF-

"So," Dickson said, "Where are you headed?"

"Well, Wherever the tardis is headed in this realm... Somehow, we're stuck in this plane, in this time period... I can't seem to get her to budge into the time vortex, which is buggering me to no end."

"Maybe after Kenzie gets some food in her stomach, we can have her look at it, She's a wizard with technology."

"not this technology," The Doctor said, ruefully, "The only people who could really do wonders with this tech are long gone. But-"

AS The Doctor continued, the two heard a loud, shrill scream. The two men ran towards the showers, where they saw Donna, pale faced, with a look of fear.

"Donna," The Doctor, "What's wrong?"

"She's.. She's not fully human!"

"Nope," Dickson said, "She's not human at all. She's an arcadian dragon."

"That's not what I mean," Donna said, "She.. She took her arm off!"

"left arm?" Dickson asked, knowingly.

"Yeah!" Donna said.

"Yep, She lost her arm a couple decades back," Dickson said, "her arm was replaced with a fully functional nano-tech replacement, along with her bones and approximately one fourth of her brain."

"A Cyborg," The doctor said, a grin on his face as he pulled out his Sonic screwdriver, "Oh, my.. This is.. cool."

"What is it, Doc?" Donna said, calmed down a bit.

"A positronic powersource within the arm... strong as 10 men, and a type 84 phase cannon... I know who she is!"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, eh?" Kenzie said, one of Donna's spare tank tops covering her lithe frame, a baggy pair of blue jeans resting on her hips.

"Who is she?" Donna said, as Kenzie attached her arm back onto the socket.

"Donna," The doctor said, looking at Kenzie with a knowing, but mischevous grin on his face, "Our Kenzie here... is the same one that defeated a fifty foot tall monster with a piece of string and a fez."

"What can I say?" Kenzie said, "Fezzes are cool."

As the four chuckled, a low pitched bell rang out, startling the doctor.

"The cloister bell... It only rings when time is in danger of being destroyed, or when the tardis is in terrible danger," The Doctor said, running back to the console room, putting an image of whatever was outside on the viewscreen...

Much to the horror of Kenzie and dickson.

Donna and the doctor noticed the pair's slack jawed horror, and the young woman was the first to inquire, " 'ey... what's wrong?"

"They shouldn't be here..." Kenzie said, "There is no way they should be here!"

"What could have destabilized the plane enough to where they could come in?" Dickson said.

"WHO the hell are they?" Donna asked, as an audio message began playing over the speakers..

"WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIP. YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

"The Borg?" Donna said, "Sounds Swedish."

Kenzie started to fiddle with the controls of the TARDIS, causing the Doctor to try to stop her.

"What are you doing!?" The Doctor said, being pulled back by Dickson, "The tardis can't jump into the Time vortex right now, there's some sort of interference!"

"Wasn't planning on that," Kenzie said, as the ship's engines fired up, "However we can use the same principles to put some space between us and the Borg!"

As Kenzie's hands flew over the buttons, keys, levers, and doodlewhazits, The doctor joined in, trying to stabilize the TARDIS' Pitch with the Yaw that Kenzie's ministrations was putting it into. After a while, Dickson manned a position, doing whatever Kenzie and the Doctor told him to do, with Donna following suit.

After 30 minutes, the four slumped down from fatigue, the Borg ship now far enough away to not be a problem for a while.

"How," The doctor said, catching his breath, "Did you learn to pilot this thing like that?!"

"When I was a kiddo," Kenzie said, "I made a little contraption out of a tea kettle, a whisk, a piece of string, some celery, and a fez, and that was so we could use the Washer Dryer combo."

Donna giggled, as the other 3 chuckled, before the doctor saw an interesting object on the viewscreen.

"What's this?" The Doctor said, magnifying the image, "Wow... whatever that thing is, it's perched on a dangerous orbit over that planetoid... It's like it's keeping that singularity from sucking everything up... Wait a minute... I'm getting a lifesign aboard that thing... That thing isn't an asteroid, it's a TARDIS!"

Dickson reached out to the dormant object and sighed, "Can't feel anything from it, if there's someone in there, they're probably out cold from the probable lack of atmosphere, or they're so deep in concentration trying to keep that thing from falling into that singularity... Oh crap, the borg are catching up to us... Doc.. does this thing have any weapons?"

"Absolutely not, this is a Police box, not a warship!" The doctor said, before Dickson grabbed his blaster, "Hey, wot're you doing?!"

"He can probably take out a cube or two," Kenzie said, a white and silver belt adorned with a technologically advanced belt buckle now fastened around her waist, "Enough for me to get across to that Tardis. If I can get inside, I can probably save whoever's over there."

"Need I remind you, There's no air from here to there, you'll suffocate." Donna said, before kenzie grinned.

"And need I remind you, I'm not human," Kenzie said, revealing her Ride Card, "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."

As Kenzie transformed into Scion, Dickson opened the doors and started getting the Borg's attention, causing them to focus on him as Kenzie took a running leap out of the TARDIS, before gaining control of her own momentum and flying towards the other ship, quickly forming Quantum Form to give her an extra speed boost. As she made it to the other Tardis, a stray borg ship trained on her location, only to be blown up seconds later by a well placed shot by Dickson.

As Kenzie entered the tardis, she sighed. It was trashed, there were singed spots everywhere, the consoles were nearly destroyed, and, to the side, was one lone figure, slumped over, seemingly unconscious.

"Hey, old man," Kenzie said, trying to rouse the being, only to find him out cold. As she laid the person down fully on the deck plates, she began to try to fiddle with the only seemingly working console,

"Come on, girl," the young Kamen Rider said, working whatever switch that she could to get the thing to start, "I've got maybe 5 minutes before this thing starts going in... and I would rather not be in here when that happens."

As the being on the ground started waking, he saw the sleek armored form of Kenzie and wheezed in pain, "This ship... It's heart is damaged... But... Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider Scion," Kenzie said, Deactivating her helmet so she could peer into the now dormant Heart of the Tardis, "Man, IT's not even saying hi... It's.. It's like it's hungry... It's like it needs something to jumpstart it."

"Sug," Dickson said over the comlink, "There's a Fusion Cube here. And if the Tardis' sensors are right, at least 4 more on the way... Hurry up."

"Well," Kenzie said, "Crap, 2 minutes til belgium."

As Kenzie continued fiddling with switches, she snapped her finger before arming her helmet, "Old man, can you hold on to something? I think I can restart this thing, but i'm going to need to create a stable Warp Bubble... and that will push back anything that's on the outside of it."

The old man nodded before clinging onto a sturdy rail.

-Final Attack- WARP!-

As Kenzie allowed her warp burst to charge up, she willed all of the energy into her hands, which channeled the energy into the dormant Heart of the Tardis. As the energy fed into the dormant organism, kenzie flew back from a burst of force, ending her transformation as the Heart of the Tardis re-awakened, reforming the consoles and beginning to heal the rest of the machine.

"You did it!" The old man said, "However, what your friend says is troubling, Did he say Fusion Cube?"

"Yeah, Listen, my name's Kenzie. We're under attack by beings called the Borg. We need to get this Tardis out of the focal point of this black hole."

"That isn't a black hole.. It was originally my Time Warp. I was trapped in this tardis, and within the time warp until Andros, a Power Ranger, was able to shatter the tube that held me, and shunted me back onto this plane fully."

"You..." Kenzie said, "You're ZORDON!"

"Yes," The old man said, "How do you know of me?"

"We'll talk later," Dickson said over Kenzie's Comlink, "I can't do much more, Kenzie.. We're.. Wait.."

"Dicky," Kenzie said, "what's up?"

"It's the Voyager," Dickson said, "They're tearing into the Borg like it's a birthday pinata. I'm getting a communication from Max, he's ready to beam us out."

"Kenzie to Oliver," Kenzie said, "Beam both ships into Cargo bay 4, then get out of here max speed."

"Affirmative," Maxwell Oliver said, "prepare for beamout."

-tbgf-

As Kenzie and Zordon left the Tardis, Kenzie chuckled, "Dicky, you were positively scared back there."

"Eh, just hamming it up a bit," Dickson said, "Kenz... you ok?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said, "still a little woozy from getting thrown back like that. Tardises do not like me, apparently."

"You sure?" Dickson said, "look at your hand, you're glowing."

"Oh fuck," Kenzie said, bringing her hand in front of her, "Not here, Not now."

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked, thinking he knew what was going on, though to him, it was totally impossible, "Why're you glowing like that.

"It's a little trick my race, the Dragons, have to cheat death... When we've taken more than enough damage to kill us, we change. Same person, just different personality, look, and such.. But... this shouldn't be happening now."

Kenzie grabbed Dickson's blaster and pointed it at the doctor's foot, "Don't move, I think I can stop this, I just need something to finish the circuit."

As kenzie's hand began to pulse with energy, with her other hand and head following suit, she fired the blaster, shooting the Doctor in the foot, before dropping the blaster and forcing the energy to go into the doctor, healing his foot and all of the bruises he had obtained that day. As she finished, Kenzie smiled, seemingly back to full health herself.

"That," the Doctor said, "was amazing... but I didn't know all dragons had that ability. I've met a few in my time, and they seemingly died off after they left prominence."

"Pretty much every dragon does, but it's a matter of knowing about it and harnessing it. Otherwise, a dragon just ages to old age and dies a peaceful death. Sorry about shooting you by the way. You were the closest being that could withstand a blaster shot like this, and I was kinda in a hurry.

"This time, i'll forgive you," The Doctor deadpanned, "Don't let it happen again... Though I might steal that."

"Go ahead," Kenzie said as max watched the conversation bemusedly from the entrance to the shuttle bay, "Max, The Voyager looks like hell, what's been going on?"

"Let's get you guys in your quarters, then we can discuss... the last 2 months have been... interesting."

"Two months?" Dickson said, "That's impossible, we had the path and time set and ready."

"Doc," Kenzie said, "The Tardis travels through the time vortex to reach its destination, right?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "Let me guess, you think that the vortexes might have crossed in some wibbly wobbly timey wimey fashion, dumping you both unceremoniously onto the deck of the TARDIS. That..."

"Makes so much sense that it's probably what happened," Kenzie said, reading Max's look as one of wariness, "Max, you're hiding something... what's up?"

"When you two dissapeared, Zedd, Geist, and Drena joined forces. First thing they did was cripple Sugicorp and seal the zord bays. Then they started attacking cities around california, mainly the ones that had harbored Ranger teams in the past."

"How many casualties?" Kenzie asked, her voice meek.

"Unknown, but the rangers and your friends and family were able to get to the relative safety of the Temple, and that's where they've set up shop." Max said, "However, we have another problem, One monster in particular has been attacking us at every turn, and since Kira and Dora are pregnant, and the other rangers are mostly injured, They sent Voyager to either find you guys or try to find the place where the Wizard Zordon was trapped."

"Two out of two, if you ask me," Kenzie said, pointing at Zordon, "Just kinda saved his butt, before you saved ours. How long would it take us to get back to Earth, max speed?"

"Max speed or Really frickin' max speed?" max said, "Though that would definitely give the Borg something to track."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Kenzie said, "Fast as possible without alerting too many hostiles."

"Then two days, then."

-TBGF-

Two days later.

Earth, Ocean Bluff.

Temple of Ultimuus.

Kira sighed as the baby in her womb kicked, causing her to drop the cup of tea she was currently drinking.

"How are you holding up?" Cassie said, her arm immobilized in a sling.

"Oh, you know me, worried sick about Mayuri. She's been in that coma for ten days after the attack by the Rhino Fangire... Has Dora heard anything from Voyager?

As if on cue, Anni ran in, her right eye completely swolen shut due to a severe cut over said eye, "The Rhino's back, and he's brought a cadre of Psychotics and Putties for insurance. I'll hold them off."

"You're in no condition," Wataru said, his torso wrapped, but otherwise, not much worse for wear, "Lily, RJ, and I can most likely hold them off for a bit. "

"Wataru..." Fran said, bringing drinks for everyone, "You're as tired as everyone else is."

"But he does have a good point," RJ said, "With Theo gone, and no kenzie or Dickson, all we can do is hold out. How's Aly?"

"She is doing good, for a mere youngling," Kira said, "Poor little one's been crying every night."

"Come on," Lily said, grabbing Wataru and RJ, "Wish us luck."

-TBGF-

The Rhino Fangire strode purposely throughout the deserted streets of Ocean bluff, wreaking havoc as he cackled in maniacal glee.

"Come out.. Come out.. Power Rangers... Kamen Riders..."

"Stop right there," RJ said, fully morphed into Wolf Ranger mode, "It may be a thousand and one of you freaks and 3 of us, "But we won't let you near that temple."

"I don't think you have a choice," the Rhino Fangire said, stomping the ground once, causing the rangers and riders to fall to the ground, "Come on, You're all exhausted. This isn't even a fair fight."

"Then maybe I can give you one," A familiar male voice said, as a blue police box opened up on top of a building, Dickson standing proudly at the door.

"A new challenger, eh?" The monster said as the other inhabitants of the blue box helped the rangers to relative safety, "Now the odds are more in my favor than before."

"Hold them off," Dickson said, throwing the Doctor, Zordon, and Donna weapons, "If you don't want to shoot the baddies, those will still cause collateral damage, so get creative!"

"What about the Rider?" Zordon asked.

"Look!" Lily said, pointing towards the Raptor slowly picking off the aerial putties, a familiar woman standing on top of it.

"Scionus!" Kenzie said, "You ready!?"

"Hime!" Scionus said, "I thought you were gone for good! BITING!"

As the tribal markings began to flow over Kenzie's skin, she grinned, "Henshin!"

As the Scion armor formed over Kenzie, The Doctor laid down his weapon and began to sneak away, "Donna, Shoot the putties in the Z, otherwise, shoot the psychotics somewhere where it'll fell them in one hit. I think I may be able to fortify that temple, since it looks like that's where the baddies are trying to get to."

"Doctor," Zordon said, "Be careful."

"Not promising anything," The Doctor said, his face sombre, "Wish me luck."

-tbgf-

Kenzie reeled back as the rhino fangire plowed into her, knocking her out of Dogga Form.

"Geez," Kenzie said, her body definitely sore, "This isn't going too well."

"Surrender now," The Rhino fangire said, "Your friends are dead tired. You yourself look like you could use a week of shuteye. All I want is the priestess. Give her to me, and I'll gladly walk away. I'll walk away, and gladly take my soldiers with me."

"Why do you want the priestess?" Kenzie said, noticing that the fangire did not say High Priestess.

"My master is not the same as those who have attacked you in the past, " The rhino Fangire said, proudly, "All he wants is to create a master race, one without disease, and without fear of death by frailty... and the Priestess I seek has that ability."

"Sorry," Kenzie said, "Serenity!"

As the massive blade appeared, Kenzie grabbed the haft, bringing it to bear with both hands. "As long as I can stand tall and fight, I will. I can't let you have any priestesses today, and even if it costs me my life, I will stop you."

"I regret your decision," The Rhino Fangire said, a solemn sadness in his voice, "Minions, Depart! I shall fight this one honorably!"

As all the enemy soldiers departed in a flash of light, Kenzie looked to her allies, who fell back to the temple.

"May the best one win," Rhino Fangire said, before the two combatants ran towards each other.

-tbgf-

Etheria, The Realm of Gods.

A silver haired woman wearing an elaborate magic gown walked purposely towards a gigantic pool, an image of the battle in Ocean Bluff playing out.

"Lady Ultimuus," A red haired woman in immaculate silver armor said, "I feel the battle going on below us... Tell me, Has the scion met her match?"

"Unfortunately, her current power level... is insufficient. Tell me, Azrea, What do you know of Shinryus?"

"The Wyvern of legend, who pledged itself to protecting bahamut himself. Said to be sleeping in the ruins of Arcadia." Azrea said, her eyes flickering in recognition, "you don't.. you don't plan on releasing Shinryus from his bounds, do you?"

"IT is the only way... Because even with a temporary allignment of the moon, The unknown warrior will die without ascension."

-TBGF-

Kamen Rider Scion fell to the ground, her armor still intact, but totally exhausted, Serenity beside her, and the Rhino Fangire heading towards the Temple.

"Step Aside," The Fangire said, before being grappled from behind by Kenzie.

As the Fangire grabbed Kenzie's helmet, he brought her before him, before throwing her into a pillar, causing a cracking sound to emanate.

"Stay down, young one, even you will die if you don't," The Fangire said, "And I do not want to kill anyone this day."

"What's wrong?" Kenzie said, her transformation finally failing, "You've been.. Killing people for months now, You've hurt my friends, you've destroyed half of my property. Now you're too chicken to keep going? To add one more body to the pile? I'm not afraid to die, Are you?"

The Fangire turned around, and began toprepare a charge, "I will bury your crippled corpse with full honor, then." The fangire said as he charged towards his target, not expecting Kenzie to catch him by the horn...

As Kenzie caught the horn, she began to glow as her body grew, her clothes first becoming baggy carpenter pants and a black T-Shirt, with the call of ultimuus now becoming a more masculine charm. From that point, her muscles became more defined, and her chest transitioned into a masculine one, along with everything else on her torso, et al. As her face transformed into that of Kevin Sugimori, the warrior grinned, his boots now firmly touching the ground.

"How about," Sugimori said, summoning Scionus, "I try? HENSHIN!"

As Scionus re-roosted, Sugimori transformed into Scion, Serenity in his outstretched hand, "The gods have given me a small window, I might as well use it, eh?"

-tbgf-

"Shinryus has been awakened, and The unknown warrior has unveiled his trump card," Azrea said, "But will it be enough, Lady Ultimuus?"

Ultimuus smiled, "Have faith, young one."

-tbgf-

Kira watched the battle with bated breath, Kivaala directly by her side. "I wish I could help them."

"You are, young one," Mayuri said, slowly regaining consciousness, "How goes the battle?"

"Scion is on his last legs." Kira said, "even with the boon that Ultimuus apparently gave him, in allowing him to regain temporary usage of that form, Kenzie's tired."

"Do not lose hope, Kira," Mayuri said, "I sense the arrival of the Grand Wyvern."

As the Rhino Fangire fired an energy burst at Sugimori, A larger version of Tatsulot shielded Scion, before striking back, causing the monster to falter.

"Who are you?" Sugimori said, pain evident in his voice.

"I am the Grand Wyvern... Shinryus," The wyvern said, proud, "And you are the Scion... You need my power. And I am here to bestow it upon you, the mark of the emperor!"

"If it's a sign of the gods," Sugimori said, raising his left arm, "I accept."

"Good!" Shinryus said, breaking the chains on Sugimori's armor, before docking on his left arm, "Henshin!"

As with Kiva and Kivaara, Scions armor began to gain golden armor on the arms and legs, with the chest armor of Scion's now a burnished gold. The omni lenses of the helmet now glowed red, with the grand mark on the helmet now in a metallic blue, a shimmering blue cape now draping from Scion's shoulders.

"Emperor form?!" Rhino Fangire said, "You.. You can't be!"

"This is for my friends, " Sugimori said, knocking the monster into a wall, before pulling shinryus' tail.

"WAKE.. UP.. FEVER!"

Sugimori Dashed forward, before doing a massive roundhouse kick, causing the monster to explode on contact.

As Sugimori ended his transformation, his temporary link to the outside world faded, leaving Kenzie back in control, seconds before Kenzie crumpled to the ground, her face a grimace of immense pain.

"Kenzie!" Dickson said, running to his friend's side, followed by everyone else, "That.. That was awesome!"

"Glad to know I wasn't completely alone on that," Kenzie said, "Thanks for letting me fight him alone."

"You weren't alone," Kira said, "Apparently all the gods were rooting for ya too."

"Only because of pretty pregnant priestesses such as yourself," Kenzie said, forcing herself onto her feet so she could hobble over to Kira, "I'm sorry."

"Judging the circumstances, I figured something went wrong," Kira said, Come on, let's get everyone inside, so we can debrief."

-TBGF-

The next day,

"So," Kenzie said, "You two are heading out, eh?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "There's a new nebula forming on the other side of Gamma Orionus. Gonna show Donna here. You all are welcome to come along."

"I think i'll pass for now," Kenzie said, pointing to her heavily bandaged torso, "I think i'm going to be pissing blood for a millenia.

"Kenzie Hikari," The Doctor said, "You're a very special Dragon you know? Keep on living like you do, And I think we'll meet again."

"Doc," Anni said, walking towards the time lord, "I just want to say this: My visions say that He will Knock four times..."

"Thanks," Doctor said, perturbed by this revelation.

"Take care, Doctor, Donna!" Kenzie said as the two entered their ship, Kira waddling up next to her as the TARDIS faded from view.

"You're crying." Kira said, wiping Kenzie's tears.

"I'll be fine," Kenzie said, "It's just not every day you gain, lose, then gain back everything in what seems to ones self as hours."

"If memory serves me right, that fits our first meeting to a tee," Kira said.

"Or at least like a Tee," Kenzie said, kissing Kira on the lips, "Come on, it's chilly."


	36. The Morphin' Master and the Good Doctor

Task 36: The Morphin' Master and the Good Doctor

Part one: A play on Zords

Dora furrowed her brow as her attempts to restore the zords failed yet again. Everything seemed to be in place...

"How are repairs going?" Kenzie said, massaging Dora's shoulders, eliciting a sigh of relief from the shadow.

"Lemme just say this," Dora said, "I'm a Doctor, not a theoretical engineer. Everything seems to be right from a technological standpoint, but... it's like they're dormant."

"Like their ties to the Morphing Grid have been severed, right?" Zordon said, "Here, let me take a look."

"I can't believe you found him in the Zeta Andromena Sector." Dora deadpanned as the restored Morphin' Master got to work, a smile on his face, "IT is good to know that your and Joe's blunder brought all of you back, though. And right in time."

"Yeah," Kenzie replied, straightening her shirt before pulling out a small pen like object, "I finally finished it."

Dora looked at the smile on kenzie's face and uttered, "What is it?"

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver," Kenzie said, "I've been working on it off and on for 20 years, and the Doctor was willing enough to impart the final bits I needed to finish it."

"Lemme guess," Dora said, "you beat him at poker?"

"For a Time Lord, He had a hard time forseeing that royal flush."

-tbgf-

Dickson was grinning from ear to ear. Before The Doctor and Donna left, The doctor tossed a manual for Zordon's tardis to him.

"Hehe, This... will be fun," dickson said, "Gonna fix this baby up, maybe get some use out of it before Zordon goes nuts... Hey Kenz."

"I take it the Doc gave you the manual?" Kenzie said, brandishing her Sonic Screwdriver, "And he gave me the last two parts to this little baby!"

"You finally finished that thing?" Dickson said, "Awesome, Let's get to work... Wait... what did you do to get him to give me the manual?"

"Same poker game I got the parts for the sonic." Kenzie deadpanned, "Zordon's a mite pissy, though. I accidentally blabbed about us working on the tardis. He really doesn't like you."

"Old grudge, I guess," Dickson said as the two set in on their project, "Don't matter to me, though."

"Understood," Kenzie said.

-tbgf-

"And this connection.. needs to go here," Zordon said, motioning for Dora to make the precise connection, "Aha, check your instruments, you should have access to the Zords."

"Thank you, Zordon," Dora said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Xalvadora," Zordon said, a fatherly grin on his face.

"What's your beef with Joe?"

"Ah," Zordon said, "I must respectfully refuse to answer the question at this moment. You may know, however, that when i'm ready, I will divulge everything. I will apologize to miss Hikari, however."

-tbgf-

"I think..." Morrelson said, bringing his glass of beer to his lips, "There's more to this situation than meets the eye."

"I know," Kenzie said, feeding Aly while drinking her own mug of ale, "Though whatever Zordon has against Joe is between those two. I'm not bugging too much anyway. I've got a two month old whelp to worry about, and if she's anything like me, in two weeks she'll be looking like a 2 year old."

"My condolences," Dickson said, plopping down in a chair of his own, "Soooo yeah, that thing needs a lot of work."

"It's a TARDIS," Morrelson said, "Time lord tech, can't you just find some time lords and ask them?"

"Not that easy," Kenzie said, "Galifrey was destroyed, along with the time lords."

"Galifrey?" Morrelson said, "How do you know that?"

"I asked the same question to the Doctor," Kenzie said, putting Aly on the ground, "What worries me is what we found over there on the other side of the galaxy. The borg were definitely looking for something."

"May I join you?" Zordon said, "I overheard your conversation... and thought some exposition was in order."

"Sure," Dickson said, placing a seat down for Zordon, "Though I do want to ask one question, Why were the borg after the TARDISes?"

"I think it has to do with all the things that the TARDIS is capable of," Zordon said, "Tardises are bigger on the inside due to transdimensional engineering, which i'm sure you are all familiar with. However, TARDISes are powered by the Heart of the Tardis, which powers everything from the Vortex manipulators that allow it to travel time, to the showers. My tardis has been travelling time for about 2 millenia, now. Especially due to the fact that it's been dormant for another eight thousand years... it's about time for a detail."

"At least you have humor," Morrelson said, "So wait... ten thousand years... if not more... how did you survive?"

"When Rita Repulsa sealed me in my time warp, she stunted my ability to regenerate, mainly due to the fact that my body was sealed in a capsule that would keep me preserved, while trapping me in that warp. After that, I had my Alpha robot assist me in creating that command center. When Andros finally destroyed that energy tube, my body started returning to normal, though it took me this long to fully recover."

"So," Kenzie said, "Andros destroying the time warp is what damaged your Tardis."

"Yes," Zordon said, bending over and picking up the infant, "She is beautiful... pure of heart.. Just like her mother."

Kenzie blushed a bit as Zordon stood up, putting Aly back on the ground.

"I must meditate on the last few days," Zordon said, "Thank you for letting me tell my story."

As Zordon left, Kenzie picked her child up before nodding to the two men, "I'm gonna put this squirt to bed, then i'm going to go talk to Kira. If you need me, just holler."

"Kira needs you more, Kiddo," Dickson said, waiting until the wielder of scion left before looking at Morrelson with a weary look on his face, "I'm worried about her."

"Kenzie will be ok," Morrelson said, "These last couple of months have been trying on everyone. Repair crews have been working non stop since we got control of the building back, Kira and Dora are heavily pregnant, and it seems that Anni may lose her eye."

"Dora can't fix it?" Dickson said, "That's hard to believe."

"The eye could be fixed," Dora said, entering the room, "But.. She'd never have full sight out of it. I've asked her if she was willing to have a cybernetic replacement put in, but..."

"Anni's too proud," Dickson said, nodding, "I know the feeling though. The thought that having technology do something you used to be able to do on your own is always daunting... but... It's better to have help than to not be able to do something because of stubbornness. Isn't that right, Anni?"

Anni silently cursed to herself as she walked into the room, "How did you know?"

"i could sense you," Dickson said, "Listen, It's your decision, and no one will take you less seriously or treat you with less respect if you don't go through with the surgery, but think of it this way: Would you, as a commander of troops, allow a soldier with a grievous wound – that could be fixed – to fight with said wound, maybe costing the squad, platoon, or battalion to possibly fall?"

"No," Anni said, "You and Dora have drilled enough of that into me through studies."

"Then why the hell do you want to limit yourself?" Dora said, "It's not dishonor for one to use a crutch when they're injured. You have a way to get back into the game. Question is, are you willing to forgo natural sight to heal? If you change your mind, I'll be in the med-bay for an hour, then i've gotta go get some supplies."

Anni Nodded as Dora walked out of the room, before departing herself.

"Fun times," Morrelson said, pouring himself another beer.

-tbgf-

Part 2: And First, Do no Harm

Dora walked out of the Medical supply store, the tracking slip and reciept for her order firmly clutched in her hand, the keys to one of the Sugicorp cars in her other hand.

As she pulled onto the highway, she thought about some of the recent happenings, only noticing a wreck up ahead, with traffic stopped both ways. As she parked along the side, she pulled out her Sugicorp medical badge and pulled her first aid kit and got out of the car, running towards the accident.

"Have the authorities been called?" Dora said, noticing no rescue personnel on scene, "I'm a doctor."

As the gathered people parted a bit, Dora walked over to the wreckage, a woman's limp arm dangling out of the window, her head twisted in an ungodly visage of death.

"My... god," Dora said, seeing the passenger slowly come to, "Stay still."

"Wha?" the woman in the passenger seat said, "Wha.. happened?"

"You and your passenger ran into a minivan," Dora said, checking the woman's pulse, "How do you feel?"

"my legs hurt... and I can't feel my arm..." The woman said.

"You're going into shock," Dora said, taking out a small blanket out of the large kit, "I'm going to lay you back a bit... I want you to keep counting back from a hundred."

As the woman did as she was told, Dora checked on the people in the minivan, almost vomiting as she saw the shattered skull of the man in the driver's seat, another woman's head almost flattened by the now deflated air bag. She could see no survivors in that van.

As Dora walked back over to the car, she heard the wails of an ambulance and a police cruiser. As the emergency professionals made it to the car, she flashed her badge and looked at the rescuers, "I couldn't see any survivors in the van, and the passenger of the car seems to be lucid, but she is teetering on the edge of shock onset."

"Ma'am," The Paramedic said, "Are you a Doctor?"

"Yes," Dora said, "I'm head of medical development at Sugimori Corporation. Do you need to see some credentials?"

"no ma'am," The Paramedic said, "I think the officer will want to talk to you..."

Dora nodded, before Kenzie's car pulled up, Kenzie walking through the parted gatherers and reaching Dora in record time, "Your car never made it back, Got worried," Kenzie said, looking at the accident, "What do you think?"

"Ma'am," The policeman said, "This is an accident scene-"

"Kenzie Hikari," Kenzie said, pulling out her identification, "Sugicorp interim CEO. Also, Ocean Bluff Volunteer Rescue Squad. I've as much reason to be here as you are, Since that woman in the passenger seat of the car is a Sugimori Corp Employee."

"You're right," Dora said, "Should we call in a drop squad?"

"No, But i'll have to request that the bodies and wreckage be brought to SugimoriCorp for autopsy," Kenzie said, "With the new safeguards that are mandatory on these models, Something smells... fishy."

-Tbgf-

Dora walked into the Med bay, a set of scrubs replacing her normal garb, with Anni in a set of scrubs similar to her own.

"Is this your first Autopsy, Anni?" Dora asked.

"Yeah," Anni replied, "Listen... after this, we need to talk."

"You betcha," Dora said, "Ok, first off, When you do an autopsy, the body has to be totally clean. We're wearing full protection mainly because, even though Shadows and Dragons are immune to most diseases, some of the microbes can still work us over. After the body is completely cleaned, we make a cut down the chest, making other incisions here, and here, before opening up the chest cavity... I'm just glad this one's passenger is stable.".

"Interesting..." Anni said, looking at the opened chest cavity.

"Yes, autopsies are, if ya think about it." Dora said.

"No, look, This woman.. she has two hearts."

"both punctured, too," Dora said, Also notice... that there seems to be a very deep lesion on the back of her neck... like something had been taken out, most likely forcibly..."

"Dora, Anni," Kenzie said, walking in with scrubs and a face shield on, "I dug up some information on the deceased... Her name was Susan Foreman... father unknown, mother, unknown... her grandfather was someone who called himself Doctor John calligari Smith... Though there is no living person by that name. Was a philanthropist, was shunted back to this time during the planar Devastation, and was married to an Ian Chesterson."

"Ian Chesterson is the name of the man who owns the Ocean View Medical Supplies store, Used to be a Teacher of some sort..." Dora said, continuing the autopsy, "love.. I think I know what this woman is."

-TBGF-

"Wait," Ian Chesterson said, "She can't be dead... I saw her this morning!"

She is dead," Kenzie said, her normal garb replaced by a black pant suit, "I'm sorry, Mr. Chesterson... But.. That's not the only reason I asked you to come up here,"

"Oh?" Ian said, "What's wrong?"

"Your wife's autopsy revealed a whole plethora of redundancy systems, along with a severed gland in her neck. One that's only found in one other known indigenous creature: Dragons." Dora said, a clip board in her hand.

"Dragons?" Ian said, "What gland is this that you're talking about?"

"The Auragys Gland, Or at least that's what it's called in dragons," Dora said, "However, I found one more interesting thing."

"And what is that?" Ian said, on pins and needles.

"Your wife was still in her relative prime," Dora said, "secondly, her skull is a little too thin to be a dragon's. Thirdly, Her DNA has a few extra strands, Whereas Draconic DNA is almost identical to Humans, aside from a few differences. Your Wife is an alien."

"From Galifrey, yes," Ian said, "Her grandfather was a time traveler. When I first met Susan, her grandfather took me and my friend along with us.

"Wait." Kenzie said, "Time traveler?"

"Yeah," Ian replied, "Had his own time machine, Called it a Tardis."

Dora and Kenzie traded looks, "What did it look like?"

"A nineteen sixty three London style Police public call box."

"Do you happen to have a picture of the man?"

"Yeah," Ian said, "Susan cherished it."

As Kenzie looked at the picture, she remembered a picture that she had seen inside the Tardis.

"Well i'll be." Kenzie said, "Mr. Chesterson, if you want, I can possibly get in touch with her grandfather."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said, "He looks a tad different, though, I doubt you'd recognize him, though."

"Yes, He regenerated once," Ian said, "His name's the Doctor, isn't it?"

"Bingo," Kenzie said, a wild grin on her face, "Sir, Since Susan was an employee with Sugimori corporation, and you're her widowee, all of her benefits are now yours... I do think miss Doce would like to continue on with her autopsy."

"Thank you, Miss Hikari.. May I ask one favor though?"

"Name it."

"Could you try to get in touch with the Doctor? I think he'd like to pay his final respects."

"Just let me know when you want to hold the funeral."

-tbgf-

Dora sat down at her desk, a voice recorder recording her voice as she continued her log of the now finished autopsy on Susan Foreman, a time lady.

As she spoke, a sense of worry filled her. If someone could kill a timelord, who, at least in her own plane, could regenerate a total of 12 times, for thirteen incarnations, there was no telling what could happen next.

As she finished, she heard the sound of a tardis landing, The Doctor's tardis.

As the now somewhat familiar Doctor stepped out alone, he looked at Dora once, before smiling.

"She's in here," Dora said, "If.. you want to be alone with the body...

"That won't be needed, Dora," The Doctor said, a tear in his eyes, "What did this to her?"

"I don't know," Xalvadora Doce said, "But I plan on finding out one way or another, For you, For Ian, and for the memory of this young woman."

"And you better believe," Kenzie and Dickson stood in the door, with Kenzie speaking, "We'll do what we can to help."

"I appreciate it," The Doctor said, "I really do."

"Doctor," Kenzie said, "Where's Donna?"

"She's gone..."

"Well," Dickson said, "The Mystery's afoot!"

"Ruh roh, raggy!" Kenzie said.

-TBGF-

Next time:

"_Time Lords normally don't just keel over and die. Someone murdered her on purpose."_

"_This isn't mud.. this is oil."_

"_It's a stable Wormhole on a planet," Kira said, " That scares me."_

"_The unforged will be given new life, in accordance to the wishes of the father of machines!"_

_Task 37: The frozen trail_

_AN:_ Ok, These last few chapters have been dealing with Sugimori's plight stuck as a woman, and while that is compelling reading, I really needed to get set up for the next arc, where shit gets mighty real.

This chapter was mainly a Zordon and Dora focus chapter, with the next chapters focusing on two characters each, since i'm in dire need of fleshing out some of the characters.

New Characters:

The Doctor: A time lord, from the lost planet of Galifrey, 903 years old, known as the Oncoming Storm to his enemies, and the Lonely God to those who have gotten to know him. He travels in a blue Police Box that can travel time in space, and is a pretty nice guy... until you piss him off. He even has a Timey Wimey Detector that can boil an egg at thirty paces... whether you want it to or not. A good bet that he stays away from henhouses. Would hate to see those babies burst.

Zordon: The esteemed creator of the first ranger teams, now shown to be a Time Lord, with his own tardis.

New Forms:

SCION Emperor. An upgraded form of Scion accessed by the Platinum Wyvern Shinryus. Usable by both Sugimori and Kenzie, it is a form not to be trifled with.


	37. The Frozen Trail

Task 37: The Frozen Trail

Part 1: Unfortunate Complications

The sound of stiletto heels rang out through the alley as a woman dressed in a tattered gown ran, her shoes eventually giving out, causing the woman to stumble to the ground. As she scrambled to get up, she felt an ichor-covered claw grasp her hair in an ungodly powerful grip, before lifting her up to face it.

"You will," a raspy voice emanated from the darkness-cloaked figure, "be comp-leated"

-tbgf-

"Lorra Chambers," Annika said, "She's a professor at OBU. What's going on?"

"She never made it home," Yoshi said, "the last number she had called was yours. She's married with three kids, I wonder why Mrs. Chambers called you?"

"Police found the clothes she was wearing and her purse just laying there," Dickson said, "Wasn't the Chancellor's ball last night?"

"Yeah," Anni said, "Mrs. Chambers was Professor emeritus of medicine. Was there any blood or anything at the scene?"

"Only this," Kenzie said, walking into the room with a biohazard box, "This stuff was found near her possessions, The Doctor did some tests on it and they were inconclusive."

"It looks like... oil." Dora said, using her medscanner, "highly corrosive, it seems, how are you keeping it in that box?

"Timelocked and essentially stuck in one moment in time," The Doctor, a galifreyan wanderer said, walking into the room, "Didn't want whatever it is to eat its way out and probably hurt you lot."

"What've you found out about Susan?" Kenzie said, "you said you had a hunch, then you skidoodled for 2 days."

"Weeeeelll..." The Doctor said, "Not much. I'm pretty sure that the person who killed her was a race who knew of the weaknesses of the Time Lords. Thing is, the one group of folks I know would try to kill a time lord are long gone... Unless..."

"Another murder," Dickson said, walking in, "This time the assailant left a bit more to find him by."

Michelson Street -

"Looks like an arm," Kenzie said, scanning the severed appendage with her sonic screwdriver, "Same goop as before, but there's something different about this."

"Whatcha mean?" Anni asked.

"I'm picking up DNA of a human female all through this arm... I think I know what happened to Chambers." Kenzie said, "Or somewhat, I still have some hypotheses..."

"You know," Anni said, "you never told us how that thing can scan and do all that stuff."

"Quite easy," The Doctor said," It's a sonic device, but it has a small telepathic link that reveals to the user the results of the scan, something of a more technologically advanced tricorder."

"Coool," Anni said, "Uh guys, I think it's moving."

Anni and the doctor looked up to see Kenzie and Dickson pointing their blasters at the visibly angry being that had lost their arm. The beast looked partly human, though most of the skin was either corrupted or rotted away, revealling metalline bones and makeshift claws. The being's face was permanently in a scowl, and her hair had become sharp spikes.

"Oh, not good," The Doctor said, as Dickson and Kenzie put the beast out of its misery with shots to the head, "How did they get off Phyrexia major?"

"Doc," Kenzie said, "What do you know of these things?"

"Phyrexians," The Doctor said, grimly," They're a race of living, breathing machines. They believe that their necrosis is the path that all should take, and as such, began to attempt the assimilation of the universe. However, they met the Time Lords, and they were sealed in a time lock that could only be... Well bollocks."

"Lemme guess," Kenzie said, "End of the world as we know it?"

"Gee, I hope not," The Doctor said, "Whaddya think about the corpse?"

"Definitely Chambers," Anni said, looking at the pendant that still hung from the corpse's neck, "The class pitched in money to get her that pendant. Who would do this to her?"

Kenzie heard a growling sound and turned around to see a massive monster, similar to the Chambers Phyrexian, but more vicious, and more... masculine. The monster's growl shook the Rider to her soul, and for a second, Kenzie was paralyzed with fear.

Before the monster could attack Kenzie, however, the sound of an Assault Rifle could be heard as the monster fell to the ground, dead.

The Doctor grinned as he saw who mowed the beast down, nodding to the man as he jumped down off of his perch, lecherously looking to Kenzie.

"Hello," The man said, "The Name's Captain Jack Harkness"

Kenzie took the man's outstretched hand before flipping him over her and tossing him to the ground, putting her gun to his temple, "You look at my daughter that way again and I'll personally turn your goddamned head into a canoe, we clear?"

"Can I ogle your curves instead?" Jack said, innocently.

"Sure," Kenzie said, kicking him in the ribs before hoisting him up, "How long has it been, jack?"

"Oh, a few years. Last time I saw you, you were male, and still with SG-1." Jack said, grinning, "Hey doc, Where's Donna?"

"She's gone," The Doctor said, frowning, " But more importantly, how'd you get here?"

"The UN is cooperating with the building of a new Torchwood branch in Ocean bluff." Jack said, before hearing Kenzie re-arm her gun.

"TORCHWOOD?" Kenzie said, rather peeved off, "The same torchwood that took out Arcadia? You're working for them sonsbitches?"

"Torchwood did that?" Dickson said, pulling out his pistol and training it on Jack.

"WAIT!" The Doctor said, "I can personally vouch for him. Torchwood's changed since then!"

Kenzie trained her gun on the doctor, "How do I know you're telling the truth. How do I know you're not lying to me to cover something he did up. I know he's been touched by the time vortex."

"Kenz," Dickson said, "Cops."

A squad of riot police formed up near them, arming their guns at the group.

"I!" Kenzie said, her eyes gaining an electric charge, "HAVE NO TIME FOR INTERRUPTIONS!"

As Kenzie charged up an electrical spell, the police fled, bringing a smile to the young woman.

"C'mon, let's head to Sugimori corp, sort this shit out."

-tbgf-

Wataru sat in the crystal sanctuary, a mostly recovered Mayuri by his side.

"Keep your mind clear of distractions, and let yourself sink into the unknown. Let ultimuus guide you, and she shall set you forth," Mayuri said, giving Wataru sage advice as he meditated, frowning when Wataru opened his eyes with a panicked look, "What's wrong, young Wataru?"

"I saw monsters. I saw them invading earth. Worse than Psychotics, and worse than fangire." Wataru said, "And I saw five people, fallen heroes, at the head of this invasion.

"Let's begin meditating again, we must investigate," Mayuri said, worrying Wataru a bit, "Don't worry, i'll be in the vision with you."

-TBGF-

8 hours later

Kira walked into the Crystal Sanctuary, worried about Wataru, who was supposed to be at Sugicorp. As she activated the everbright lamps, she saw an amazing sight. Both Mayuri and Wataru both had their Fangire markings showing, and at this moment were in the middle of a special ritual.

As the two meditated, their separate energies coalesced around them, the energy around them causing images to flicker in and out of the crystal. Kira walked forward, attempting to make sense of the images, only to sieze up as visions entered her mind.

-Destruction all around. Evil controlling the earth. No heroes to be found. A ship... Formidible soldiers. Rebirth. Death of a child.-

Kira stumbled back, her hand coming off of the crystal.

"Kira!" Mayuri said, steadying her fellow priestess, "Oh... my..."

"What is it?" Wataru asked as the unconscious Kira rested on Mayuri.

"The last one to ever interface with the crystal like that was... Avatar Sora..."

-tbgf-

Kira found herself in an ethereal glade, her priestess garb replaced by a shirt and shorts, the same clothes that she had worn that morning.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Forbidden plane, Etheria, the plane of the gods." A redhead in armor said, "And you have been chosen."

"Chosen?"

"Kira, Daughter of Diagos Anasazi, Who was the son of Mirat the Bladesworn," A woman with an elaborate magic gown said, "Welcome, Daughter of Ultimuus."

"Have I died?" Kira asked.

"No," the armored one, Azrea said, "You've ascended."

-Temple of ultimuus-

"What happened?" Kenzie said, seeing the unconscious form of her lover, "N... no..."

"Whats going on?" Dickson said, motioning to Dora to use her medscanner on the girl.

"You don't need to do that," Mayuri said, "Priestess Kira's body is crystallizing... due to her contact with the crystal Tear of Ultimuus. An avatar shall be born."

"But Kira's with Child." Dora said.

"Yeah," Kenzie said," That's the thing. Every time a priestess has ascended, They've been with child. That's how the current Avatar was brought into being... She was pregnant with me."

-Etheria-

Kira fell back with shock. Ascended? Priestesses only ascended on two occasions... exemplary service to Ultimuus... or...

"You've discovered your path," The gowned woman said, "My time has come and gone. This era will be one of Tumult and change. But without the Unknown warrior, the evil in your visions will emerge from the coming war as victors.

"I thought Kenzie was the Unknown Warrior." Kira said.

"Kenzie, or as we call the being known as Ta'kuratha, Is the Unknown Warrior," Azrea said, "But the Unknown warrior has always been blessed by Ultimuus herself... But since Kevin Sugimori was born to Mirala, Tal-Ultimuus, She could not bless him, due to relation."

"You mean..."

"The Unknown Warrior is born of Ultimuus, quite literally, due to the avatar having to be a Priestess with child. The Former Unknown warrior before my son was quite literally the Son of the previous Unknown Warrior, and the chosen Avatar of Ultimuus."

-Crystal Sanctuary-

Kenzie carried the crystalline body of Kira into the sanctuary, herself changed into an elaborate gown with golden pauldrons.

"Does she know what she's doing?" Dora asked.

"This moment is the pivotal moment in the life of the Unknown Warrior." A sagely old woman said, making her prescence known by her white fox tail, and her flowing gown, "You all should consider yourselves blessed. The Unknown warrior will gain her full powers, and Priestess Kira will evolve."

"Maybe I don't want her to evolve." Dora said, a tear in her eye as they watched Kenzie and Kira melt into the crystal, "NO!"

"Do not worry," The fox-woman said, "Isn't that right, Mayuri-nee-san?"

"Mirala Nee-sama," Mayuri said, grinning, "Tetrarch will be happy to see you."

Dora's phone blared, signalling a monster attack.

"Go," Mayuri said, "It's up to them now.

-Etheria-

Kira sat in meditation, energy coarsing through her form as magic runes formed over her body, seemingly crystallizing into tattoos on her lithe form. Across from her, the twin forms of Sugimori and Kenzie sat in a lotus position, Scionus and Shinryus floating above them, with Kivaala and Tatsura hovering above Kira as the energy of the plane seeped into all of them.

Kira opened her eyes first, all of the secrets of the universe at her beck and call. As she stood up, her body became clothed in a majestic gown, her hair now long curls down her back, a majestic sword at her hip, her hands covered in gauntlets.

As she looked across from her, Kenzie was now clothed in black form fitting armor, the skirt of the armor almost like a dress itself, one half of Serenity on her back.

Beside Kenzie was Sugimori, his Trenchcoat, the mythical armor Loki, now trimmed in gold and silver, the other half of serenity in one hand, and an upgraded Q-touch in the other.

"I guess the funtime's over, eh short-stuff?" Sugimori said, looking to his other form with a wistful sigh.

"Yeah," Kenzie said, "But we'll always be able to switch now."

"Indeed," Kira said, "The rangers and Riders are in trouble. I guess it's time to show some baddies our moves."

"Ah, Kira Tal-Ultimuus, the People's goddess," Sugimori said as he and Kenzie fused, leaving the powerful warrior with a full call of ultimuus and a newly powerful greatsword, "Don't worry, I'll still call you beautiful."

Kira scoffed before the two teleported back to the unyarou.

-The Quarry.-

The rangers picked themselves off the ground, the riders following right behind them in getting off the dirt.

"Really, kids," Zedd said, "One of your friends Defects and all you can do is weakly put up a defense?"

"Well," Sugimori said, walking between the two groups, "They did just lose their good friend."

"Sugi?" Dickson said, teleporting into the area, "Wha... How?"

"My fault, i'll admit," Kira said, a mystical glow to her eyes, "Rangers, Riders, let's let sparky handle this."

"Scionus, Let's go, Sugimori said, "Goin' straight to breakmode, HENSHIN!"

-KAMEN RIDE: SCION!"

-tbgf-

Anni woke up from the anesthesia, oddly smirking as she got used to seeing out of her new eye.

"How does your new eye feel?" Dora asked.

"Almost like I didn't even lose it" Anni said, "Where's Dad and Kira?"

"The temple... Anni..." Dora paused, not noticing Kira and Sugimori behind her.

"We walked back, " Sugimori said, "How're you feeling, pumpkin?"

"Pretty good," Anni said, "It's weird seeing like this, but heck, I'll get used to it."

"So... You're not jumpin' ship, are ya?" Dora asked Kira.

"Nah, That's the fun part. My powers are significantly decreased here, but it could be worse."

"I thought the Doctor said he'd be here?" Dickson said, shuffling in, a toddling Aly behind him.

"He was holding back radiation poisoning the whole time he was here," Sugimori said, "I didn't notice it at the time, but a few times, he cringed in pain. He didn't think anyone else noticed though."

Sugimori walked to the window and squinted, Something told him that the story wasn't over yet. Not by a longshot.

Part 2: I Move

Cassie jumped into the swimming pool, relishing the feel of the water over her body as she began swimming laps, Syd swimming right next to her.

It had been a month since Kira became the Avatar of ultimuus, and life had b ecome somewhat normal again. Zedd was a pain in the ass, but it was becoming easier and easier to dive in and get a few laps in.

"Hey, Syd," Cassie said as the two got out of the water and dried off, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Syd said, her speech still out of sync with her evolved intelligence, the only real way to ascertain that this girl used to be four, and not 10, "Have you heard from your momma?"

"Not since she offered to let me join Torchwood. It seems..."

"Connected," Sugimori said, walking in, "So, two of my kiddos are in here jabbering while everyone else is at breakfast. And I even made Bacon and sausage! The horror!"

Sugimori grinned and handed them both a plate before teleporting his to him, "Cass, I talked to your mother. She's on her way to Ocean bluff from Cardiff."

"Why?" Cassie asked, "Does she want me to join Torchwood, still?"

"No," Sugimori said, frowning, "She thinks that there's something trying to kill her, She thinks that being near Sugicorp will keep whatever's after her away."

"Which means she's painting a larger target on herself," Syd said, "I may have aged six years in little under 4 months, but something smells fishier than the park's catfish pond."

"HORRIBLE ANALOGIES! SHE REALLY IS MY DAUGHTER!" Sugimori exulted with pride, before frowning, "I have Voyager keepin' an eye on her plane. If someone tries destroying that plane, she'll be beamed out asap. Now if you don't mind, Our resident Goddess and I have to meet the Pope's private jet. Apparently, being the spiritual and martial leader of the last bastions of Dragonkind has its adventures.. as does being romantically involved with the living avatar of the supreme goddess of the faith... Oh hey, I think I might need to commission the pope a Defiant Class!

"You'd give him a starship?" Dickson said, waiting at the doorframe of the indoor pool area, "Isn't the Popemobile already a small combat buggy?"

"Yeah, Class three Phase cannons and a Deflector." Sugimori deadpanned, "I was going to ask Kira if I could kill him, though. She read my mind and said no."

"You ok amigo?"Dickson said as Sugimori started to walk out the door.

"Yeah, just fine, really, Just having trouble with center of gravity and having man emotions again." Sugimori said flippantly as he waved to everyone on his way out.

"He's like a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped up in a burrito." Dickson said, sighing, "Come on, girls, I'll come with to meet Mrs. Rhodes. Something tells me we might have a fight on our hands."

-Tbgf-

When the three made it to the secret runway where the Torchwood plane was touching down, Dickson brought his hand to his blaster. He hoped he didn't need it, but something was off about this plane.

As Cassie opened the door to the plane, she saw bloodshed. People had been killed in their seats, There were at least three people decapitated... and a few more impaled, including one Olivia Rhodes.

"Oh... no..." Cassie said, seeing her mother impaled on what looked to be a spear, "Mom, what happened?"

"Case," Olivia said, smiling as she saw her child, "One of the lords came... Killed everyone... Ankh and Captain Jack are in the... Cockpit... Be careful, honey... your life is in terrible danger."

With that, Olivia Rhodes crystalized and broke, ending the life of another fangire.

Tears ran down the young clone's face as she picked up one of the shards of stained glass, trying to glean from the piece just what exactly happened. However, before she could do much, the air shifted just slightly, causing the red ranger to duck as Scion flew through the fuselage of the plane and through to the other side, as if thrown by some great force.

"Joe!" Cassie said, "Get the people in the cockpit and Syd to safety. I'll morph and hold him off."

"That's suicide!" Dickson said.

"I am a clone of Kevin Sugimori after all," Cassie said, morphing, not noticing a glow around her waist.

-tbgf-

Cassie picked herself off of the ground, the monster long since ignoring everyone else and solely targetting her. The red ranger had even tossed her morpher to the side, rage clouding all other emotions at this point. She was going to get revenge on this... lord, for every person he had killed that day.

The light that had been glowing throughout the battle coalesced into a belt around Cassie's waist, a slow humming emitting from the belt as the clone of sugimori slammed her hands on the actuators on each side.

"AGITO!" The Lord said, looking at te rider in front of it. The rider was wearing a greyish black bodysuit with gold and silver armor on her chest, with golden pauldrons on her shoulders. Her helmet took on the similarities of an oriental dragon, with two horn like protrusions above the red omnilenses.

Sugimori dusted himself off as a trio of cards entered his hand, one becoming an Agito Ridecard, another becoming Agito's FinalAttackRide card, and one that said Final Form Ride. "Right."

As Agito pounded into the lord with all of her might, the monster chuckled.

"Is this all the power Agito can muster?" The lord said, before sugimori chuckled.

"Are you that dense?" Sugimori said, "You know, Rage can do many things. It can open up doors, blind someone, and it motivates. Boy does it motivate. You killed the woman who raised her, and expect her to die like the rest? You're a god damned moron.!"

"You... How dare you insult me! Who the hell are you!?

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember that!" Sugimori said, chuckling, "HENSHIN!"

-KAMEN RIDE: SCION!-

As the head of Sugicorp became Scion, Cassie regained her composure, ready to fight alongside her dad.

"Ready?" Sugimori said, revealing the Agito FinalFormRide card.

"You bet," Cassie said.

-FINAL FORM RIDE: AGITO!-

As the Sciondriver finished, Cassie transformed into a draconic surfboard like being, with Sugimori levitating right next to her. As the two flew forward, the lord grimaced, Scion slashing away with Serenity, before placing a card into Sciondriver.

-Final Attack Ride: A-A-A-Agito!-

Cassie flew forward, grabbing the lord and flying up, before dumping her cargo and transforming back to normal, before both riders kicked the lord into oblivion.

As the two landed, Scion nodded before dropping transformation.

"Dad..." Cassie said, "What just happened?"

"You became Agito," Sugimori said, embracing his cloned daughter, "Welcome to the cool kids club, Cass."

"But why me?" Cassie asked.

"Why not?" Sugimori said, grinning, "You're a hell of a hero, honey. I still remember when you threw me across the room before we called the truce."

"Someone else is behind these lords." Cassie said, "Promise me, when we find out who, that I get at least one punch, so I can avenge the woman who raised me."

"I swear it," Sugimori said, "Come on, I think Dora will want to do some tests.

-TBGF-

Ok. This chapter is long time in coming. It was originally just going to be a Kira chapter, but I couldn't resist the chance to bring the Rhodes story to the forefront and give Cass her Rider powers.

Next chapter will be Dora focused, well at least for part of it.

Stay tuned, for next chapter, when the greatest Archaologist comes knocking, and Sugimori doesn't even know her yet.

Until then, may you know that the only water in the forest is the river.


	38. Melodies and Rivers

Chapter 38: Melodies and Rivers

Part One: And First: Do no Harm.

Xalvadora Doce was hormonal. That's all she could describe her current mood with. It wasn't her fault, she'd reason. If not for her undying love and morning sex sessions with Kev and Kira, she'd not be 8 months pregnant with the spawn of the Phoenix Ranger.

Excuses, Excuses, excuses.

It also didn't help matters that there was a serious emergency going on.

It has always been known in california that monster attacks were a part of life, and to never live or work in a 3 or higher story building. However, at the moment, Dora was in her scrubs in the emergency ward of Ocean Bluff Regional Medical Center, treating the wounds of victims injured by something other than monsters.

"Never a dull moment, eh, Doctor Doce?" A nurse said, handing a new patient file to the pregnant shadow, "We're so used to monster attacks and such, it's kinda a different pace just to have a random gang war."

"You and your sentimentalities," Dora said, grinning at the nurse, "I heard that the new doctor is coming in from out east? I may require less sleep, but 32 hour shifts suck."

"I'm here, I'm Here," A grizzled voice said, belonging to a crippled man wearing blue jeans, a sport coat, and a rumpled T-shirt, with a cane in his left hand, and a coffee in the other, "Doctor Gregory House, reporting for duty."

"Doctor," The nurse said, incredulously, "This is an emergency ward."

"Thank you for your astute recognition." Dr. house said, "I'm here to save lives, it shouldn't matter what i'm wearing... You must be Chief Physician Xalvadora Doce. From what I hear, you're the best doctor this side of the Rockies."

"Yep," Dora said, knowing she'd like this guy, "But you can call me Boss, Doc Doce, or Ma'am... Until I know you. Then you'll be able to call me almost anything."

"Except on the telephone," Sugimori said, walking into the ward, black battle armor over his frame and an Assault Rifle in his hands, "Dora, we need to Evacuate. It's a full on riot out there."

"We're trying to save lives."

"And we're going to lose a bunch if we don't start getting them into the air-lifts.

Glass shattered in the main lobby as rioters stormed in, guns firing at all directions.

"And it just got worse... " House said, "We can't get everyone in this hospital into whatever airifts are waiting while there's shooting inside the hospital."

"Sugimori to Dickson," Sugimori said over his comline, "We need Evac... preferrably a beamout for over eight hundred patients and two hundred staff."

"I've got med ships coming through Vortexes now, But you'll need to clear out those guys with the guns first. It's not going to be pretty if they beam up hostiles."

"Fine," Sugimori said, "Sugi out. Sugimori to Fireteam 1"

"We're pinned down, Espanosa and Jameson are down." The person on the radio said, "There seems to be 20 gunmen in the hospital."

"Why are they attacking us?" House asked.

"Unknown."

"Kev," Dora said, "I have an idea... but... it'll cause the death of twenty people who'd not have a chance to explain themselves."

"Beam them into the atmosphere..." Sugimori said, getting a nod from Dora, "Unfortunately, that'd require a precision beamout... Be right back!"

"What is he doing? And what is Beaming" House asked.

"Lemme guess," Dora asked, "You didn't read the welcome information when you got hired into this hospital?"

"All I know is if i'm ballparking right, you just gave him the idea to kill 20 people."

"Doctor," Dora said, "What he's doing is sacrificing 20 people for the sake of a thousand. The need of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I hate it just as much as you do, but you're not military, you wouldn't know."

-tbgf-

Sugimori winced as the Dragons bane rounds bit into his armor.

"Dora," Sugimori said, "This wasn't just a raid, it's a trap!"

"This is Xalvadora Doce," Dora said, bringing out a comlink, "Joe... I need you to lock onto the twenty hostiles around kev and dispose of them..."

"Done," Dickson said, "But we still have a hell of a riot on our hands. The med ships are here, We've beamed down people to get the patients and staff on ships... should be clear... now. Beaming you, your friend, and sugi to Emergency bay one on the Divine Legacy.

-tbgf-

House found himself beamed into something out of a sci-fi movie. Doctors were weaving in and out of the aisles as nurses worked to save the lives of the people on the table.

"People are going to know that theres more ships than..." Sugimori said, his face pale.

"What's wrong with him?" House said, using his stethoscope to hear Sugimori's heartbeat

"Four hearts," House said, "Must be an Arcadian Royal. Then those must be Dragonsbane rounds."

"How do you know this?" Dickson said, about to pull House back, "Who the hell are you?"

"Doctor Gregory House, New duty doctor of the Ocean Bluff Hospital, and right now, the only man with enough knowledge of Dragonsbane to save this man's life. So if you don't mind, SIR, Let me save him."

"Oh hell," Dora said, "I like you."

"Don't like me yet," House said, "I need his medical records, ten Ccs of Talresica Lotus sap and a cup of coffee."

"Get them," Dora said, looking at an aide, "Talresica Lotus?"

"About the only species of lotus that doesn't outright kill a dragon," House said, "However, this is tricky. He's got enough slug wounds that he's lucky to be alive... Is that a call of ultimuus?"

"Yeah, why?" Dickson said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," House said, grinning, "Time for some magic."

-tbgf-

Ten hours later

The riot had finally been quelled. It had taken Cassie's tough decision to use the zords as a diversion, but it was worth it. The cops had things under control, and Anni was seething mad.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Anni said, looking at the visage on the screen, "What was Section 31 doing at that hospital?"

"Ms Sugimori," The agent on the screen said, "Section 31 hasn't been deployed."

"Then why were there people wearing Sec31 combat armor in the main assault force?"

"What you're about to hear is top secret. If you weren't acting COO of Sugicorp, and a member of Intelligence, You wouldn't hear any of this... What do you know of Cerberus?"

-TBGF-

Sugimori woke up, feeling like crap, at first noticing that he was in fact in the form of Kenzie.

"How bad was I?" Kenzie said, "And was it as bad I feel?"

"That wasn't a riot." Dickson said, "That was an assassination attempt."

"Assassination?" Kenzie said, "How'd I get in this form?"

"I used talressica lotus sap to make an antidote to the Dragonsbane poisons," House said, "When I figured that your necklace was a Call, I devised a way to bring your other form out while letting your male form heal. You'll be stuck like that for a few months more, but you'll live."

"Thanks, Doc," Kenzie said, "Dora, you ok?"

Dora couldn't hold in her tears anymore. As she wept openly, Kenzie grunted and sat up, bringing her lover into a deep hug.

"Leave us alone," Kenzie asked softly, everyone leaving the room out of respect for the dragon.

-tbgf-

Anni sat at her dad's desk, hoping to hear from Dora soon about Sugimori's condition when Kira walked in, exhausted from healing the wounded at the temple.

"Hey," Anni said, getting up and bridging the gap between the two before embracing the young goddess, "Have you heard anything from Dora?"

"Yeah," Kira said, her face betraying the fact that she'd been crying, "Kev's stuck in Kenzie mode for now, until his male form is healed... Also... Anni, I know you've been reading up on Cerberus."

"THEY DID THIS TO DAD!" Anni said, her anger peaking, "I COULD HAVE LOST HIM AND DORA! Hell, I could have lost you guys too if Cass wouldn't have gotten that idea."

"Your worry for my well being is touching, but it'd take more than thirty thousand bullets and tear gas to knock me out of the game," Kira said, ruffling the young rider's hair, "Word of advice, though. Stay away from Cerberus. Even if you'd want to get revenge, I think sparky has his own brand of vengeance planned."

"Why?" Anni asked, before realizing, "Wait... "

Kira nodded before walking to the door, "And yes, if you want to know, I knew the Illusive Man.

Part 2: River

Two days later

Kenzie woke up with a start. She was in her own bed, with Kira and Dora both there. Good.

"What's wrong?" Dora said groggily.

"Nightmare..." Kenzie said, "Something's not right."

-tbgf-

"Hells Bells," Dora said, the coffee making her alert as possible as Kenzie did yet another scan of the area, "You should still be on bed rest. That much trauma is too much for anyone, even a demigod/demigoddess."

"I'll sleep when i'm out of regenerations," Kenzie deadpanned, "I knew it."

"What?" Kira said, irritated, "You've done nothing but check the scanners for the last two hours. We could be in bed, at least having mad lovemaking sessions, but you're on a wild goose chase because of what?"

"I wouldn't call it a wild Goose Chase..."Zordon said, walking into the security room, "Our young leader felt it too, I take it?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said, "And I think it has to do with the riot."

Later that day

After some more sleep, the rangers woke up and found the meeting room filled with donuts and random items. Kenzie was at the front of the room, her torso still heavily bandaged, even noticable through her top.

"You should be in bed," Cassie said.

"You shouldn't have ran after that lord back a week or two ago. But you did," Kenzie said, "So yeah, you know where your stubbornness comes from. I'll be fine."

"Stupid, Stubborn," Cass said, grinning at Kenzie, who chuckled back, "Ok, people, Listen up. That was hell a couple days ago, but we got through it, good job."

"If I remember correctly," Lily said, munching on a doughnut, "It was your stupid idea that ended up saving the day. Same exact words. Any more of those, i'mma gonna get ten types of scared."

"Well," Kenzie said, "We might have to rely on dingbat's unorthodox style of riot control in the future. I know zordon never expected for zords to be used as a mass deterrent, but hell, I didn't think an old friend would try to pull shit like this."

"What do you mean?" Zordon said, intrigued.

"The assault team that attempted to assassinate me," Kenzie said, the last few days definitely taking a toll on her, "Was dressed in Section 31 combat armor."

"What's section 31?" Cassie asked.

"A secret black ops team comprised of the best and brightest of GSF Intelligence," Morrelson said, "Thing is, the commander of that section is know to be a staunch supporter of our good captain."

"The Illusive Man," Kenzie said, as the view screen in the meeting room turned itself on, revealing a man in his fifties, an impeccable suit covering his frame, and a cigarette in his hand, "Usually you don't call so early after trying to kill me."

"Charming as always, Sugimori," The man said, taking a drag on his cigarette, "I was just calling to inform you that I did not authorise that attack on your life. Those that did have been dealt with. I may hate your kind, but that attack was not called for in the least. Get well soon, because like it or not, this world needs you."

With that, the screen went blank, and Kenzie's hand went through the table.

"God damn it, he's lying!" the young woman said, blood coming from her flesh hand, the skin over the knuckle split, "And what's worse, he had to lie in front of you all."

"Who is he?" Gordy asked.

"The leader of Cerberus," Morrelson said, "A Pro-Human splinter group. Cerberus has been around for about... oh, 15 years, but only split from the main government when Arcadia was sunk. The Illusive man basically thinks that all non-humans should be either killed, or be made non-citizens."

"Creepy bastard," Anni said, getting a look from Kira.

"What spooks me is that he was able to hack twenty firewalls to send that message." Dickson quipped, lightening the mood, "So, we have a pro human splinter group trying to kill their staunchest protector, Kenzie's got a flesh wound, and what was you fuckers doing at three o'clock this morning that had you so worried?"

Kenzie sighed, "In the last week, i've had these crazy headaches, complete with buzzing in my ears. Normally, i'd not worry, since running this company is bound to give headaches, but the buzzing was odd as fuck. So I had the scanners check for any planar disturbances. We lost part of arizona this morning, in its place is a radioactive crater, with what looks to be a wormhole in the center. I've got a buddy in the government trying to get some Intel guys over there, but they say it won't be safe for a week. Until then, if you get headaches like that, Dora's authorized to give out Toranizine, which is usually used to block out level three psychics."

"Which means," Dickson said, looking to Anni, "We'll still be able to read minds like books."

Anni high-fived her mentor and chuckled, the others grinning as Kenzie reclined in her chair.

-tbgf-

Kenzie walked into her office, inwardly cursing the person who made heels so damn uncomfortable. Being the head of a company like Sugimori Corporation did have its sucky points, especially when field trips came.

As the young warrior took her hair out of the bun it had been in for the last several hours, she began typing in an order for more comfortable turbolifts, not noticing Kira come in.

"Sorry about ditching ya earlier," Kira said, sheepishly, "I guess that's payback for leaving me missing you while you went and saved the world all those years back."

"That's just harsh," Kenzie said, taking out some things from her desk and quickly taking the makeup off her face, before reclining back and floating, "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah," Kira said, "Can't believe Jack's on his damn fool's crusade."

"Jack Harper is Jack Harper," Kenzie sighed, "Just think, all those years ago, Torikaru academy. If we knew then what we knew now..."

"I don't even think that we could have changed anything if we would have known, then." Kira said, "Besides, you did good back then. You're still doing good now."

"I feel old." Kenzie said, "And I know, even though Kirassiu did take your place, you are older than dirt."

Kira chuckled, "I can't help that Forsworn Mercati basically colonized Arcadia before the arcadians."

"Oh, low blow," Kenzie said, floating over to Kira, before kissing her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kira said, "Come on, I'm in the mood for some fast food."

"How fast are you thinking?"

"MacDougals?" Kira chuckled, "Either that or chinese."

"Onwards to the golden arches!" Kenzie said, causing Kira to laugh out loud.

-tbgf-

As the two dragons sat inside the local hamburger joint, Kenzie noticed a man staring intently at a computer screen. With a look of mirth in her eyes, the wielder of scion aimed her sonic screwdriver at the computer, and with a button, made the audio blare out of his computer, the sound of two men talking dirty to each other ringing through the building, causing everyone to glare at the man. As he picked up his stuff and stormed out, Kira and kenzie snickered, before finishing their food and walking out, only to brush into a woman wearing a white bubble vest and tan pants, her curly hair framing her face peculiarly well.

"Hello, Sweetie," The woman said, smiling to Kenzie, a knowing eye looking at the young rider.

"You know that woman?" Kira asked as the two walked away.

"Never met her in my life," Kenzie said, bemusingly, "She's a tit bit too young for me anyway. I like my cougars near immortal."

Kira laughed as Kenzie ran to escape her, the priestess playfully running after her lover. When she caught up, Kenzie reached for her gun.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as she pulled out a prototype weapon joe had been working on, the M-42 Eagle.

"You had no right to do that to me," the man from earlier said, a military assault rifle in his hands.

"Armon!" The woman from earlier said, "What have I told you about pointing your toys at people with higher iqs in their big toe than yours?"

"Shut up, Professor Song!" The man said, turning away from Kenzie for a second, enough for her to shoot the man in the knee, bringing him to the ground, before rushing to the dropped assault rifle and stomping a couple times, breaking it.

"You have five seconds to talk, shitstain!" Kenzie said, "And I may heal your knee a bit if you answer right. Where did you get a fucking M-8?"

"You don't know who I am? I'm Armon Shiake." The man said, grinning, "I'm the head of the second biggest arms companies in the world."

"And you just met the head of the first, Armon," The professor said, grinning when Armon put the pieces together, "Hello again, sweetie, The name's River Song."

Armon got up with a vigor that could only come from a fangire, proving that as he took the form of a Crocodile Fangire. As the monster stormed forward, he slashed at Kira, knocking the priestess back, and causing a serious gash to her torso.

"KIRA!" Kenzie said, her rage boiling over as kira fell to the ground, favoring the wound as silverish-green blood oozed out of the wound. As the Croc fangire cackled at this scene, an enraged Scionus burst onto the scene, slashing the monster before automatically landing on the summoned Power Roost.

"Scion! It's a great day!" the fangire said, not noticing Scionus' eyes glowing gold, scion's chest plate and shoulder pauldrons gaining golden trimming on them, among other small additions.

As the monster saw this, he stumbled, allowing River to shoot him with her own gun, causing his armor to spark at one point, a point where Kenzie quickly noticed.

"WAKE UP! RISING!" Scionus said, before Kenzie ran forward, using her new power to kick a hole in the fangire, before the monster became huge.

"A Gigandeath..." Kira said as her healing factor healed her wounds, "Kenz... You'll need to summon Doran."

Kenzie nodded, before taking a fuestle off her belt and placing it in Scionus' mouth.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

With that, a massive castle with a dragon stuck in it flew in, firing fireballs from its mouth. Scion jumped on top of the beast and put the wake up fuestle in the mouth of her bat once again.

"WAKE UP!"

Kenzie ran forward and jumped off of the dragon, herself gaining more momentum as the dragon launched a fireball along with the rider, both crashing through the giant Gigandeath with enough force to destroy it.

As Kenzie landed and dropped transformation, she walked over to Kira, holding her hand out for the priestess to take.

"You know, I never knew he was a fangire, I just knew he was a creep," River said, "Your secret is safe with me, Sweetie."

"You keep on calling me sweetie," Kenzie said, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"In order," River said, "I'm someone with whom we share a mutual friend. And for your other question, Spoilers! Well, I must be getting going, but don't worry, honey, we'll meet again."

With that, River used a device on her wrist to teleport away.

"Freeeeeeaky." Kenzie said.

-tbgf-

New Character: River Song. Ah, good ol' River Song, The woman who killed the Doctor.. or did she?

New Form: Scion: Rising Scion. As i've probably hinted before, Scion was always based around Decade and Kiva. However, I also based the gear around Kuuga, the first of the Heisei Riders, and the one where the Rising forms came from. In Rising mode, Scion's power is doubled, and one kick could almost subdue a fully morphed ranger.

New Enemies:

The Illusive Man- Jack Harper is the Illusive Man, leader of the Pro Humanity Organization Cerberus. In this plane, Cerberus is trying to destroy all hints of non human life on earth, which has been made harder by treaties, worldwide distrust of the organization, and the Planar Devastation.

Join me next time, when we remember those who died on Arcadia.

Until then, Be glad i'm back!


End file.
